Nouveau Départ
by Valetsonpilou
Summary: Ezra repart de zéro et recommence une nouvelle vie dans une autre ville, pourra t-il oublier la belle Aria et tourner la page ?
1. Chapitre 1 : L'emmenagement

Plus d'un an est passé depuis qu'Ezra s'est fait tiré dessus. Il commence un nouveau job. Une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle ville. Pourra-t-il recommencer ailleurs ?

_**Du côté d'Ezra :**_

Je tournais la clé dans la serrure, quelle excitation ! Une nouvelle vie , un nouvel appartement , un nouvel emploi .. une nouvelle ville .. J'avais attendu si longtemps pour être en mesure de repartir de zéro et laisser derrière moi toute cette histoire. Laisser Rosewood fut la plus difficile chose que j'avais eu à faire depuis le début de ma vie, et surtout laisser l''amour de ma vie. Seulement après tout ce que j'avais bousillé, je ne pouvais que me blâmer. c'est pourquoi j'étais heureux de pouvoir enfin recommencer ailleurs.  
Le retour chez mes parents après l'hôpital avait été la solution. Mon rétablissement avait été long et dur. Au départ, je ne voulais pas voir ma mère après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour nous séparer Aria et moi. Mais je n 'avais pas eu le choix, Aria avait été claire, elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi et encore moins me voir. Ma tentative de la récupérer avait donné lieu à un long séjour à l'hôpital. Bien sûr, elle était venue me voir, m' avait soutenu et était reconnaissante pour ce que j'avais fait. Mais cela n'était pas suffisant, j'avais trop mal agit.. quel idiot .. ! Maintenant, par amour pour elle, j'avais choisi de disparaître et de lui donner une chance d'être enfin heureuse. C'était fini avec A, avec le lycée. Je savais qu'elle était partie à l'université, en Alaska. J'avais choisi de commencer ici en Californie !  
La porte s'ouvrit et après un rapide coup d'œil, celui-ci me confirmait que j'avais trouvé la perle rare. Tout était comme sur l'annonce, parfait ! Cet appartement était plus grand que le 3B de Rosewood. Il comprenait un grand salon avec une cuisine ouverte. J'adorais cuisiner en regardant un bon film en noir et blanc , ou discuter avec mes amis pendant que je préparais le repas. Il y avait aussi une chambre , un bureau et une salle de bain. De grandes fenêtres donnaient sur un balcon où je pourrais mettre une table et prendre le petit déjeuner ou lire un bon livre.  
Je mis mes bagages sur le sol et ouvris la fenêtre !

\- Je serai bien ici ! Plus de mensonges , plus de souffrances, fini de se cacher. Je vais vivre et peut être un jour tomber amoureux à nouveau !

Après une douche rapide, qui m'avait fait un bien fou, je décidais de visiter la ville, de me prendre un café et quelque chose pour le dîner de ce soir à emporter. Tout était prêt pour mon premier jour, le lendemain, à la tête du département de littérature de l'Université. Quelle promotion ! J'avais dû admettre que ma mère était en mesure de faire amende honorable en m'aidant à trouver ce travail. Même si au début, j'avais refusé son aide. J'avais fini par me dire qu'un peu d'aide était toujours bon à prendre après tout.  
Le soleil était encore bien présent en dépit de la fin d'après midi, les gens étaient souriants, il était bon de se promener dans une ville où personne ne vous connaît. Vous pouvez être vous-même sans que personne ne vous lance ce regard de désapprobation parce que vous avez utilisé les étudiants pour écrire un livre !  
Pendant que je prenais ma commande je me disais à moi même:

\- je vais être bien ici !

Six heures ! l'alarme qui m'avait tiré de mon sommeil venait de retentir. Je devais me préparer pour ne pas être en retard à mon premier jour. Je devais rencontrer les enseignants de mon département, mettre en place la première réunion pour expliquer ma façon de travailler, ce à quoi je m'attendais pendant les cours pour les étudiants.

\- Allez il faut sortir de sous ta couette ! me dis-je.

Après une douche rapide, je mis les vêtements que j'avais préparé la veille. Puis je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour un bon petit déjeuner. Moins d'une heure plus tard, j'étais enfin prêt. Tout irait bien, après tout il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il m'arrive deux fois la même chose. Tomber amoureux d'une étudiante n'arrive pas à chaque enseignant, alors que ça arrive deux fois au même était impossible. Je ne risquais rien.  
Je garais ma voiture dans le parking réservé aux enseignants. Ma voiture était nouvelle, un autre cadeau de ma mère. Je lui avais dis oui à nouveau. Changer tout semblait parfait. Je montais les quelques marches qui me séparaient de mon bureau, et j'entrais. Il était immense et lumineux, plus encore que celui de l'Université à Hollis. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux que je puisse tout avoir, en si peu de temps. Oui,vraiment, ma vie ici en Californie sera parfaite.

Burks et Anderson ont été les premiers enseignants de mon département à venir se présenter à moi. Ils étaient beaucoup plus âgés que moi. Ce qui était un peu gênant d'une certaine manière, mais ma mère s'était arrangé pour que personne n'apprenne son coup de pouce. Donc aucun soucis à se faire.  
Je voulais néanmoins continuer à enseigner, même si mon nouveau rôle de chef allait me prendre beaucoup de temps. J'avais demandé à garder quelques heures pour enseigner : ma première passion ! La cloche sonnait, il était temps de rejoindre ma classe.

Il y avait déjà quelques étudiants assis. Je ne fis pas attention à eux pour le moment. Je sortais mes affaires de ma serviette, tandis que la cloche annonçait le début de la classe. Le reste des élèves se pressa à l'intérieur. Je pris une craie et m'appliquais à écrire mon nom lisiblement Ezra Fitz ...  
En me retournant pour me présenter à mes élèves, je fus pris d' une sorte de vertige ! non ce n' était pas possible, pas ça ! Je restais quelques secondes immobile, j'étais sans voix. Assise là, à regarder son livre, ... Aria !

Elle leva la tête quand je prononçais mon nom à haute voix pour me présenter. À son regard je comprenais qu'elle se sentait comme moi, qu'elle pensait la même chose à ce moment là.  
Pendant l'heure que dura mon cour, j'avais fait de mon mieux pour ne pas croiser son regard, pour ne pas parler aux élèves dans sa direction. J'avais essayé de faire comme si elle n'était pas là. La cloche vint finalement me libérer. J'avais décidé de ne pas rester trop longtemps, pour l'empêcher de venir me parler. J'avais l' impression qu'elle le ferait et j'avais raison.

\- Ezra ... je euh .. je ne savais pas que tu enseignais ici maintenant !  
\- Je .. je .. c'est mon premier jour ..  
\- Moi aussi ...  
\- Je ... je pensais .. Je .. tu n'étais pas dans une université en Alaska ?  
\- Si .. mais le programme ne me convenait pas. Les professeurs n'avaient aucun talent. Je ne voulais pas ruiner mes chances de réussir mes études. Mais comment savais-tu que j'étais là-bas ? Tu m' espionnais ? Je ne le crois pas !  
\- Non, je ne ne l'ai pas fais, je voulais juste ... juste éviter cette situation. Savoir où tu étais étudiante me permettait de postuler le plus loin de toi en fait. Je voulais que tu vives ta vie loin de moi et pas avoir une chance .. euh .. et bien de me trouver encore une fois en face de toi. Tu avais été claire à ce sujet. Tu ne voulais plus me voir. Lui expliquais-je.

Je soupirais, je n'osais pas la regarder dans les yeux. Je n'osais pas la regarder, parce que je savais qu'elle était encore probablement plus belle qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Même si ça me semblait impossible.

\- D'accord .. d'accord ... Je comprends dit-elle. Calme toi, ce n'est pas la peine de paniquer. Je t'ai entendu, tu essaies de me de présenter des excuses pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable.

Elle avait raison. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que j'avais menti à nouveau.

\- Ecoute, je ne veux pas te mentir, si j'avais su que tu étais là, je n'aurais pas pris le travail. Je t'assure je ne mens pas. Je pense que tu ne vas probablement pas le croire vu comment je t'ai menti pour beaucoup de choses. Mais je t'assure que je ne mens pas. J'ai décidé qu'il n'y aurait plus de mensonges dans ma vie, plus de cachoteries, plus ...  
\- Ezra .. ralenti .. calme toi ... respire ... tout va bien ... tu es mon professeur. Je suis ton élève. Nous partons pour une nouvelle vie. Personne ici ne connait notre histoire, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. Tout va bien, et puis il y a plus d'un an maintenant que cette histoire est terminée. J'ai mis tout cela de côté. Ezra ne parlons plus de ça !  
\- Ok .. Excuse-moi ... Je me suis laissé emporter. Je ne veux pas que tu penses...

Elle se mit à rire. Apparemment ma confusion l'amusait beaucoup. Je n'étais pas de mon côté, dans cet esprit du tout.

\- De plus, je dois te dire, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Je la vois depuis 3 mois maintenant et je veux que cela fonctionne. Tu n'as donc rien à craindre.  
\- Ohhh mais je ne pense pas craindre quoi que ce soit. Je suis contente pour toi, je vois aussi quelqu'un, tu sais. Tout va bien .. bye ... Ez ... M. Fitz dit-elle en sortant de la classe.

**_J'espère que le premier chapitre de mon histoire vous a plu. Merci de me laisser vos commentaires, ça me ferait plaisir de connaitre vos avis. A très vite pour un nouveau chapitre._**


	2. Chapitre 2 : l'amour parfois ne suffit

Je suis resté là , figé , je ne le croyais pas ! De toutes les universités du pays , il avait fallu qu' Aria vienne dans celle où je venais d'obtenir mon nouveau travail . Étais-je maudit ? Alors c'est comme ça ? Un nouveau départ n'existe pas? Nous continuons juste nos vies , en essayant de nous raccrocher aux branches pour ne pas sombrer ? Je décidais de retourner à mon bureau , bien que ma seule heure de cours de la journée soit terminée, j'avais encore beaucoup de travail à faire , heureusement, le poste de chef du département de littérature allait me tenir occupé , juste assez pour ne pas y penser. .  
Je me suis assis dans mon fauteuil , un café à la main .. J'ai essayé de me vider la tête et de me détendre , le café était ce dont j'avais besoin ... le café résoud tout !

\- M. Fitz ?  
\- Oui .. oui c'est moi , je levais la tête et je vis une jeune femme debout à l'entrée de mon bureau , elle était assez grande , une jolie silhouette , de longs cheveux roux encadraient son visage et les lunettes qu'elle portait lui donnait un air sérieux . .  
\- Je suis Mlle Mitchel ... Sarah Mitchel .. votre assistante , je n'ai pas eu le temps de me présenter ce matin , vous étiez déjà en classe et je vous ai manqué ...  
\- Je suis ravi .. Mr. Fitz .. Ezra Fitz ...  
\- Je vous apporte des papiers à signer, vous avez rendez-vous avec le Doyen pour le déjeuner à midi , puis une réunion avec les enseignants sur le programme de cette année .. Vous besoin de quelque chose ? Café ?  
\- Non, merci tout va bien .. merci pour l'information .. euh .. je la note avant que j'oublie quelque chose ..  
\- C'est déjà fait , monsieur, tout est noté dans votre agenda ..  
\- Mon agenda ...  
\- Sur le bureau juste en face de vous ...  
\- Vous êtes très efficace dites moi !  
\- C'est mon travail .. Monsieur. .. je fais mon travail .. vous avez besoin de moi encore ?  
\- Non, non , tout est parfait .. merci melle ... excusez-moi ...  
\- Mitchel .. ce n'est rien ..  
\- Je vous remercie Mlle Mitchel .

Elle quittait mon bureau , un assistante . ! . je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir une .. mais c'était évident à quoi je pensais ? Bien sûr, j'ai un poste de chef de département de littérature .. bien sûr que j'allais avoir une assistante.. charmante en plus .. ce qui est encore mieux ... peut-être que je pourrais tomber amoureux ? euh non quoi? Mais qu'est ce que j'ai dit .. non non pas au travail .. surement pas .. l' Université ne sera pas pour moi l'endroit où je trouve mon nouvel amour .. ce ne sera pas le lycée..  
Je passais le reste de la journée pour faire toutes les tâches que j'avais sur mon agenda , et j'essayais d'effacer de ma mémoire que demain je serais encore obligé de faire face à de nouveau à Aria , assis en face de moi .. une chose à la fois .. pour aujourd'hui bien finir mon travail faire ce pour quoi on me paie .. et rentrer à la maison , finir d'installer le reste de mes affaires qui ont dues être livrées chez moi à l'heure qu'il est ...  
La fin d'après-midi était aussi ensoleillé que celle de la veille , je me dirigeais vers le bar , après avoir garé ma voiture , je voulais juste de m'asseoir à la terrasse , lire un bon livre et profiter du soleil pendant une heure avant de rentrer et terminer mon installation . ..

" Un cappuccino , s'il vous plaît" .. je demandais à la serveuse qui m'avait approché .. et je me suis aussitôt plongé dans ce livre que j'avais commencé dans l'avion qui devait me conduire ici .. Absorbé dans ma lecture, je ne remarquai pas les allées et venues des clients qui discutaient autour d'un café et s'éloignaient .. et soudain une voix .. la voix .. je levai la tête et elle était là assis à trois tables de moi. . Aria .. elle parlait avec deux autres filles .. elle riait .. ce rire .. comme il était bon de l'entendre à nouveau ... Je regardais discrètement .. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle remarque que j'étais là .. de toute évidence, elle ne m'avait pas vu et je voulais que cela continue ...

_**Du côté d' Aria**_

\- Mais si je te dis que oui !.. insista Molly ! Il te regarde .. Je te promets ... Il est plutôt mignon .. tu devrais aller le voir , lui parler .. moi si j'étais toi je foncerais directement...  
\- Molly ! dis-je , en riant ... tu es incorrigible ! Ça fait trois jours que je te connais , depuis que j'ai intégré notre chambre, et tu passes ton temps à parler de garçon et je veux me pas me mettre avec tous les gars qui me regardent ! Je ne suis pas comme ça .. Je veux dire ... Je ne suis plus comme ça .. Je suis fatigué des histoires comme ça!  
\- Comme quoi? Elle me répondit raconte !  
\- Molly ! Cria Morgane .. mais tu vas arrêter ! pauvre Aria tu l'ennuie !  
\- Non, laisse Morgane ..voilà .. quand j'étais au lycée .. je suis sortie avec mon ... mon ...  
\- ton quoi? demanda Molly ..  
\- Mon professeur de littérature !  
\- Nooon pas possible! Morgane s'exlama .  
\- Je ne savais pas qu'il allait être mon professeur quand nous nous sommes rencontrés .. il y a eu cette connexion immédiatement .. nous étions ensemble depuis plus d'un an .. et j'ai découvert qu'il m'avait utilisé pour écrire un livre sur une de mes amis que l'on croyait morte ..  
\- Ahhh oui, j'ai entendu parler de cette histoire ... Molly interrompit .. tu étais l'une des filles alors .. l'une des victimes de harcèlement et tout ? ?  
\- Oui .. malheureusement .. ma brève aventure avec lui s'est mal terminée .. et je me suis vengée avec d'autres garçons en faisant n'importe quoi .. donc je ne veux pas ... je veux que le prochain soit le bon.. lançais je à mes nouvelles amies.  
\- Ok .. mais ça pourrait être lui ... a alors rétorqué Molly .. il te regarde toujours.. Je t'assure qu'il tient un livre dans sa main .. c'est un indice .. vous avez peut être des choses en commun, tu ne sais pas !  
\- Assez Molly ! laisse Aria maintenant ! On y va ? Nous allons commander à manger pour ce soir? Le temps passe et j'ai encore beaucoup de travail pour demain ...Pas vous ?  
\- Oui , tu as raison .. Morgane , lui répondis-je ...

Je me levai , pris mon sac et mon téléphone .. jetant un rapide coup d'œil à ce soi-disant beau garçon me qui me regardait .. juste par curiosité, parce que je ne voulais pas commencer une nouvelle histoire si tôt ! Et évidement ! Bien sûr .. Ezra ... mais bien sûr, il fallait que ce soit lui .. Ezra ... comme on le lit dans les livres ou voit dans les comédies romantiques .. le garçon est toujours là et il faut que ce soit celui-ci et pas un autre ! la vie est une belle garce parfois .. bien souvent et lbien plus souvent pour moi je trouve ... Je lui lançai un sourire quand même ... le temps avait passé et je ne le haïssais plus autant ... Je pouvais même comprendre .. enfin comprendre est un bien grand mot mais j'avais compris en quelque sorte .. je ne lui en voulais plus autant ... Il m'a rendu mon sourire .. mon Dieu , il est toujours si beau et si sexy assis là ... son livre à la main ..et ses yeux bleus dans lesquels j'ai si souvent plongé les miens ... ses mains ... ahh ses mains sur moi .. c'était un délice ... j'adorais sentir ses mains sur mon visage quand il m'embrassait .. je frémissais à chaque fois ...

\- Aria ! s'écria Molly tu rêves ou quoi? Viens !  
\- Ah oui .. je viens.. Je euh ... rêvais c'est tout ...

Nous sommes allés tous les trois commander de la nourriture chinoise et sommes rentrés directement dans notre chambre pour étudier ..  
Elle était confortable , avec de grandes fenêtres donnant sur le campus .. Nous avions chacune notre propre espace , elle était très bien équipée et nous avions la chance d'avoir notre propre salle de bains , certaines chambres n'en avaient pas et les étudiants devaient utiliser la salle de bains commune , j'ai remercié le ciel ne pas avoir à le faire!  
Le reste de la soirée , je l'ai passé à étudier .. en pensant de temps en temps au moment passés entre Ezra et moi ... Je l'avais sincèrement aimé et j'avais fini par le croire quand il m'avait répété qu'il ne m'avait pas menti sur ses sentiments .. mais l'amour parfois ne suffit pas...


	3. Chapitre 3 : la promesse

\- Aria ... Aarriiaaa lève toi .. ! J'ouvris les yeux et au-dessus de moi , Molly se tenait penchée ..

\- Allez ! Tu as classe ce matin .. finis les vacances ! Tu dois aller t'instruire jolie brune

\- Très bien... Je me lève.. quelle heure est-il ?

\- Six heures .. tu as plus d'une heure pour te préparer ... j'ai vu que tu passais du temps le matin à te préparer.. enfin plus que moi .. un jean's et un pull et hop je suis prête .. quand je vois que tu choisis avec précision le plus petit accessoire, je suis sans voix ... dit-elle en riant ..

\- Je sais ... je sais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire aussi ... J'étais heureuse d' être dans cette chambre et d'avoir Molly et Morgane comme colocataire .. elles étaient adorables et drôles, toujours à rire .. juste ce dont j'avais besoin !

Je filais dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide .. Maman m'avait préparé un petit paquet avec des produits qu'elle avait rapporté de son dernier voyage avec Zack .. produits de beauté qu'elle avait trouvé à Paris . . J'adorais l'odeur de fraises qui émergeait du shampoing . . Elle avait pensé à tout ma petite maman .. et je mesurais la chance de l'avoir .. elle avait beaucoup voyagé depuis son mariage avec Zack , il aimait lui montrer d'autres pays, l'emmener dans des endroits fabuleux et maman le suivait de plus en plus amoureuse .. Je voulais connaître ça un jour .. et tenir également la main de mon amoureux dans les rues de Paris, grimper ensemble au sommet de la Tour Eiffel ..  
Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais enfin prête , une dernière touche de parfum , un dernier regard dans le miroir et je suis sortie de la salle de bain. Prête à aller prendre un bon petit déjeuner avant ma première classe avec Ezra. Dans le fond, j'étais contente qu'il soit mon professeur , pas pour une histoire d'amour avec lui , mais parce qu' iI fallait bien avouer que, malgré ses mensonges envers moi, c'est un sacré bon enseignant et j'aime ce qu'il écrit. Même le livre sur la mort d'Ali était un bon livre , il aurait eu du succès je crois, non je suis sûre. J'avais juste besoin de trouver un moyen de le sortir complètement de mon esprit , parce que même si je lui avais dit ces mots si fort à son appartement , que je ne voulais pas le voir , que je ne voulais plus entendre parler de lui, je n'avais pas arrêté de l'aimer. Ma mère m'avait dit que ce genre d'amour ne meurt jamais vraiment. Elle aime toujours mon père et elle l'aimera probablement toujours, mais elle était heureuse avec Zack et elle l'aimait de tout son cœur. Donc je devais apprendre à faire de même, si seulement mon futur amour pouvait venir rapidement à moi, ce serait parfait !

Je me suis assise dans la classe. Nous étions tous presque là, il ne manquait que notre professeur. La cloche sonna et il entra.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, lança t-il ! Au travail ! .. J'espère que vous avez tous lu le premier chapitre du livre que chaque étudiant a reçu le jour de son arrivée. Mon assistante a dû vous envoyer à tous un mail dans lequel il a été demandé. Alors commençons !  
Il ne m'a même pas regarder pendant qu'il dispensait son cours, pas une seule fois dans ma direction. Non pas que je veuille le fixer moi-même mais, fondamentalement, en refusant de me regarder il a clairement montré qu'il avait du mal avec le fait que je sois ici. Pourtant il m'avait clairement dit qu' il avait une petite amie, qu'il voulait que cela fonctionne. Alors je ne devais pas être dans ses pensées. Ce qui me semblait logique. Et puis je ne voudrais pas me mettre en travers d'eux .. Ezra Fitz et moi c'était du passé , j'avais mis fin à notre relation, il n'avait donc pas à être inquiet. Je ne serais pas un obstacle à son nouveau bonheur, malgré le mal qu'il m'avait fait, il méritait d'être heureux, tout le monde le mérite ..  
La leçon fût passionnante. C'était encore mieux qu'à ses débuts au lycée de Rosewood. Ezra était fait pour ça ! Je devais le voir, maintenant, comme un simple enseignant parce que c'est ce qu'il était un enseignant et il faudrait que ce soit donc toujours comme ça.  
La sonnerie marqua la fin de la classe , je pris mes affaires et voulu sortir le rapidement possible quand une voix m'interpella ..  
\- Mlle Montgomery ? Puis je vous voir, juste une minute ? Cette phrase m'était familière .. Je l'avais entendu tant de fois au lycée. A chaque fois qu'il prononçait ces mots, je frémissais à l'époque, heureuse que mon petit ami soit aussi désireux de discuter avec moi!

\- Oui bien sûr, répondis-je. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un se demande pourquoi j'avais refusé de parler avec mon professeur, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix , il le savait au fond et il avait dû profiter de cette occasion.  
\- Écoute Aria ... c'est difficile pour moi ... que tu sois là .. dans ma classe c'est difficile ..  
\- Je sais. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus, mais je suis heureuse d'une autre manière. Tu es un bon professeur et je suis ravie d'avoir la chance d'étudier avec un bon professeur .  
\- C'est gentil, Aria. Je suis touché et encore plus venant de toi. Je pensais que tu allais me haïr pour le reste de ta vie après ce que j'avais fais.  
\- Je ne te déteste pas .. Ezra ... Peut être au début quand j'ai découvert ton mensonge, mais depuis j'ai évolué. Je ne sais pas si je peux dire que je t'ai pardonné , mais je ne te déteste plus. Je pourrais même dire que ...  
\- Quoi?  
\- Que ... tu me manques ..  
\- Ariaaa ...  
\- Désolée .. Je voulais juste être honnête .. Je sais que je ne devrais pas en parler. On ne peut pas parler comme ça avec un professeur et puis, tu as quelqu'un et je ne veux pas ruiner ta nouvelle relation. Tu mérites d'être heureux.  
\- Je ... je ...  
\- Quoi? Ezra ...  
\- Je t' ai menti à ce sujet. Je voulais que tu penses que j'avais tourné la page. Si j'ai inventé une fille c'est pour que tu sois rassurée. J'ai recommencé, je t'ai menti, encore une fois. J'avais promis, plus de mensonges. Je suis désolé ..  
\- C'est bon ! Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas comme ci tu m'avais caché que tu écrivais un livre sur moi et mes études à l'université !  
\- Outch ! Je pense que je l'ai mérité ...  
\- Désolée ! c'était très méchant et inutile.  
\- Alors ? tu .. tu penses que nous pouvons comment dire.. être ... amis ?  
\- Amis? Je ne sais pas Ezra .. Je ne sais pas ... C'est difficile à dire, la confiance n'est pas facile à revenir quand vous la perdez. Et j'ai besoin de faire confiance à mes amis. Peut-être je ne sais pas .. On devrait essayer déjà d'avoir un bon rapport professeur / étudiante. Arriver à ce que tu me regardes dans la salle de classe sans aucune sensation de malaise.

_**Du côté d'Ezra**_

Elle me fit un sourire et sorti de ma classe. Elle venait de dire que je lui manquais. Elle ne me détestait plus. Je pense qu'à ce moment, j'étais le plus heureux des hommes. Savoir que notre relation allait mieux me donnait de l'espoir. On pourrait peut être recommencer à nouveau. Qui sait une nouvelle vie ? Elle et moi ... ? Je suis tellement amoureux d'elle. Comment peut-on aimer autant? Comment peut-elle avoir ce genre de pouvoir sur moi ? Je secouais la tête, retour à la raison Ezra ! Tu es ici pour tourner la page. Un avenir avec Aria ce n'est pas tourner la page, et elle ne te fera probablement pas confiance de si tôt. Je suis allé ensuite à mon bureau pour commencer ma deuxième partie de travail. Je l'adorai, ça faisait seulement deux jours et je l'adorai.

\- Bonjour , M. Fitz .. je vous apporte un café , les documents de la journée à signer, et je vous rappelle que vous devez rencontrer l'écrivain dans deux heures , celui qui est invité dans votre prochaine cours.  
\- Merci Sarah , je peux vous appeler Sarah ?  
\- Oui, bien sûr ,  
\- Appelez-moi Ezra , nous allons travailler ensemble ? C'est mieux de nous appeler par nos prénoms ..  
\- Je.. euh ... je n'ai pas l'habitude d'appeler mon patron par son prénom, rétorqua la jolie rousse ..  
\- Je ne suis pas votre patron ! Enfin, je ne me vois pas ça comme tel. Nous sommes collègues, appelez-moi Ezra.  
\- Eh bien ... Ezra .. dit-elle, ses joues devenant roses par son embarras . Cette vision me troubla. Elle était très jolie quand elle rougissait. Un frisson parcouru mon corps. Quelle sensation étrange !

\- Vous voulez déjeuner avec moi à midi ? Pour apprendre à nous connaître. Nous allons travailler ensemble, ce serait bien.  
\- Euh .. vous voulez dire un rendez-vous ?- Professionnel! Je veux dire professionnel.  
\- D'accord. Je viens déjeuner avec vous .. patron .. enfin je veux dire ...collègue dit-elle avec un sourire ..

Lorsqu'elle quitta mon bureau, je me suis surpris à la regarder. Le genre de regard que les hommes ont sur les femmes et qui me fait horreur en général. Je me comportais comme eux. Je n'étais pas indifférente à cette belle rousse. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait d'un coup. J'étais plein de bonnes intentions en venant ici, en Californie. Je voulais oublier Aria et je me retrouve à vouloir être son ami. Et me voilà à Sarah, une collègue alors que je m'étais juré de ne plus avoir une autre relation au travail autre qu'amical ! Je suis un faible au fond !

L'heure du déjeuner arrivée, je retrouvais Sarah dans un petit restaurant à quelques rues de l'université. Il était petit, très confortable et nous étions assis à l'intérieur. Dans un coin tranquille, où nous pouvions parler tranquillement.  
\- Vous êtes d'ici ? Je veux dire de Californie? Demandais-je.

\- Oui, je suis née ici. J'ai étudié ici. Ma famille est ici. Je n'ai jamais voyagé. J'aime ma ville ici en Californie et vous ?- Je ne suis pas d'ici, mais j'aime cette ville.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous aimez le plus ici ?  
\- Les jolies rousses .Me suis-je surpris de m'entendre le dire !  
\- Ezra !  
\- Je suis désolé. Je ne suis pas ce genre d'hommes . Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que j'utilise ma position pour vous séduire. Ce n'est pas du tout comme ça je vous assure .. croyez-moi ...  
\- Ezra ... Ezra ... calmez-vous ..Pourquoi tant de panique dans votre voix ? Ce n'est rien de très grave !  
\- Je suis confus .. excusez-moi ... J'ai juste eu une histoire d'amour compliquée avant de venir ici et le mensonge a tout détruit. Je euh ... je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous dis tout cela. Ce n'était pas mon intention, rétorquai-je complètement embarrassé par mon attitude . Mais que se passe-t-il avec moi ? Enfin , si je sais ce qu'il se passe .. Aria .. voilà ce qu'il se passe ! Qu' elle soit ici, ça ne m'aide pas à tourner la page. Je dois pourtant le faire .. même si elle m'a dit qu'elle ne me déteste plus. Il n'y aura jamais d'autres baisers échangés , d'autres mains entrelacées. Je veux rapidement passer à autre chose et c'est le pourquoi de mon attitude avec Sarah.  
\- Écoutez tout cela est oublié. Nous sommes ici entre collègues à profiter d'un bon déjeuner rien de plus .. d'accord?  
\- Cela me convient .. merci ...

Le reste du repas eu lieu dans le calme. Nous avons abordés différents thèmes, comme nos études, nos choix de carrière et aucun sous-entendus n'est venu gâcher le reste du repas ..De retour au travail , je plongeais dans mes fichiers .. essayant de ne pas penser à tout cela ... quel idiot ! Non, mais quel idiot !  
Le soir à la maison, la sonnerie du téléphone vint interrompre la préparation de mon repas .. J' essayai de cuisiner autant que possible, pour être en mesure de préparer plus de deux repas. C'était ma mère ...

\- Maman .. Je suis heureux de t'entendre .. Comment vas-tu?  
\- Bien , mon chéri , et toi alors ? raconte? J'ai pensé que tu allais m'appeler plus tôt pour me parler de ton nouvel emploi ...  
\- Je l'adore maman , je l'adore et je te remercie encore une fois ...  
\- C'est normal , je devais me rattraper après toutes les horreurs que j'ai faites en ce qui concerne Malcolm , Maggie , Aria ...  
\- Maman ... c'est bon ... c'est bon nous en avons déjà parler et c'est terminé. Je t'ai pardonné et en parlant de ... pardonner

\- Qu'est-ce quil y a mon cœur ?  
\- Aria ...  
\- Ezra .. écoute ... cela viendra avec le temps tu vas y arriver .. laisse -toi le temps .. tu vas l'oublier ça va passer , je te promets ..  
\- Non, maman, ce n'est pas cela, enfin si, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ... Aria est ici .. et dans ma classe en plus ... elle a changé d'Université parce que celle en Alaska ne lui convenait pas et il a fallu que ce soit ici qu'elle choisisse d'étudier !  
\- C'est peut-être une bonne chose...  
\- Tu as entendu maman ?!.. Aria .. mais attends... je trouve que tu n'as pas l'air si surprise ... Maman ... tu as quelque chose à voir avec ça ?  
\- Écoute, mon fils .. quand tu m'as dit que tu acceptais mon aide pour un nouvel emploi .. J'ai cherché un emploi digne de toi. Et j'ai regardé où Aria était partie étudier pour te trouver du travail. Et puis j'ai appris qu'elle avait été admise en Californie à l'Université ..  
T u l'as fait exprès alors ! Je ne comprends pas ...  
\- Écoute , chéri, je te vois, te débattre avec tes sentiments pour elle depuis que tu es sorti de l'hôpital Tu as essayé très dur , je vois que tu es malheureux sans elle ... c'est la bonne .. elle l'a toujours été ! N'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui maman , c'est elle , mon âme sœur , seulement maintenant je l 'ai perdu , je suis un idiot et elle ne voudra jamais de moi à nouveau maman , donc je dois l'oublier .. et d'avoir ce travail à l'Université ne va pas m'aider ...  
\- Pourquoi ne voudrait-elle plus de toi ?.. les erreurs sont faites pour être réparées. Regarde toi et moi ! Je suis allée très loin quand même ... Je t'ai fais beaucoup de mal .. et pourtant tu as trouvé la force de me pardonner . ..  
\- Ce n'est pas la même chose, tu es ma mère !  
\- Bien sûr, c'est la même chose ... l'amour est l'amour, mais il y a différentes formes. Elle va te pardonner .. tu dois essayer ... crois-moi , tu as essayé de l'oublier pendant si longtemps et tu souffres encore comme au premier jour , quand elle t' as dit qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais te voir .. L'oublier ne fonctionne pas, la reconquérir est peut être la solution ...  
\- Maman , je t'aime .. es-tu sûre ? Tu crois que je serais en mesure de réparer le mal que j'ai fais .. ?  
\- Oui , mon cœur, je suis sûre que tu es une bonne personne , tu as fais une erreur et ce n'est pas parce qu'une personne fait quelque chose d'horrible que ça fait nécessairement d'elle une horrible personne.  
\- Merci maman , je suis heureux que nous ayons retrouvé un lien..  
\- Pas retrouvé chéri, trouvé .. nous n'avons jamais été si proches ..  
\- Je n'ai jamais pris une balle dans l'estomac avant ..  
\- Ezra !  
\- Désolé , c'était une blague stupide ..  
\- Je t'aime maman  
\- Je t'aime mon fils, on se voit bientôt.

Ma mère avait raison. Aria était la seule et unique .. l'amour de ma vie. Vouloir l'oublier était une erreur .. même si je devais y passer toute ma vie , elle reviendrais vers moi .. Je me le promettais !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Jalousie

Sarah rentrait chez elle, contente de sa journée de travail. C'était une jolie rousse qui avait conscience de son pouvoir sur les hommes. Elle était tombée immédiatement sous le charme de son jeune patron et en à peine deux jours, on pouvait même dire qu'elle en avait fait une obsession.. Elle agissait toujours comme ça quand elle trouvait un homme qui lui plaisait.. elle était très excessive.. et se voyait aussitôt mariée avec sa nouvelle rencontre, ce qui on peut clairement le comprendre effrayait systématiquement tous les hommes qui intéressaient à elle.

_**Du côté de Sarah**_

Ce second jour de boulot avec mon nouveau patron était encore dans ma tête quand j'ouvris la porte de chez moi. Une petite maison, laissée par ma grand-mère à sa mort.. j'adore vivre ici j'y ai tellement de bons souvenirs.. Quelle drôle de journée, mais une chose en ressort je lui plais ! J'ai bien senti son regard sur moi quand je suis sortie la première fois de son bureau, les filles sentent toujours quand les hommes les regardent partir.. et puis ses allusions à notre repas.. c'est sûr je lui plais et c'est tant mieux .. il me plait tellement aussi... il est tellement beau.. et ce sourire .. bon par contre son étrange attitude à être entre le personnel et le professionnel c'est un peu bizarre .. mais je l'aurais .. il sera à moi.. il me mangera dans la main.. mon beau professeur... c'est une question de jours voir de semaines tout au plus.. mais je suis sûre que je n'aurais pas grand effort à faire.. et jouer la jeune femme timide et prude ça marche bien … Ashley, ma sœur, avait raison de me répéter d'arrêter de jouer les femmes directes que les hommes aiment sentir que ce sont eux qui mènent le jeu.. Je me vois déjà, lui et moi ici dans ma maison qui deviendra la notre avec nos deux enfants.. j'espère qu'il me demandera vite de l'épouser.. j'ai hâte de devenir maman... de toute façon je lui en parlerais rapidement dès que nous serons ensemble.. Un mariage à Noël ça conviendra très bien !

_**Du côté d'Aria **_

Quinze jours déjà que j'avais intégré cette université.. j'appréciais chaque jour qui passait.. les cours étaient excellents, mes deux colocataires étaient rapidement devenues mes deux meilleures amies.. nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble en dehors des cours que nous ne partagions pas .. Molly étudiait l'architecture et Morgane la publicité.. nous partagions une même passion pour le shopping et le cinéma..

Du côté d'Ezra, les choses allaient bien mieux qu'il y a un an en arrière entre nous.. j'apprenais à lui faire à nouveau confiance... il m'avait avouer n'avoir personne au début mais depuis une semaine il voyait son assistante.. Sarah. J'avais eu du mal à me faire à l'idée qu'il puisse avoir vraiment quelqu'un, et encore plus de mal à me faire à l'idée de le voir avec elle mais c'était comme ça .. je lui avais dis qu'il devait tourner la page et c'est ce qu'il faisait.. je ne pouvais pas le blâmer, même si cela m'avait paru étrange quand il m'avait pris à part après un cour pour m'en informer.. Il m'avait avouer encore penser à moi et m'aimer encore.. et j'avais l'impression qu'il avait compris qu'il me manquait.. mais je lui avais menti en disant que j'avais quelqu'un moi aussi.. je n'avais pas été claire sur ce que je voulais réellement et c'est ce qui avait dû faire qu'il avait tourné la page et qu'il était avec elle maintenant...

On était samedi, j'étais assise sur une couverture, dans le parc un panier à côté de moi pour pouvoir grignoter pendant que je dévorais le livre qu'Ezra nous faisait étudier depuis la rentrée, j'adorai l'histoire, comme à son habitude il savait choisir un bon livre. Non loin de moi, il y avait une famille qui profitait de ce jour ensoleillé pour passer du temps ensemble, je me surprenais à sourire en regardant de temps à autre, levant le nez de ma lecture, le papa courir avec son fils derrière le ballon et rire de bon cœur dès qu'un des deux tombait dans l'herbe fraichement coupée.. ou encore les deux amoureux entrelacés sur le banc à quelques pas de là, où bien alors les trois jeunes filles qui faisaient un jogging autour du plan d'eau où les canards se trempaient..

Une nouvelle fois où je levais le nez de mon livre, pour prendre un petit encas dans mon panier je vis arrivé Ezra en compagnie de Sarah... Ils avaient eux aussi décidé de profiter de cette après midi ensoleillée pour faire une ballade. Quand il m'aperçut, Ezra fit un petit détour et vint vers moi.

\- Hey, salut.. tu profites du soleil toi aussi ?

\- Oui, je me suis dis qu'un bon livre et le parc ensoleillé feraient bon ménage..

\- Hum.. Aria je voulais te présenter officiellement Sarah..

\- Sarah, voici Aria.. mon élève et amie, nous présenta Ezra

\- Enchantée Sarah, dis-je en lançant un sourire à la jeune femme qui dès que j'avais commencé à discuter avec Ezra lui avait agrippé la main comme pour me montrer que c'était SON homme et que je devais en rester loin !

\- Oui ! oui enchantée dit-elle, visiblement agacée.. On y va Ezra ? C'était un rendez-vous amoureux logiquement.. tu m'avais promis.. tu sais que je n'aime que quand nous sommes tous les deux !

\- .. hum .. oui oui nous y allons.. désolé.. bon samedi Aria.. bye..

Bye..

_**Du côté d'Ezra**_

Nous nous éloignions d'Aria, Sarah avait eu une réaction qui ne m'avait absolument pas plu.. ce comportement était inadmissible et je comptais bien lui en toucher deux mots quand nous serons seuls à mon appartement, où nous avions prévu de passer la soirée. Je m'étais décidé à inviter Sarah finalement, après avoir reconsidéré le fait de retourner avec Aria, malgré ma conversation avec ma mère à ce sujet, je n'avais pas trouvé le courage d'en parler à Aria, de plus vu comme notre relation amicale s'était améliorée je ne voulais pas ruiner tout encore une fois.. je préférais l'avoir dans ma vie comme amie que de ne pas l'avoir du tout...

\- Non mais incroyable comment elle a osé te regarder quand même ! Me lança Sarah

\- Qui dis-je ? Faisant mine de ne pas comprendre..

\- Ben .. Aria … je ne l'aime pas du tout.. je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose dans son regard.. je ne l'aime pas du tout .. heureusement qu'on ne la reverra plus !

\- Pardon ? de quoi parles-tu ? Pourquoi on ne la reverra plus ?

\- Et bien tu es à moi maintenant.. les autres femmes ne peuvent donc plus t'aborder ou te parler …

\- Tu rigoles ? c'est une blague n'est ce pas ?

\- non ! je suis sérieuse.. c'est comme ça Ezra.. si tu es avec moi tu ne peux plus voir aucune autre femme..

\- Mais c'est impossible ça.. je rencontre des femmes à mon travail.. j'ai des amis femmes et Aria en fait partie il est hors de question que je ne leur parle pas .. qu'est ce que c'est que cette attitude ?

\- Ce n'est pas une attitude c'est un fait ! Me lança Sarah d'un ton un peu trop sec à mon goût !

\- Nous en reparlerons une fois chez moi .. on y va d'ailleurs .. je veux rentrer lui lançai-je très énervé par ce que je venais d'entendre

\- Oh ! Ezra .. tu veux que nous soyons juste nous deux.. qu'as-tu en tête ? la même chose que moi je suppose.. c'est normal .. je suis tout ce qu'un homme désire .. et tu me désires n'est pas mon Ezra. ?.. me répondit-elle visiblement très excitée.. et pas du tout dans le même état d'esprit que moi .. mais qui est cette folle ? mais qu'ai-je fais en voulant être avec elle.. ? nous allions devoir avoir une bonne explication..

Arrivé à l'appartement, j'avais à peine eu le temps de refermer la porte derrière moi, qu'elle se jeta sur moi.. ses lèvres collées aux miennes, elle cherchait visiblement à prendre le contrôle de celles ci.. Je la repoussais en lui attrapant les deux bras...

\- Stop ! arrête ! qu'est- ce que tu fais ?

\- Je donne un baiser à mon homme .. pourquoi ? Dit-elle en ôtant son chemisier .. dévoilant sa poitrine qu'elle plaqua contre moi !

\- Mais arrête ! tu ne sens pas que je suis énervé.. que je n'ai pas envie de ça maintenant.. nous devons parler !

\- Mais parler de quoi ? tu ne m'as pas amené ici pour me faire l'amour ? tu sais que j'en ai tellement envie Ezra... fais moi l'amour Ezra...

\- Mais tu vas arrêter à la fin... je n'en ai pas envie et à vrai dire je n'ai plus vraiment envie de quoi que se soit avec toi ! tu t'es entendu tout à l'heure... m'interdire de parler aux autres femmes.. à mes amies.. à Aria ! mais pour qui te prends- tu ? il est hors de question que ça se passe comme ça entre toi et moi... si tu veux que nous soyons en couple tu ne dois plus jamais te comporter comme ça ! je déteste la jalousie et la tienne est visiblement très excessive ! Je ne vivrais pas comme ça .. Sarah il en est hors de question ! Lui criai-je alors qu'elle remettait son chemisier visiblement elle aussi à présent très énervée comme je l'étais à présent..

\- Alors c'est de ça qu'il est question ! Aria ! c'est à cause d'elle tout ça ! tu la veux hein.. tu veux être avec elle , c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas la rayer de ta vie... je l'ai sentie dès qu'on s'est approché d'elle au parc …

\- Mais n'importe quoi il n'est pas question d'elle ici mais de toi et moi, de ton attitude !

\- Je la déteste.. elle va me prendre mon homme .. je le savais que ça m'arriverais .. les autres femmes ne peuvent s'empêcher de voler celui des autres femmes.. de la jalousie c'est tout … râlait-elle en faisant les quatre coins de la pièce …

\- Mais tu dis n'importe quoi ! ça ne va pas du tout …Écoute je crois que toi et moi ça ne marchera pas .. je ne recherche pas ce genre de relation... je ne recherche pas ça du tout... j'ai fais une erreur en essayant d'avoir une relation autre que professionnelle avec toi !

\- Tu ne peux pas .. je te l'interdis tu entends ! je t'interdis de me quitter .. on va rester ensemble .. en décembre tu m'épouseras.. d'ailleurs pense à la demande je veux quelque chose de romantique et aussitôt après le mariage on fait notre premier enfant.. c'est déjà décidé ! alors non ! tu ne me quittes pas ..

\- Mais tu es folle ! sors .. sors de chez moi et n'y remets plus les pieds ! nos relations vont restées professionnelles à partir de maintenant ! et rien de plus !

\- Non hors de question ! tu ne me quittes pas .. je te l'ai dis je te l'interdis !

\- Sors où je te jette dehors ! mais tu es vraiment folle ! je dois rêver... mais ça ne va pas bien du tout ... non mais ! je n'en crois pas mes oreilles... sors .. sors de chez moi !

Elle me gifla ..

\- Tu le regretteras Ezra.. tu ne peux pas me laisser juste comme ça .. me laisser être folle amoureuse de toi et me jeter pour cette Aria ! tu vas voir elle et toi vous vous en mordrez les doigts de m'avoir fait ça ! et elle sortit en claquant la porte !

Non mais quelle histoire ! me dis-je à moi même sous le coup de l'émotion.. Cette jolie rousse est en fait bien dérangée.. et bien ! je décidais alors de sortir me changer les idées.. j'avais besoin de prendre l'air.. je n'en revenais toujours pas d'avoir eu cette conversation aussi irréelle ..

Alors que je me promenais sans but.. je me retrouvais de nouveau dans le parc que nous avions traversé Sarah et moi plus tôt avant cette …. conversation... et où nous avions croisé Aria, ce qui avait déclenché toute cette histoire hallucinante d'ailleurs… Elle était encore assise son livre à la main, elle était si jolie, assise là.. plongée dans l'histoire que j'avais choisi d'étudier en cours..

\- Aria ? Dis je doucement en m'approchant d'elle .. Je te dérange ? m'asseyant à côté d'elle sur la couverture qu'elle avait étendue sur l'herbe..

\- Ezra.. ! je ne pensais pas te revoir... où est Sarah ?

\- C'est fini … nous deux c'est fini..

\- Quoi ?!

\- Oui ce n'est rien.. je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec mes histoires...

\- Tu ne m'ennuies pas me répondit-elle avec son si joli sourire..

\- Elle m'a fait toute une crise de jalousie .. me parlant de mariage en décembre et de bébés aussitôt..

\- Pardon ?! mais elle est folle...

\- Non tu crois ?! Et … elle ne voulait pas que...

-Que quoi ?

\- Que je continue à te parler …

\- Ohhhh

\- Et çà je ne peux pas Aria... je ne peux pas... même si j'ai probablement vraiment ruiné toutes mes chances d'être avec toi et encore plus que la première fois que je t'avais dis ces mots... je ne veux pas te sortir de ma vie.. je me contenterai d'être ton ami si ça me permet d'être prêt de toi de temps en temps... tu es une personne si précieuse Aria, quand tu entres dans la vie de quelqu'un amicalement ou amoureusement tu y restes pour de bon.. on n'imagine plus vivre sans toi … j'ai cet honneur de t'avoir dans la mienne et même si c'est seulement ton amitié que je peux espérer avoir c'est déjà le plus grand des bonheur pour moi... arrivai-je finalement à lui dire.. ce que je voulais depuis le premier jour où je l'ai revu à l'université.. mais qui me faisait si peur de lui avouer..

\- Ezra... c'est si …

\- Oui... dis-je en mettant dans ma voix tout les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour elle..

\- Si... si... dit-elle.. une larme coulant sur sa joue...

\- Oh ne pleure pas, je ne veux pas voir de larmes sur ton si joli visage.. lui dis-je en essuyant cette perle qui continuait à rouler le long de sa joue...

Je me penchais alors vers elle, prenant son visage dans mes mains, je posais mes lèvres contre les siennes, espérant qu'elle ne me rejette pas.. ce qu'elle ne fit pas, au contraire, elle entrouvrit les lèvres, répondit à mon baiser.. Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent avec autant d'ardeur qu'à nos débuts voir plus encore.. ma langue trouva la sienne .. et nous restâmes comme ça à nous embrasser pendant quelques minutes encore... quand mes lèvres quittèrent les siennes.. j'ouvris mes yeux pour me plonger dans les siens..

\- Aria... oh .. Aria... je t'aime tellement

\- Ezra.. tu sais que je t'aime aussi.. tu sais à quel point je t'aime aussi.. mais … tu es à nouveau mon professeur..

La réalité me rattrapa alors ... et oui j'étais encore son professeur … elle était encore mon élève… l'histoire se répétait de nouveau...


	5. Chapitre 5 : Rendez-vous

_**Du côté d'Ezra**_

En rentrant chez moi, après avoir quitté Aria au parc.. je n'arrivais pas à effacer de ma tête ce merveilleux baiser que nous venions d'échanger.. même si la conversation qui avait suivi ne m'avait pas réjouis le cœur.. ce baiser restait dans ma tête et je le revivais encore et encore... parce qu'il allait être le dernier apparemment que nous échangerions.. Aria était claire à ce sujet, à moins que je ne trouve une solution pour que notre relation soit possible au grand jour, il était hors que question pour elle d'être avec moi de nouveau. Elle se refusait à revivre la même chose, elle voulait vivre comme tout le monde, pouvoir sortir au restaurant, se promener avec son petit ami, lui tenir la main en public et ne plus jamais avoir à se cacher.. .. Seulement voilà, j'étais son professeur.. Ce job que je venais d'obtenir était celui dont j'avais rêvé depuis un bon moment déjà.. elle adorait l'Université qu'elle avait choisi pour étudier.. aucun de nous deux ne voyaient laisser tout ça tomber.. On s'était quittés tristes et conscients que notre amour était de ceux qui étaient impossibles..

Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit, envahi par un tel sentiment de tristesse, et de désespoir.. j'allais finalement la perdre ? .. je ne pouvais pas tout avoir ? Ce n'est pas juste .. pourquoi tout cela nous arrive à nous ? Pourquoi nous ? Je finis par sombrer dans le sommeil...

_**Du côté d'Aria**_

\- Maman .. ohhh je suis tellement heureuse de t'entendre.. si tu savais Maman.. dis-je en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

\- Bébé ! que se passe-t-il ? Je pensais que tu étais heureuse dans ta nouvelle vie .. raconte moi .. ne pleure pas Aria … je suis là... dis moi...

\- Ohhh Maman.. c'est si injuste.. cette vie est si injuste...

\- Tu m'inquiètes Chérie .. qu'y a-t-il ?

\- C'est Ezra .. maman.. il .. il … les sanglots étranglaient ma voix et je n'arrivais pas à parler..

\- Calme toi ma puce.. Qu'a-t-il encore fait ?

\- Oh rien .. c'est juste dis-je.. en retenant mes larmes.. Il se trouve juste qu'il est chef du Département de Littérature et mon professeur.. à l'Université..

\- OOOhhh.. en effet et que s'est-il passé.?.

\- Et bien.. on a essayé de discuter de la situation.. on a fini par admettre l'un comme l'autre que nous pouvions passer au dessus de ça et se faire à cette situation..

\- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle ça...

\- Il avait même rencontré quelqu'un .. on devenait amis...

\- Je ne comprends pas tes larmes .. chérie..

\- J'y viens maman... Elle lui a fait une crise de jalousie aujourd'hui parce qu'elle refusait qu'il me parle.. ils ont rompu.. et il m'a rejoint... il a dit de si jolies choses Maman .. et j'ai compris..

\- Tu as compris quoi … ? Aria .. dis moi ..

\- Il m'a regardé.. il m'a embrassé.. et je lui ai rendu son baiser.. c'était tellement merveilleux maman... on s'aime encore...

\- Je le savais ça ma fille... que tu l'aimais encore .. tu me le répètes à chaque fois qu'on se parle... ce n'est pas une nouvelle...

\- Mais qu'il m'aime en retour encore.. tu ne le savais pas... mais on ne peut pas Maman... on ne peut pas..

\- Oui je vois .. vous voilà de retour au début et je sais que ce n'est pas la vie que tu veux...

\- Alors je lui ai dis que je ne voulais pas de lui .. et de nous si ça implique de se cacher encore.. seulement ni lui ni moi ne voulons arrêter ce que nous faisons... lui son boulot.. il est fait pour ça et moi mes études …

\- Je comprends ma puce.. écoute.. tu dois te demander ce qui est le plus important pour toi.. l'écriture .. ou Ezra.. je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire mais mon cœur... je ne crois pas que tu sois faite pour l'enseignement …

\- Maman !

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu adores écrire... ta passion c'est l'écriture pas l'enseignement.. n'ai-je pas raison ?

…... je ne répondis pas .. j'étais en train de penser à ce que ma mère venait de me dire..

\- Aria ?

\- Oui Maman … oui tu as raison... tu as raison... Maman … tu as raison...je dois te laisser.. merci.. je t'aime... je t'aime maman

\- Je sais bébé … je sais .. je t'aime aussi...

_**Du côté d'Ezra**_

Les coups répétés à ma porte d'entrée.. m'avaient sorti de mon sommeil .. j'essayais de reprendre mes esprits tout en allant voir qui donnaient ces coups.. qui pouvait venir à cette heure ? J'ouvris et elle se tenait là … devant moi... son sourire magnifique illuminait son visage...

\- Aria !?

\- Je peux entrer Ezra ? Je dois te parler ..

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.. Aria.. je suis ton professeur.. et tu ne veux pas de cette vie..

\- Justement Ezra... c'est de ça que je veux te parler.. laisse moi entrer ..je te promets que tu ne risques rien pour ton travail... je ne ferais rien qui puisse te blesser tu te rappelles ?

\- Entre... lui dis-je.. encore étonné de la voir ici... Je refermais la porte derrière elle..

\- J'ai appelé ma mère.. et ..

\- Écoute Aria.. on ne peut pas tu l'as dis toi même .. on devrait mieux laisser ça.. et ne plus se voir.. tu ne crois pas..

\- Ezra...

\- Mais je ..

\- Ezra ! chut.. me dit-elle en posant son doigt en travers de ma bouche pour me demander de me taire..

\- Écoute.. on ne veut pas de cette relation si on doit se cacher..

\- Oui.. c'est pourquoi tu devrais..

\- Ezra.. j'ai dis chut ! me répondit-elle amusée..

\- Alors on aura pas à se cacher..

\- Quoi ?

\- Voilà, ma mère m'a fait prendre conscience de quelque chose.. j'adore écrire .. je veux écrire..

\- En quoi ça va nous aider à être ensemble ?

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que je veux écrire pas enseigner... je n'ai pas besoin de diplôme en littérature pour écrire.. pour enseigner oui mais je ne veux pas enseigner.. enseigner c' est ta passion.. c'est ton truc.. pas le mien.. je veux écrire... être publiée.. être lue .. alors je vais arrêter mes études... je n'en ai pas besoin pour écrire...

\- Aria.. non.. je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies pour moi... jamais..

\- Mais je ne sacrifie rien.. Ezra.. je vais vivre ma passion à fond.. écrire comme j'aime le faire.. et puis je vais t'avouer que j'ai hésité longuement quand je me suis inscrite à l'université entre la littérature et la photographie.. tu sais que j'aime ça.. alors c'est ce que je vais faire... étudier la photographie.. devenir photographe et je pourrais continuer à écrire pour moi tu as dis qu'écrire pour soi c'est de la passion pure.. je veux vivre cette passion …

\- Tu es sûre .. ? vraiment sûre ?

\- Ezra...

\- oui ?

\- Tu attends quoi pour m'embrasser ? Me lança t-elle … avec un large sourire..

\- De t'emmener à notre premier rendez-vous jeune fille...

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as dis que tu voulais une relation normale.. alors c'est ce que tu vas avoir … je vais t'emmener à notre premier rendez-vous... comme ça aurait dû se passer dès le début.. et je t'embrasserai surement à te raccompagnant chez toi... enfin seulement si je suis satisfait de mon premier rendez-vous...

\- Ezra... ! dit-elle en me poussant légèrement … je m'éclatais de rire et je la prenais dans mes bras...

_**Du côté d'Aria **_

C' est d'un pas bien décidé que je me dirigeais le matin suivant notre conversation voir le Doyen de l'Université pour lui expliquer ce que j'avais prévu pour mon avenir.. je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, parce que le soir même Ezra et moi allions avoir notre tout premier rendez-vous.. et je ne pouvais être plus heureuse...

Après lui avoir expliqué que j'arrêtais mes études de littérature parce que je m'étais rendue compte que je ne voulais pas suivre ce cursus.. il m'avait souhaité bonne chance.. Je sortais de son bureau convaincue et soulagée.. je savais au plus profond de moi que j'avais pris la bonne décision.. Il me restait à présent à trouver une bonne école de photographie..

C'est en rentrant à ma chambre d'un pas léger que je venais de réaliser qu'il me fallait la tenue parfaite pour le premier rendez-vous parfait.. J'appelais alors Molly, elle n'avait pas cours ce matin et serait sûrement d'accord pour un peu de shopping..

\- Molly ? C'est Aria.. un peu de shopping ça te dit... ? je dois trouver la tenue parfaite pour ce soir.. je te raconterai en chemin

\- Pas de soucis.. ça va me faire du bien de sortir... on se retrouve dans 10 minutes en bas du dortoir...

\- D'accord à tout de suite..

Nous avions déjà fait plusieurs boutiques .. je m'arrêtais soudain devant une vitrine.. il y avait une robe magnifique sur le mannequin

\- Celle-là elle est parfaite ! vite entrons ..

\- Aria.. Aria.. j'aimerai au moins que tu me dises pourquoi c 'est si important que tout soit autant parfait..

\- Je te l'ai dis j'ai un premier rendez -vous ce soir..

\- Oui mais pourquoi ça te rend autant...

\- Autant quoi ? Heureuse... parce que c'est spécial Molly.. c'est lui... c'est le bon..

\- Euh comment tu peux le savoir ? C'est votre premier rencard !

\- Pas exactement, en fait

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu te rappelles mon histoire avec le professeur ?

\- Oui et alors.. ooohh c'est lui ?

\- Oui.. c'est lui..

\- Et il est très important pour toi donc...

\- Oui c'est lui .. je te l'ai dis, c'est le bon.. allez entrons !

Molly fut obligée de partir alors que je réglais mon achat, ses cours commençaient bientôt, je la serrais dans mes bras pour la remercier de m'avoir accompagner dans ma recherche de la robe parfaite. Je décidais de me faire plaisir ensuite jusqu'à l'heure à laquelle Ezra devait passer me prendre. Il n'était que midi.. et nous devions nous retrouver à 18h30. Je m'arrêtais déjeuner dans un petit restaurant végétarien où Morgane m'avait emmener deux jours plus tôt .. puis je pris ensuite la direction du salon de beauté pour une manucure et un soin du visage . Quel plaisir de se relaxer et de profiter de toute une journée à ne penser qu'à soi.. Je continuais ma ballade vers une boutique de chaussures où je trouvais la paire parfaite et la pochette qui complétait la tenue. Me restait à trouver quelques accessoires et tout serait comme je le voulais. La boutique suivante répondit à mes attentes.. il était seize heures quand je me décidais à rentrer.. Je posais tous mes paquets sur mon lit, et pris la direction de la salle de bain, en avant pour une bonne douche? Je me devais d'être impeccable. Une fois ma toilette terminée, j'enroulais une serviette autour de mon corps et je décidais de m'occuper de mes cheveux, Ezra aimait que je les relève. Il disait que ça laissait apparaître ma nuque et qu'il aimait s'imaginer y déposer de tendres baisers. Je m'affairais donc à réaliser une jolie coiffure. Puis ce fût au tour du maquillage. Je décidais de mettre l'accent sur mes yeux et de ne pas forcer sur mes lèvres, rien de pire qu'un gloss qui colle pour un premier baiser, même si ce n'est pas notre premier, il sera le premier de notre nouvelle relation. Et il devait comme tout le reste être parfait. Après un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge qui annonçait dix sept heures quinze, je décidais de mettre un peu de musique pour me relaxer, car plus l'heure approchait et plus je devenais nerveuse. Ce qui était totalement stupide puisque je savais qu'avec Ezra tout irait bien. Assise dans mon fauteuil, je me laissais bercer au son des notes de musique.. ça fonctionnait plutôt bien.. Un quart d'heure plus tard, je décidais enfin de revêtir ma robe. C'était une robe bustier bleue marine. Elle me faisait une jolie silhouette, j'enfilais ensuite la paire d'escarpins que j'avais choisi quelques heures plus tôt, puis les accessoires. Un joli collier argenté venait agrémenté le tout, et je mettais à mon poignet un petite chaine de la même couleur assez discrète.. Je terminais de me préparer en m'aspergeant de quelques gouttes de parfum. Je me contemplais alors dans le miroir, j'étais plutôt satisfaite de mon image, quand mon téléphone vint m'interrompe.. C'était un message d'Ezra qui m'avertissait qu'il était en bas à m'attendre . Je glissais mon téléphone dans ma pochette, de quoi ajuster mon maquillage au cours de la soirée, mes clefs.. et je sortais de ma chambre, le cœur battant.

_**Du côté d'Ezra**_

Je patientais en bas de son dortoir, j'avais le cœur qui battait la chamade, j'étais tellement heureux de pouvoir enfin vivre une histoire comme tout le monde et avec Aria qui plus est. Personne ne pouvait être plus heureux que moi à cet instant. J'avais fais faire un joli bracelet de fleur pour elle. C'est ce qu'on fait lors d'un premier rendez-vous, n'est-ce-pas ? Je regardais les étudiants qui passaient devant moi, lorsque j'entendis la porte derrière moi s'ouvrir.. Elle était là.. la femme la plus belle que je n'avais jamais vu .. Celle qui faisait battre mon cœur depuis notre rencontre dans ce bar, et j'avais prévu pour nous le plus merveilleux de tous les rendez-vous...


	6. Chapitre 6 : lingerie fine

\- Tu es magnifique Aria, dis-je en m'approchant d'elle. Comment veux-tu que je te résiste ?

\- C'est le but Mr Fitz.. c'est le but .. répondit-elle, contente de l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi

\- Tu es diabolique.. répliquai-je lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.. C'est pour toi, dis-je en lui tendant le bracelet de fleurs

\- Oh ! Ezra il est magnifique, tu n'aurais pas dû

\- Bien sûr que si ! C'est ce qu'on fait pour un premier rendez-vous.. lui répliquais-je. Je peux ?

\- Je t'en prie.

Je lui passais le bracelet autour du poignet, mes yeux alors plongèrent dans les siens, je me sentais transporté de bonheur, si je m'étais écouté je l'aurais embrassé tout de suite, mais ce n'était pas possible.. ce doit être un vrai rendez-vous, je lui ai promis et on n'embrasse pas la jeune femme qui nous accompagne dès les cinq premières minutes.

\- On y va ? Lui demandai-je alors ?

\- Je te suis.. me répondit-elle en me prenant le bras. Où allons-nous ?

\- C'est une surprise.. tu verras bien

\- Oh ! Ezra allez ! Dis-moi

\- Non une surprise est une surprise.. on y sera bien assez tôt

Je l'accompagnais jusque ma voiture, je lui ouvris la porte.

\- Quel gentleman ! Me lança-t-elle !

\- Je me dois d'être le parfait gentleman, c'est la règle, lui dis-je amusé. Alors que je refermais la porte et que je me dirigeais du côté conducteur pour nous emmener au lieu de notre rendez-vous.

Après avoir traversé quelques rues, nous arrivâmes au parc où j'avais prévu d'emmener Aria, il y avait une projection en plein air d'un vieux film en noir et blanc, comme nous les aimions tant. J'avais prévu un panier de pique-nique. J'avais pris grand soin à tout préparer pour que tout soit parfait.

\- Ezra.. une projection en plein air.. c'est si... romantique...

\- Je savais que tu aimerais. Je sortis le panier du coffre, et lui tendis la main. Je peux te tenir la main ?

\- Bien sûr .. dit-elle

Nous essayâmes de trouver une bonne place, parmis tous les couples qui étaient déjà installés. Je finis par repérer la place idéale, sous un arbre.. Je posais le panier, sortais la couverture que j'avais emmené pour que nous puissions nous asseoir. Je l'invitais à s'installer.. et en ouvrant le panier je lui tendais un verre et lui versait à boire. Une fois mon verre rempli, je lui proposais un toast.

\- A notre premier rendez-vous ! Qu'il soit le premier d'une multitude d'autres..

\- A nous Ezra ! Elle trempait ses lèvres dans le verre, je la regardais faire en buvant le mien me demandant comment j'allais tenir une soirée entière sans l'embrasser. Mais je m'étais promis de lui donner un baiser en la raccompagnant, il fallait que ça se passe comme dans les comédies romantiques..

Alors que le film commençait, elle se rapprocha de moi et se blotti contre mon épaule, je passais mon bras autour des siennes et nous restâmes entrelacés comme ça jusque l'entracte. Je lui proposais alors une boite contenant une salade que j'avais préparé moi même, je voulais l'impressionner..

\- Merci, ça à l'air bon, j'ai faim..

\- Bon appétit, ma douce..

\- Bon appétit à toi aussi.. me répondit-elle.

Tout en mangeant, nous discutions de la première partie du film, chacun y allait de ses arguments.. Nous adorions débattre de nos idées.. C'était tellement agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés avec qui on arrivait à parler si facilement. La deuxième partie du film reprit, et elle se remit dans la même position qu'au début, mes bras autour de ses épaules. Une fois la projection terminée, je lui proposais de l'emmener manger une glace pour terminer notre repas. En route, nous abordions différents sujets, comme le mariage d'Ella et de Zack, ma réconciliation avec ma mère, mon passage au tribunal pour avoir des droits sur Malcom avec un verdict négatif pour moi ce dont à quoi Aria compatissait. Le reste de la soirée était divin.. on décidait de finir par une ballade sur la plage. Aria ôta ses chaussures.. et me prenant par la main elle se mit à courir dans le sable.. nous étions seuls au monde.. je la regardais rire.. courir.. tremper ses pieds dans l'océan.. je décidais que c'était le parfait moment pour un premier baiser.. L'attrapant par la taille, je la tirai vers moi. Nos corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Je posais une main sur sa joue, l'autre entourant sa taille et je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes.. Elle ouvrit ses lèvres, nos langues ne tardèrent pas à s'entremêler. Et nous nous laissions alors emporter par la passion. Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus le baiser devenait intense, fougueux.. Ma main descendit de sa joue à sa nuque, je la serrais contre moi, y mettant tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle... Une de ses mains était sur ma nuque et l'autre parcourait mon dos. Je sentis d'un coup qu'elle la passait sous ma chemise.. Le contact de sa main sur ma peau me procura un frisson dans le corps tout entier..

\- Aria.. non...

\- Quoi ? ..

\- Ne .. ne fait pas ça .. je ne pourrais pas..

\- Tu ne pourras pas quoi ?!

\- Résister bébé, résister.. j'ai déjà tellement envie de toi. ..

\- Et c'est mal ?

\- C'est notre premier rendez-vous.. on ne peut pas.. je ne peux pas .. je t'ai promis une relation normale, avec un premier rendez-vous et d'autres qui vont suivre.. Le temps de te faire l'amour n'est pas encore venu... même si je … j'arrivais à peine à continuer elle continuait à m'embrasser d'abord dans le cou, puis à la naissance de mon torse que laissait apparaître ma chemise qu'elle avait déboutonée de quelques boutons...

\- Même si tu quoi ? Demanda-t-elle continuant ses caresses et ses baisers.. qui me donnaient de plus en plus de mal à résister..

\- J'ai envie de toi .. bébé.. j'ai envie de toi... je reposais mes lèvres sur les siennes. La pression que j'exercais cette fois était encore plus fougueuse que la première fois .. je cédais à son charme, je ne pouvais résiter une seconde de plus... je commencais à soulever sa robe et attraper une de ses cuisses pour la soulever jusqu'au niveau de ma hanche... Mes lèvres descendèrent plus bas, pour parcourir son cou.. ses épaules dénudées.. j'étais pris dans un tel tourbillon que j'aurais pû lui faire l'amour là .. sur la plage..

\- Ezra.. Ezra.. dit-elle alors.. brisant le silence qui reignait pendant cet échange langoureux.. arrête.. arrête..

\- Mais mon amour, tu m'a rendu fou avec tes baisers.. et tu me demandes d'arrêter maintenant.. tu es... cruelle.. lui dis-je d'une mou boudeuse..

\- Tu l'as dis toi même c'est notre premier rendez-vous... une jeune femme correcte n'accepte pas de faire l'amour le premier soir.. que vas-tu penser de moi ?

\- Que tu es diabolique ! lui répliquai-je.. déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je sais .. Mr Fitz.. je sais .. mais c'est le privilège des femmes de rendre fous les hommes et de décider quand ce moment arrive.. Il va falloir être patient mon cher...

\- Comment devrai-je tenir si tu agis comme ça.. Ne me torture pas .. c'est si difficile de te résister... regarde.. regarde comme tu es magnifique... Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir la chance de pouvoir tenir ton corps entre mes mains, presser tes lèvres contre les miennes.. je n'en reviens pas d'avoir cet honneur d'être aimé par une femme si exquise, si délicieuse, si magnifique...

\- Qui a dit que je t'aimais ? Dit-elle en éclatant de rire..

\- Ohhh toi tu vas voir ! lui rétorquai-je commençant à la chatouiller...

Elle se débattait alors et se mit à courir sur la plage en riant de plus en plus fort.. Je lui courru après et fini par la rattraper.. nous tombèrent alors tout deux sur le sable.. je me redressais pour me trouver au dessus d'elle, je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens...

\- Je t'aime Melle Montgomery, je t'aime infiniment..

Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent encore et nous échangâmes de nouveau un baiser passionné.

_**Du côté d'Aria**_

Nous en étions à notre sixième rendez-vous, Ezra m'avait réservé à chaque fois de merveilleuses surprises. Un dîner dans un restaurant romantique où il avait loué la terrasse juste pour nous deux, qu'il avait fait décoré de guirlandes lumineuses, ce qui avait donné à l'endroit un côté féerique. Une autre séance cinéma, une lecture publique à la bibliothèque, une ballade en barque sur le plan d'eau.. Ce soir nous avions décidé de nous retrouver pour un dîner romantique chez lui. Mais ce soir, c'est moi qui avait une surprise pour lui. Il m'avait donné les clefs.. Il travaillait jusque vingt heures ce soir là , et j'avais proposé de cuisiner. Mais j'avais autre chose en tête.. J'étais allée plus tôt dans la journée, dans ce magasin de lingerie devant lequel nous étions passés l'autre jour en nous rendant à la lecture publique à la bibliothèque. Il avait regardé plusieurs modèles très jolies.. sexy mais pas vulgaires. .. et m'avait avoué qu'il adorerait un jour me voir porter ce genre de délice.. La vendeuse était une bonne conseillère et elle m'avait aidé à bien choisir. Je voulais quelquechose de vraiment féminin.. Fini la période de l'adolescence, j'étais à présent une femme et je voulais qu'il en soit bien conscient. J'avais donc choisi un ensemble trois pièces en dentelle noire. Un soutien gorge, une culotte et un porte jartelle auquel j'avais ajouté de jolis bas et un peignoir de soie noir également. Me restait à choisir des escarpins, les talons étaient pour moi ce qui rendait les jambes des femmes encore plus sexy..

J'étais chez Ezra, son appartement était magnifique.. je l'adorais vraiment. Il était parfait. J'avais compris aussitôt quand il me l'avait fait visiter pourquoi il avait craqué sur l'annonce. J'aurais fait comme lui. Il ne serait plus très long maintenant. J'avais juste le temps de passer ma lingerie, de mettre dans la chaine hifi un cd de musique très romantique.. Je décidais de l'attendre étendu lassivement sur le canapé. Il m'avait envoyé un message pour me dire qu'il partait de son bureau. Il en avait alors pour à peine dix minutes. La clef tourna dans la serrure. Je le vis apparaître, il referma la porte derrière lui, posa son cartable sur le sol et alors qu'il leva le regard vers moi pour me dire bonjour il resta figé.. la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Bonjour, chéri lui lançai-je ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Je .. euh... je .. euh..

\- Et bien alors mon amour, que t'arrive-t-il lui demandais-je amusée, ma tenue faisait visiblement de l'effet sur lui. Je me dirigeai alors vers lui, alors qu'il n'avait pas bouger d'un centimètre.. Je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres en guise de bonjour.

\- Oh .. Mon amour.. tu es si … murmura-t-il alors.

Et en instant.. Il me souleva, mes jambes s'aggripèrent à sa taille. Il me plaqua contre la porte d'entrée, ses lèvres alors exercèrent une telle pression sur les miennes que je poussais un petit cri.. Il devint très préssant, très masculin, très mâle .. en continuant à m'embrasser. Je sentais qu'il aimait le spectacle et qu'il voulait me montrer qu'il était bel et bien un homme.. Ses lèvres descendirent sur mon cou puis à la naissance de ma poitrine.. Il poussait des sortes de grognement de plaisir.. J'étais satisfaite de moi. Sa réaction était même au delà de ce que j'attendais. Il me maintenait par un seul bras, montrant encore une fois qu'il était l'homme et tout en continuant à m'embrasser il m'emmena dans la chambre à coucher. Il me posa sur le lit sans relâcher son étreinte. Ses mains parcouraient mon corps, ses lèvres déposaient des baisers de plus en plus intenses sur la naissance de ma poitrine.

\- Je peux .. je peux retirer cette dentelle qui recouvre cette si merveilleuse poitrine ? Me demanda-t-il ?

\- C'est fait pour ça .. Mr Fitz.. c'est fait pour ça..

\- Hummm, grogna t-il de plaisir.. tout en otant mon soutien gorge qui laissa apparaître mes seins.. Il posa alors ses lèvres sur l'un d'entre eux.. et de son autre main attrapa le deuxième avec vigueur.. - Tu me rends fou.. lâcha -t-il.. tu me rends tellement fou...

\- J'en suis ravie.. c'était le but.. je voulais tellement te faire plaisir..

\- Mon amour.. sais-tu à quel point je t'aime ? Finit-il par lâcher alors qu'il recommençait à caresser mes seins.. ce qui me provoqua un frisson dans le bas du dos... Il continua de m'embrasser en descendant le long de mon ventre, s'attardait sur mon nombril.. puis de ses deux mains il enleva ma culotte ..

\- Humm.. grogna-t-il encore... visiblement de plus en plus excité .. il semblait ne plus pouvoir se contrôler face à moi. J'avais éveillé en lui tellement de plaisir qu'il laissait tout éclater sans retenue.. il me caressait, m'embrassait.. et s'appliquait à me donner le plus de plaisir possible.. j'étais à présent dans le même état que lui.. j'avais envie de lui en moi.. tellement envie...

\- Ezra... Ezra... vient … vient lui dis-je le suppliant presque.. Il ôta alors sa chemise, son pantalon et son boxer. Il était à présent nu... Il entra alors en moi.. Je poussais un cri de plaisir.. Il caraissait mes jambes encore recouvert de mes bas.. Ce qui visiblement l'excitait encore plus...

Nous continuâmes à faire l'amour comme ça jusque tard dans la nuit, entrecoupant nos ébats pour reprendre des forces et manger un peu.. Nous finîmes par nous endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre au petit matin, épuisés par une nuit incroyable.. Heureusement pour nous, le week-end était arrivé et nous pourrions dormir autant que nous voulions le matin suivant.


	7. Chapitre 7 : une nouvelle étape

Il était onze heures quand j'ouvris les yeux.. Ezra n'était plus dans le lit à côté de moi... Je m'asseyais scrutant la chambre, il n'était pas là non plus.. Je pris quelques secondes pour me réveiller d'avantage, et me dirigeais dans la salle de bain attrapant au passage sa chemise qui trainait sur le fauteuil, celle qu'il portait la veille au soir.. Je l'enfilais et me regardais dans le miroir. J'avais les traits fatigués, preuve que la nuit fût courte. Fixant le miroir je repensais à cette merveilleuse nuit, j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait été la première. Pourtant nous avions déjà fais l'amour, mais cette fois ci, c'était comme ci rien ne l'avait retenu, et il avait été un amant encore plus merveilleux qu'avant. Je brossais mes cheveux, nettoyais mon visage, puis je m'attaquais à mes dents.. une légère touche de parfum, et je me sentais prête à le rejoindre, je voulais qu'il me trouve à mon avantage dès le réveil.. Je sortais de la salle de bain, alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre..

\- Mon amour, me lança-t-il tu es réveillée !

\- Oui .. il y a quelques minutes..

\- Je voulais tellement te réveiller en t'embrassant.. dommage..

\- Tu peux toujours m'embrasser...

\- Ne le dis pas deux fois ! S'exclama-t-il en s'approchant de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il posait ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et me donna un baiser fougueux..

\- Et bien lui lançai-je ! Quel baiser !

\- Je suis tellement fou de toi... je n'arrive pas à me raisonner.. tu as un tel pouvoir sur moi.. mon ange..

\- Ce qui veut dire que je pourrais tout obtenir de toi ? huumm intéressant..

\- Tout ?! oh non quand même pas ! Je suis romantique, je suis dingue de toi mais je suis un homme, ma beauté, ne l'oublie pas.. j'ai ma fierté...

\- Tant mieux Mr Fitz parce que je recherche la compagnie d'un homme un vrai.. d'ailleurs tu en connais un ? Lui dis-je pour le taquiner..

\- Alors toi tu vas voir ! répondit-il en me jetant sur le lit.. Il se mit au dessus de moi et commença à déboutonner la chemise que j'avais passé.. Et aussitôt posa ses lèvres sur ma peau et me caressais avec ses mains si douces et si puissante à la fois.

\- Encore ? Lui lançais-je !

\- Mais tu sais que j'ai envie de toi sans arrêt je te l'ai dis, je n'arrive pas à te résister, tu as un pouvoir sur moi.

\- Et tu penses avoir assez d'énergie ? Humm j'en doute cher amour... la dernière fois de cette nuit m'a semblé avoir eu raison de toi...

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai ? tu .. tu n'as pas aimé.. ohhh je suis désolé.. je croyais que... Et à ce moment j'éclatais de rire ! Tu vas me le payer dit- il alors resserrant son étreinte.. et il passa un bon moment à me montrer de quoi il était capable... Quand nos corps retombèrent chacun d'un côté du lit, nous étions plus fatigués qu'à notre réveil..

\- Tu m'as totalement épuisé me lança Ezra...

\- C'est toi qui m'a totalement épuisé.. Mr Fitz.. Il va falloir qu'on se calme un peu.. à ce rythme on ne sera plus capable de faire quoi que se soit...

\- On se devait de rattraper le temps perdu.. ça m'avait manqué de faire l'amour..

\- Quoi ?! Tu veux dire quoi par là ? Demandais-je étonnée

\- Et bien.. je .. comment dire... je n'ai eu personne à part Sarah depuis notre séparation.. et nous n'avons rien fait elle et moi...

\- Tu veux dire que ça faisait plus d'un an que tu n'avais pas fais l'amour ? Je suis impressionnée ! Lui répondis-je plutôt contente parce que ça voulait dire qu'il n'avait touché intimement aucune autre femme que moi.. et j'aimais cette idée..

\- Je …. on peut changer de sujet... tu m'embarrasses avec tes questions... Melle Montgomery !

\- Oh … je ne voulais pas te blesser désolée, bébé... m'excusais-je en posant un baiser sur sa joue...

\- Que dirais-tu d'un bon petit déjeuner ? Je meurs de faim ! s'exclama t-il alors …

\- Oh oui alors... moi aussi j'ai très faim.. je répondais en me levant - Mais avant une bonne douche et on file prendre un bon petit déjeuner à la terrasse d'un bar .. Tu es partant ?

\- C'est parti, va prendre ta douche .. je prend la mienne juste après.. me répondit-il..

\- Ce serait trop si je te demandais de venir la prendre avec moi ? Essayais-je de proposer.

\- Bébé me dit-il en me prenant par la taille, prends du temps pour toi … On aura encore bien d'autres occasions de prendre des douches ensemble.. on a assez fait l'amour pour le moment, laissons nos corps reprendre des forces, veux-tu ?

\- Oui tu as raison.. Je déposais un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres et je filais dans la salle de bain.

_**Du côté d'Ezra **_

Je profitais qu'Aria soit parti sous la douche pour ranger rapidement la chambre.. j'ouvrais la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce.. Je fis le lit.. et ramassa les affaires éparpillées partout sur le sol.. que je déposais dans le sac prévu pour la laverie. Je préparais ensuite mes vêtements, je choisis un jeans et un tee shirt, nous étions samedi, pas de cours à donner, pas de travail de prévu.. je pouvais donc mettre quelque chose de décontracté. Je me dirigeais ensuite dans la cuisine, et je mis la vaisselle de la veille dans le lave vaisselle. J'aimais garder mon appartement propre ..

\- Quel homme d'intérieur ! Me lança Aria qui était sortie de sa douche. Elle ne portait qu'une serviette autour d'elle.

\- Et oui .. tu vois je n'ai que des qualités.. lui dis-je en riant..

\- Je le savais déjà ça … me répondit-elle. Tu peux prendre la douche ajouta-t-elle

\- D'accord..

J'allais à mon tour sous la douche pendant qu'Aria terminait de se préparer.. Une fois prêts, nous décidions de sortir prendre notre petit déjeuner. Le soleil brillait, c'était encore une belle journée qui s'annonçait. Nous marchions main dans la main, discutant de tout et de rien comme tous les couples, ça sonnait tellement bien de penser à nous comme un simple couple.. Quel bonheur de ne pas se cacher, de ne pas se demander si A va encore se servir d'une de nos sorties contre nous, ou bien si Aria sera en colère si elle apprenait un de mes mensonges.. J'étais heureux d'en avoir fini avec tout ça.. On allait pouvoir penser à l'avenir .. et l'avenir depuis que nous avions recommencer à sortir ensemble j'y pensais de plus en plus, mais j'avais peur d'en parler à Aria. J'avais peur de l'effrayer. J'avais un bon travail, un appartement très agréable, je me sentais prêt pour passer à l'étape suivante de ma vie, vivre avec l'amour de ma vie, me marier et fonder une famille. Je voulais vraiment passer à la vitesse supérieure. J'étais à un âge où c'est ce que à quoi on aspire et j'étais conscient qu'Aria était plus jeune, et n'en était donc surement pas à ce stade. J'avais donc de la réticence à lui en parler parce que j'avais peur que nos envies différentes finissent par nous séparer. Mais j'avais promis de ne plus rien lui cacher.. et de toute façon je savais que plus je retarderais ce moment, plus je me sentirais frustré de ne pas pouvoir passer à cette étape qui me tenait à cœur. Nous étions arrivés dans un petit café qui nous avait plu sur l'instant, nous avions commandé un copieux petit déjeuner et nous discutions de tout et de rien comme depuis notre sortie de l'appartement. Je me décidais alors à lancer le sujet.

\- Hum.. Aria.. je .. je voudrais te parler de quelque chose... mais euh.. je ne sais pas comment te dire ça parce que j'ai peur que si tu n'es pas sur la même longueur d'ondes que moi, ça nous sépare de nouveau...

\- Pourquoi penses-tu que ça pourrait nous séparer voyons … tu m'effraies un peu là … Ezra .. dis moi !

\- Écoute, je suis à un âge où on pense à la prochaine étape.. et je me sens prêt..

\- La prochaine étape ? tu peux préciser ?

\- Vivre avec la personne que j'aime …

\- OOOhh je vois … je vais t'avouer que ce n'est pas quelque chose à quoi je pense pour le moment.. mais je comprends et je le savais dès que nous avons commencer à nous fréquenter.. J'étais consciente qu'en sortant avec un homme plus âgé j'allais devoir faire face à ce genre de question...

\- Et donc ? lui demandais-je... un peu stressé par sa réponse.

\- Et bien... si je pense à nous, je dois l'avouer oui, je me vois bien vivre avec toi.. c'est bien tout ce que passer à la prochaine étape veut dire n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Et bien je t'avoue que j'ai aussi envie de me marier et de fonder une famille...

\- Je ne me sens pas prête à devenir maman Ezra, pas du tout, je dois trouver une école de photographie.. Je n'ai même pas encore cherché … je veux un emploi avant de penser à faire des enfants … dit-elle l'air un peu paniquée..

\- Ne panique pas . lui dis-je pour la rassurer.. je ne veux pas d'enfant tout de suite ni me marier demain mais c'est quelque chose qui va venir dans quelques temps.. Pour le moment je veux vivre en couple.. alors qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Je dis …. oui... oui Ezra je veux vivre avec toi … je veux vivre avec toi...

\- Mon amour, je lui tellement heureux.. Je déposais un baiser sur la dos de sa main.. Quand veux tu me rejoindre ? Je suppose que tu as pas mal de choses à prévoir avec d'emménager.. lui demandais-je

\- Non pas tant que ça .. j'ai juste à emballer mes affaires.. je n'ai emmener que des vêtements en venant m'installer dans ma chambre universitaire.. Mes affaires sont restées chez mes parents à Rosewood..

\- Et bien si tu veux, on prendra tes vêtements et on s'organisera pour retourner chez tes parents pour prendre ce que tu veux .. qu'en penses-tu ?

\- C'est parfait.. mais dis-moi ? Je .. je pourrais donner ma petite touche personnelle à ton appartement ?

\- Notre appartement.. bébé .. notre appartement.. bien sûr que tu pourras y mettre ta touche personnelle... j'en serai ravi même. Quand veux-tu qu'on passe prendre tes vêtements ?

\- Et bien.. maintenant !

\- Ça me semble parfait..

\- A moi aussi... à moi aussi...

_**Du côté d'Aria **_

Je terminais le tour de ma chambre d'hôtel.. j'avais pris toutes mes affaires. J'étais heureuse de quitter cet hôtel que j'avais du intégrer. N'étudiant plus à l'Université je n'avais pu rester sur le campus, au grand regret de Morgane et Molly qui avaient pleurées toutes les deux quand je leur avais expliquer que j'arrêtais les études et que je partais de notre chambre. Perdre mes deux colocataires avait été très dur mais j'avais gagné deux amies et ça ne changerai jamais, je leur avais promis.. Ezra prit mes dernières valises pour les porter dans sa voiture qu'il avait été chercher afin de nous faciliter le transport. Il avait déjà mis tout le reste dans son coffre. Je me rendais pendant ce temps à l'accueil pour régler la note et je le rejoignis dans la voiture..

\- Tu es prête pour ta nouvelle vie ? Me demanda -t-il pendant qu'il démarrait et quittait la place de stationnement..

\- Oui... je suis prête... en avant pour la vie de couple...


	8. Chapitre 8 : la vie à deux

Nous avons passé le reste du week-end à faire de la place et à ranger mes affaires, nous sommes allés profiter du parc. Ezra a préparé ses cours pour la semaine suivante et moi j'ai fais quelques recherches sur internet pour savoir comment me lancer dans des études de photographie. J'avais trouver un cursus qui me convenait aux beaux-arts. Je voulais obtenir une licence en photographie professionnelle. J'avais préparé un dossier complet et comptait me rendre là-bas le lundi matin, je ne voulais pas rester plus longtemps sans rien faire ce n'était pas moi.

\- Je vais devoir prendre le bus demain pour me rendre aux beaux arts, ce n'est pas à côté. Je vais devoir partir tôt.. expliquai-je à Ezra

\- Tu peux prendre ma voiture si tu veux.. je ne suis qu'à dix minutes.. je peux y aller en vélo ou à pieds.. tu sais me répondit-il

\- Je ne vais pas prendre ta voiture ! C'est gentil mais c'est ta voiture...

\- Et alors ? Nous vivons ensemble maintenant bébé, ce qui est à moi est à toi aussi voyons.. ne discute pas prend la voiture...

\- C'est gentil.. tu es tellement gentil.. lui dis-je en lui donnant un baiser pour le remercier.. Il m'attira contre lui .. resserra son étreinte... et me rendit mon baiser...

\- C'était pourquoi ? Demandai-je

\- Juste parce que je suis heureux . Vraiment heureux, je pensais t'avoir perdu à jamais avec mes mensonges.. et je suis là finalement avec toi, à vivre avec toi et à avoir des projets pour notre futur.. je suis juste tellement heureux.. tu me rends heureux Aria.. tellement heureux..

\- Mais tu me rends heureuse aussi, tu me rends tellement heureuse aussi.. ne parlons plus du passé.. ne pense plus à tout ça.. c'est fini.. je t'aime lui dis-je

\- je t'aime

J'arrivais sur le parking des beaux-arts, le bâtiment était immense et magnifique . Je me garais et descendais de la voiture, les papiers nécessaires à mon inscription en mains. Je n'avais pas rendez-vous pour le moment je voulais juste déposer un dossier de candidature. J'entrais dans le bâtiment dont l'intérieur n'avait rien à envier à l'extérieur.. c'était grandiose. Je me dirigeais vers le secrétariat et demandait à pouvoir déposer un dossier de candidature. La secrétaire me donna le fameux dossier et m'expliquait que je pouvais le remplir ici même et que si j'avais les documents demandés, elle pourrait m'obtenir une entrevue avec le Doyen, elle n'avait pas de rendez-vous prévu ce matin ni de réunion.. Je donnais mon accord, plus je déposais rapidement le dossier, plus j'aurais une chance d'être acceptée rapidement et de commencer mes études. Quelques minutes plus tard j'étais assise dans le bureau du Doyen. C 'était une femme d'un certain âge, très élégante. Elle me demanda mon dossier examinant tout les documents,

\- Vous avez déjà quitté deux Universités ! Pour quelle raison ? Demanda t-elle

\- Pour la première, les cours ne me convenait pas .. j'avais fais un mauvais choix au niveau de la localisation aussi et pour la seconde c'est plus personnel.

\- C'est-à-dire me demanda-t-elle .. j'hésitais un instant à lui donner la vraie version, je me demandais ce qu'elle allait penser de ma relation avec Ezra. Mais je voulais être honnête et je n'avais pas honte de ma relation avec lui. Nous vivions ensemble à présent. Les gens devraient reconnaître que c'était sérieux entre lui et moi.

\- Je suis tombée amoureuse ..

\- Et c'est une raison de quitter l'université ?

\- Je suis tombée amoureuse de mon professeur, nous vivons ensemble à présent. Notre histoire a commencé au lycée. Elle s'était terminée mais le hasard a voulu que nous nous retrouvions à l'Université et nous avons dû nous rendre à l'évidence que nous étions toujours amoureux l'un de l'autre. Il occupe un poste important et je ne voulais pas qu'il compromette sa carrière pour moi. Et puis j'ai fais le point et je me suis rendue compte que je faisais fausse route que la photographie était ce que je voulais étudier.. ce que je voyais pour une simple passion était en fait ma vocation. Je veux être photographe.

\- J'apprécie votre honnêteté, Melle Montgomery. Et puis vous me dites que vous vivez ensemble à présent. Ce n'est pas donc une passade.. c'est quelque chose de très sérieux.

\- Oui nous pensons au mariage également, menti-je un peu pour appuyer mon argumentation. Ezra l'avait évoqué mais je n'étais pas prête.

\- Très bien votre dossier me convient. Nous allons étudier tout ça en profondeur avec le comité et nous vous tenons informé très rapidement.

\- Je vous remercie de l'intérêt que vous portez à ma candidature Madame le Doyen.

\- De rien. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. A bientôt je l'espère.

\- Moi aussi.. moi aussi.. Au revoir Madame.

_**Du côté d'Ezra **_

Mon cours venait de se terminer, cela me faisait toujours bizarre de ne plus voir Aria assise dans ma classe, mais je me consolais en sachant que je la retrouverais au soir. Je me rendais à mon bureau quand je reçu un message. C'était Aria « Mon dossier est déposé. J'ai pu rencontrer le Doyen. Reste à attendre la décision finale. Je viens te chercher ce soir ? Tu me manques.. je t'aime. » Je lui répondais rapidement et m'installait à mon bureau. J'avais une réunion de prévu à 13heures. Je cherchais le dossier dont j'avais besoin, il n'était nul part ..

\- Sarah ! Demandais-je à l'interphone. Sarah était revenue travailler depuis ce matin, après avoir pris des vacances, elle avait eu besoin de faire le point avait-elle dit au Doyen.

\- Oui !

\- Je ne trouve pas le dossier pour la réunion de 13 heures.

\- Je l'ai .. je finissais de régler quelques détails je te l'apporte.

\- Elle entrait dans mon bureau. Et refermait la porte.

\- Je peux te parler demanda -t-elle

\- Bien sûr, lui répondis-je

\- Je .. je voulais m'excuser pour .. pour tout.. j'ai bien réfléchi depuis notre conversation.. Je suis allée trop loin. Pardonne moi Ezra

\- C'est pardonné.. ne t'inquiète pas... Tu as le dossier s'il te plait?

\- On .. on pourrait peut être reprendre où on s'était arrêté ...je te promets que tu n'auras plus droit à ce genre de crise.. je te le promets.

\- Sarah …

\- Non ! ne réponds pas maintenant … réfléchis...

\- Je ne peux pas Sarah... j'ai … j'ai quelqu'un...

\- Ah... déjà.. !

\- Oui .. écoute … J'ai toujours été amoureux d'Aria.. ça ne peut être qu'elle. Nous sommes de nouveau ensemble et nous vivons ensemble d'ailleurs. Je suis désolé pour tout Sarah vraiment. Ne m'en veut pas.. On pourrait peut être restés amis ?

\- Je ne sais pas.. Pour le moment je vais m'occuper de mon travail... voilà le dossier...

\- Merci Sarah.. je .. je suis désolé crois moi

\- Oui... oui dit-elle en sortant de mon bureau..

Je soufflais.. ça n'avait pas été si dur que je l'imaginais. Un peu embarrassant mais cela avait été dans l'ensemble. Je me remis au travail. La réunion approchait et je voulais vraiment que tout soit parfait. J'avais prévu de faire une sortie avec les élèves de première année dans un musée qui renfermait en ce moment une exposition sur des auteurs contemporains que j'appréciais. Je voulais qu'ils aient l'occasion de les connaître aussi. Cela pouvait être bon pour eux d'un point du vue scolaire mais aussi personnel. Il fallait que j'intéresse les autres professeurs à mon projet.

Je déjeunais avec le Doyen avant notre réunion.

\- Alors Ezra ? Le poste vous convient-il ? Vous appréciez votre emploi ? Me demanda mon supérieur

\- Bien sûr Monsieur le Doyen c'est une superbe opportunité pour moi, c'est le poste que je convoitais depuis mes débuts dans l'enseignement. J'aime énormément être ici.

\- Je suis heureux de l'entendre .. Et avec Melle Montgomery les choses se sont arrangées ?

\- Hum .. hum Comment savez vous que nous sommes en couple .. ?

\- Mon petit doigt Mr Fitz.. rit-il ne soyez pas gêné... J'ai eu un appel de votre mère, elle s'inquiétait pour vous et voulait être sûre qu'elle avait mon soutien si jamais vous décidiez de quitter votre travail pour pouvoir vivre votre histoire. Elle savait que vous en étiez capable et ne voulais pas que vous vous sacrifiez...

\- Mais elle ne se préoccupait pas qu'Aria se sacrifie ?

\- Si elle m'avait demandé d'être indulgent si jamais vous retourniez ensemble.. Mais quand Melle Montgomery est venu dans mon bureau pour expliquer qu'elle s'était trompée de carrière et qu'elle voulait faire de la photographie, je n'ai rien fais pour la retenir. J'ai senti dans sa voix qu'elle avait trouvé sa voie .. alors je l'ai laissé partir... ai-je bien fais ?

\- Oui vous avez bien fait.. Elle a vraiment envie de devenir photographe, elle s'est d'ailleurs inscrite aux beaux arts ce matin, nous attendons une réponse..

\- Je peux appeler ma consœur si vous voulez pour lui en toucher deux mots.. ?

\- Je .. je ne sais pas .. je ne veux rien faire sans demander d'abord à Aria.. Je vous en reparle.. Merci de votre proposition..

\- Et tout est prêt pour la réunion alors ? Changea-t-il de sujet..

\- Oui tout est prêt..

\- Bien alors allons convaincre vos collègues ! Il est l'heure lança-t-il en se levant. Je lui emboitait le pas..

La réunion terminée, je retournais dans mon bureau. J'attrapais mon téléphone pour envoyer un message à Aria. J'avais terminé pour aujourd'hui. Je me décidais à l'appeler finalement.

\- Aria, chérie c'est moi

\- Bonjour mon cœur, je suis heureuse d'entendre ta voix, tu me manques, la maison me paraît bien vide sans toi..

\- Justement je t'appelai pour ça .. je pars ! le temps de rentrer à pieds et j'arrive. J'ai fini pour aujourd'hui. Tu veux que je prenne le dîner en passant ?

\- Non non je viens te chercher. Que dirais-tu d'aller dîner en ville plutôt ? A part ma sortie de ce matin je ne suis pas sortie. J'aimerai prendre l'air..

\- D'accord ça me paraît bien.. Je t'attend alors.. A tout de suite .. je t'aime

\- Je t'aime

Je rangeais mes affaires. Et décidais d'aller attendre ma petite femme sur le parking. Sarah était à son bureau, je lui lançais un bonsoir rapide et quittait la pièce. Je passais par l'accueil en descendant, pour déposer quelques documents administratifs. Je n'avais pas voulu passer par Sarah. Au vue de notre dernière conversation, j'étais un peu gêné. Quand j'arrivais sur le parking Aria était déjà là.. Elle m'attendait à côté de la voiture et quand elle me vit elle couru vers moi.. et me sauta dans les bras... Je l'embrassais, j'étais heureux de la retrouver... et en la reposant, je la regardais conscient de mon bonheur...

_**Du côté de Sarah **_

C'est en quittant mon bureau et en arrivant sur le parking presque en même temps que lui que je la vis, elle, la voleuse d'homme ! Elle lui avait sauté dans les bras, il l'avait embrassé.. ça aurait dû être moi ! ça aurait dû être moi.. Je ne me laisserais pas faire .. elle me le paierai cette garce.. elle me le paiera !


	9. Chapitre 9 : La réception

_**Du côté d'Ezra **_

Les semaines s'écoulaient paisibles, nous profitions de notre bonheur. Aria avait eu une réponse favorable et avait commencé les cours de photographie aux beaux arts. De mon côté, je m'affirmais de plus en plus dans mon travail. J'aimais vraiment ça. Nous avions annoncé à nos familles respectives que nous étions non seulement réconciliés Aria et moi, mais que nous vivions à présent ensemble. Tous avaient pris la nouvelle avec joie. C'était comme ci tout était enfin rentré dans l'ordre et que tout ce que nous avions dû traverser était récompensé par autant de bonheur à présent. Me lever chaque matin avec Aria dans mes bras était pour moi la plus belle chose au monde.. Je pouvais la regarder dormir des heures entières et apprécier ma chance à chaque seconde. Elle était si magnifique, comment pouvait-elle être amoureuse de moi ? Je n'avais jamais espérer avoir un jour une femme si belle à mes côtés. Je ne pouvais m'imaginer à quel point je serais heureux le jour où elle accepterait de m'épouser. Je le savais, j'allais un jour lui faire ma demande.. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à moi je lui aurais déjà demandé depuis un bon moment, mais elle n'était pas prête et je ne voulais pas la brusquer et risquer de la faire fuir. Elle avait accepté de vivre avec moi, c'était déjà un grand pas pour elle.

Nous étions samedi matin. Nous étions conviés à une réception à l'Université le soir même, enfin j'étais convié et les épouses l'étaient également. Aria avait été un peu réticente à accepter. Mais j'avais fini par la convaincre, en insistant un peu elle n'avait finalement pas pu résister à mes nombreux assauts. Elle dormait paisiblement, je la regardais depuis quelques minutes. Je voulais me lever, mais elle s'était endormie dans mes bras et je ne voulais pas risquer de la réveiller en bougeant, alors je restais là, mon bras quelque peu engourdi.. Mais ce n' était rien, pour elle j'aurais supporté toutes les douleurs, juste pour avoir le privilège de la regarder dormir.. si belle..

Elle finit par ouvrir doucement les yeux...

\- Tu m'observes ! Dit-elle

\- Je te regarde.. nuance.. tu es si belle mon amour..

\- Depuis longtemps ?

\- Quelques minutes.. je n'osais te réveiller...

\- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas levé alors ?

\- Je ne peux pas tu es sur mon bras.. je ne voulais pas te réveiller.. alors je suis resté là.. mais je t'avoue que..

\- Que quoi ?

\- J'ai mal... dis-je en m'éclatant de rire !

\- Mais tu es fou ! c'est officiel un jour j'épouserai un fou !

\- Tu épouseras ?!

\- Oui ce n'est pas le plan ?

\- C'est juste que ….

\- Que quoi Mr Fitz ? tu ne veux pas de moi comme femme ?

\- Oh que oui alors.. c'est juste que je ne savais pas que tu pensais au mariage.. tu avais dis que tu n'étais pas prête..

\- Je ne le suis pas.. pas encore.. mais je sais que je le serais et quand ça arrivera .. c'est toi que j'épouserai..

\- Oh mon amour... tu sais que tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux au monde...

\- Je sais .. je sais... dit-elle en éclatant de rire

\- Ton rire est juste divin... embrasse moi .. Melle Montgomery.. embrasse moi !

Elle s'exécuta de suite. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes.. Je l'attirais vers moi. Je resserrais mon étreinte. Et une fois de plus comme à notre habitude chaque matin, nous avons fais l'amour. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir envie d'elle, dès que mes mains commençaient à caresser son corps c'était inévitable.. j'en voulais plus.. toujours plus..

\- Tu es insatiable Ezra.. c'est incroyable.. Crois-tu qu'avec le temps tu auras moins envie de moi ?

\- C'est impossible mon petit cœur.. c'est impossible..

\- Mais ça arrive à beaucoup de couples.. pourquoi ça ne nous arriverai pas ?

\- Parce que simplement c'est toi et moi... on s'aime trop pour ça petit ange.. on s'aime trop pour ça..

\- Même quand je serai énorme ..

\- -Énorme ?

\- Oui … quand je porterai ton bébé...

\- Mon b... mon bébé... ! dis-je totalement surpris.. D'abord elle parlait mariage et maintenant bébé.. tout ça dans la même journée.. je devais rêver ce n'était pas possible.

\- Oui ton bébé... qu'est ce qui est si bizarre ? Tu as dis que tu voulais être papa.. tu ne le veux plus ?

\- Mais Aria.. tu m'as dis ne pas être prête pour toutes ces choses et maintenant tu es celle qui en parle... je ne comprends pas.. tu me tortures c'est ça ? Parce que ce n'est pas marrant tu sais ? J'ai vraiment envie de tout ça.. et de plus en plus... je ne dis rien parce que je ne veux pas te perdre et te brusquer.. et là tu plaisantes avec ça ! Je suis juste ….

\- En colère .. je le vois bien... je ne voulais pas t'énerver.. Ezra..

\- Non pas en colère... c'est juste que...

\- Que quoi ? Tu dois tout me dire .. tu te rappelles ? plus de cachoteries !

\- C'est juste que j'ai de plus en plus envie de fonder une famille.. j'y pense assez souvent depuis un bon moment.. et c'est dur parce que je sais que ça n'arrivera pas avant plusieurs années... mais je t'aime alors je mets ça de côté... mais je me demande parfois si ça va toujours être le cas..

\- Si tu m'aimeras toujours ? Ezra... tu me fais peur là...

\- Non … non .. bébé.. rassure toi .. bien sûr que je t'aimerai toujours voyons comment peux-tu en douter.. ? la rassurai-je l'embrassant avec passion pour lui montrer que je ne pourrais cesser de l'aimer... Ce que je veux dire c'est est-ce que j'arriverai à mettre mes envies de côté ?

\- Ahh j'ai eu peur un instant.. écoute .. Ezra je t'aime.. tu le sais aussi... Quand nous avons parlé de ça, le jour où tu m'as proposé la vie à deux je t'ai dis que je n'étais pas prête.. et c'était vrai... mais notre relation a évolué depuis.. Et je commence à me faire à l'idée que peut être je me marierai et que je deviendrai maman plutôt que ce que je n'avais pensé..

\- Tu … tu veux dire que ça ne sera peut être pas pour dans plusieurs années..

\- Oui c'est ce que je veux dire... On pourrait peut être reparler de ça l'année prochaine .. qu'est-ce que tu en dis.. ?

\- L'année...l'année prochaine... oh mon amour... je t'aime.. je t'aime... je... t'aime.. lui dis-je une boule dans la gorge... Je sentais les larmes monter... c'était trop de bonheur.. vraiment trop..

_**Du côté d'Aria**_

Une larme coulait le long de sa joue... je n'en revenais pas de sa réaction.. Il paraissait si fragile à cet instant. Si amoureux que ça me faisait presque peur d'être aimer autant.. Je n'avais pas réaliser qu'il voulait à ce point devenir papa. Et à cette instant, l'image de Malcom me revint.. Bien sûr ! Quelle idiote.. bien sûr qu'il le veut. Découvrir qu'il était papa avait été un tel bonheur pour lui. Il avait pris son rôle tellement à cœur. Il avait aimé ce petit bonhomme à la seconde même où il l'avait rencontré et apprendre que Maggie lui avait menti sur sa paternité l'avait dévasté.. Alors bien sûr qu'il voulait devenir papa... c'était tellement évident maintenant...

\- Et si on allait prendre un bon petit déjeuner ? Dis-je pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère ..

\- Oh oui alors .. je meurs de faim..

\- Alors je vais préparer des pancakes et du café.

\- Ohhh tu vas cuisiner ?

\- Oui mon amour... je te dois bien ça .. je viens de te rendre triste alors c'est le moins que je puisse faire...

\- Tu ne m'as pas rendu triste... tu m'as rendu heureux.. c'était juste des larmes de bonheur... dit-il en m'embrassant.

Nous avons ensuite passé la journée à nous promener jusque vers quinze heures. J'avais ensuite rendez vous chez le coiffeur et la manucure. C'était une grande réception, je voulais qu'Ezra soit fier de m'avoir à son bras.. Et puis c'était ma première réception en tant qu'adulte. Je voulais la rendre un peu spéciale. Ezra me laissa devant chez le coiffeur et proposa de venir me reprendre quand j'aurais terminé. Je déposai rapidement un baiser sur ses lèvres mais il me rattrapa vers lui et demanda un au revoir un peu plus approprié à deux jeunes amoureux. Il posa alors ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et le baiser que nous échangeâmes alors.. me laissa quelque peu dans un état second quand il relâcha son étreinte..

\- A plus tard .. mon cœur

\- A plus tard répondis- je un peu ailleurs...

Je passais les deux heures suivantes à me faire plaisir.. La coiffeuse me fit un soin, me coupa les pointes et ensuite entreprit de me faire un joli chignon qui me donnait un air un peu plus âgé.. Ce qui était parfait pour l'endroit où je me rendais ce soir. Je me fis ensuite maquiller. Lorsque je me regardais dans le miroir je n'en revenais pas.. j'adorai vraiment mon reflet et j'espérai qu'Ezra l'aimerai tout autant. Je gagnais ensuite le salon de beauté pour ma manucure. Alors que j'étais installée en lisant un magazine, patientant pour mon tour. Une jeune femme me dévisageait.. Je la regardais de temps en temps, ne voulant pas qu'elle pense que je la fixais moi aussi. Et puis je réalisais que c'était Sarah. Sarah l'ex jalouse et folle d'Ezra... Sarah son assistante... Je lui fis un sourire gêné auquel elle répondit..

\- Bonjour, me lança -t-elle

\- Bonjour.. lui retournai-je

\- Vous êtes très en beauté.. vous vous rendez à une occasion particulière ?

\- Une réception... une réception avec mon petit ami.. avec … Ezra

\- Ah.. ? Nous nous verrons là bas alors.. Je ...je ne savais pas que Ezra venait accompagné me lança-t-elle

\- Oui, il le sera.. lui répondis-je agacée.. bien sûr qu'il le sera pensais-je .. comme ci elle ne le savais pas...

\- Il ne m'en avait pas parlé... c'est bizarre... j'avais cru comprendre qu'il était seul.. Il ne parle jamais de vous … c'est étrange...

\- Il... il ne veut surement pas étaler sa vie privée au travail... lui dis-je de plus en plus énervée.. Si elle voulait m'énerver je crois qu'elle y réussit très bien.. Mais que lui a-t-il trouvé Ezra… pensais-je

\- Pourtant nous discutons beaucoup, surtout pendant nos déjeuners.. Je ne comprends pas qu'il ne vous ait pas évoqué une seconde...

L'employée m'appela à ce moment là.. je n'avais jamais été si heureuse que quelqu'un interrompe une conversation...

\- A ce soir me lança Sarah

\- A ce soir... lui répondis-je du bout des lèvres...

Une fois prête j'envoyais un message à Ezra. Il vint me rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard. Quand je montais dans la voiture, il remarquait aussitôt que j'étais énervée.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Tu as l'air... en colère …

\- Rien... il ne s'est rien passé ! peut-on rentrer ?

\- Aria... tu as l'air en colère .. dis- moi ! j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

\- Rien... j'ai juste... juste croiser quelqu'un que je n'avais pas envie de voir.. c'est tout.. tu peux nous ramener maintenant ? je voudrais finir de me préparer...

\- Ok.. dit-il sans insister... ce que j'avais apprécier. Je n'avais pas envie de me disputer avec lui. Je ne savais pas dans quelle mesure Sarah avait menti.. Ne lui a-t-il jamais parlé de moi ? Ou a-t-elle dit ça pour me faire du mal ? Je n'avais pas envie d'évoquer le sujet.

_**Du côté d'Ezra**_

Nous étions arrivés à la réception, Aria à mon bras j'étais le plus fier de l'assemblée, je crois. Tout aurait été parfait si elle n'avait pas été si énervé depuis son rendez vous de l'après-midi. Je n'avais pas réussi à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle n'avait rien voulu dire. Pourtant, je voyais bien que quelque chose la tracassait. Je passais de groupe en groupe pour la présenter à mes collègues. Elle semblait très à l'aise parmi tout ces professeurs. Être élevée par deux d'entre eux, avait dû être un bon entrainement. Elle prenait part aux conversations.. elle paraissait s' amuser et se détendre petit à petit .. j'en étais ravi.

\- Tu veux une coupe de champagne mon amour ? Lui proposai-je

\- Avec plaisir...

\- Tu as l'air de t'amuser ..

\- Oui .. c'est parfait.. merci de m'avoir invité.. tu as eu raison d'insister..

\- J'en suis ravi .. lui dis-je déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Je m'éloignai pour gagner le bar et nous commander deux coupes de champagne. Alors que j'attendais d'être servi, une main toucha mon épaule.. C'était Sarah..

\- Ezra .. bonsoir..

\- Sarah..

\- Alors tu t'amuses ?

\- Oui c'est parfait.. et toi ?

\- Bien mieux depuis que je t'ai trouvé...

\- Sarah... je t'en prie... je .. je ne suis pas venu seul.. et nous en avons déjà reparler plusieurs fois.. tu avais promis de ne plus insister...

\- Oui... excuse moi... Je te promets de ne plus en parler.. tu m'invites à danser ?

\- Je suis désolé j'attends qu'on me serve du champagne...

\- Et bien alors .. tu peux danser en attendant.. allez Ezra .. juste une danse...

\- Je .. je ne sais pas Sarah...

\- S'il te plait.. juste une... je te promets qu'après ça je ne t'ennuie plus.. promis..

\- D'accord...

Nous allions alors sur la piste de danse. J'espérais que cela ne durerai pas trop longtemps. Je voulais rejoindre Aria. Mais je n'avais pas voulu faire de scandale, alors j'avais accepté la danse de Sarah. Je n'y prenais aucun plaisir. Nous dansions .. le morceau se termina et à ce moment.. je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prit mais Sarah se jeta sur moi et m'embrassait .. Je la repoussais une première fois mais elle recommença.. Quand je parvins à l'éloigner de moi... Je remarquais que des yeux étaient rivés sur moi.. Aria... Elle me fixait quelques secondes et je la vis s'enfuir …

Je courus après elle, et j'arrivais à la rattraper sur le parking...

\- Aria ..attends .. ce .. ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

\- Ah oui. ?! J'ai bien vu pourtant.. tu .. tu l'as embrassé..

\- Non.. Nonnnn c'est elle ! c'est elle qui s'est jeté sur moi... je te jure mon cœur … elle …

\- Elle quoi ? Elle quoi ?

\- Elle m'a fait des allusions pendant que j'attendais nos verres... je l'ai remise à sa place.. puis elle a voulu danser me promettant qu'elle n'évoquerait plus rien de notre histoire après cette danse et qu'elle accepterait de me laisser tranquille...

\- Et toi .. tu ne l'as pas vu venir ?

\- Venir quoi ? Non Aria .. non... lui dis-je essayant de la prendre dans mes bras..

\- Ne me touche pas ! ne me touche pas alors que tu viens d'embrasser une autre femme..

\- Je ne l'ai pas embrassé... Je te l'ai dis.. Mon amour .. je te jure... je n'ai rien fais.. je te promets.. elle.. elle s'est jeté sur moi et je l'ai repoussé... je t'aime.. tu sais qu'il n'y a que toi..

\- Comment je peux te croire ? Hein Ezra … comment je peux te croire ?

\- Regarde moi... regarde moi... je t'aime .. et je n'aime que toi.. elle ne compte pas.. elle n'a jamais compté... elle m'a embrassé et je n'y suis pour rien.. je t'assure.. mon amour.. s'il te plait..

\- Je .. je ..

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre.. Aria … s'il te plait … je ne veux pas te perdre .. pas encore .. je t'en prie.. pas encore... je t'aime... je t'aime...

A ce moment, le Doyen apparut et m'interpella.. Il avait besoin de moi.. Je devais retourner à l'intérieur.. je demandais à Aria de m'accompagner mais elle refusa. Elle préférait rentrer. Elle n'avait plus envie de s'amuser. Je la laissais à contre cœur. Je devais faire face à mes responsabilités du travail. Je l'excusais auprès du Doyen et de mes collègues prétextant qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. En entrant dans la salle de réception, je croisais le regarde de Sarah, visiblement satisfaite .. un sourire au coin des lèvres .. elle paraissait fière d'elle... Que faisait-elle .. ? mais à quoi jouait-elle ? J'espérais le découvrir..


	10. Chapitre 10 : La réconciliation

Après avoir rempli toutes mes obligations à cette réception, je jetais un rapide coup d'œil pour trouver Sarah et lui demander à quoi elle jouait. Elle était visiblement déjà partie. Je regagnais ma voiture, je voulais aller retrouver Aria et la rassurer sur ce qui s'était passé. Je ne voulais pas la perdre, pas encore une fois.. A l'appartement, en ouvrant la porte je n'entendis aucun bruit, je me dirigeais alors vers notre chambre, Aria était dans notre lit. Je l'appelais doucement sans aucune réponse. Elle dormait déjà. Après un rapide tour dans la salle de bain pour me rafraichir et ôter mes vêtements, je la rejoignis dans le lit. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était venue vivre avec moi, elle ne dormit pas dans mes bras cette nuit là.. J'arrivais difficilement à trouver le sommeil. Tard dans la nuit, épuisé je finis par m'endormir.

_**Du côté d'Aria**_

Quand je me réveillais le lendemain matin, les images d'Ezra et de Sarah lèvres contre lèvres étaient encore présentes à mon esprit. Je me sentais triste et déçue.. Je me retournais et pu constater qu'Ezra dormait encore. Je le regardais quelques instants, et mes yeux s'attardèrent sur cette cicatrice.. celle qu'il avait depuis qu'il avait pris cette balle pour nous sauver de A, les filles et moi. Je passais doucement mes doigts dessus.. elle me rappela alors combien il m'aimait.. combien il devait m'aimer pour avoir pris cette balle à ma place, où à la place d'une de mes meilleures amies.. Je me sentis un peu moins en colère après lui, blessée encore un peu mais moins en colère. Je décidais de me lever et de le laisser dormir encore. Je n'avais pas encore envie pour le moment de discuter. Je préparais du café et de quoi manger. Puis une fois mon petit déjeuner avalé, je décidais d'aller me préparer. Cette douche me fit un bien fou. Comme nous étions dimanche et que j'avais pas mal de leçons à revoir je décidais de rester en tenue décontractée. J'enfilais donc une chemise d'Ezra, je me sentais bien quand j'en portais une.. j'enfilais ensuite en dessous un de mes boxers en dentelle. Je relevais mes cheveux en chignon désordonné.. Une fois prête je sortais de la salle de bain sans bruit, je ne voulais pas réveiller Ezra qui semblait encore dormir. Une fois dans la chambre je constatais que le lit était vide. Je pris une bonne respiration et je le rejoignis dans le salon. Il était assis à la table et prenait un café.

\- Tu es là.. mon amour.. me dit-il, se levant pour me rejoindre. Il m'attrapa par la taille et voulu poser un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je détournais la tête. Je voulais le faire mariner encore un peu avant de lui avouer que je n'étais plus en colère. Il me lâcha alors. Je pu lire dans son regard la peur de découvrir ce que mon geste signifiait..

\- On doit parler Ezra... dis-je en essayant de rester sérieuse..

\- Non ! mon amour, non s'il te plait … ne .. ne.. répondit-il visiblement dans un état de nervosité .. - ne me dit pas que tu me quittes .. je t'en supplie.. je t'aime.. je t'aime .. répétait-il en boucle.. Une larme coula alors sur son visage... Il me fit alors de la peine.. Je voulais lui montrer que je n' étais pas contente.. que je n'appréciais pas mais je ne voulais pas lui faire peur à ce point.. Je voulais juste jouer un peu ma peste comme aime le faire les femmes..

\- C'est bon.. Ezra.. c'est bon.. tout va bien... lui dis-je le prenant dans mes bras.. Il éclata alors en sanglot.. c'est la première fois que je le voyais à ce point dans cet état. Je l'avais déjà vu pleurer mais jamais autant..

\- Je t'aime... je t'aime tant répétait-il entre deux sanglots..

\- Écoute, j'étais en colère.. je .. je voulais juste te faire mariner un peu.. te montrer que je n'avais pas apprécier. Je t'ai cru quand tu m'as dis que tu n'y étais pour rien hier soir. Mais je me devais de marquer le coup.. Nous vivons ensemble maintenant, ce n'est plus une amourette d'adolescents et je voulais que tu comprennes que je ne laisserai aucune trahison passer.. Mais je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état.. calme toi Ezra .. calme toi...

Il resta un moment dans mes bras.. me serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Puis quand il fût calmer, il releva la tête.. me fixa quelques instants et me souleva dans ses bras.. j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il m'embrassa alors avec fougue. Je sentis sa langue forcer le passage entre mes lèvres pour trouver la mienne. Son baiser devint intense, passionné.. Il fit quelques pas et me posa sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Sans aucun mot, il déboutonna ma chemise et commença à embrasser mes seins.. je basculais un peu en arrière. Un frisson parcouru mon corps tout entier. Il se faisait doux et fort à la fois. Il mettait dans ses gestes toute la peur qu'il avait eu de me perdre et il la transformait en désir.. Sa peur avait été si grande.. son désir l'était tout autant. Il enleva mon boxer.. et me caressa l'entrejambe.. je poussais un cri de plaisir.. Il s'affaira à me donner du plaisir .. puis toujours sans aucun mot il ôta son pantalon de pyjama et entra en moi... Je sentais toujours la même hardeur, la même force de son désir.. Il me souleva alors, toujours en moi.. et me plaqua contre le mur de la cuisine.. ses reins exécutant des mouvements de va et vient de plus en plus fort.. Je sentais le plaisir grandir en moi.. j'étais complètement impuissante face à lui.. je ne dépendais que de lui à cet instant.. Il poussa un grognement de plaisir.. continuant ses mouvements de hanches de plus en plus fort.. cet instant me paru durer une éternité.. Il semblait ne pas se fatiguer et pouvoir durer comme ça des minutes entières.. Il donna encore quelques petits coups moins rapides.. toujours avec hardeur.. puis il arrêta... me fixa... et me reposa parterre... j'étais toute tremblante tellement le plaisir qu'il m'avait provoqué était intense.. Il m'embrassa une fois encore..

\- Et bien ! lui dis-je

\- Tu me crois maintenant ? Je t'aime.. je n'aime que toi.. je n'ai envie que de toi... tu as compris à quel point je n'ai envie que de toi ? Où veux-tu que je te montre encore ?

\- Non... non j'ai compris lui répondis-je …

\- Je suis heureux de l'entendre me dit-il .. Il quitta alors le salon, probablement pour la salle de bain. Je restais là quelques minutes à reprendre mes esprits. Sa démonstration de testostérone m'avait bien plu.. Je ne l'avais pas encore vu agir avec autant de masculinité et il fallait avouer que j'avais adoré ça.. Je le rejoignis dans la salle de bain, ramassant au passage mes vêtements qui ne lui avaient pas résisté. Je me rafraichissais et me rhabillais tandis qu'il terminait sa douche.

\- Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il attrapait la serviette pour se sécher ..

\- Je pensais rester ici et étudier. J'ai pas mal de leçons à revoir. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- C 'est parfait.. je te veux pour moi seul aujourd'hui. Rester ici me paraît la meilleure solution.. j'ai besoin de t'avoir pour moi seul aujourd'hui..

\- Que comptes-tu faire pendant ce temps ?

\- Préparer mes cours.. te refaire l'amour.. lire un peu.. te faire l'amour encore... répondit-il

\- Quel programme !

\- Il te convient ?

\- Il est parfait répondis-je lui donnant un baiser pour lui montrer que notre dispute était bel et bien du passé.

_**Du côté d'Ezra**_

J'avais entendu dire que faire l'amour après une dispute était bien meilleur, et j'avais pu le vérifier par moi même ce matin. Je n'avais jamais mis autant d'ardeur à faire l'amour à une femme, je n'avais pas eu énormément de conquêtes et je n'avais jamais éprouver le besoin de me comporter comme ça avec aucune autre femme qu'Aria. Cet ébat plus bestial, plus masculin avait eu l'air de lui plaire qui plus est.. Je n'étais pas mécontent de moi. L'incident étant clos nous passions la journée comme prévu à l'appartement. Aria était installée sur le sol, à plat ventre.. ses feuilles de cours éparpillées devant elle.. Je lui trouvais un air très sexy posée de la sorte, je la trouvais sexy d'ailleurs à chaque chose qu'elle faisait. Je la regardais étudier, allongé sur le canapé, un livre à la main. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur l'histoire. Je revenais sans arrêt à Aria.. Je pensais au pouvoir qu'elle avait sur moi. Je ne connaissais pas le pouvoir de l'amour, et je le découvrais avec elle. Ce que j'avais ressenti pour Jackie, au point de vouloir l'épouser à l'époque de l'Université, n'était rien comparé à ce que je ressentais pour elle. En y pensant, je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire, me disant à moi même à quel point j'avais pu être stupide de m'être rendu malheureux pour elle sachant ce que je ressentais maintenant pour Aria. On ne connait pas ce qu'est l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'on le rencontre vraiment et ce jour là.. on se sent bien ridicule d'avoir pleuré pour des histoires qui n'étaient que si peu importantes.

\- A quoi penses-tu comme ça ? Me lança t-elle

\- A toi.. je pense à toi.. et au pouvoir que tu as sur moi..

\- Oh j'ai du pouvoir sur toi … ?

\- Oh oui alors … répondis-je

\- Et que fait-il ce pouvoir ?

\- Il fait que je ne peux détacher mon regard de toi et que je ne peux pas terminer ce fichu bouquin que j'ai prévu de faire étudier à mes élèves

\- Oh ! Mr le professeur ce n'est pas bien.. !

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça …

\- Pourquoi … Mr le professeur redit-elle visiblement amusée de la situation

\- Arrête sinon tu ne pourras pas continuer à étudier longtemps je te préviens.. lui lançais-je alors ..

\- Ah oui ?...Mr le professeur dit-elle une troisième fois.. en éclatant de rire..

Je bondis alors du canapé, la roula parterre pour la mettre sur le dos et je commençais à l'embrasser tendrement..

Mais qu'y-a-t-il en toi Melle Montgomery ? Qu'y-a-t-il en toi pour me faire tout oublier et ne penser qu'à te serrer dans mes bras et poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes..

\- On appelle ça l'amour Mr Fitz... on appelle ça l'amour ! répondit-elle

\- Et bien.. je suis heureux que l'amour m'est frappé... alors... dis-je en l'embrassant de plus belle.. Nous succombions alors une nouvelle fois.. et je lui fis l'amour plusieurs fois encore ce jour là, avec plus de tendresse que ce matin.. Nous nous endormions le soir même dans les bras l'un de l'autre.. Notre dispute de la veille bien loin à présent.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Mise au point

Le jour suivant, après m'avoir déposé et embrassé tendrement Aria se rendit aux beaux Arts où elle avait classe. Je lui avais encore laissé la voiture. Cette situation me convenait parfaitement. J'aimais qu'elle m'accompagne au travail, je pouvais profiter d'elle jusqu'à la dernière minute. Je lui avais promis de mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes avec Sarah aujourd'hui. L'incident de samedi soir ne devait pas se reproduire, même si la réconciliation fut excellente. Je n'avais plus jamais envie de disputes avec Aria. Nous en avions eu assez.

J'entrais dans mon bureau, lançant un rapide bonjour à Sarah. J'attrapai le nécéssaire pour ma première heure de classe, heureusement aujourd'hui j'en avais quelques unes ce qui me tiendrai éloigné de mon bureau un moment, et de Sarah par conséquent. Néanmoins, en repassant devant son bureau je l'informais que nous devions discuter avant la fin de la journée. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers ma salle de classe. Je commençais à sortir mes affaires, mon téléphone émit une sonnerie m'annonçant un message. Il venait d'Aria « Je suis arrivée. Tu me manques déjà. Passes une bonne journée. Je t'aime jusque la lune et retour ». Son message était tellement adorable que je laissais échapper un petit gloussement. Je répondis rapidement alors que la sonnerie retentissait « Tu me manques aussi terriblement.. Passes aussi une bonne journée. Je t'aime jusque la lune et retour aussi. » Les élèves s'installèrent et je commençais le cour. A la pause déjeuner, je décidais de retourner voir Sarah, elle était encore à son bureau et s'apprétait à partir déjeuner.

Je peux te voir une seconde ?

Oui .. bien sûr

Qu'avais-tu en tête à la réception ? Tu sais que je suis avec Aria ! Pourquoi cette mise en scène ?

Ce n'était pas une mise en scène, rien n'était prévu.. c'est juste que tu me plais Ezra et je sais que c'est réciproque. J'ai vu le regard que tu portais sur moi à notre rencontre. Je ne te laisse pas indifférent. On était tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre à danser. J'ai juste pensé que tu en avais envie autant que moi.

Mais tu savais que je n 'étais pas venu seul à la réception.. Tu n'as pas pensé que ça aurait pu faire souffrir Aria ?

Je suis désolée.. Elle a du t'en vouloir. Je suis désolée pour votre rupture.. Je suis là.. tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi

Mais nous n'avons pas rompu, les choses sont arrangées..

Vous.. vous n'avez pas rompu ? je croyais .. je l'ai vu partir.. j'ai pensé que..

Nous nous sommes expliqués et tout est arrangé. Je te demanderai à présent de tenir tes distances. Oui je l'avoue, tu m'avais plu à notre rencontre mais j'étais célibataire. Je ne le suis plus. Nous avons rompu toi et moi. Maintenant je suis en couple avec Aria et nous comptons rester ensemble. Je suis amoureux d'elle.

Mais..

Il n'y a pas de mais.. Ecoute moi Sarah. Je déteste être méchant. Mais si tu continues à agir de la sorte, je me verrais dans l'obligation d'en avertir le Doyen et de lui demander une autre assistante. Je suis bien clair ?

Oui .. d' accord j'ai compris dit-elle en quittant son bureau.

J'étais content d'avoir enfin pu mettre les choses au clair. J'envoyais un message à Aria avant de sortir déjeuner. « J'ai mis les choses au point avec Sarah, nous serons tranquille désormais ». Il ne fallu que quelques secondes pour que j'obtienne une réponse. « Tu es adorable. Merci d'avoir fait ça pour nous. Je te récompenserai ce soir pour ça ».. Je ne pu m'empêcher de répondre ce qui donna alors suite à une série de messages érotiques que nous échangions pendant toute l'heure du déjeuner.

_**Du côté de Sarah**_

Le temps du trajet jusque la cafétaria n'avait pas suffit à me calmer. Ils étaient encore ensemble. Mon plan de samedi soir n'avait pas fonctionné. J'étais encore plus énervée par la conversation que nous avions échangé Ezra et moi. Il l'aimait soit disant, il était juste aveuglé par elle. Elle l'obligeait à ne voir qu'elle mais il finira vite par se rendre compte qu'elle s'est mise en travers de nous et je le récupérais.. Je mettrais un autre plan à exécution. Il faut que je réfléchisse un peu en attendant je vais faire ce qu'il me demande. Elle pensera être tranquille et c'est à ce moment que je passerai à l'offensive. Il est à moi... Elle finira par le comprendre cette garce !

_**Du côté d'Aria**_

Il me restait une heure de classe après le déjeuner et j'avais terminé pour la journée. J'avais envoyer un message à Molly et Morgane. Je leur avais proposé de nous retrouver autour d'un verre, je ne les avais pas vu depuis des jours. J'avais pas mal de choses à leur raconter.

Alors comment s'est la vie de couple ? Demanda Molly. - Ezra marche toujours sur l'eau ?

Oh oui alors ! il est juste si.. adorable

Tu en as de la chance, répliqua Morgane.. J'aimerai trouver un homme comme ça.

J'ai pris le seul modèle qui existe leur dis-je amusée

Il n'a pas de frère ? Questionna Molly

Si un, Wesley. Il est plus jeune que lui. Il a notre âge.

Et comment est-il ? m'interrogea Morgane

Et bien.. il est mignon dans son style. Mais je préfère le grand frère.

Oui mais il est prit ! S'exclama Morgane

Oui que oui alors ! Il l'est dis-je.. Même si certaine personne ont du mal à se le rentrer dans la tête !

De qui parles-tu demandèrent les filles, en cœur

Sarah.. son assistante !

Ah oui l'ex totalement folle dit Molly

Pire que ça ! Elle a encore frappé ce samedi.. leur expliquai-je

Raconte ! Dis Morgane. Je leur racontai alors toute l'histoire. Je leur expliquai aussi notre réoncilition.

Je suis officiellement jalouse ! S'exclama Molly. Il est adorable, gentil, attentionné et en plus c'est le meilleur amant du monde.. ce n'est pas juste ! pas juste ! pas juste ! Dit-elle

Nous nous regardions alors toutes les trois et nous finimes par éclater de rire.. Après quoi nous décidions d'aller faire du shopping. J'avais envie de trouver de quoi décorer la maison. Peut être quelques coussins pour le canapé, ou bien un vase ou une lampe pour notre chambre. N'avoir à penser qu'au choix de deux ou trois coussins me faisait un bien fou si on compare avec ce qui avait occupé mes idées pendant mes années au lycée. Que la vie est belle ! Pensais-je alors.

En rentrant à la maison, je réfléchissais au repas que j'allais préparer pour le soir même. Je voulais cuisiner pour Ezra. J'étais passé par le vidéo club, et j'avais louer quelques DVD. Il y avait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas fait une soirée devant un bon film. Tout était prêt, je n'attendais que l'appel d'Ezra pour aller le récupérer au travail et commencer notre soirée. En attendant, je décidais de réviser mes leçons. Je n'avais pas envie de rater mon année. Et de la réussite de cette première année dépendait mon passage en seconde, et à la possibilité de commencer les stages en entreprises. J'avais hâte de m'immerger dans le monde du travail. La sonnerie du téléphone de l'appartement vint m'interrompre. Je pensais que c'était Ezra mais c'était sa mère.

Diane ! Je suis heureuse de vous entendre.

Moi aussi Aria. Ezra est-il là ?

Non, il n'est pas encore rentré du travail. Vous voulez lui laisser un message ?

Je le rapellerai ne t'inquiètes pas.. me répondit-elle

D'accord je lui dirai que vous avez appeler dès qu'il rentre.

Merci.. euh Aria.. ?

Oui Diane ?

Je .. je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement.. Je n'ai pas été juste avec vous. Et je tiens à vraiment m'en excuser

Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est du passé. Tout est oublié mais j'apprécie vraiment vos mots.

C'est gentil.. Je vous embrasse Aria. J'espère vous voir bientôt conclut-elle

Moi aussi. Au revoir. Et je raccrochais. J'étais contente d'avoir pu entendre ces mots de la mère d'Ezra en personne. Il m'avait déjà dit que sa mère s'excusait mais l'entendre de vive voix me donnait l'impression que maintenant tout était parfait. Ce fut cette fois mon portable qui sonna.

Aria.. bébé.. c'est moi ! J'ai terminé pour aujourd'hui. Tu viens me prendre ?

Bien sûr .. je pars à tout de suite. J'attrapai donc mes clefs de voiture, mon sac et je sortais de l'appartement pour rejoindre Ezra. A peine dix minutes plus tard, j'étais arrivée sur le parking, il s'y trouvait déjà. Il entra dans la voiture. S'avança vers moi.. et me réclama un baiser !

Alors quel est le programme de ce soir ? Demanda-t-il

Un bon repas et un bon film répondis-je

Excellent ! Mais tu m'as promis plein de choses n'oublie pas !

Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu ? L'interrogeais-je n'ayant aucune idée de ce à quoi il faisait allusion..

Tes messages du déjeuner .. mon cœur... tu as déjà oublié ?

Ezra ! tu es incorrigible

Non ! Je suis un homme tout simplement dit-il. Ce qui nous entraina dans un fou rire qui dura jusqu'au retour à la maison. Ce soir là, nous n'avons encore une fois pas regardé tous les passages du film. Je me rendais compte à présent de la différence entre un amour d'adolescent et d'un amour adulte. Vivre ensemble nous rapprochait d'avantage et notre amour grandissait chaque jour qui passe ce qui expliquait ce besoin de faire l'amour si souvent. Il paraît d'après Molly que ça passe au bout d'un an. Que c'est une histoire d'hormones. Mais je ne pense pas que dans notre cas à Ezra et moi ce soit les hormones. Nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre dès les premières secondes. Ce genre d'amour existe peut être que pour un petit nombre de privilégiés dont j'étais heureuse de faire partie.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Trop de fatigue

_**Du côté d'Ezra**_

Le temps passait paisible au côté d'Aria. L'incident datant de quelques semaines avec Sarah, nous profitions du calme de notre vie de couple. Après toutes les épreuves que nous avions traversé, nous avions bien droit à un peu de répits. Aria avait trouvé un stage chez un photographe en plus de ses cours, elle était ravie. Mais je la trouvais fatiguée depuis quelques jours. Elle avait les traits tirés. J'essayais au maximum de lui faciliter la vie en m'occupant des tâches ménagères mais j'avais l'impression que ça ne suffisait pas. Ce soir là encore elle rentra tard.

\- Bonsoir mon amour.. comment te sens-tu ce soir ?

\- Je suis épuisée.. Et puis j'ai du attraper quelque chose j'ai vomi deux fois aujourd'hui. Me dit-elle

\- C'est officiel ! Je suis inquiet pour toi. Tu dois aller voir le médecin.

\- Mais non... ça ira Ezra.. ça ira ne t'inquiètes pas c'est juste quelque chose que j'ai du manger qui n'a pas passé. Ne t'en fais pas ..

\- Comment ne pas m'en faire, ma chérie, voyons. Tu es pâle, fatiguée depuis quelques temps et là en plus tu attrapes un virus. Tu dois être en forme pour tes études. Tu dois reprendre des forces. Et puis quel petit ami je ferais si je ne t'obligeai pas à faire attention ? Dis moi ?

\- Tu es un amour, Ezra..

\- Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas prendre un bon bain, pendant que je nous prépare de quoi dîner ? Ensuite, tu iras directement dans notre lit et je te ferais un bon massage.

\- Ça me semble le programme le plus parfait pour une soirée..

Je m'affairai dans la cuisine.. quand un bruit sourd retenti dans la salle de bain. Paniqué, je courais aussitôt voir ce qu'il se passait. Aria était étendue, parterre, inconsciente ! Je me penchais alors vers elle..

\- Aria .. Aria.. mon cœur tu m'entends ? Elle ouvrit les yeux.. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement.

\- Je.. j'ai sentie ma tête tournée.. puis un bourdonnement.. et le trou noir.

\- Tu as fais un malaise mon amour.. tu m'as fais peur ! Tu n'as plus le choix, je t'emmène aux urgences !

\- Non.. non ça va aller.. je dois être juste très fatiguée.. je vais aller m'allonger.

\- Tu .. tu es sûre ?

\- Oui oui ! Tu peux m'aider à passer mon pyjama et me mettre au lit s'il te plait ?

\- Bien sur mon cœur.. Je la soulevais alors et la portais jusque notre lit. Je lui ôtais ses vêtements et l'aidait à passer son pyjama.

\- Merci..

\- Je vais aller te chercher une bonne soupe d'accord ? Je n'en ai pour pas longtemps le temps d'aller la prendre et revenir. Tu penses pouvoir restée seule ?

\- Oui je reste dans le lit, ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- D'accord. Je mets ton téléphone à côté et si tu as un soucis appel.. d'accord ?

\- Oui.. ça va aller .. je t'assure.. tu peux y aller Ezra..

\- Tu es sûre .. vraiment sûre ? Lui demandais-je très nerveux au vu de son état.

\- Oui vas-y vite !

Je filais aussitôt lui acheter de la soupe. Je m'inquiétais de son état. Que pouvait-elle avoir ? Je sais bien que les études sont dures. J'ai eu aussi moi même quelques moments difficiles. Mais pas à ce point. Mon pauvre bébé était dans un tel état, et je me sentais impuissant à l'aider. Je n'aimais vraiment pas ne pouvoir rien faire et la voir si mal. Je revenais rapidement à la maison. Elle dormait déjà mais je préférais la réveiller pour lui faire manger un peu de soupe.

\- Aria.. bébé.. je suis revenue.. il faut que tu manges un peu..

\- Hummm me fit-elle

\- Allez mon cœur.. je veux que tu manges.. s'il te plait..

\- Je .. je dormais déjà .. je suis si fatiguée.. Ezra .. si fatiguée...

\- Je sais mon ange mais tu dois manger... sinon tu ne tiendras plus du tout.. allez assis toi et bois cette soupe. J'ai pris ta préféré.

\- Tu es un ange .. tu le sais hein ? Me dit elle..

\- Non c'est toi qui en es un …

\- Vu ma tête .. je ne ressemble pas à un ange en ce moment...

\- Tu es toujours magnifique pour moi... allez mange.. pendant que c'est encore chaud..

Je la laissais quelques instant pour manger. Je profitais pour prendre une douche rapide et aller manger aussi de mon côté. Une fois terminé, je revins dans la chambre. Elle avait terminé sa soupe, et reconnu que ça lui avait fait du bien. Je pris place à côté d'elle dans le lit, elle se coucha dans mes bras, sa tête posée sur mon torse, et je commençais à caresser ses cheveux...

\- Huuummm ça fait du bien.. ça détend...

\- Je suis content de t'aider un peu.. mais tu dois faire quelque chose pour moi...

\- Quoi Ezra. ? je .. je ne suis pas vraiment en état de faire quoi que ce soit..

\- Tu dois aller voir le médecin.. s'il te plait... lui demandai-je

\- Non.. ça va aller.. je vais me reposer cette nuit et demain, tu verras ça ira déjà mieux.

\- Tu es comme ça depuis des jours... non seulement tu es fatiguée mais ça en plus aujourd'hui je t'en pris bébé... il faut consulter..

\- -Écoute si à la fin de la semaine je ne vais pas mieux on ira voir le médecin.. d'accord ?

\- Marché conclut.. mais à la fin de la semaine pas plus tard ? Tu me promets ? Lui demandais-je

\- Oui promis.. maintenant je voudrais dormir mon amour ..

\- Bien sûr .. ferme les yeux .. et dors mon cœur.. je reste là...

\- Oui mais avant... embrasse moi..

\- Ah oui ! ça je pense pouvoir faire … lui répondis-je en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres..

\- ça me manque …

\- ça te manque quoi ? Petit cœur ?

\- De faire l'amour.. il y a un bon moment maintenant...

\- Mais tu es si fatiguée .. Aria.. je ne peux pas ..

\- Je sais .. je sais .. je... Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et s'endormit dans mes bras.. Je restais là à la regarder.. je m'inquiétais pour elle. Mais elle était têtue et je savais qu'il serait difficile de la faire ralentir le rythme.

_**Du côté d'Aria**_

Les jours suivants, les choses n'allaient pas mieux. J'étais toujours fatiguée. J'avais beau dormir, j'étais toujours autant fatiguée.. Il m'arrivait d'avoir envie de vomir assez souvent. Ezra insistait pour que je consulte un médecin.. Il s'inquiétait trop à mon goût, j'avais certainement la grippe, rien de plus. Je décidais de rester les deux derniers jours de cours de la semaine à la maison, pour me remettre sur pieds. De toute façon, j'étais tellement au bord de l'épuisement que conduire en devenait dangereux. Ezra fût rassurer de ma décision. Il voulait aussi rester et s'occuper de moi, mais je lui dis que ce n'était pas la peine, qu'il n'était qu'à dix minutes de la maison, et que si j'avais vraiment besoin il serait très vite arrivé. Il partit travailler à contre cœur. Nous étions jeudi, ce jour là. Je me levais vers onze heures. Je me sentais un peu mieux. J'avais réussi à prendre un bon petit déjeuner et je n'avais pas envie de vomir pour le moment. Je décidais d'aller prendre une bonne douche pendant que je me sentais mieux. Une fois sortie de la salle de bain, je pris mes cours et décidais de réviser un peu allongée sur mon lit.. J'étais réveillée deux heures plus tard par le téléphone qui sonnait. C'était Ezra.

\- Je viens prendre des nouvelles mon cœur ? Tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages ! je m'inquiétais

\- Je me suis levée à onze heures j'allais mieux alors j'ai déjeuné, puis pris ma douche et je me suis allongée sur le lit pour réviser mais j'ai du me rendormir.. La sonnerie vient de me réveiller...

\- C'est bien que tu dormes .. au moins tu reprends des forces.. Oublie les cours pour le moment et pense seulement à aller mieux. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? Me demanda-t-il

\- D'accord.. c'est promis.. Tu rentres tard ?

\- J'ai une réunion ce soir, j'espère qu'elle ne durera pas trop.. si tu as quoi que ce soit.. appel d'accord.. et si tu es fatiguée ne m'attend pas ..

\- C'est promis.. je t'aime Ezra

\- Je t'aime mon Aria.. à ce soir...

\- A ce soir..

Je profitais d'être réveillée pour me faire un thé.. et je décidais de m'allonger sur le canapé et de regarder la télévision. Ezra avait raison, je devais penser à moi. Les cours peuvent bien attendre.

_**Du côté de Sarah : **_

La conversation que j'avais pu entendre entre Elle et Ezra m'avait confirmé que mon plan marchait à la perfection. Elle se sentait de plus en plus fatiguée. Exactement ce que je cherchais à obtenir. Elle m'avait volé l'amour de ma vie, il fallait qu'elle paye ! En réussissant à leur faire croire que j'avais laissé tombé mon envie de reconquérir Ezra, et qu'ils pouvaient à présent compter sur moi. Ils m'avaient confié les clefs de leur appartement il y a quinze jours pour que m'occupe du courrier et des plantes, alors qu'ils se rendaient à une conférence auquel Ezra devait participer pendant 5 jours. Il avait insisté pour qu'Aria vienne avec lui, ne voulant pas être séparé d'elle si longtemps. J'ai tout de suite vu l'opportunité. Ce que j'avais mis dans ses produits de toilette, commençait à faire effet pour la fatiguer de plus en plus.. exactement comme je le voulais. Ce n'était que la première partie de mon plan.. je pensais suggérer à Ezra de la laisser rentrer chez ses parents quelques temps quand il la trouverait beaucoup trop fatiguée, ce qu'il acceptera surement puisqu'il ne pense qu'à son bonheur. J'aurais ensuite tout le loisir de dissimuler dans l'appartement, dont j'avais fais une copie des clefs, des preuves qu'Ezra l'avait trompé pendant ce temps avec moi.. Il y aurait des sous vêtements dissimulés sous le lit.. et des petites choses de ci de là.. Elle lui fera alors une énorme scène, ils vont rompre et je serais là pour le consoler.. Elle n'avait pas à me le prendre ! Il était à moi .. à moi seule mon beau professeur ..

_**Du côté d'Aria**_

L'amélioration de la journée fut de courte durée, en fin d'après midi je me sentais de nouveau très faible et très fatiguée... J'avais pourtant passé le plus clair du temps à dormir.. Mais que pouvait-il m'arriver ? La fatigue.. les nausées.. les vomissements … OH ! non.. non .. non .. ça ne pouvait pas être possible .. je n'y avais pas pensé plutôt quelle idiote ! et si.. et si j' étais enceinte ? oh non pas ça .. pas ça... J'attrapais vite mon téléphone.. j'envoyais tout de suite un message à Ezra.. « Je viens de penser à quelque chose.. c'est urgent .. rappel moi dès que tu peux ».. auquel je recevais une réponse immédiate « Je suis en réunion. Tu veux que je rentre tout de suite. C'est sérieux ? Je m'inquiète .. ». Comme il était en réunion, je ne voulais pas le déranger plus que ça.. « Non ne t'inquiètes pas .. je crois juste savoir ce que j'ai. Mais j'ai besoin que tu passes à la pharmacie pour que je sache si j'ai raison » envoyais-je.. Il me répondit aussitôt « j'en ai encore pour une heure. J'y passe en sortant du travail. Que dois-je prendre ? ». J' hésitais quelques instants … je savais qu'à la minute où il lirait ces mots, il serait heureux, rien qu'à l'idée d'un possible bébé, cela le mettrai dans une joie immense.. Ce n'était pas mon cas.. Mais je devais être sûre alors je lui répondais « Un test de grossesse ! »... Il se passa alors plusieurs minutes avant que je reçoive enfin une réponse.. « Tu crois ? Oh mon amour.. ». L'heure qui passa ensuite en attendant son retour me paru interminable.. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à la situation. Je savais que si c'était vraiment la cause de mon malêtre nous allions avoir un moment difficile à traverser. Je ne voulais pas encore être maman.. Pas pour le moment, j'avais toujours penser me marier d'abord puis devenir maman. Je voulais trouver une façon amusante d'annoncer à mon époux qu'il allait devenir papa. Mais pas comme ça, pas parce que j'étais malade et qu'il devait me ramener un stupide test. Je savais par contre qu''Ezra allait prendre la nouvelle avec tellement de bonheur, puisqu'il voulait être papa depuis un moment déjà. La clef tournait dans la serrure.. C'était lui qui rentrait enfin.

\- Tu devais en avoir pour encore une heure ! Lui lançais-je

\- Je n'ai pas pu tenir. Je leur ai expliqué que tu étais malade et que je m'inquiétais. Nous avons reporté la réunion. Il s'approcha de moi.. et m'embrassa , je sentis dans son baiser que ce que à quoi il pensait le mettait de bonne humeur.. un bébé.

\- Tu as acheté un test .. lui demandai-je alors..

\- Oui, je l'ai.. tu crois ? tu crois vraiment que ça peut être ça ?

\- Je sais que tu serais heureux Ezra.. mais tu connais mon point de vue... lui dis-je me mettant à pleurer..

\- On traversera ça ensemble.. je suis là Aria.. je suis là...

\- D'accord.. donne je vais faire le test...

Les minutes qui suivirent.. me parurent interminables... On était assis tous les deux.. à attendre le verdict.. chacun avec une envie de résultat bien différenet. Puis.. le verdict tomba... Positif !


	13. Chapitre 13 : La folie de Sarah

_**Du côté d'Ezra **_

Le verdict était tombé depuis une heure et Aria n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis. J'aurais pu me réjouir de cette nouvelle si seulement elle l'avait accepté avec bonheur mais ce n'était pas le cas ! Elle n'avait jamais caché ne pas être prête.. Je voulais un enfant, je voulais devenir père mais si c'était au détriment du bonheur d'Aria ça n'en valait pas la peine. Pourtant nous devions nous rendre à l'évidence, un petit bout poussait à l'intérieur de son ventre. Un petit bout que nous avions fait tous les deux, et même si il n'était pas désiré maintenant par Aria, il avait été conçu dans l'amour. J'espérais tellement au fond de moi qu'elle se fasse à l'idée et qu'elle change d'avis. Mais je savais au fond de moi que ça n'arriverait pas. Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'espérais que se passe l'annonce de la future naissance de notre premier bébé. Mais une chose était sûre dans notre histoire rien ne se passait comme prévu.

\- Aria mon cœur, parle moi...

\- Je .. je ne sais pas quoi te dire .. me lança-t-elle tandis qu'elle éclatait en sanglot..

\- Aria... Aria .. ne pleure pas je suis là.. je suis là...

\- Je... On avait pris des précautions pourtant... tu en as pris à chaque fois n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Je … je ne suis pas si sur … devais-je admettre...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il y a des moments mon cœur .. où nous étions tellement parti dans le feu de l'action que je ne pourrais dire avec certitude si nous nous sommes protégés... Aria... je...

\- Quelle importance … de toute façon .. le mal est fait ! dit-elle continuant à pleurer à chaudes larmes

\- Le mal ? Aria... non...

\- Quoi Ezra ? Quoi ? Tu veux que je saute de joie ?

\- Non … mais .. le mal ?

\- Oh ! Mais je comprends vas-y réjouis toi ! Annonce la nouvelle à toute la terre entière ! tu es satisfait ton rêve se réalise !

\- Aria ! Stop... je t'interdis .. oui c'est vrai je veux un enfant .. oui je me sens prêt et je ne vais pas culpabiliser pour ça ! Mais …

\- Mais quoi ? quoi ?

\- Arrête de me hurler dessus ! S'il te plait ! Ça n'arrangera rien..

\- Oh et maintenant tu vas aussi me dire quoi faire ?

\- Aria stop je n'irai pas sur ce terrain avec toi.. je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi.. Écoute je suis là quoi que tu décides.. mais je m'en occuperai, tu n'auras rien à faire.. tu continueras tes études et je m'occuperai de tout... je te promets.

\- Ezra ! mais tu n'es pas bien ? Si j'ai un enfant bien sur que je vais m'en occuper ! Mais pour qui me prends-tu … ce n'est pas un objet qu'on pose dans un coin de l'appartement.. On parle d'un enfant ! Mais quel genre de monstre penses-tu que je suis ?

\- Je ne pense pas que tu sois un monstre.. ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Aria .. mon cœur calme toi .. je t'en pris.. on est du même côté.. je serai là quoi que tu décides de faire d'accord... je t'aime et la seule chose qui compte pour moi c'est ton bonheur.. rien d'autre...

\- Oui tu as raison..excuse moi, je .. je suis .. je suis juste déboussolée... un bébé... Ezra... on a fait un bébé..

\- Je sais... je sais … lui répondis-je la prenant dans les bras... ça va aller... tout va s'arranger.. je suis là...je t'aime... Maintenant on va aller manger quelque chose et tu vas aller te reposer d'accord ? Tu en as besoin.. tu dois prendre des forces..

\- Oui tu as raison.. je suis encore très fatiguée ce soir... tu crois que c'est normal à ce point ?

\- Je ne sais pas mon amour, je ne sais pas … maintenant tu n'as plus le choix, demain tu prends rendez-vous avec le gynécologue. On doit vérifier que tu vas bien... d'accord ?

\- D'accord... Tu... tu viendras avec moi ?

\- Ariaaa.. bien sûr .. mon cœur voyons ! Tu sais que je vais être là... Allonge toi dans notre lit, je t'apporte un plateau repas ..

\- Tu es un amour...

Je lui répondis par un sourire... J'espérais au fond de moi qu'elle change d'avis et qu'elle est autant envie de moi de ce bébé... notre bébé... en sortant de la chambre je ne pu m'empêcher malgré moi de sourire... un bébé .. je voulais tellement à cet instant que ce soit pour de bon et qu'Aria prenne la décision que j'avais déjà prise dès l'instant où j'avais lu le positif sur le test... le garder..

Je lui préparais quelque chose à manger et lui apportait. Elle avait l'air plus calme, plus apaiser que tout à l'heure... Je m'arrêtais quelques instants à la porte de la chambre pour la regarder puis je me dirigeais vers elle.

\- Tiens.. bon appétit mon amour..

\- Merci.. tu ne manges rien.. ?

\- Si .. si je te laisse manger en paix et je reviens après …

\- D'accord... bon appétit aussi...

\- Merci mon cœur

\- Ezra... reviens vite prêt de moi

\- Je vais aussi vite que possible... promis...

Je regagnais la cuisine où m'attendait mon repas que j'avalais très rapidement. Je retournais aussitôt auprès d'elle. Mais elle n' était plus dans le lit. Au bruit que j'entendais, je comprenais vite qu'elle avait eu une autre nausée.. Quand elle réapparu à la porte, elle était épuisée. Mon pauvre amour, cette grossesse était difficile apparemment.. je ne savais pas que ça pouvait l'être autant...

\- Tu vas bien ? Lui demandai-je

\- L'odeur... ça m'a tout de suite donné envie de vomir... c'est insupportable

\- Il reste de la soupe si tu veux ?

\- Oui elle était bien passée... tu veux bien aller m'en réchauffer un peu ?

\- Mais oui j'y vais .. recouche toi. Je m'exécutais et lui ramenais quelques minutes plus tard un bol. Elle réussit cette fois à tout avaler et à tout garder.. Elle s'allongea ensuite.. Je la pris dans mes bras.. Je la sentais s'endormir tout doucement. Je la regardais.. elle était tellement belle...

Je me levais au matin, pour aller travailler. Elle dormait profondément.. Je me préparais alors en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Je ne voulais pas la réveiller. L'heure de partir arriva, je déposais un baiser sur son front. Elle dormait toujours. Vers dix heures trente je décidais de lui envoyer un message pour savoir si elle allait bien.. et si elle était réveillée. Je n'obtenais aucune réponse, je supposais alors qu'elle dormait encore. Ce qui était une bonne chose, elle avait besoin de repos. La journée passait, je donnais mes cours et lui envoyais des messages régulièrement mais chacun d'eux resta sans réponses. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Vers quinze heures, sans aucune nouvelle encore je décidais de rentrer. Je n'avais plus classe, et les papiers pouvaient attendre le lendemain. Je m'inquiétais de son silence. Quand j'ouvrais la porte, il n'y avait aucun bruit dans l'appartement. Je me dirigeais aussitôt dans la chambre et je la vis.. là... parterre étendue... du sang coulait sur ses cuisses...

\- Aria … Aria... tu m'entends ? Aucune réponse … Aria ? Aria... ? Sans perdre une seconde j'appelais les urgences. Ils envoyèrent immédiatement une ambulance.

_**Du côté d'Ella**_

Le coup de téléphone que je venais de recevoir me glaça le sang. Mon bébé, ma petite fille venait d'être emmenée aux urgences. Ezra m'avait appelé totalement paniqué et en larmes pour m'avertir de la situation. Il ne m'avait rien dit de plus que de l'avoir trouvé inconsciente en rentrant du travail.. Je décidais de prendre le premier avion pour les rejoindre. Quand j'arrivais à l'hôpital un peu plus de 5 heures plus tard. Je me rendais aussitôt à l'accueil de l'hôpital. Ezra m'y attendait, il était accompagné d'une femme plus âgée que lui, distinguée..

\- Ella... je suis content de vous voir.. même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances.

\- Moi aussi Ezra...

\- Je.. je vous présente ma mère ..

\- Enchantée.. Je suis Ella..

\- Diane.. je suis aussi enchantée...

\- Alors Ezra ? Que s'est-il passé. ? comment va Aria... ?

\- Ella... il .. s'est passé .. il éclata alors en sanglot... sa mère le serra dans ses bras... Elle m'expliqua alors.. Qu' Aria était anormalement fatiguée depuis des jours et qu'ils avaient tous les deux découverts qu'elle était enceinte. Qu'en rentrant du travail, Ezra l'avait trouvé inconsciente...

\- Elle … elle a perdu le bébé... dit-il avant de pleurer de nouveau.

\- Ezra... je suis désolée.. lui dis-je. Il se reprit quelques instants plus tard et me parla du reste de la situation.

\- Le docteur trouve son état de fatigue très préoccupant, il dit que la grossesse peut provoquer cet état mais pas à un point comme l'était Aria. Il lui font des examens pour savoir la cause m'expliqua-t-il.

\- Elle... elle sait.. pour le bébé...

\- Je .. je ne sais pas .. nous ne l'avons encore vu depuis.. j'ai eu des nouvelles mais c'est tout.. c'est tellement long...

\- Allons voir si nous pouvons en savoir plus... leur dis-je alors

\- D'accord acquiesça Diane...

_**Du côté d'Ezra**_

Heureusement que ma mère et Ella étaient là pour me soutenir.. Je me sentais tellement triste pour le bébé même si Aria n'avait pas encore pris sa décision.. Je me sentais triste qu'il ne soit plus là. Et je m'inquiétais pour elle. Si il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerai pas. Aria avait finalement été installé dans une chambre et nous étions autorisés à la voir. Ella me dit d'y aller en premier, qu'elle et ma mère entrerai après. Je poussais la porte. Aria était dans ce lit, elle était réveillée.. elle me fixa un instant... je m'avançais alors rapidement vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras...

\- J'ai eu si peur mon amour... j'ai cru t'avoir perdu...

\- Ezra... pleura-t-elle... j'ai perdu le bébé... j'ai perdu notre bébé...

\- Je sais mon amour … je sais... ce n'est pas ta faute... je suis là...

\- Je suis... je suis tellement désolée... dit-elle avant de pleurer encore plus fort

\- Aria... tu n'y ai pour rien voyons... je suis là... je t'aime .. je t'aime tellement... A cet instant, on frappa à la porte. C'était Ella et ma mère qui venaient aux nouvelles...

\- Oh maman... s'écria-t-elle … Ella se précipita et Aria tomba dans ses bras. Ma mère s'approcha de moi et me pris la main. J'étais tellement content de pouvoir compter sur elle là , maintenant.

\- Je suis désolée Aria.. dit-elle

\- Merci Diane... lâcha-t-elle entre deux sanglots... Nous étions là... à la regarder pleurer.. J'aurais voulu prendre toute sa peine pour moi... j'avais mal bien sur... mais j'avais encore plus mal de la voir si malheureuse... Le médecin alors entra. Il avait les résultats de ses analyses et à la lecture de ceux ci. Je restai sans voix.

\- Vous aviez dans votre organisme une quantité très importante de barbituriques. Vous prenez des somnifères Melle Montgomery ?

\- Non.. non pas du tout.. Je ne prend aucun médicaments.. Je .. je ne comprends pas …

\- Et bien poursuivi le médecin. Votre extrême fatigue était due à une absorption régulière de somnifères. Votre fausse couche vient de là. La quantité a été trop importante pour l'embryon qui a arrêté de se développer.

\- Mais je.. ne prends aucun médicaments.. Ezra.. dit lui !

\- Elle a raison docteur.. Je ne l'ai jamais vu en prendre et d'ailleurs nous n'en avons pas à la maison.. je ne comprends pas .. dis-je..

\- Nous avons poussé nos analyses plus loin et avons découvert que votre peau avait été le conducteur de cette substance... déclara le médecin

\- Ma peau ? mais c'est une histoire de fou...

\- -Écoutez .. lui lança le médecin... au vu des éléments, nous pensons que quelqu'un a mis cette substance chez vous. Nous avons appelé la police. Ils viendront vous voir... En attendant, essayez de penser à quelqu'un qui vous voudrait du mal... conclu le médecin en sortant de la chambre.

\- C'est une histoire de fou... ! M'exclamai-je... personne n'est venu chez nous... Et qui ? qui pourrait faire ça … ?

\- Ezra... m'interrompit Aria... Il y a une personne ! Elle est venue chez nous pour les plantes...

\- Sarah ! la garce ! si je l'attrape...

\- Ezra non ! tu ne fais rien... nous attendons la police... Ils feront leur travail..

Deux heures plus tard. Sarah était arrêtée. Elle expliqua aux policiers qu'elle ne voulait pas en arriver là. Elle voulait seulement qu'Aria aille se reposer chez sa mère pour qu'elle puisse mettre en place son plan qui consistait à laisser des indices pour faire croire à Aria que je l'avais trompé en son absence. Sarah pensait pouvoir me récupérer. Elle avait mis la substance dans les produits de beauté d'Aria. Elle avoua ne pas savoir pour le bébé. Je n'en revenais pas qu'elle soit allée jusque là.. Notre histoire n'avait duré qu'une petite semaine. Comment pouvait-on en arriver là au bout d' une semaine... ? Je me sentais alors responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Aria. C'était ma faute si cette folle était entrée dans notre vie.. C'était ma faute si Aria avait perdu notre bébé.. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais..


	14. Chapitre 14 : La culpabilité

_**Du côté d'Aria**_

Le médecin avait décidé de me garder quelques jours en observation. Il voulait être sur que tout les barbituriques étaient sortis de mon organisme. J'en avais une très forte dose dans mon système, il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Maman avait décidé de rester quelques jours, et j'étais heureuse de sa décision. J'avais besoin d'elle. Diane aussi était restée. Elle s'était installée à la maison le temps que je rentre, elle partirait dès que je reviendrais. Elle voulait resté avec son fils, qui semblait très secoué par la perte du bébé. Je savais que ça allait être dur pour lui, il voulait tellement fonder une famille. J'étais triste et inquiète de son état moral. Il faisait bonne figure quand il était avec moi, mais je voyais bien qu'il n'allait pas bien. J'avais demandé à sa mère de bien le surveiller. Elle me rapportait avec inquiétude qu'il ne mangeait presque rien, qu'il dormait peu. Il se concentrait autant qu'il pouvait sur son travail. Il devait croire que ça l'aidait à ne pas penser à la perte du bébé. De mon côté, la tristesse était encore là. Bien que je ne voulais pas être maman pour le moment, perdre son bébé n'est pas un acte qui se passe sans tristesse ni souffrance. Si j'y pensais les larmes venaient immédiatement. Alors j' essayais de garder ça loin de mon esprit. Maman m'avait apporté mes cours, je les lisais quand j'étais seule pour ne pas trop penser. Ezra comme moi essayions tant bien que mal de faire face. Nous n'avions pas parlé de ma fausse couche depuis le jour de mon arrivée, comme ci l'un comme l'autre voulions éviter le sujet. Il régnait entre nous une sorte de gêne. C 'était très bizarre. Maman venait de partir se reposer un peu à son hôtel. Ezra arriva quelques instants plus tard.

\- Bonjour me lança t-il .. Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?

\- Ça va mieux.. je suis de moins en moins fatiguée.. mais tu me manques mon amour... j'ai du mal à m'endormir sans toi le soir... j'ai hâte de rentrer chez nous..

\- Oui mais il faut que tu sois guérie totalement... tu dois être patiente.. me répondit-il .. Je le trouvais froid et distant... Ce que je lui fis remarquer..

\- Mais non tu te fais des idées .. je vais bien.. tout va bien...

\- Tu.. tu es sûre .. Ezra.. tu ne me parles pas.. tu ne dis rien.. et je te connais … tu ne vas pas bien... parle moi..

\- Tout va bien.. je t'assure... continua-t-il de répéter.

\- Ezra.. je t'en prie.. parle moi

\- Je... non tout va bien.. Écoute.. j'ai encore pas mal de travail à faire pour mes cours, je vais rentrer. Je reviens te voir demain.

\- Chéri s'il te plait.. attends.. ne .. pars pas.. dis-je dans le vide alors qu'il était déjà sorti de la chambre.. sans même un baiser .. sans même un sourire. Je m'inquiétais encore plus à ce moment là. Je décidais donc d'envoyer un message à sa mère. « Ezra ne va vraiment pas bien. Vous a-t-il parlé ? Gardez un œil sur lui je ne suis pas rassurée ». Elle me répondit seulement quelques temps plus tard « Non, il ne parle pas. Moi aussi je ne suis pas rassurée. Je prend soin de lui rassurez vous Aria. »...

_**Du côté de Diane**_

Mon fils m'inquiétait de plus en plus. Il avait été visiblement plus affecté par la perte du bébé que je ne l'avais imaginé. Il fallait que j'arrive à le faire parler mais je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir obtenir une confession de sa part, après tout nous n'étions proches que depuis peu. Je me demandais s'il aurait assez confiance en moi pour se laisser aller totalement. Aria m'avait prévenu qu'il était parti de l'hôpital, il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. Je lui avais préparé un bon diner, histoire de lui remonter un peu le moral, et j'avais prévu un de ces films en noir et blanc qu'il aime tant pour lui changer les idées. Seulement les heures passaient et je n'avais aucune nouvelles de lui. Je décidais de l'appeler. Aucune réponse, je laissais un message et décidais d'attendre un peu avant de rappeler. Les heures continuaient de s'écouler et je n'avais toujours pas de réponses à mes messages. J'étais de plus en plus inquiète, je faisais les cents pas dans l'appartement et vers trois heures du matin, il apparu enfin. Au vue de son état, je devinais où il avait pu passer la soirée !

\- Ezra ! Je m'inquiétais ..

\- Il ….. il fallait pas... je suis .. un homme maman.. me dit-il.

\- Tu as bu ?!

\- Un tout.. tout .. tout petit peu... c'est rien...

\- Non Ezra ce n'est pas rien.. je m'inquiète pour toi .. Aria s'inquiète pour toi...

\- Je.. j'avais... dit-il en s'écroulant sur le canapé..

\- Tu as conduit comme ça ? Lui demandais-je

\- Non.. ma voiture elle est restée.. Le type du bar il a pas voulu.. mes clefs... un taxi... me répondit-il avant de s'endormir. Je décidais alors de la laisser dormir. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Je l'allongeais correctement sur le canapé, lui retirait ses chaussures et lui mettait une couverture sur lui. Je déposais un baiser sur son front. Mon pauvre fils, il devait souffrir énormément pour avoir bu autant. Ce n'est pas de son habitude. J'espérais pouvoir discuter avec lui au réveil. Je décidais donc d'aller me coucher. Heureusement nous étions samedi le jour suivant, il n'avait pas à aller travailler.

_**Du côté d'Ezra**_

L'odeur du café chaud me tira du sommeil. J'avais du mal à ouvrir les yeux, la lumière du jour me dérangeait. Ma tête me faisait un mal fou. Je n' étais pas bien du tout. Je ne savais d'ailleurs pas comment j'étais rentré chez moi la veille au soir. J'arrivais à m'assoir sur le canapé, tout tournait autour de moi, j'avais visiblement un peu trop abusé de l'alcool. Je ne me rappelais pas de ça non plus. En levant les yeux j'aperçus ma mère en train de préparer le petit déjeuner,

\- Te voilà réveillé ! Bonjour mon garçon..

\- Bonjour.. maman..

\- Un café ?

\- Une aspirine avant.. j'ai un de ces mal de tête ! Lui répondais-je

\- Je veux bien te croire .. vu ton état en rentrant hier soir …

\- Je .. je ne me rappelle pas maman...

\- Je pense que nous devons parler.. mon fils.. ce comportement n'est pas très sain.

\- Pas maintenant.. je vais sous la douche.. je prendrais mon café après répondais-je, me dirigeant vers la salle de bain.. L'eau qui coulait sur mon visage me fit du bien quelques instant. Je me sentais misérable.. Je repensais à Aria.. à Sarah.. à combien j'avais été stupide de la laisser entrer dans ma vie. Comment pourrais-je me pardonner d'être la cause de la souffrance d' Aria ? Je restais encore un peu comme ça, sans bouger, laissant l'eau couler sur mon visage. Une fois ma douche terminée, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, je pris le café et l'aspirine que ma mère m'avait préparé et j'allais m'installer devant la télévision... Je regardais sans vraiment voir le programme tout en buvant mon café.

\- Tu vas mieux ? Nous pouvons discuter maintenant ? Demanda de nouveau ma mère..

\- Je n'en ai pas envie Maman, il n'y a rien à dire ..

\- Rien à dire... ? Tu ne vas pas bien Ezra.. Aria et toi venez de perdre un bébé et ça t'a visiblement atteint.. ne gardes pas les choses pour toi …

\- Je ne garde rien.. je n'ai juste pas envie d'en parler .. ça ne changera rien à ce qui se passe. Je ne pourrais rien arranger donc.. autant ne pas en parler..

\- Et boire est la solution ? Insista-elle

\- Ce n'est rien.. je n'ai pas fais attention c'est tout

\- Pas fait attention Ezra ! Tu étais tellement ivre que le barman a appelé un taxi.. tu n'arrivais pas à aligner deux mots...

\- Maman écoute je t'aime.. mais je te l'ai dis je ne veux pas en parler. Tu peux me ramener à ma voiture d'ailleurs ? Je voudrais aller voir Aria..

\- Bon d'accord.. mais promet moi une chose

\- Oui maman... quoi ?

\- Ne bois plus.. d'accord...

\- Maman ! répondis-je de plus en plus agacé, elle me prenait encore pour son petit garçon ce que je n'étais plus depuis longtemps.

\- Promets moi...

\- Oui Oui … maman on y va maintenant ?

\- On y va.

_**Du côté d'Aria**_

Diane m'avait envoyé un message pour m'avertir qu'Ezra était rentré ivre tard dans la nuit. Qu'il avait refusé de discuter avec elle ce matin et qu'il était en chemin. J'étais donc un peu nerveuse parce qu'il se passait quelque chose avec Ezra et je voulais savoir quoi .. On frappa à la porte. C'était lui …

\- Coucou mon amour, dis-je d'un air joyeux essayant de cacher mon inquiétude..

\- Bonjour, beauté.. comment te sens tu aujourd'hui ?

\- J'irai mieux quand j'aurai eu un baiser de mon amoureux.. Viens approche lui demandais-je. Il s'exécuta et posa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres. Je posais ma main sur la sienne. Il la retira aussitôt et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

\- Tu as des nouvelles du médecin demanda-t-il

\- Je l'attends. Je vais peut être pouvoir sortir aujourd'hui. Il attend les résultats des dernières analyses.

\- C'est plutôt chouette lança -t-il

\- Plutôt ? d'accord.. ! Ezra.. je ne voulais pas être trop pressante mais là nous devons parler.. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Comment ça.. ? il ne se passe rien voyons..

\- Ezra ! je te connais.. et tu ne vas pas bien.. parle moi .. parle moi

\- Mais non tout va bien... ne t'inquiètes pas

\- C'est parce que tout va bien que tu es rentré ivre cette nuit ?

\- Rooo ma mère ! elle devait forcément le dire !

\- Ezra ! nous vivons en couple tu ne crois pas que je dois savoir ..

\- Ce n'était rien..

\- Rien ? Tu te moques de moi.. Ezra ! Parle moi... c'est à propos du bébé ?

\- Non il n'y a rien je t'assure ..

\- Mais arrête ! parle moi..

\- Bien … tu veux savoir quoi ? Que je me sens misérable d'avoir fait entrer cette Sarah dans notre vie ?Qu'à cause de moi une fois de plus tu as souffert et que je me déteste pour ça ? Que vouloir te faire un enfant t'as tellement épuisée que tu ne tenais plus debout ? Je suis misérable et je m'en veux de ne pas être à la hauteur.. tu mérites quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qui ne te fera pas souffrir.. Je te fais souffrir .. tout le temps... je …

\- Ezra... Ezra .. stop... Tu ne pouvais pas savoir pour Sarah. Je t'avais dis de tourner la page. Je t'avais dis de m'oublier quand j'ai découvert pour le livre. Tu as essayé de refaire ta vie.. de passer à autre chose.. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que Sarah..

\- J'aurais dû.. j'aurais dû savoir.. me coupa-t-il

\- Ezra.. stop .. viens là.. regarde moi...

\- Non.. Aria non je ne peux pas... je... Il sortit alors de la chambre... je criais son nom mais il ne revint pas... Il était si mal.. Il s'en voulait tellement. Pourtant il n'avait pas à le faire rien de tout cela n'était sa faute.

J'essayai de le joindre sur son téléphone mais il ne me répondait pas.. J 'appelai sa mère mais elle n'avait pas de nouvelle non plus. Je m'inquiétais de plus en plus. J'avais si peur pour lui. Visiblement cette histoire l'avait beaucoup secoué. Et comme à son habitude il se blâmait pour ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Les heures passaient et nous n'avions toujours aucune nouvelle. Je ne pouvais plus tenir et demandait à pouvoir sortir. Le médecin me demanda de patienter encore un peu jusque l'arrivée des résultats. Une heure de plus s'écoula avant que je puisse enfin avoir mon autorisation de sortie. Ma mère était venue me chercher. Je décidais de rentrer à la maison au cas où il se décide à revenir. Diane était là.. visiblement très inquiète elle aussi.

\- Des nouvelles demanda-t-elle ?

\- Non aucune, j'ai tellement peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il n'était vraiment pas bien. Il remet la faute sur lui. Il se blâme pour Sarah. Il n'est vraiment pas bien.. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où il peut être.

\- Moi non plus Aria... je ne sais pas..

\- Nous attendrons encore un peu et si nous n'avons pas de nouvelles, nous irons voir la police, proposa ma mère.

\- Vous avez raison Ella.. Je nous fais du thé en attendant.. ça nous fera du bien.. proposa Diane..

\- D'accord lançais-je... J'essayais de nouveau de joindre Ezra. Il décrocha enfin. Ezra mon amour .. où-es tu ? Je m'inquiétais tellement...

\- Je suis sur la route. Je viens de faire un arrêt je pars voir Hardy. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées me dit-il

\- Mais tu aurais pu prévenir.. tu sais à quel point tu m'as fais peur... Ezra !

\- J'ai besoin de faire le point...

\- Le point sur quoi ? mon amour s'il te plait rentre .. j'ai besoin de toi..

\- Sur nous.. je ne sais plus Aria.. je ne veux plus que tu souffres et je suis celui qui te fais souffrir.

\- Ezra non .. s'il te plait...

\- Je t'appelle bientôt...

\- Ezra...

\- Oui...

\- Je t'aime... quelques secondes s'écoulèrent... et il me répondit .. je t'aime aussi et raccrocha. Je fondais en larmes.. Elle allait finalement gagner .. j'allais le perdre. Elle allait finalement obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.. A cet instant je haïssais Sarah au plus profond de moi..


	15. Chapitre 15 : la fuite

Maman dit quelques mots pour me réconforter. Elle m'expliquait que les hommes digéraient les nouvelles différemment de nous. Que je devais laisser du temps à Ezra pour se remettre. Elle me rassurait en me disant que tout irait bien. De son côté Diane terminait de préparer le thé, elle l'apporta sur la table de salon, juste devant le canapé. Elle prit place sur le fauteuil en face de moi. Elle nous servit à chacune une tasse. Et nous restions là, à nous regarder toutes les trois. C'était un peu bizarre comme situation. C'est la première fois depuis que nous étions retournés ensemble Ezra et moi que je me retrouvais avec sa mère sans lui. Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire. Nos relations n'avaient pas bien commencées et je ne savais pas comment faire pour démarrer la conversation. Elle était visiblement très mal à l'aise aussi. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, ce fût elle qui brisa la glace la première.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée...

\- C'est gentil. Je vais bien.. je vous assure. Je suis surtout inquiète pour votre fils.

\- Non je voulais dire.. je suis désolée de ce que je vous ai fais.. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point vous aimiez mon fils.. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point vous faisiez passer votre bonheur avant le sien... J'ai voulu vous exclure de sa vie, parce que je voulais qu'il ait une bonne situation. Et je me rends compte qu'au final, il est meilleur quand il est avec vous. Vous l'aidez à trouver la stabilité.

\- Diane.. je..

\- Non laissez moi finir, me coupa -t-elle. A l'adolescence, Ezra était très en rébellion contre notre famille et la façon dont notre argent gérait les problèmes des uns et des autres. Ce que j'ai fais avec Maggie, a été la goutte d'eau. Il a commencé à faire des choix que je n'ai pas accepté et ça a crée ce fossé entre lui et moi. Quand j'ai appris pour vous deux, j'ai cru que c'était encore une de ses folies qui lui traversait l'esprit, comme vouloir épouser cette... Jackie..

\- Je souris timidement.. j'étais d'accord avec elle sur le point de Jackie...

\- Alors je vous ai proposé de l'argent, c'était la seule manière que je connaissais pour régler mes soucis. Quand vous avez refusé.. je me suis interrogé sur ce que vous vouliez.. Et quand je vous ai vu à ses côtés à l'hôpital, je venais d'apprendre pour le livre, ce qu'il vous avait fait. Et malgré cette trahison, vous étiez là.. à son chevet... j'ai su alors... j'ai su alors qu'il avait trouvé le grand amour.. Que vous étiez celle que je voulais pour mon fils.. la personne parfaite.. qui ne le ferait jamais souffrir.. Je suis désolée pour tout Aria.. vraiment.. Elle semblait sincère, je posais ma main sur la sienne...

\- Merci.. Diane .. merci...

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis qu'Ezra était parti rejoindre Hardy. Nos mères étaient rentrées chez elle. J'allais mieux. Physiquement tout était rentré dans l'ordre. J'avais repris les cours. Je me levais tôt chaque matin parce que je devais prendre le bus, Ezra était parti avec la voiture.. Je devais donc me débrouiller. Je n'avais eu que de brèves nouvelles... J'avais su qu'il était arrivé.. et j'avais eu un autre appel un soir, il racontait des choses étranges. Je suppose qu'il avait bu.. ça m'avait encore moins rassurée. J'avais donc pris la liberté d'appeler Hardy. Il m'avait promis de veiller sur Ezra. Il m'avait raconté pour la soirée arrosée, il avait pensé que ça ferait du bien à Ezra de se vider la tête autour de quelques verres. Je n'avais pas apprécier la méthode, mais après tout Hardy le connaissait. Il savait peut être ce qu'il fallait à Ezra quand il n'était pas bien.

Le temps passait encore, les semaines, je commençais à croire que jamais il ne rentrerai. Le Doyen de l'Université m'avait expliqué qu'Ezra avait posé des congés, qu'il avait appelé pour ensuite prendre quelques jours de plus. Il n'avait pas démissionné. Ça m'aidait à tenir, je me disais que si il avait gardé son travail c'est qu'il comptait revenir.. Plus les jours passaient, plus ma tristesse et mon inquiétude se transformaient en colère.. Comment pouvait-il encore une fois baisser les bras si vite ? Comment devais je avoir envie de lui donner des enfants si je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir compter sur lui.. Et si il partait à la moindre difficulté ? Je devrais gérer seule l'éducation de nos enfants ? … Toutes ces questions sans réponses ne m'aidaient pas à y voir clair.. Sarah devait être heureuse au fond de sa cellule si elle avait eu vent de l'histoire de la fuite d'Ezra ! J'en avais assez de m'en faire depuis des jours et des jours. Je décidais d'appeler Molly et Morgane, après tout je faisais des études et on était censé en profiter et s'amuser. C'était le privilège de la vie étudiante. Molly proposa de nous rendre à une soirée qui avait lieu ce soir là. J'acceptais avec plaisir. C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin !

Nous arrivions toutes les trois à la soirée. Il y avait un monde fou. J'avais déjà assisté à une fête de ce genre avec Alison. Mais là, j'avais le droit de m'y trouver. Je pouvais donc me détendre. Morgane nous proposa d'aller se chercher un verre..

\- Bonne idée lui dis-je.. exactement ce qu'il me faut ! Nous discutions, dansions .. nous passions une excellente soirée. Ezra était bien loin de mes préoccupations ce soir là.. Molly était partie danser avec un type et Morgane l'avait imité quelques instants plus tard. Je restais là, à les regarder se tortiller sur la piste de danse. Elles me faisaient beaucoup rire. Elles faisaient les folles.. c'était assez drôle.. J'étais ravie de les avoir suivi là...

\- Bonsoir, me dit alors un jeune homme. Il était plus grand que moi, assez fin. Les cheveux bruns et des yeux noisettes.

\- Bonsoir lui retournai-je..

\- Je m'appelle Sacha..

\- Aria..

\- Enchanté Aria … C'est la première fois que je te vois dans une soirée étudiante.. Tu te cachais.. ?

\- Oui.. en quelque sorte...

\- Tu étudies quoi ?

\- La photographie aux beaux-arts et toi ?

\- Je suis aux beaux-Arts également. Je peints. J'étudie la peinture.. J'aimerai devenir restaurateur d'œuvres anciennes..

\- Impressionnant lui répondis-je

\- Merci... Alors ? Tu es venue seule ici.. ?

\- Euh.. non avec deux de mes amies en fait..

\- Ahhh... juste deux amies .. pas de petit ami alors .. ?

\- Non.. enfin si mais il n'est pas ici...

\- Il étudie quoi ?…

\- Il n'étudie pas...

\- Il travaille alors..

\- Oui il est professeur et chef du département de littérature à l'Université... lui expliquai-je

\- Wouahhh ! Rien que ça et bien tu as frappé fort ! Je le fixai un instant et m'éclatait de rire.. Il me suivit aussitôt. Il avait un rire communicatif.. C'était très agréable...

\- Tu veux danser me demanda-t-il ?

\- Pourquoi pas !

\- Alors c'est partit ! dit-il en me prenant la main...

Nous passâmes la soirée à danser, discuter, rire et boire. Nous avions pleins de points en commun, c'était très sympathique de pouvoir discuter comme ça, avec légèreté après tout ce que je venais de traverser.. Il se proposa de me raccompagner à la fin de la soirée. J'acceptais avec joie, d'autant plus que les filles étaient déjà parties. Elle étaient totalement fatiguées et avaient voulu partir. J'avais hésité à les suivre, ce qui aurait été raisonnable, mais j'avais envie de poursuivre la soirée. Je montais dans la voiture de Sacha et lui indiquais la route pour rentrer chez moi. Il se gara devant l'immeuble. Nous restions encore un petit moment dans la voiture à discuter.. Puis nous échangions nos numéros de téléphone, je rentrais chez moi.

_**Du côté D'Ezra**_

\- Allez Hardy ! tu ne vas pas rester sur ce canapé toute la soirée... on bouge !

\- Non Ezra.. on ne bouge pas mon pote ! Écoute on a bougé pratiquement toute la semaine.. et là ça suffit !

\- J'ai besoin de sortir moi.. allez..

\- Pas la peine d'insister.. va te prendre une bière et vient regarder le match..

\- Bon ok.. tu gagnes ! J'allais donc me prendre une bière et je m'installais à côté de lui sur le canapé..

\- Ezra... on doit parler...

\- Hardy.. je te l'ai dis je ne suis pas là pour ça.. je suis là pour me changer les idées.. Pour passer du bon temps rien d'autre..

\- Et moi... je suis ton meilleur ami et je te dis que nous allons parler ! Ça suffit maintenant tu n'es plus un gamin.. arrête de te comporter comme ça !

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Comme un adolescent qui passe son temps à faire la fête... tu as passé cette étape de ta vie. Tu es un adulte comporte toi comme tel !

\- Hou là... tu es sérieux dis donc ! Lui répondis-je

\- Je sais que ça t'as secoué tout ça. La folle de Sarah, la perte du bébé mais tu ne peux pas juste fuir comme ça et laisser Aria seule chez toi. Ce n'est pas correct mec !

\- Je lui fais plus de mal que de bien.. Avec moi elle souffre, à chaque fois .. elle souffre.. Elle est mieux sans moi..

\- Mais ne dit pas n'importe quoi .. tu n'es pas responsable cette fois.. D'accord avec le bouquin tu as joué l'idiot ! Tu pouvais t'en vouloir tu avais raison. Et c'est pour ça que je t'ai laissé t'en prendre à toi des centaines de fois quand tu m'en parlais.. Mais là..

\- Là quoi ? Lui dis en haussant un peu le ton..

\- Oh ! ne me hurle pas dessus.. je suis ton pote.. je suis là pour toi. Je te donne mon point de vue.. alors calme toi ..

\- Oh.. excuse moi..

\- Tu as voulu trouver quelqu'un, tu es tombé sur cette folle. Ça aurait pu être moi.. elle semblait normale quand tu m'en as parlé.. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Tu as été correct avec elle. Tu lui as expliqué les choses. La seule personne à blâmer dans cette histoire c'est elle et pas toi !

\- Tu...

\- J'ai raison.. oui ! Tu es en train de foutre ta vie en l'air. Tu as une petite amie merveilleuse qui est amoureuse de toi... et tu gâches tout...

\- Oui elle est amoureuse de moi..

\- Je me demande d'ailleurs ce qu'elle te trouve... dit-il

\- Espèce de …. et nous éclations de rire.. J'avais entendu ce qu'il venait de me dire. J'avais passé des semaines à me vider la tête à me culpabiliser alors qu'au final tout ce que je fais c'est tout gâcher.. Je bu quelques gorgées de ma bière et regardait l'écran de télévision. Mon téléphone sonna alors ...Le numéro qui s'affichait n'était pas dans mon répertoire. Je ne le reconnaissais pas..

\- Allo.. ?

\- Ezra ?

\- Oui c'est moi !

\- Bonjour, je suis Molly.. L'amie d'Aria..

\- Molly.. que se passe-t-il ? Tout va bien pour Aria ?

\- En fait... elle va bien mais...

\- Mais ?

\- Ezra... vous devez rentrer, si vous ne voulez pas la perdre vous devez rentrer... Elle …

\- Elle quoi .. ? lui demandai-je

\- Elle est en train de passer à autre chose... je voulais vous prévenir parce que je sais que vous êtes l'homme de sa vie et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle souffre encore... Elle passe à autre chose Ezra... il faut rentrer...


	16. Chapitre 16 : Retrouvailles

Le coup de téléphone de Molly m'avait secoué. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais encore fait ? Mais pourquoi dès qu'il s'agit d'Aria j'agis comme un imbécile ? Je m'étais enfui comme un lâche encore une fois.. j'avais fais n'importe quoi.. J'expliquai la situation à Hardy.

\- Pars mon pote.. va te battre pour elle.. ne la laisse pas partir.. Et fais moi plaisir …

\- Oui ?

\- Plus de fuite.. plus de bêtises de la sorte ..

\- C'est promis Hardy.. c'est promis..

Je repris la route le matin suivant dès l'aube. J'avais cinq heures de route pour rentrer à la maison. J'aurais du me reposer encore un peu mais je ne pouvais perdre une seconde de plus. Nous avions passé une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter Hardy et moi. J'avais enfin eu le courage de tout lui dire.. j'avais besoin de tout dire .. Mais là je n'avais qu'une chose en tête Aria. Elle tournait la page m'avait dit Molly, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait sans doute rencontrer quelqu'un. J'espérai seulement qu'il n'était pas trop tard. Je savais exactement ce que je voulais et tout était clair à présent. Pourquoi avoir pensé que ce que Sarah avait fait était de ma faute. C'était stupide.. J'avais laissé Aria se débrouiller seule après la perte de notre bébé. Comment pourrait-elle me pardonner. Je pensais à tellement de chose en conduisant, tout était confus.. La seule chose dont j'étais sur c'est que j'étais toujours autant amoureux d'elle.. et que je ne voulais pas la perdre.

_**Du côté d'Aria**_

\- Tu es fou Sacha... tu me fais toujours rire.. c'est n'importe quoi ! Et comment a-t-elle réagit cette pauvre fille ?

\- Elle est partie en hurlant.. j'étais assez content de ma blague.. me racontait-il ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire.. J'adorai passer du temps avec lui. Nous étions devenus très proches. De vrais amis.. J'étais heureuse d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un avec qui passer du temps sur le campus. Il savait toujours trouver de quoi j'avais besoin, comment nous trouver de quoi nous occuper.. Il connaissait des endroits magnifiques.. avec des œuvres extraordinaires.. j'adorai l'écouter raconter l'histoire de ces peintures, ou de ces statues qui se situaient dans ces lieux extraordinaires qu'il adorait. J'en profitai pour faire des photos.. Je m'épanouissais dans mes études et c' était très agréable. J'avais trouvé ma voie et j'en étais persuadée à présent.

\- Tu commences à quelle heure chez le photographe ? Me demanda-t-il

\- Quinze heures, il a besoin de moi pour une séance photo. J'ai plus cours jusque là .. Tu m'emmènes déjeuner ? Lui proposai-je..

\- D'accord pas de soucis.. Mes cours recommencent à quatorze heures. J'ai tout mon temps. Que dirais-tu de prendre quelque chose à emporter et d'aller manger sur l'herbe dans le parc du campus.

\- Parfait, le soleil est magnifique aujourd'hui autant en profiter !

Nous nous dirigions vers le parking, Sacha passait me prendre chaque matin pour m'éviter de prendre le bus. Cela me permettait de partir plus tard. J'en étais ravie. Nous discutions de ses dernières péripéties quand regardant face à moi je le vis là.. Debout, à côté de sa voiture. Je crus rêver un instant. Mais non, c'était bien lui. Ezra ! Oubliant la colère que je ressentais pour lui depuis qu'il était parti je couru dans ses bras.. Je lui sautais au cou. Il m'attrapait et m'embrassait avec passion. Nous restions comme ça un moment, je ne pourrais dire combien de temps. J'aurai voulu que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Parce que je savais qu'à la minute où il me reposerait, ma colère reprendrait le dessus.. Il finit quand même par me reposer par terre.

\- Ezra ! Commençais-je

\- Non Aria .. attends.. laisse moi parler... s'il te plait.. me demanda -t-il

\- Très bien... je t'écoute !

\- Je suis désolé.. j'ai encore été une fois un lâche.. je n'aurai pas du m'enfuir comme ça..

\- Non c'est sur tu n'aurais pas du ! Tu..

\- Laisses moi finir je t'en prie.. supplia t-il

\- Ok...

\- Je me sentais tellement coupable d'avoir fait entrer Sarah dans notre vie. Je me sentais coupable parce que c'est toi qui souffrait. Et je n'en pouvais plus de savoir qu'une fois de plus j'étais la cause de cette souffrance..

\- Mais ce n'était pas ta faute .. Ezra.. Je te l'ai dis...

\- Je sais.. je sais ça maintenant.. il m'a fallu du temps..

\- Oui .. je m'en suis rendue compte... beaucoup .. beaucoup de temps

\- Je suis désolé Aria.. je suis désolé...

\- Moi aussi.. je suis désolée que tu es du prendre autant de temps.. Tu m'as laissé seule Ezra.. Tu m'as laissé traversé ça toute seule... tu m'avais dis que tu serais là.. et tu..

\- Oui je t'ai laissé .. j'ai été trop stupide.. je comprends que tu sois en colère ..

\- Je l'étais .. oh oui je l'étais … mais là...

\- Là quoi … ?

\- Je t'ai vu.. tu étais là.. la seule chose à quoi j'ai pensé c'est être dans tes bras...

\- Moi aussi c'est la seule chose à quoi je pensais... te serrer si fort...

\- Ezra... serre moi dans tes bras ..

\- Viens là … viens là mon amour... Il me prit alors dans ses bras. Il m'avait tant manqué. Je voulais lui faire une scène, mais la seule chose qui comptait à présent c'est qu'il était là.. J'étais là blottie au creux de ses bras, ma tête posée sur son torse.. c'était là qu'était ma place. Il me souleva le menton pour m'obliger à le regarder .. mes yeux plongèrent dans les siens et il m'embrassa.. son baiser était doux, passionné.. parfait.

\- Je t'aime ma puce.. je t'aime tellement.. pardon.. pardon encore … je suis tellement heureux.. j'avais peur... Molly m'avait dit que..

\- Molly ? Elle t'a téléphoné ?

\- Oui elle s'inquiétait pour toi.. et elle m'a dit que tu tournais la page.. que j'étais en train de te perdre.. j'ai tellement eu peur quand j'ai entendu ces mots que j'ai sauté dans ma voiture pour essayer de réparer mon erreur.. Je ne voulais pas te perdre.. la seule chose que je savais c'est que je ne voulais pas te perdre... Il m'embrassa encore .. avec un peu plus de ferveur que la fois précédente.. j'oubliai presque que j'étais sur le parking .. et que j'avais planté Sacha au beau milieu d'une conversation... Sacha.. oh mince..

\- Je dois te présenter quelqu'un expliquai-je alors à Ezra.. J'ai rencontré un garçon, il étudie aussi aux beaux-Arts. Nous sommes devenus très proches. Ce qui a du faire penser à Molly que je tournais la page. Mais c'est un ami, juste un ami.. Il sait que tu existes, il m'a soutenu. Il n'est pas question de quoi que ce soit de romantique entre nous.

\- J'ai tellement eu peur … tu ne m'avais pas remplacé alors ?

\- Te remplacer ? Ezra ! tu es l'homme de ma vie .. on ne remplace pas l'homme de sa vie voyons !

\- Et tu es la femme de ma vie … je t'aime .. dit-il posant un baiser sur mon front. Allez viens présente moi ton ami. Je dois le remercier..

\- Le remercier.. ?

\- Oui d'avoir pris soin de toi …

\- Viens il est là … Nous rejoignions alors Sacha qui attendait patiemment à côté de sa voiture.

\- Ezra.. je te présente Sacha.. un ami... je dirai même mon meilleur ami... Sacha voici Ezra.. mon petit ami..

\- Salut Ezra ! Alors te revoilà ?

\- Salut.. oui me revoilà... Je dois te remercier d'avoir pris soin de mon Aria pendant mon absence..

\- Oui j'ai pris soin d'elle, mec, ne lui fait plus jamais ça.. On ne laisse pas tombé une femme comme elle lui lança Sacha.

\- Je sais .. je sais tu as raison.. avoua Ezra.

\- Nous allions déjeuner Ezra, tu te joins à nous ? Demandai-je

\- Non non , lança Sacha.. Je vais vous laisser. Vous avez du temps à rattraper. Je vais vous laisser tous les deux. Nous aurons tout le temps de discuter plus tard …

\- Tu es sur ? Lui demandai-je..

\- Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas.. A plus tard ! Dit-il en montant dans sa voiture.

\- Alors ? Où veux tu aller me demanda Ezra...

\- Et bien nous devions manger sur l'herbe tu es partant ?

\- Pas de soucis, allons chercher quelque chose à manger.. Nous montions alors en voiture. Ezra pris ma main et ne la lâcha pas tout en conduisant.. Je le regardais.. j'avais encore du mal à réaliser qu'il était rentré.. Je le trouvais encore plus beau qu'avant.. Nous avons pris de quoi nous restaurer et prenions le chemin de retour du campus. Pendant le trajet, il me posa plein de questions sur ce que j'avais fais, il voulait connaître chaque minute de ce qu'il avait manqué de ma vie.. C'était si bon de l'avoir là à mes côtés...

_**Du côté d'Ezra **_

Nous nous installions sur l'herbe. Je me mettais le plus prêt possible d'elle .. Je n'arrivais pas à m'en détacher. J'avais passé les cinq heures de route à avoir peur, à croire l'avoir perdu, je m'étais préparé à me battre pour elle et je n'avais pas eu à le faire. Elle ne m'avait pas oublié .. Elle m'avait attendu.. Je mesurais la chance de l'avoir comme petite amie. Je la regardais manger.. elle était tellement magnifique.. Plus le temps passait plus elle était magnifique.. et plus je devenais fou d'elle. Je mourais d'envie de l'embrasser encore et encore..

\- A quoi penses tu ? Me demanda t-elle ?

\- A tes lèvres... à quel point je veux les embrasser...

\- Ezra.. tu .. tu n'as pas changé... me répondit-elle en éclatant de rire... Ce rire m'avait tellement manqué.. tout en elle m'avait tellement manqué.. Oh que j'étais heureux d'être rentré. Que j'étais heureux d'avoir enfin réussi à traverser cette crise. Je mesurai à cet instant la chance que j'avais... Tout était enfin parfait.. tout était arrangé..


	17. Chapitre 17 : Soirée romantique

Je laissais Aria devant chez le photographe où elle était assistante. Elle devait aider pour une séance photo de quinze à dix sept heures. Je l'embrassais encore une fois pour lui dire au revoir. Comme ses baisers m'avaient manqués. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers l'Université. Je devais avertir le Doyen de mon retour, et le remercier de sa compréhension pour ma longue absence. En passant devant le bureau de Sarah, je ne pu m'empêcher de jeter un rapide coup d'œil, comme pour m'assurer qu'elle n'était pas là. Le bureau était vide et ses affaires avaient été enlevées. Je m'approchais du bureau de l'assistant du Doyen et lui demandait si celui ci pouvait me recevoir. Il acquiesça et je me rendis au bureau de mon supérieur. Je frappai et entrai quand il m'en donna l'autorisation.

\- Ezra ! je suis heureux de vous revoir enfin. Comment allez vous ?

\- Je vais mieux, bien mieux. Je vous remercie

\- Vous voilà de retour pour de bon alors ?

\- Oui me voilà de retour, je suis d'ailleurs venu pour vous en informer.

\- C'est gentil de votre part Ezra .. Quand reprenez vous le travail ?

\- Et bien je suppose que nous devons laisser quelques jours à mon remplacement pour terminer ce qu'il avait commencer.

\- Je pense que lui laisser finir la semaine sera parfait ! Répondit le Doyen

\- Alors je reprends lundi. Et en ce qui concerne .. mon assistante ?

\- Et bien nous avons pensé que vous voudriez choisir vous même à votre retour. J'ai fais une pré-sélection. Je vous donne les dossiers, étudiez les et vous me direz quelle est la personne que vous choisissez.

\- Pas de soucis. Merci

\- Ezra.. je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit pour Sarah, son harcèlement, son comportement ?

\- Je pensais avoir été clair avec elle. Je suis désolé d'avoir mêler travail et vie sentimentale.

\- On fait tous des erreurs et vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

\- Je vous remercie Monsieur le Doyen. Je vais vous laisser. Merci de m'avoir reçu. A lundi alors.

\- A lundi Ezra, ravi de votre retour

\- Merci encore.

Je quittais son bureau, les candidatures pour mon futur assistant en mains. Je décidais d'aller acheter un petit cadeau pour Aria. Je devais me faire pardonner et j'avais prévu d'organiser une soirée exceptionnelle pour nos retrouvailles. Il fallait que ce soit inoubliable. J'entrais dans la bijouterie. Je savais que je voulais lui offrir un bracelet. Je regardais parmi les vitrines. Il y avait de magnifiques pièces. La vendeuse vint vers moi pour me proposer son aide. Après quelques minutes, elle sorti un modèle qui correspondait exactement à ce que je cherchais. C'était une petite chaine à laquelle on pouvait accrocher des breloques. Je pourrais à loisir compléter son bracelet à chaque occasion marquante de notre vie. Je demandais à la vendeuse d'en accrocher plusieurs que je choisis avec précision. Elle me fit alors un joli paquet. Je pouvais passer maintenant à la deuxième partie de mon plan pour cette soirée parfaite. Il me restait encore une heure et demi pour tout organiser. Je passais chez le fleuriste commander un bouquet de roses. J'allais ensuite dans ce petit restaurant végétarien où nous avions dîné un soir. Celui où j'avais réservé la terrasse. Je demandai une table pour deux pour le soir même. Le restaurateur promit de me préparer une table dans un endroit très romantique de son restaurant à l'abri des regards, pour qu'Aria et moi passions une superbe soirée. Je lui confiais le bouquet de roses qu'il devait me remettre quand nous serions à notre table. Je passais ensuite dans cette boutique de vêtements, où Aria aimait aller. Je demandais à la vendeuse de me conseiller sur le choix d'une tenue.. Elle me montra la robe parfaite, elle connaissait Aria qui était une habituée, je pouvais avoir confiance en son jugement. Je lui demandai d'emballer la robe. Les deux boutiques suivantes étaient le magasin de chaussures où je prenais une paire d'escarpins à talons comme elle les aimait et dans la seconde je lui achetais des sous vêtements. Il fallait bien avouer que je pensais un peu à moi en faisant mon choix. Je finissais ensuite par le salon de beauté. Je leur demandais exactement ce que j'avais besoin et leur confiait la robe d' Aria, les chaussures et les sous-vêtements. Tout était prêt, je pouvais aller rejoindre la femme la plus belle au monde. Il était seize heures cinquante. J'avais tout juste le temps de faire le trajet.

_**Du côté d'Aria**_

Nous venions de finir la séance photo. C'était très intéressant, et j'avais même eu le droit de prendre quelques clichés pour lesquels je fus félicité. J'étais vraiment ravie. Je récupérais mes affaires à l'intérieur et me précipitait dehors. J'avais une bonne raison de rentrer aujourd'hui, Ezra était là. J'étais tellement heureuse. Il était là, il m'attendait avec son sourire que j'aimais tant. Il me faisait craquer à chaque fois.

\- Tu as bien travaillé mon amour ? Demanda t-il en m'embrassant.

\- C'était fantastique, j'ai pu prendre des clichés et j'ai été félicité.. lui répondis-je

\- Je suis fier de toi mon cœur.

\- On rentre !

\- Non, on ne rentre pas mon amour. J'ai une surprise pour toi dit-il en faisant le tour de la voiture pour m'ouvrir la portière.

\- Ah.. je suis curieuse.. c'est quoi la surprise ?

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne te dirais rien., voyons Aria..

\- Oh.. tu n'es pas marrant ! Répondis-je en faisant la moue

\- Je sais.. je sais mais tu m'aimes .. me dit-il en souriant

\- Allez dis moi.. c'est quoi ?

\- Tu verras...

Nous arrivions en ville, il garait la voiture et m'invitait à descendre. Il me prit par la main et m'accompagnait dans un institut de beauté. Il ouvrit la porte et m'invita à entrer.

\- Je vous la confis dit-il à l'esthéticienne. Il m'embrassa alors et proposa de venir me chercher dans une heure et demie.

\- Je restais là, ne sachant pas ce que cela signifiait. J'interrogeais la personne chargée de s'occuper de moi.

\- Votre petit ami nous a demandé de vous préparer pour une soirée romantique. Nous avons mis à votre disposition une cabine où un peignoir vous attend, vous pourrez ensuite prendre une douche et la masseuse vous fera ensuite un massage. Je vous expliquerai la suite après.

\- Parce-qu'il y a plus ?

\- Oui Mademoiselle il y a plus. Je l'accompagnais jusque la cabine. Il y avait une odeur fleurie très agréable et de la musique d'ambiance très douce. Je me déshabillais entièrement et passais le peignoir, qui était d'une douceur incroyable. Je passais les chaussons également. Un sac était à ma disposition pour y mettre les affaires que j'avais ôter m'avait expliqué la gentille hôtesse. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais Ezra avait apparemment tout prévu. Je décidais de me laisser faire. On m'emmena ensuite à l'endroit où j'allais prendre une bonne douche avec consigne de ne pas me préoccuper de mes cheveux. Après le travail, c'était très agréable de profiter de cette douche. Les produits dont je pu me servir pour me laver le corps avaient une odeur divine. Une fois terminée, on m'accompagna vers la salle de massage, là encore l'odeur qui se dégageait était exquise. Je profitais alors d'un bon massage... J'aurai pu m'endormir sur la table tellement cela me détendait. L'étape suivante consistait à passer par les mains de la coiffeuse. Elle me fit un shampoing et des soins puis me fit une très jolie coiffure. Elle boucla mes cheveux puis les ramena tous sur le côté. Une petite tresse faisait une sorte de couronne au niveau de ma nuque. C'était magnifique. Une fois terminée, ce fut l'esthéticienne qui entra en jeu, elle me fit un soin du visage et me laissa dans les mains de la maquilleuse. J'étais aux anges. Ezra m'avait fait un magnifique cadeau. Le maquillage qu'elle réalisa était incroyable. Une fois celui ci terminé, l'hôtesse m'accompagna dans un petit salon où une housse était accrochée à un portant et deux sacs étaient posés sur une commode.

\- Je vous laisse vous habiller Melle Montgomery. Vous pourrez nous rejoindre quand vous aurez terminé. J'ouvrai alors la housse et à l'intérieur se trouvait une magnifique robe rouge. Elle me rappelait un peu la robe que j'avais porté à notre sortie au musée à Philadelphie. Elle était divine. Je regardais ensuite dans les paquets. L'un contenait des sous-vêtements et l'autre de superbes escarpins noirs. J'ôtais alors le peignoir pour passer la lingerie. Puis vint le tour de la robe. Elle m'allait à merveille. J'enfilais les chaussures et je m'admirais alors dans le miroir. J'adorai ce que je voyais. Ezra avait bien choisi. C'était magnifique. Je rejoignis alors le personnel du salon. La jeune femme qui s'occupait de moi me fit un très gentil compliment et me proposa de choisir du parfum. Tout était pensé dans les moindres détail. Je n'en revenais pas .. J'étais prête .. Pour patienter jusque l'arrivée d'Ezra, on m' offrit un verre de jus d'orange. Au moment où je terminais mon verre Ezra entrait, il s'était changé et portait un de ses costumes qui lui allait à merveille. Un de ceux qui lui donnait un air sophistiqué, très chic, élégant mais aussi très sexy. Je le trouvais très beau.

\- Mon amour tu es magnifique me dit-il

\- Tu es très beau aussi .. Je m'approchais de lui et l'embrassait tendrement. - merci pour ce merveilleux cadeau j'ai adoré.. La robe est magnifique.. Merci.. merci .. merci

\- Ce n'est pas terminé ma beauté, la soirée ne fait que commencer dit-il. En me tendant le bras. Puis-je ? ajouta -t-il. Nous allions alors jusque la voiture, une fois encore il m'ouvrit la portière.

\- Ezra.. tu n'aurais pas du. Tu as fais des folies

\- Tu mérites tout ça mon cœur. J'ai des choses à me faire pardonner ne l'oublie pas..

\- Tu es déjà tout pardonné.. lui lançai-je

\- Alors pas besoin du reste de la surprise .. ? dit-il en riant

\- Ah non alors ! Je veux tout .. répondis-je en m'éclatant de rire. Nous arrivions devant ce petit restaurant où nous étions déjà allés. J'avais adoré. On nous conduisit dans le jardin. Il était magnifique. Il y avait des fleurs de toutes sortes qui répandaient chacune leur parfum ce qui donnait à l'air une odeur divine. On entendait couler de l'eau qui provenait d'une jolie petite fontaine, au milieu de laquelle un petit ange tenait un pot sur son épaule, c'est de là que s'écoulait l'eau. Notre table était dressée au milieu de ce cadre idyllique. Il y avait aussi des guirlandes qui éclairaient dans les arbres. On entendait en fond sonore une musique douce très romantique. Le serveur nous invita à nous asseoir. Ezra m'aida à m'installer en se conduisant encore une fois comme un parfait gentleman. Le serveur lui donna alors un énorme bouquet de roses qu'il me tendit.

\- C'est pour toi mon amour me dit-il .. de magnifiques fleurs pour une femme magnifique.

\- Quelles sont belles ! M'exclamai-je .. Merci.. merci je suis comblée ce soir

\- Tu n'as pas encore tout vu.. je t'assure répondit Ezra en s'installant à la table. Le serveur me débarrassa du bouquet. Il allait en prendre soin en pendant que nous dinions. Ezra me fixa quelques instants. Il me prit la main avec tendresse.

\- Mon amour, tu sais à quel point je t'aime et je sais que mon comportement de ces dernières semaines ne l'ont pas montré. Je t'ai organisé cette surprise pour te dire à quel point je suis désolé de m'être enfuis comme ça. Je te fais la promesse de ne plus le refaire. Peu importe les épreuves que nous aurons à traverser je serais là. Je ne m'enfuirai plus. Être loin de toi, est la chose la plus difficile pour moi, te voir souffrir m'est intolérable.. mais je vais faire tout ce qu'il faut pour être un meilleur petit ami et avoir le droit de gagner un jour l'honneur de demander ta main. Quand ce jour arrivera, tu sauras que tu peux compter sur moi, que tu peux te reposer sur moi. Que je serais celui qui ne flanchera plus jamais. Je t'aime Aria, je t'aime plus que ma propre vie que je passerai à te rendre heureuse si tu acceptes de me laisser faire. Je t'aime

\- Ezra .. c'est si .. c'était magnifique mon amour. Je t'aime .. je t'aime tellement si tu savais.

\- Je le sais mon amour.. je le sais dit-il en me tendant un petit paquet. - Tiens c'est pour toi.

\- Encore ? Encore un cadeau ?

\- Vas y ouvre le..

\- Oh il est magnifique ! Ezra... tu as fais des folies.. Le bracelet était d'une beauté, je l'adorai. C'était une très jolie chaine en or agrémenté de perles roses nacrées très fines. Et entre chacune d'elles étaient accrochées des breloques. Une avec le mot Amour, l'autre avec un petit appareil photo, une troisième avec un petit livre fermé, une encore représentait la lettre A agrémenté d'un petit diamant, une autre lettre le E agrémenté aussi d'un diamant et une dernière avec la lettre F et le chiffre 6 comme le numéro de notre appartement.

\- Il te plait ?

\- Ezra.. je .. je ne sais pas quoi dire.. merci .. tu m'aides à le mettre ?

\- Avec plaisir dit-il. Il accrocha alors le bracelet à mon poignet. Souleva ma main jusque ses lèvres et posa un baiser au creux de celle ci. Je t'aime Aria.. je t'aime infiniment.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Une nuit magique

_**Du côté d'Ezra **_

La soirée était parfaite, exactement ce que j'avais espéré.. nous nous retrouvions comme si rien ne nous avait séparé. Pourquoi avais je eu si peur ? Pourquoi avoir fuis comme ça ? Alors qu'elle est ma raison d'être sur cette terre. Tout ça me semblait bien loin ce soir... Ce soir, il n'y avait plus qu'elle et moi.. Sarah était bien loin... Toute cette histoire était bien loin.. Je comptais tout faire pour la rendre heureuse parce qu'elle le méritait bien, après ce qu'elle venait de vivre... la perte de notre bébé.. et ma fuite... la perte de notre bébé, ces mots raisonnaient bizarrement dans ma tête... j'avais mis cette histoire dans un coin de ma tête, pour ne pas penser, ne pas souffrir. Mais maintenant que je la regardais, cette triste nouvelle m'était revenue à l'esprit..

\- A quoi penses tu comme ça ? Tu es ailleurs Ezra !

\- A rien ! excuse moi, je te regardais et je te trouvais si belle que mon esprit s'est mis à divaguer

\- Tu semblais triste .. dis moi ?

\- Je.. je pensais à la perte du bébé, je te regardais et j'y ai pensé.. je ne l'avais pas fais depuis que je m'étais enfui..ce n'est rien..ce n'est rien..

\- Mais si Ezra, tu as le droit d'être triste.. je le suis quand j'y pense aussi

\- Pourtant tu ne voulais pas être maman..

\- Oui mais perdre ce bébé même si je ne voulais pas être maman si tôt m'a remué et ça reste un souvenir triste ..

\- Je comprends... bon changeons de sujet .. c'est une soirée de retrouvailles ça ne doit pas être triste .. tu veux un dessert.. ?

\- Non .. non je .. je pensais plutôt à rentrer .. je voudrais être seule avec toi..

\- Mais nous sommes seuls là..

\- Non vraiment seuls, d'abord je t'ai vu avec Sacha, puis là maintenant il y a le serveur qui vient régulièrement.. je voudrais juste être seule avec toi..

\- Tout ce que tu veux, mon amour.. tout ce que tu veux..

J'appelais le serveur et lui demandais l'addition.. Je n'avais pas osé l'avouer mais j'avais aussi hâte de me retrouver vraiment seul avec elle.. J'avais envie de nous retrouver à nouveau dans notre appartement. Je l'accompagnais jusqu'au siège passager, je lui ouvrai la portière et lui donnai le bouquet de roses que je lui avais offert. Elle le déposa délicatement sur le siège arrière. Je regagnais à mon tour la voiture. Je la regardais quelques instants, elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens je ne pu alors résister, je l'attirai vers moi. Nos lèvres se rejoignirent .. elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux.. puis la laissa lentement glisser jusque ma cravate qu'elle enleva pendant que de mon côté je l'attirai de plus en plus prêt de moi, tout en continuant à lui donner un baiser passionné. Ma cravate retirée, elle s'attaquait aux boutons de ma chemise, j'avais de mon côté commencé à dégrafer sa robe.. j'avais envie de lui faire l'amour à un tel point qu'il m'était difficile de me contrôler. Sa peau m'avait tellement manqué, ses lèvres, son cou, sa poitrine .. je continuai à l'embrasser de plus en plus passionnément, elle avait pratiquement terminé d'enlever tous les boutons de ma chemise, nous avions presque oublié que nous étions dans la voiture..

\- Aria.. Aria mon amour.. stop.. stop on va rentrer.. c'est mieux je crois.

\- Oui . Tu as raison .. dit-elle..

\- Je crois que c'est une bonne idée. Je reboutonnais quelques boutons de ma chemise.. et démarrais la voiture. Nous arrivions très rapidement devant l'immeuble. Je lui ouvrai la portière, et lui pris la main, elle me tira vers elle … et m'embrassa encore avec passion.. je lui rendais son baiser, lui montrant à quel point elle m'avait manqué. Je lui pris de nouveau la main et l'emmenais rapidement à l'intérieur... je la plaquais contre le mur de l'entrée et l'embrassais encore. Mon désir montait de plus en plus et j'arrivais à peine à me contrôler, j'avais tellement envie d'elle, de sa peau, de ses baisers.. Elle recommençait à déboutonner ma chemise, je l'embrassais de plus belle.. Puis nous nous dirigions vers l'ascenseur. Elle me fit entrer à l'intérieur en m'obligeant à reculer tout en m'embrassant. Je me retrouvais dos collé à la paroi.. Je posais ma main sur sa joue, et recommençais à l'embrasser plus passionnément. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et ma langue trouva la sienne.. Je lui caressai les cheveux tandis qu'elle enlevait le dernier bouton de ma chemise, ses mains se posèrent sur mon torse.. Le contact de ses mains sur ma peau m'avait tellement manqué.. un frisson me parcouru le corps.. Je dégrafai sa robe, tandis que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrait sur notre étage. Je l'emmenai à mon tour vers notre porte en la faisant reculer tout en continuant à défaire sa robe, nos lèvres ne s'étaient pas quittées. Je cherchais la serrure de la porte tout en continuant de l'autre main à lui ôter ses vêtements.. La porte une fois ouverte, les choses sont devenues alors plus intenses.. Elle ôta ma chemise avec vigueur.. je faisais tomber sa robe sur le sol.. et la soulevait dans mes bras. Elle passa ses jambes autour de ma taille.. je l'embrassais avec plus en plus de fougue. D'une main j'attrapai sa nuque et lui fis basculer la tête vers l'arrière ce qui me donna plus facilement accès à la naissance de sa poitrine. Je posais mes lèvres sur sa peau. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à contrôler mon désir pour elle. Je l'emmenai alors dans notre chambre et la déposais sur notre lit. Je la contemplai quelques instants, ce corps vêtu de cette lingerie que j'avais choisi pour elle était sublime, la perfection. Le bustier rouge, faisait remonter ses seins et leur donnaient encore plus de volume. Je la rejoignais sur le lit et commençait à lui caresser la poitrine, puis mes lèvres prirent la place de mes mains...

_**Du côté d'Aria **_

Ses caresses m'avaient tellement manquées, ses baisers également. Je m'abandonnais totalement à lui. Nous avions eu beaucoup de mal à nous contrôler une fois que nous étions sortis du restaurant. Nous étions à présent dans notre chambre et plus rien ne pouvait nous arrêter. Ezra venait d'ôter mon bustier, il embrassait mes seins et les caressait en même temps. Je passais mes mains dans son dos, puis descendait jusque ses fesses.. J'avais tellement envie de lui. Je le fis alors rouler sur le côté et me retrouvais sur lui. J'étais assise sur ses cuisses et je commençais à retirer sa ceinture, puis le bouton de son pantalon et enfin je baissais la fermeture. Je lui enlevais alors le reste de ses vêtements.. Nous finissions à force de caresses et de baisers par nous retrouver totalement nus. Il me fit l'amour encore et encore pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Nous finissions par nous endormir dans les bras de l'un de l'autre comme nous l'avions toujours fais depuis notre emménagement à deux.

Au petit matin, alors que je me réveillais il me fallu quelques minutes pour réaliser que ce n'était pas un rêve, qu'Ezra était bien là endormi à côté de moi. Je déposai un baiser sur son épaule, il tourna la tête vers moi et me fit un sourire.

\- Bonjour mon amour tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oh oui alors.. je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps lui lançai-je

\- C'est parce que je n'étais pas là.. me répondit-il

\- Surement alors je t'interdis de repartir ..

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça n'arrivera plus jamais.. je te l'ai promis.. et maintenant viens là ! Il m'attira à lui et m'embrassa pour me dire bonjour..Voilà c'est comme ça que j'aime être réveillé me dit-il en souriant. Il reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, nous échangeâmes un baiser passionné..

\- Je dois me préparer, dis-je une fois nos lèvres séparées. J'ai cours aujourd'hui et j'ai deux séances photos cette après midi. Je ne vais pas rentrer tôt. Tu as prévu de faire quoi ? Demandai-je à Ezra en me levant du lit.

\- Je vais étudier les dossiers et choisir mon nouvel assistant. Ensuite je vais aller au bureau préparer mes cours pour lundi. On se retrouve pour le déjeuner ?

\- Je pensais voir Sacha, je l'ai laissé en plan hier.

\- Oh.. me lança Ezra visiblement déçu

\- Allez Ezra.. tu ne vas pas être jaloux quand même ?

\- Non.. non.. je ne le suis pas c'est juste que j'espérais te voir avant ce soir c'est tout ! Répondit-il

\- Je me rattraperai avec toi, c'est promis !

\- Ah oui... quel genre de rattrapage tu proposes ? Me demanda-t-il m'attirant vers lui alors qu'il m'avait rejoins hors du lit

\- Et bien.. disons.. le genre toi, moi et beaucoup.. beaucoup de lingerie...

\- Oohh ce genre là.. alors je vais patienter.. il m'attira encore plus prêt de lui et m'embrassa avec une telle passion que lorsqu'il relâcha son étreinte je mis quelques secondes à retrouver mes esprits. J'avais encore beaucoup de mal à me faire à cette idée. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à m'expliquer comment mon attirance pour lui pouvait me mettre dans de tels états. J'étais complètement à sa merci lorsqu'il m'embrassait, il pouvait obtenir ce qu'il voulait rien qu'en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'étais visiblement et incontestablement folle amoureuse d'Ezra Fitz.

\- Ezra..

\- Oui .. ?

\- Je... je t'aime..

\- Oui je sais Aria... je t'aime aussi

\- Non Ezra.. tu n'as pas compris.. je... je t'aime..

\- Oui.. je .. oohh .. il me fixa quelques instants.. je vis les larmes montées à ses yeux. Il me prit alors de nouveau dans ses bras. Il me serra si fort que j'arrivai à peine à respirer. Je t'aime .. je t'aime aussi Aria.. Tu es la femme de ma vie..

\- Et tu es l'homme de ma vie..


	19. Chapitre 19 : Une pointe de jalousie

_**Du côté d' Aria**_

Quelques mois étaient passés depuis qu'Ezra était revenu de sa fuite suite à notre mésaventure avec Sarah. La vie avait repris son cour. Ezra avait un nouvel assistant, il s'appelait George. Il était plus âgé qu'Ezra, ce qui lui avait fait un peu bizarre au début, mais ils avaient trouvés ensemble leur repères. Ezra adorait travailler avec lui, et son poste à l'Université le comblait vraiment. Il avait repris l' écriture depuis peu, je n'avais pas le droit de lire encore. Il m'avait promis de me montrer dans quelques temps, mais il ne sentait pas prêt à être lu pour le moment. Je respectais ça. Même si j'étais impatiente de lire le premier jet de son histoire. De mon côté également j'avais recommencé à écrire dans mon journal, quelques histoires par ci par là. La photographie me prenait un temps fou, j'adorais ça. Mes études se déroulaient impeccablement bien. J'avais enfin trouvé ma place. J'avais des amis formidables sur qui je pouvais compter. Ezra et Sacha commençaient tout juste à devenir amis. Cela avait été difficile pour eux, Sacha n'étant pas encore prêt à faire confiance à Ezra par rapport à moi. C'était un ami très protecteur, et il ne voulait pas me voir souffrir de nouveau. Les vacances d'été approchaient à grand pas. Et là fin de la première année également. Il me restait quelques examens à passer avant de pouvoir enfin me relaxer et profiter tout un été d'Ezra et de mes amis.

Il était à peine 6 heures du matin et je venais de me réveiller. Ezra était encore endormi. Je le regardais encore et encore comme je le faisais souvent. Il m'arrivait souvent de me demander comment je pouvais avoir autant de chance de vivre et d'être aimer par un tel homme. Qu'il était beau ! Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de contempler son visage, son corps.. Il avait un corps musclé, qu'il entretenait d'ailleurs. J'adorais le voir faire travailler ses muscles, cela me donnait vraiment l'impression d'être toute petite par rapport à lui et de me sentir en sécurité dans ses bras. Je n'avais pas espérer tomber amoureuse d'un homme aussi parfait, et je n'avais osé imaginer être aimé par un tel homme un jour.

\- Bonjour toi.. me dit-il alors qu'il ouvrait tout juste les yeux.

\- Bonjour mon amour. Tu as bien dormi ? Lui demandai-je

\- Comme chaque nuit, quand je suis dans tes bras bébé

\- Tu es trop romantique Mr Fitz !

\- Et toi tu es trop magnifique ! Melle Montgomery.. lança-t-il en m'attirant vers lui pour m'embrasser. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et posa ses mains sur ma cuisse. Il commença alors à me caresser. Je compris tout de suite son intention.

\- Non, Ezra.. je ne peux pas, dis-je en le repoussant légèrement. Je dois encore réviser et j'ai promis de retrouver Sacha de bonne heure à la bibliothèque..

\- Tu es cruelle avec moi.. dit-il d'un ton boudeur

\- Ah vous les hommes ! Lui répondis-je en riant

\- Ce n'est pas marrant .. je vais être frustré toute la journée maintenant..

\- Mon pauvre amour.. comment me faire pardonner ?

\- Tu sais ce que je veux..

\- Mais c'est bien d'attendre.. ça donne du piment.. tu pourras y penser toute la journée et ce soir...

\- Il y aura du sexe.. s'exclama-t-il !

Peut-être .. peut-être... continuai-je à le taquiner. Je déposai un rapide baiser sur sa joue et me levai pour aller me préparer. Une fois devant le miroir de la salle de bain, j'attachais mes cheveux en chignon. Je pris un disque de coton et l'imbibait de lotion pour mon visage. A cet instant Ezra entra dans la pièce. Il se plaça derrière moi et mis une de ses mains sur ma hanche, il commença à m'embrasser dans le cou, et de son autre main soulevait ma nuisette. Sa main alla directement trouver mon entrejambe. Il me caressa alors de ses doigts agiles. Je poussais un petit cri de plaisir.

\- Ezra..

\- Hummm me répondit-il

\- Ezra.. s'il te plait.. je dois me préparer

\- Bébé.. je t'en prie tu sais que j'ai envie de toi.. j'aime te faire l'amour le matin avant d'aller travailler..

\- Mais j'ai promis à Sacha.. Ezra... s'il te plait

\- Bébé.. allez .. insista-t-il en continuant ses caresses, sachant bien que je ne pourrais résister bien longtemps. Je me retournai alors pour faire face à lui. Ses lèvres s'emparaient des miennes instantanément, son baiser était passionné.. J'étais pris d'un vertige tellement c'était bon de le sentir si prêt de moi. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à résister.

\- Ezra... s'il te plait... je dois .. et en un instant il me souleva me plaqua contre le mur de la salle de bain, mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de lui. Il me pénétra avec une telle fougue,que je ne pu que céder à ses désirs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il me reposa sur le sol.. il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois et me fixa avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Tu es incorrigible !

\- Mais tu sais que je t'aime ..

\- Ezra Fitz ! Tu profites de la situation..

\- Mais ça te plait n'est-ce-pas ? Me répondit-il fière de lui.

\- Grrr … tu m'énerves ! Sors ! lui lançais-je alors en riant et lui fouettant la cuisse avec la serviette de bain que je venais d'attraper..

\- Aie.. cria-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce avec son air triomphant.

_**Du côté d'Ezra**_

Pour me faire pardonner d'avoir encore obtenu ce que je voulais d'elle au réveil, je lui préparais un petit déjeuner. J'adorai lui faire l'amour, c'était plus fort que moi et encore plus quand je savais qu'elle devait retrouver Sacha. Je ressentais à son égard une sorte de jalousie, mal placée je le savais très bien. Aria m'avait assuré qu'il n'était question que d'amitié entre eux. Pourtant, j'éprouvais le besoin de me conduire en homme possessif envers elle dès qu'elle évoquait son prénom. Lui faire l'amour ce matin était ma manière de me rassurer. Aria était ma petite amie. J'étais son homme. Agir de façon primaire comme ça, limite bestial me rassurais. Aria sortait de la salle de bain quelques instants après que je termine de faire cuire les pancakes. Elle était sublime comme toujours. Mon amour pour elle grandissait de jour en jour, et j'avais l'impression de retomber amoureux d'elle dès que je l'apercevais. Il paraît qu'avec le temps on ressent moins ce besoin de contact physique, ce besoin de s'embrasser souvent. Pourtant plus les jours, les semaines, les mois passaient et plus ce besoin grandissait en moi, plus mon désir pour elle prenait de l'ampleur. Comment pouvait on aimer autant une personne ? C'était effrayant parfois surtout quand je pensais à l'éventualité qu'elle cesse de m'aimer un jour. J'avais peur de ça dès qu'elle partait loin de moi. Elle me rassurait souvent d'un baiser et ça suffisait à faire partir mes angoisses. Depuis quelques temps, l'envie de lui demander sa main se faisait de nouveau présente et de plus en plus pressente.

\- Je t'ai fais un bon petit déjeuner pour me faire pardonner mon amour.

\- Tu me devais ça ! Lança t-elle éclatant de rire.

\- Quel est ce pouvoir en toi Melle Montgomery qui me fait perdre toute ma raison ?

\- Tu as le même sur moi je te rassure. Allez à table ! Je ne veux pas être en retard, je dois réviser correctement si je veux réussir mes examens de fin d'année.

\- Oui tu as raison.. mais j'ai confiance en toi .. Tu as besoin que je t'aide pour tes révisions ? Lui proposai-je

\- Et bien écoute j'aimerai beaucoup si tu as le temps. Cette après-midi ?

\- Et bien, oui. Je pense que je peux me libérer. Les élèves révisent. J'ai juste un cours ce matin et je pourrais boucler tout le reste de mon travail en une matinée. Je passe te prendre pour déjeuner ?

\- Non, je dois retrouver Molly et Morgane après la bibliothèque avec Sacha

\- D'accord on se retrouve après alors ? Que dirais-tu d'aller dans le parc ? C'est si agréable l'après midi.

\- Quelle bonne idée ! Mon amour.. et maintenant mangeons.. ça à l'air bon.

\- Bon appétit, ma beauté

\- Toi aussi bébé.

Aria gara la voiture sur le parking de l'Université. Je me tournai vers elle pour obtenir un dernier baiser avant de la quitter pour la matinée. Elle m'embrassa un peu plus intensément que je n'avais prévu.

\- C'était pourquoi ce baiser si intense ? Lui demandai-je alors

\- Je sais ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête Mr Fitz pas besoin de la cacher

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- De ton attitude de ce matin ! Je sais que tu as agis comme ça parce que je retrouve Sacha

\- Je.. euh.. non.. j'avais juste envie de toi si fort.. je n'arrivais pas à me raisonner c'est tout ! Lui répondis-je espérant avoir été assez convainquant pour qu'elle n'insiste pas. Je n'étais pas très fière de ma jalousie. Je détestais ressentir ce sentiment. J'avais horreur de ce sentiment.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Écoute Ezra tu dois me faire confiance d'accord. Je t'aime, tu es celui avec qui je partage ma vie et jamais je ne ferais quoi que ce soit pour te faire souffrir, d'accord ?

\- D'accord.. excuse moi.. je suis désolé.. je sais que Sacha est juste ton ami, mais c'est plus fort que moi j'ai tellement peur de te perdre.. je t'aime tellement que j'ai si peur de ne plus pouvoir y arriver si tu n'es pas là..

\- Ezra ! arrête.. je n'aime pas savoir que tu vis dans la peur comme ça ! Ça suffit .. je ne veux plus de ce genre de comportement ! Je t'aimais hier.. je t'aime aujourd'hui je t'aimerai demain encore plus... Tu es le seul... le seul... dit-elle en m'embrassant de nouveau très intensément.

\- Je suis désolé.. lui dis-je une fois nos lèvres séparées. Et maintenant va étudier mon ange. Je te retrouve cette après-midi.. je t'aime

\- Je t'aime.

Je sortis de la voiture et la regarda s'éloigner un instant. Je n' étais plus aussi fière de moi que le matin même. Cette jalousie allait me causer des problèmes si je continuais. Je devais trouver un moyen de stopper ça et très rapidement. Je n'avais pas envie de perdre Aria pour une chose aussi futile et stupide. Je me dirigeais alors vers mon bureau en pensant à l'après-midi que nous passerions tous les deux. Un sourire se dessina alors sur mon visage.

_**Du côté d'Aria**_

Pendant le trajet qui m'amenait à la bibliothèque où je devais retrouver Sacha, je pensais à Ezra et à sa réaction de ce matin. Il savait que je détestais la jalousie et il continuait pourtant à agir comme un idiot face à Sacha. Il commençait pourtant à l'apprécier en tant qu'ami. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment comment être ami avec quelqu'un et ne pas avoir confiance ? Un truc d'hommes peut-être ? J'espérais juste que notre petite conversation remettrai les choses au clair. Je ne voulais pas vivre de la sorte et même si mon amour pour lui était immense je ne pourrais supporter de vivre avec la jalousie. C'était hors de question ! Je me garais sur le parking de la bibliothèque, j'attrapai mes affaires et je me précipitai dans le bâtiment. J'étais en retard, Sacha devait m'attendre depuis au moins 30 minutes. Ezra m'avait mise en retard ce matin encore. Toutefois, je devais bien l'admettre j'avais aimé sa façon de me faire l'amour ce matin. Être impuissante face à la situation était tout de même très excitant. Je souris en y repensant.

\- Hey toi ! Me lança Sacha. Tu es en retard.. encore

\- Oui je sais.. pardonne moi.. un petit contretemps mentis-je

\- Oui qui s'appelle .. Ezra je suppose.

\- Humm.. oui euh.. allez au travail ! Lançai-je les joues rougis par la gêne de m'être faite prendre à mon mensonge.

\- Oui au travail. Il nous reste trois examens avant de pouvoir nous relaxer, ce n'est pas le moment de nous relâcher !

\- Tu as raison. Nous restions la matinée entière, le nez plongé dans nos cours et nos livres. L'heure du déjeuner arrivant, je rassemblais mes affaires, saluais Sacha lui donnant rendez-vous demain matin, juste avant la première épreuve. Je me dirigeais vers la voiture quand mon téléphone sonna. C'était Ezra.

\- Hey bébé.. Écoute je ne pourrais pas être la cet après-midi

\- Oh .. Ezra.. pourquoi ?

\- Le Doyen nous a convoqué pour une réunion de dernière minute. Je ne pouvais refuser. Je suis désolé.

\- J'étais tellement contente que tu m'aides pour mon examen de demain. J'avais besoin de toi.

\- Je sais mon amour, je suis déçu aussi.. Je me ferai pardonner .. je te promets.

\- D'accord.. je comprends .. c'est le travail, tu dois faire face à tes responsabilités.

\- Tu es adorable, bébé..

\- Je passe te chercher ce soir ?

\- Non non, ça ira .. je rentrerai à pieds après la réunion. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

\- A ce soir alors..

\- A ce soir .. je t'aime

\- Je t'aime aussi..

Je rangeais mon téléphone dans mon sac, et montait dans ma voiture. Je rejoignis alors mes deux amies pour le déjeuner. Cette pause me fit un bien fou. J'étais tellement prise par mes révisions, que passer du temps avec les filles me donnait du courage pour continuer à travailler ensuite. Une fois nous avoir donner rendez-vous pour le lendemain au déjeuner après nos examens du matin, je me dirigeais vers la maison. J'avais finalement décidé de réviser à la maison, le parc sans Ezra me paraissait une moins bonne idée. Je fermais la porte derrière moi . Je décidais alors de me mettre dans un tenue un peu plus décontractée. Je passais donc une chemise d'Ezra, j'adorai être dans ses vêtements. Je gardais juste un boxer en dentelle en dessous et je me promenais pieds nus dans l'appartement. Je me dirigeais ensuite dans la salle de bain, j'attachais mes cheveux en chignons. Je retournais ensuite dans la cuisine me préparer un thé. Et je m'installai dans le salon, sur le sol, comme j'aimais le faire pour réviser. C'est dans cette position qu'Ezra me trouva en rentrant du travail ce soir là.


	20. Chapitre 20 : Un choix important

_**Du côté d'Aria **_

Ezra resta à la porte quelques instants. Il semblait me contempler. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres, celui que j'aime tant, celui qui montre à quel point il est heureux.

\- Hello, mon amour ! Alors et ta réunion ? Lui demandai-je

\- Tout s'est bien passé.. mais le meilleur moment de ma journée c'est maintenant ! Rentrer et te trouver ainsi.. c'est la plus belle vision de ma journée..

\- C'est gentil bébé. Tu veux que je cuisine ce soir ? Ou tu veux qu'on commande quelque chose ?

\- Non écoute, toi tu révises et moi je m'occupe de tout !

\- Ça me semble parfait.. Je me levai alors, et en un instant je me trouvais dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'as manqué .. me dit-il.

\- Toi aussi.. embrasse moi.. Il s'exécuta avec tendresse.

Je retournai à mes révisions, pendant qu'Ezra prenait une douche. Une fois terminé, il s'attaqua au dîner. De mon côté je terminais les fiches que j'avais préparé. Je décidais qu'il était temps d'arrêter et de profiter de ma soirée avec Ezra. J'avais envie de manger et de m'installer avec lui dans le canapé, me blottir dans ses bras et regarder un bon film. Il était d'accord avec moi. La soirée était parfaite même si nous n'avions rien fait d'extraordinaire, j'avais le sentiment que tout était parfait, et que j'étais exactement où je devais être. Chaque jour qui passait j'étais heureuse d'avoir pu lui pardonner toute cette histoire de livre sur Ali. J'avais hâte de terminer mes examens, et que les vacances arrivent. Nous allions pouvoir profiter l'un de l'autre un maximum. Je me réjouissais de cette idée.

\- Ezra ? Qu' allons nous faire cet été pendant les vacances ?

\- Et bien j'y ai pensé et je me disais que nous pourrions peut-être en profiter pour rendre visite à nos familles et ensuite prendre quelques jours pour nous en amoureux, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Oh oui ce serait parfait ! Et as tu réfléchi à l'endroit où nous pourrions aller ?

\- Oui j'ai déjà mon idée, mais je ne peux pas te le dire du tout .. j'ai envie de te faire une surprise..

\- Tu sais que j'aime tout ton côté romantique, mais une surprise encore ?

\- Allez Aria.. c'est bien de partir à l'aventure.. fais moi confiance.. s'il te plait !

\- D'accord.. Je te laisse faire.. tu me promets au moins que ce sera des vacances inoubliables ?

\- Je te le promets.. inoubliables..

Les quelques jours qui passèrent furent rempli de révisions, de soirées tranquilles et d'examens. J'avais enfin terminé ma première année. J'avais passé mes examens avec succès. Les vacances promettaient d'être superbes. Nous devions rester une semaine à la maison, profiter des filles et de Sacha. Nous avions prévu de faire une fête le soir même pour célébrer notre réussite à tous les quatre. Beaucoup d'étudiants seraient présents, Ezra ne se sentait pas de venir, il trouvait que sa place n'était pas parmi nous. Il voulait que je profite de tous les moments de ma vie d'étudiante. Chaque chose qu'il pouvait faire pour moi, il n'hésitait pas une seconde. Il pensait sans arrêt à mon bonheur. Quelle chance de l'avoir pour moi.. Je venais de finir de me préparer quand je reçu un message de Morgane. Ils seraient là dans quelques minutes, nous devions passer la soirée tous les 4 avant de rejoindre la fête. Nous avions prévu de dîner au restaurant . Je demandai à Ezra de remonter la fermeture de ma robe. Il déposa un baiser sur le haut de mon dos avant de s'exécuter.

\- Comment je suis ? Lui demandai-je

\- Tu es divine .. comme à chaque fois..

\- Merci mon amour, tu es sur de ne pas vouloir venir ?

\- Oui ça va aller ne t'inquiètes pas.. Profite de ta soirée, de tes amis..

\- D'accord, tu es un ange. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi, passe le bonjour à tes amis pour moi.

\- Ce sera fait. Je refermais la porte derrière moi et me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur. J'étais heureuse de pouvoir passer la soirée en leur compagnie. La soirée promettait d'être parfaite.

_**Du côté D'Ezra**_

Une fois Aria partit rejoindre ses amis, je pouvais tranquillement me rendre où j'avais prévu d'aller depuis quelques jours. Avec la fin des cours, Aria et moi étions pratiquement ensemble tout le temps, et il ne m'était pas facile d'être seul. Ce soir était la parfaite occasion. J'attrapai mes clefs de voitures et mes affaires et je rejoignais l'ascenseur. Une fois dans la voiture, je démarrais et me dirigeais à mon lieu de rendez-vous. J'étais nerveux, ce que j'allais faire ce soir était important pour ma vie future, tout devait être parfait. Arrivé devant la boutique, je me garais. Une fois la main sur la porte, je pris une grande inspiration et j'entrai.

\- Bonsoir, Monsieur nous vous attendions.

\- Bonsoir, répondis-je à la personne qui venait de m'accueillir.

\- Veuillez me suivre, me proposa-t-elle. Elle me fit entrer dans une salle à l'arrière de la boutique. Les murs étaient d'un blanc étincelant, le mobilier imposant donnait à la pièce un air solennel.

\- J'ai fais une sélection de plusieurs modèles qui sont susceptibles de vous intéressez, m'informa la bijoutière.

\- Oh.. merci, je pense que ça va m'aider dans mon choix. Je ne veux surtout pas me tromper. Elle doit être parfaite, répondis-je un peu intimidé.

\- Ne vous en faite pas, nous allons trouvé ensemble la pièce parfaite. Vous avez ce premier modèle. Un diamant solitaire étreint par un duo anneaux d'or, l'un en or blanc l'autre en or jaune.

\- C'est très joli.. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je pourrais choisir.. Avouai-je à la vendeuse. J'ai si peur de me tromper.

\- Écoutez comme je le dis à chaque fois, quand vous la verrez vous saurez.. c'est comme quand on rencontre la femme pour qui on achète la bague.

\- Oui je vois ce que vous voulez dire.. On le sait dès la première seconde..

\- Exactement, me répondit-elle avec un large sourire. Maintenant laissez moi vous présenter ce second modèle. Un diamant solitaire, accompagné de diamants taille brillant pour un maximum d'éclat sur une monture en or blanc.

\- Non pas ce modèle.. ce n'est pas Aria..

\- Aria ? Quel joli prénom..

\- Merci.. oui tout comme elle..

\- Vous semblez très amoureux.. Si je peux me permettre. La façon dont vous avez prononcé son prénom ne fait aucun doute là dessus.

\- Oui en effet, je l'aime plus que tout au monde.. vous avez raison avouai-je en rougissant légèrement.

\- Pour le troisième modèle, j'ai choisi cette bague en or à trois pierres taille ovale.

\- J'aime beaucoup ce modèle ci.. C'est très joli précisai-je.

\- On le met de côté ?

\- Oui pour le moment s'il vous plait.

\- Je vous présente ensuite ce modèle ci une Bague à trois pierres avec deux saphirs latéraux. L'anneau est en or blanc..

\- C'est celle ci.. Elle est juste... juste..

\- Parfaite ?

\- Oui exactement.. parfaite ! J'avais trouvé, c'est exactement cette bague qu'il me fallait. Elle était magnifique. Le diamant était d'une beauté incroyable et les deux saphirs le faisaient encore plus ressortir. C'était la bague parfaite. Je me sentais comme soulagé d'un coup.

\- Je vais vous la préparer. La présenter dans un joli écrin qui la mettra en valeur et je vous rejoins tout de suite à l'avant de la boutique. Permettez moi de vous raccompagnez.. me proposa la vendeuse.

\- D'accord, merci.. J'attendais dans la boutique. J'étais moins nerveux qu'en entrant j'avais enfin trouvé la parfaite bague. La vendeuse revint quelques instant plus tard avec un petit sac. Je réglais mon achat, et regagnais ma voiture. Une fois rentré à la maison, je cherchais la cachette idéale pour ne pas qu'Aria tombe dessus par hasard. Je décidais ensuite de prendre une douche, de me mettre dans des vêtements confortables et de dîner. Une fois cela fait, je m'installais dans notre lit, avec un bon livre.

_**Du côté d'Aria**_

\- Merci Sacha de m'avoir raccompagnée..

\- Oh et bien de rien.. c'est normal.. je n'allais pas laisser trois jolies filles rentrer à pieds.. me répondit-il

\- Quel gentleman ! lui rétorquai-je.. Il me fit un large sourire, suivi d'une de ces grimaces dont il a le secret. J'éclatai de rire.

\- Bonne nuit Aria, me lança Molly

\- Bonne nuit les filles.. soyez prudents.. On se voit dans deux jours à la plage ..

\- Oui ça va être super ! s'exclama Morgane.

\- Oui ! allez bonne nuit les amis.. bye

La soirée a été magnifique. Je me suis amusée comme une folle. Bien que pendant les chansons romantiques, Ezra m'avait manqué. J'aurais voulu me mettre dans ses bras et me laisser bercer par une des ces mélodies. Je prenais l'ascenseur en songeant à notre danse lors du bal masqué, ,notre première danse et comme je venais de me rendre compte notre unique ! Je pénétrai dans l'appartement sans faire de bruit, il était très tard et Ezra devait déjà dormir. Je n'entendais aucun bruit. Je gagnais donc notre chambre et je le trouvais endormi, son livre à la main.. Il était si beau quand il dormait, il l'était de toute manière tout le temps. Je déposais un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Il sursauta légèrement et ouvrit les yeux.

\- Tu es rentrée mon amour, tu m'as manqué

\- Tu m'a manqué aussi..

\- Tu t'es bien amusée.. tu as bien dansé ?

\- Oui mais.. je me levais alors.. j'attrapais mon téléphone dans mon sac, je cherchais dans ma playlist la chanson idéale et j'appuyai sur play ! Je retournais ensuite vers Ezra qui me regardait d'un air étonné. Je lui tendais alors la main.

\- Danse avec moi . Il se leva, me prit dans ses bras et me fit danser.

\- La soirée est vraiment parfaite maintenant lui dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux. Il se pencha alors, posant une main sur ma joue. Il m'embrassa tendrement. Ma bouche s'entrouvrit et nos langues se trouvèrent une fois de plus. Je lui ôtais son tee shirt, et embrassais son torse. Il continua à me faire danser en dézippant ma robe. Une fois en sous vêtements, il m'emmena vers notre lit, où il m'allongea délicatement. Il m'embrassa de nouveau.. c'est ainsi que se termina cette magnifique soirée.. à faire l'amour avec celui qui faisait battre mon cœur.


	21. Chapitre 21 : Une journée à la plage

_**Du côté d'Aria **_

\- Tu penses quoi de celui ci ?

\- J'aime beaucoup, me répondit-il

\- Mais tu les aimes tous !

\- Parce que tu es magnifique dans tous les modèles !

\- Ezra ! Comment je vais choisir un bikini si tu ne m'aides pas un peu..

\- Tu peux en prendre plusieurs, bébé.. Tu pourrais en avoir besoin en vacances...

\- On va donc à la mer … ?

\- Peut-être …

\- Allez Ezra ! dis moi ….

\- Mum Mummm.. Je m'approchais de lui..

\- Allez... dis moi... lui murmurai-je d'une voix un peu plus sensuelle...

\- Aria..

\- Dis-moi... lui redemandai-je en me pressant encore plus prêt... Il me fixa quelques instants passant ses bras autour de ma taille. Il posa alors ses lèvres sur les miennes, son baiser était doux et tendre. Puis il ouvrit les yeux me fixa de nouveau..

\- Non.. tu ne m'auras pas conclu-t-il

\- Ce n'est même pas drôle ! Lui lançai-je alors … il éclata de rire.

\- Bon alors .. tu prends lesquels ?

\- J'aime bien ces trois là..

\- Et bien c'est parti pour ces trois là... on y va maintenant ?

\- Non.. ! il me faut encore des paréos voyons !

\- Aria... tu sais que je ne suis pas un grand fan de shopping...

\- Je sais mais c'est ta punition pour ne pas vouloir me dire où nous allons...

\- Je me vengerais tu sais..

\- Mais j'espère bien.. lui dis-je en m'éloignant vers un autre rayon.

Mes achats terminés dans cette boutique, je lui proposais de nous arrêter pour déjeuner, avant de reprendre notre shopping. Nous avions encore pas mal de choses à acheter pour nos vacances. Nous nous posions à une table, sur la terrasse d'un restaurant. Une fois que serveur eu pris notre commande, nous discutions tranquillement de nos futures vacances. Je harcelais de nouveau Ezra pour qu'il me donne la destination de notre voyage en amoureux lorsque j'aperçus une femme sur le trottoir venir vers nous. C'était une grande rousse que nous connaissions tous les deux très bien : Sarah ! Je serrais la main d'Ezra.. Il me regardait avec des yeux interrogateurs. Il ne pouvait pas la voir, il lui tournait le dos. Il murmura pour me demander ce qu'il se passait et quand j'allais lui répondre, elle eu le culot de s'arrêter à notre table.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle. Ezra sursauta. Il la fixa un instant. Son visage se ferma d'un coup. Je ne l'avais jamais vu de la sorte.

\- Sarah. Nous ne voulons pas te voir, ni te parler. Je te prie de partir et de nous laisser tranquille.

\- Je voulais juste..

\- Tu ne voulais rien du tout.. Nous n'attendons rien de toi... maintenant tu peux partir. Lui répondit-il d'un ton sec.

\- Très bien.. Elle s'éloigna donc. Nous laissant tous les deux quelque peu déconcertés.

\- Tu vas bien ? Me demanda Ezra.

\- Ça va.. ne t'inquiètes pas et toi ?

\- Je suis désolée Aria.. je

\- Mais tu n'as rien fais.. allez on oublie.. elle ne va pas gâcher notre déjeuner.. on en était où déjà ? .. ah oui tu allais me dire où tu m'emmenais en vacances... lui dis-je en éclatant de rire. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire aussi.

_**Du côté d'Ezra**_

\- Aria ! Chérie.. il faut te dépêcher. Tes amis vont nous attendre sur la plage.

\- Oui .. oui j'arrive me cria-t-elle de la chambre je suis presque prête !

\- Nous avons déjà du retard.. bébé je t'en prie nous allons juste à la plage.. allez

\- Je suis là.. Elle sortit de la chambre, un large sourire sur son visage. Elle était encore une fois magnifique. Elle portait un des bikinis que nous avions acheté la veille. Elle avait mis un petit short en jeans blanc par dessus. Elle était adorable. J'avais hâte de passer cette journée avec elle. Cela promettrait d'être très agréable.

\- Allez en voiture mon amour. La plage nous attend !

Sur le trajet, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder de temps à autre, en gardant un œil sur la route nous menant à notre destination. Je pensais à ce que je m'apprêtais à faire dans quelques semaines. J'étais impatient et anxieux à la fois. Je planifiais cet événement depuis un bon moment déjà. Tout devait être magique et parfait.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? Me demanda-t-elle .. ce qui me tira de mes pensées.

\- Rien de spécial, je me disais simplement que j'étais l'homme le plus heureux au monde.

\- Ah... et bien tu sais quoi ? C'est génial parce que je suis la femme la plus heureuse du monde..

\- On était fait pour être ensemble alors...

\- Et oui.. je t'aime... me dit-elle tendrement. Et maintenant vite la plage !

Je trouvais une place de parking et je coupais le moteur. Nous attrapions alors nos affaires et nous dépêchions de rejoindre les amis d'Aria sur le sable. C'était une très belle journée. Le soleil brillait déjà très fort en ce début de matinée. La chaleur était déjà bien présente. La journée allait être une réussite.

\- Je posais nos sacs sur le sable et saluais nos compagnons pour la journée.

\- Ah.. nous allons enfin pouvoir profiter de vous deux ensembles. C'est tellement rare ! Lança Molly.

\- Et oui ! Répondit Aria, mais Ezra ne veut pas s'incruster entre nous. Je lui dis souvent pourtant que nous en serions tous ravis. Mais il veut que je profite de mes années à l'Université comme lui a pu le faire.

\- C'est un amour ton Ezra.. répondit à son tour Morgane.

\- Les filles ! M'exclamai-je .. embarrassé je ..

\- Tu as raison Ezra.. ne te laisse pas faire sinon elles auront vite le dessus .. lança Sacha

\- Hey.. lui grogna Aria.. et nous partîmes tous dans un éclat de rire général.

Une fois que tout le monde s'était protégé contre les rayons du soleil. Nous décidions d'aller nous baigner. Aria était magnifique dans son bikini noir, une merveille. Je m'approchais d'elle dans l'eau, plaçais mes mains sur ses hanches, je la fixais quelques instants.

\- Tu es tellement belle.

\- Oh mon amour.. tu es tellement adorable. Me dit-elle. Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres et me fit chavirer dans l'eau..

\- Tu vas me payer ça !

\- Ah oui Mr Fitz ? Il faudra m'attraper d'abord dit-elle en essayant de s'enfuir tandis que je lui attrapais le bras.

\- Tu disais ? Lui demandai-je avant de la mettre à mon tour dans l'eau. Je l'aidai à se relever ensuite. L' agrippant plus fermement que la première fois, je pressais un baiser un peu plus intense sur ses lèvres cette fois..

\- Hey prenez une chambre ! nous lança Molly..

\- Molly ! S'exclama Morgane...

\- Elle me fait penser à Hanna me dit alors Aria.

\- Oh oui.. lui dis-je la soulevant dans les airs pour la faire tourner.. puis en la reposant dans l'océan je l'embrassai de nouveau.

Nous passions le reste de la journée à rire, à discuter. Nous avions pu partagé un bon pique-nique. Les filles avaient passées un peu de temps à bronzer tandis que Sacha et moi avions rejoins un groupe en train de jouer au volley-ball. Alors que la partie était bien avancée, les filles vinrent se joindre à nous. Le match terminé, le petit groupe nous proposa de rester le soir même à la veillée sur la plage qu'ils avaient organisés. Nous nous accordions tous à dire que c'était une bonne idée.

_**Du côté d'Aria **_

La nuit était tombée sur la plage depuis un moment. Ezra et moi étions restés à l'écart quelques instants le temps de profiter du coucher de soleil en amoureux. Il m'avait réciter un très joli poème qu'il avait écrit quelques jours plus tôt. C'était magnifique. Il était très romantique, encore plus que je ne pouvais l'être. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à prendre soin de moi, comme ci c'était la seule chose qui lui importait sur terre. J'avais cru au début, qu'il voulait se faire pardonner ses erreurs du passé, et le fait de m'avoir caché tant de chose. Mais je finis par comprendre qu'en fait, il me montrait l'homme qu'il était vraiment, celui qu'il avait proposé de me montrer quand il s'était excusé ce jour là dans la classe à Rosewood. Nous avions ensuite rejoins le reste du groupe autour du feu de camp. Il y avait une jeune femme qui jouait de la guitare. Je décidais de chanter, il y avait longtemps que je l'avais fais.. La soirée était très agréable. Je regardais un à un les participants, et je me disais que je vivais exactement la vie d'étudiante que je voulais, même si je vivais déjà en couple, ce qui n'était surement pas le cas de mes confrères qui se trouvaient là.. Une jeune femme attira mon attention, je remarquais qu'elle portait une alliance. Elle ne devait certainement pas être étudiante.

\- Tu as vu mon alliance n'est-ce-pas ? M'interpella-t-elle

\- Euh.. hum .. oui lui répondis-je

\- Et tu te dis surement que je suis trop jeune ou quelque chose comme ça..

\- Quelque chose comme ça .. lui dis-je en souriant

\- Oui je suis jeune, je viens de terminer ma deuxième année en architecture. Je me suis mariée il y a un an et je suis maman d'un petit Anton qui a un mois et demi..

\- Tu .. tu es maman ? Et tu fais encore tes études... ? Lui demandai-je étonnée qu'on puisse tout concilier..

\- Oui je suis amoureuse depuis le lycée, et quand Jonas m'a demandé ma main, je n'ai pas hésité je savais que c'était lui, que c'était le bon. Pourquoi attendre alors ?

\- Parce que tu es étudiante peut-être ? Rétorquai-je

\- Et ça change quoi que je sois mariée ou pas.. Tu es en couple ?

\- Oui .. oui je le suis, nous vivons ensemble depuis quelques mois maintenant avouai-je à la jeune femme.

\- Alors en quoi est-ce différent ? Le mariage est juste la prochaine étape.. il ne faut pas être effrayé. Si tu es sûre que c'est le bon. Tout ne peut être que parfait.

\- Oui.. oui tu as sans doute raison pour le mariage.. Mais le bébé ? Demandai-je m'excusant d'être si curieuse.

\- Je voulais être maman jeune.. nous voulons une grande famille. Et cela est venu naturellement après le mariage de vouloir fonder notre famille. C'est sur qu'il faut de l'organisation, mais au lieu de me rendre à mon travail, je me rends à l'université tout simplement m'expliqua-t-elle.

\- Oui mais.. comment tu peux l'élever avec une bourse étudiante ?

\- Mon mari travaille, il gagne bien sa vie. C'est lui qui participe le plus aux frais pour le moment. Mais je travaillerais un jour et je l'aiderai à mon tour.

\- Je vois.. je pensais juste que ce n'était pas possible de tout concilier.

\- J'ai trouvé une baby-sitter en or, elle prend le relais quand nous devons nous absenter. Mon bébé ne manque de rien. Nous allons très bien tous les trois.. Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ? S'interrogea-t-elle

\- Et bien, mon petit ami, Ezra.. Je le montrai d'un geste de la tête. Il est plus âgé que moi. Il a déjà un emploi et il est prêt lui à passer à l'étape suivante. Il m'a déjà parlé de son envie de mariage et de fonder une famille il y a quelques temps et je suis juste...

\- Effrayée ?

\- Oui un peu.. je ne pensais pas que nous pouvions tout avoir.. Je veux vraiment réussir mes études.. Je veux pouvoir offrir un avenir à mes enfants avouai-je

\- Mais tu peux.. il n'y aucune raison .. si j'y parviens toi aussi tu pourrais..

\- Merci d'avoir bien voulu partager ton expérience avec moi.. Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit ton prénom..

\- Oh... Je suis Héléna et toi ?

\- Enchantée.. Aria..

\- Enchantée aussi.. et de rien... Je regardai Ezra quelques instants. Le fixant, essayant de nous imaginer à la place d'Héléna et de son mari. Il me fixa à son tour. Le regard interrogateur, il me fit un signe de tête comme pour me demander si tout allait bien. Je le regardais à nouveau et lui fit un sourire. Comme pour lui dire.. je suis d'accord pour passer à la prochaine étape..


	22. Chapitre 22 : Un vol mouvementé

_**Du côté d'Ezra **_

Nous étions dans le taxi qui nous emmenait à l'aéroport. La première semaine de vacances nous allions la passer chez ma mère, puis nous irons quelques jours chez mon père lequel Aria ne connaissait pas encore. J'étais pressé de lui présenter la femme de ma vie. J'étais sur qu'il allait l'adorer, Suzanne ma belle-mère également. Nous nous rendrions ensuite chez les parents d'Aria. Aria était un peu anxieuse à l'idée de passer quelques jours chez ma mère, elles avaient pu s'expliquer et ma mère s'était excusée mais Aria appréhendait quand même. Elle semblait nerveuse. Je le savais à la manière dont elle tordait ses doigts.

\- Aria ? Tu vas bien. ?

\- Oui.. c'est juste que.. non ça va.. ça va..

\- Tu es sûre ? Insistai-je

\- Oui je vais bien, juste l'idée de rester chez ta mère. Je suis juste un peu mal à l'aise. Ça va passer.

\- Tout ira bien.. ne t'en fais pas ! Je lui pris alors la main, comme pour la rassurer et la portais à mes lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

Le taxi nous déposa devant l'aéroport, nous allions aussitôt nous enregistrer ainsi que nos bagages. Il nous restait à attendre l'appel de notre vol. Aria semblait toujours inquiète.

\- Aria, bébé.. dis moi ! Il y a plus que ça.. je le vois bien

\- Ezra.. je euh.. je ne t'ai pas tout dis..

\- Tout dit quoi ? Aria.. tu m'inquiètes là !

\- Et bien tu te souviens quand tu es parti rencontrer Malcom ?

\- Oui.. mais pourquoi me reparles-tu de cela maintenant ? C'est du passé..

\- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose.. tu dois savoir..J'ai passé du temps avec Wes tu te rappelles ?

\- Oui.. lui dis-je un peu inquiet à mon tour à ce qu'elle était sur le point de me révéler.

\- Et.. nous .. nous .. nous nous sommes embrassés.. On a stoppé tout de suite, le baiser à durer quelques secondes mais...

\- Je..

\- Je suis désolée Ezra.. je devais te le dire...

\- Et donc c'est de revoir Wes qui te met dans cet état ?

\- Non.. c'est de ne pas te l'avoir dit.. Ezra.. je suis désolée

\- Tu .. tu as eu des sentiments pour lui ?

\- Non ! .. non Ezra.. non je n'en ai jamais eu.. je suppose que tu me manquais trop.. ton frère était là, il était gentil.. on s'est laissés aller sur le moment.

\- D'accord, j'aurais voulu le savoir tout de suite, bébé..

\- Je t'ai fais de la peine ?

\- Un peu.. mais ça va.. je t'assure.. merci d'avoir été honnête.

\- Je te le devais Ezra..

L'appel de notre vol venait de retentir. Il était l'heure de prendre notre avion. Dans l'appareil, l'ambiance était un peu tendue. Nous étions dans une genre de discussion où nous étions tous les deux gênés. La révélation d'Aria sur son baiser avec Wesley, mon petit frère nous avait mis mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne chose pour moi de savoir à l'heure qu'il est, si proche de retrouver ma famille et de revoir Wes par la même occasion. Je ne sais pas quelle réaction j'allais avoir en face de lui. Il avait embrassé ma petite amie.. On ne se comporte pas de la sorte. J'essayais de contrôler mes émotions négatives quand il s'agissait d'Aria et moi, comme ma jalousie envers Sacha qui nous avait valu quelques disputes. Je ne voulais pas qu'Aria me voit comme ça. Je souhaitais qu'elle ait de moi une image toujours positive. Je lui avais montré assez de mes côtés négatifs pour le reste de notre vie. Je m'apprêtais en plus à faire ma demande dans quelques temps, il était hors de question que quoi que se soit vienne compromettre ce moment. J'essayais donc de me calmer. La situation n'était pas si grave que cela. Ils avaient fait une erreur il y longtemps maintenant, je devais en tenir compte et laisser passer l'orage.

\- Tu vas bien ? Me demanda Aria

\- Oui ça va.. j'ai eu du mal à digérer pour Wesley, mais c'est passé. Nous allons profiter de nos vacances. Je vais profiter de toi. J'ai hâte de t'avoir pour moi seul.

\- Oh.. laisse moi deviner à ce que tu as prévu de faire ? Dit-elle en s'éclatant de rire.

\- Ah et bien effectivement.. tu me connais maintenant.. j'ai bien l'intention de te faire l'amour Melle Montgomery..

\- Pourquoi ne pas commencer ? Que dirais-tu d'une petite visite dans les toilettes ?

\- Les toilettes ? Aria...!

\- Et alors ? C'est bien dans les toilettes que notre histoire à commencé non ?

\- Aria.. non.. je.. Elle se leva alors.. me jetant un regard coquin et elle se dirigea vers l'arrière de l'appareil. Je restais assis à ma place quelques instants, ne voulant pas la rejoindre. Je ne pouvais pas.. Nous étions dans un avion ! Nous étions dans un avion.. me répétais-je essayant de me convaincre de rester à ma place. Mais je ne parvins pas à me contrôler, quelques secondes plus tard j' avais rejoins Aria à l'arrière. Je vérifiais que personne ne regardait et je frappai à la porte des toilettes. Aria ouvrit et m'attira à l'intérieur en tirant sur mon tee-shirt. Elle m'embrassa aussitôt. Je la soulevais et l'installais sur le meuble du lavabo. Je lui rendis son baiser. Elle n'hésita pas un instant et retira mon tee-shirt tandis que je déboutonnais son chemisier. Sa poitrine apparue et je fus pris immédiatement dans le tourbillon de l' excitation, celle de lui faire l'amour et qui plus est dans un avion. Elle s'était déjà attaqué aux boutons de mon jeans. La seconde suivante j'étais déjà nu, mon pantalon et mon boxer sur les chevilles. Je lui soulevais la jupe et à mon grand étonnement elle avait déjà retiré ses dessous. Je l'embrassais avec encore plus de fougue, j'étais très excité par la situation, plus qu'à mon habitude encore. Je la pénétrais alors, elle gémit. J'agrippais ses cuisses et donnais quelques coups de hanches bien rythmés, pour lui montrer à quel point la situation me plaisait.

\- Tu aimes ? Me demanda-t-elle alors

\- Oh.. bébé.. oui.. je … lui répondis-je

\- Tu vois que j'ai de bonnes idées..

\- Oh oui.. très … bonnes.. dis-je haletant. Je continuais le va-et-vient de mon pénis à l'intérieur de son corps. J'aimais me sentir en elle, j'aimais cette sensation de nos corps en harmonie. J'aimais tout simplement lui faire l'amour. Mes coups de hanches devenaient de plus en plus rapides témoignant que mon orgasme était imminent. Je poussais des petits râles de plaisirs en la regardant dans les yeux . Je cherchais à voir dans les siens si elle prenait du plaisir et c'était le cas.. Elle serra un peu plus fort ses mains sur mes fesses, signe qu'elle était sur le point d'avoir un maximum de plaisir..

\- Ezra.. Ezra.. je .. je...

\- Je sais bébé.. encore ? tu veux encore ?

\- Oh oui.. Ezra .. n'arrête pas je t'en prie... j'aimais qu'elle me suppliait comme ça. J'étais encore plus excité par ses paroles. Ce qui provoqua l'orgasme chez moi.

\- Aria.. Aria... Elle m'embrassa avec passion... c'est alors qu'on frappa à la porte.. C'était l'hôtesse qui demandait à ce qu'on regagne nos sièges. L' atterrissage était pour bientôt.

\- Je crois que nous ne sommes pas doués pour faire les choses discrètement s'exclama Aria en riant.

\- Non je crois que tu as raison lui répondis-je.. Nous regagnions alors nos sièges quelques minutes plus tard, l'hôtesse nous fit un petit sourire lorsque nous passions à côté d'elle. Je vis Aria rougir, je la trouvais magnifique une fois de plus. Nous attachions notre ceinture, et je lui pris la main. Je me tournais vers elle, la regardant fixement, je pensais une nouvelle fois au fait que je lui demanderai bientôt de devenir ma femme et j'eus toutes les peines du monde à retenir mes larmes.

\- Ezra ?!

\- Ce n'est rien, Aria.. ce n'est rien.. je suis juste tellement heureux.. Et je déposais un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres. L'avion finit par atterrir, et nous pouvions à présent quitter l'appareil. En passant de nouveau devant l'hôtesse je me sentais un peu gêné.. Elle me fit de nouveau un sourire et m'indiqua qu'elle avait l'habitude.. Certes, nous n'étions pas les premiers à avoir envie de faire l'amour dans un avion. Je rougis encore plus et quittais l'avion et tenant la main de ma petite amie.

Ma mère nous attendait à l'aéroport. Elle n'avait pas voulu nous laissé prendre un taxi. Wesley l'avait accompagné. Après avoir pris ma mère dans mes bras, je prenais mon petit frère et tout en le serrant je lui souffla à l'oreille que nous devrions discuter seul à seul dès que possible. Il me regarda avec étonnement et acquiesça

\- Vous avez eu un bon vol ? nous demanda ma mère

\- Excellent maman.. lui répondis-je en regardant Aria qui rougit de nouveau..

\- Oui Parfait Diane, dit-elle

\- Impeccable, à présent direction la maison.

Sur le trajet qui nous menait chez ma mère, nous discutions de choses et d'autres. Nous racontions notre vie de couple depuis la dernière fois que nous avions vu ma mère. Elle nous expliquait ce à quoi elle avait occupé ses journées. Wesley nous parlait de ses études. Je les regardais un instant, j'étais heureux de retrouver ma famille et d'être accompagné d'Aria.

_**Du côté d'Aria **_

Nous étions arrivés au domicile des Fitzgerald. C'était une très grande maison. On voyait au premier coup d'œil que cette famille était aisée. Rien à voir avec la petite maison de mes parents à Rosewood. Il y avait à l'avant une allée bordée de magnifiques fleurs, qui menait à un grand porche. C'est devant la maison que se gara le chauffeur. Il nous ouvrit la porte et nous descendions tous de la limousine. Je contemplai quelques instants la somptueuse demeure. Il avait trois étages, de grandes fenêtres. C'était une maison en pierre qui avait un charme énorme. Il y avait sur la façade des fleurs et du lierre qui s'étaient accrochés. C'était tout simplement magnifique. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de visiter ce genre de maison et encore moins d'y séjourner quelques jours. J'étais intimidé. Ezra me prit la main et m'attira vers l'intérieur, il se proposa de me faire visiter. Je le suivis sans dire un mot. Ces vacances promettaient d'être bien différentes de ce que j'avais vécu jusque lors.


	23. Chapitre 23 : La maison des Fitzgerald

_**Du côté d'Aria **_

Nous avions visité cette superbe demeure. Nous étions à présent seul dans la chambre qui nous était réservée. Elle était, comme le reste de la maison sublime. La décoration était faite avec goût. Les murs étaient vert pâles. Il y avait un grand lit en bois noir, le linge était coordonné. Les oreillers et la housse de couette étaient à rayures noires et blanches. Les draps étaient blancs, et au milieu trônait un magnifique coussin rectangulaire rouge. De chaque côté du lit se trouvait une table de chevet en bois clair avec chacune deux tiroirs de couleur noire pour rappeler la couleur du lit. Sur celles-ci trônaient deux sublimes lampes également noires. En face du lit, se trouvait une commode coordonnée au table de chevet. Une télévision dernier cri étaient posée dessus. Ezra et moi allions pouvoir nous adonner à notre passion, regarder un bon film en noir et blanc blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. De l'autre côté de la pièce il y avait une coiffeuse avec un très joli fauteuil, ou je pourrais me maquiller à loisir.. La pièce était très lumineuse grâce à deux immenses fenêtres qui ouvraient sur un unique balcon. On pouvait y apercevoir la piscine dans le jardin. Il y avait deux autres portes à part celle de l'entrée de la chambre. L'une donnait sur un immense dressing, l'autre sur une salle de bain tout aussi incroyable que la chambre. Il y avait une baignoire qui semblait prendre toute la pièce tellement elle était grande.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ? me demanda Ezra

\- Cette chambre est sublime ! Lui répondis-je

\- Je suis heureux que cela te plaise. Tu veux te reposer un peu avant le dîner ?

\- J'aimerai bien oui.

\- Tu veux défaire tes bagages où tu veux que je demande à Naomi de le faire ?

\- Naomi ? Lui demandai-je étonnée

\- Oui, c'est l'employée de maison..

\- Non non, c'est bon je vais le faire.. dis-je un peu embarrassée à l'idée que quelqu'un fasse ça à ma place..

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas habituée, mon amour, mais essaie de te détendre s'il te plait.

\- D'accord.. promis ! lui dis-je.. Il commença alors à se déshabiller pendant que je sortais quelques affaires de ma valise. Il commença par son tee-shirt, puis ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et il fût bientôt en caleçon. Je le regardais tout en sortant ma trousse de toilette.

\- Rince toi l'œil.. c'est compris dans le prix ! mon amour.. me lança-t-il en riant alors qu'il gagnait la salle de bain ôtant en même temps son sous-vêtement. Je l'observais jusqu'au moment où il entrait dans la douche.

\- Tu peux me donner mon shampoing s'il te plait ?

\- Oui bien sur.. Je le rejoignais alors et lui tendis la bouteille. Je m'installais alors sur les toilettes, décidée à lui poser quelques questions.

\- Alors c'est ici que tu vivais quand tu étais enfant ?

\- Oui. C'est ici..

\- ça me paraît un peu..

\- Un peu quoi ?

\- Impersonnel.. je ne sais pas .. trop grand ..

\- Oui ça l'est mais je suis né ici, j'étais habitué. Quand j'étais petit, je n'y prêtais pas attention.

\- Je ne me sens pas à l'aise encore.. c'est si...

\- Si bien d'être là et de profiter.. s'il te plait mon cœur, essaie me demanda-t-il alors qu'il était sorti de la douche et qu'il se tenait à quelques centimètres de moi complètement nu.

\- Je .. euh.. marmonnai-je troublée de me trouver si prêt de son corps nu. Je me levai alors, il m'attira vers lui. Déposa un baiser sur ma joue et rejoignit la chambre, la serviette autour de la taille. Il se glissa alors dans le lit, complètement nu. Je décidais de prendre également une douche. Une fois que j'eus terminée, je retournai auprès d'Ezra qui semblait déjà dormir. Je me blottis contre lui, il marmonna, se retourna alors et me prit dans ses bras. Je m'endormis quelques instants plus tard sans doute.

Un bruit à la porte me réveilla, Naomi venait nous prévenir que le diner était prêt. Ezra était déjà réveillé et habillé. Il remercia la jeune femme de nous avoir prévenu et vint me rejoindre sur le lit. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front.

\- Bien reposée, bébé ?

\- Oui.. et toi ?

\- Impeccablement bien.. ce lit est parfait !

\- Je devrais probablement me préparer, je ne veux pas être en retard.

\- Pas de soucis, je te laisse. Je vais descendre. A tout de suite mon amour.

\- A tout de suite, lui répondis-je. Une fois seule, je me levais du lit et me dirigeai vers ma valise. Je sortis une à une mes tenues et les rangeais dans le dressing. Je choisis de mettre une robe bleue et des escarpins. Je ne savais pas comment on s'habillait pour dîner chez les Fitzgerald. Je pensais donc que c'était une bonne option. Je me remaquillais un peu et une fois prête je décidais de voir si je pouvais trouver Ezra.

_**Du côté d'Ezra**_

Le temps avait passé depuis que j'avais quitté cette maison. Du temps où je vivais là les choses étaient plus compliquées. J'avais du mal à vivre avec tout cet argent, dont ma mère se servait pour obtenir la moindre chose qu'elle désirait, ou pour manipuler n'importe quelle personne. Cela nous avait valu quelques affrontements. Heureusement, ce temps là était révolu. Et nous étions dans une tout autre relation maintenant. Je redécouvrais la maison de mon enfance, j'avais eu quelques bons moments ici quand même, il fallait l'avouer. J'étais heureux de pouvoir être ici quelques jours pour profiter de ma famille. J'avais rejoins ma mère dans le salon. Nous étions assis sur le sofa, un verre de scotch à la main en guise d'apéritif. Nous discutions de choses et d'autres quand je me décidais à lui annoncer la nouvelle.

\- Maman, je .. je suis allé dans une bijouterie il y a quelques semaines.. et je ..

\- Ezra ! C'est vrai ? Enfin .. me dit-elle ayant visiblement compris où je voulais en venir.

\- Oui maman, je suis décidé. Je vais lui demander sa main pendant notre petite escapade à Hawaï..

\- Oh mon fils.. je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ..

\- Elle n'a pas encore dit oui, Maman..

\- Dit oui à quoi ? Nous interrompis Aria..

\- A une sortie à cheval demain ! Coupa ma mère essayant de sauvegarder mon secret.

\- A cheval ? Je ne suis jamais montée à cheval.. répondit-elle. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement.. et jouait le jeu de ma mère.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dis à maman, que tu n'avais pas encore dit oui, puisque tu ne sais pas monter.

\- Je ne sais pas oui peut-être, nous verrons bien. Me dit-elle s'installant à côté de moi. Je lui pris la main comme pour l'aider à se détendre. Elle semblait encore tellement nerveuse à l'idée d'être ici.

\- Que désires-tu boire ? lui demanda ma mère

\- Un verre de jus de fruit s'il vous plait répondit Aria. Ma mère allait appeler Naomi mais je l'interrompais et proposais de servir moi même ma petite amie. Nous discutions de choses et d'autres quand nous fûmes prévenus que le dîner était prêt. Celui ci se passa merveilleusement bien, plus les minutes passaient et plus Aria se détendait. Elle parvint même à plaisanter avec ma mère à mon sujet. Les querelles étaient belles et bien du passé. J'étais heureux d'avoir une famille avec qui je pouvais partager autre chose que des cris et des disputes. La soirée se termina et je proposais à Aria de faire une ballade dans le parc. Elle accepta aussitôt. Une fois dehors, je lui pris la main et l'emmena dans un endroit que j'adorais quand j'étais petit. Là où je me réfugiais quand ma mère m'avait grondé. C'était au fond du jardin. Un endroit magnifique sous un arbre. Il y avait ce banc, sur lequel je passais des heures allongé à lire les histoires qui me réconfortaient quand je me sentais seul au milieu de cette famille que je ne comprenais pas. On entendait les oiseaux chantés quand le soleil était levé, et le bruit de la fontaine qui se trouvait non loin de là. Je proposais à Aria se s'assoir avec moi.

\- Je venais lire ici quand j'avais besoin d'être seul. Je restais des heures entières lui expliquai-je.

\- J'adore c'est si calme et si beau. Je comprends pourquoi tu venais là.

\- Je savais que tu aimerais lui répondis-je déposant un baiser sur sa main. Nous restions là silencieux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Plus rien d'autre n'existait à part nous. Je me sentais tellement heureux que cela était effrayant. Effrayant à l'idée que tout cela s'arrête un jour, effrayant à l'idée qu'elle refuse de se marier pour le moment, effrayant à l'idée que mon envie de commencer une nouvelle étape de notre vie la fasse fuir pour de bon.

\- J'aimerai avoir un endroit comme ça quand j'aurais ma propre maison me dit-elle, brisant le silence de la nuit.

\- Ah oui ? Tu veux une maison ?

\- Oui pourquoi c'est si invraisemblable ? Me demanda t-elle

\- Non non, c'est juste que je ne savais pas.

\- Oui j'ai envie d'élever mes enfants dans une maison, avec un jardin pour qu'ils puissent jouer comme je le faisais petite avec Mike. Je la regardais en souriant, l'entendre parler ainsi d'enfants, d'avenir me réjouissais. Je pensais alors que peut-être l'idée avait fait son chemin et qu'elle était enfin prête. Je l'espérais tellement au fond de mon cœur.

\- Je t'aime Mon amour, lui dis-je en déposant un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres.

\- Mais moi aussi je t'aime me répondit-elle déposant à son tour un baiser sur les miennes. La nuit était parfaite. Ces vacances s'annonçaient merveilleuses.

**Merci à tous pour vos lectures ainsi que vos commentaires. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis positifs ou négatifs, ils sont toujours les bienvenus. J'espère que vous appréciez mon histoire. A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !**


	24. Chapitre 24 : Finalement amies

_**Du côté d'Ezra **_

Ma mère avait insisté pour emmener Aria faire du shopping entre filles ce matin, elle espérait ainsi nouer des liens avec ma petite amie pour effacer définitivement la mauvaise image qu'elle avait donné d'elle dès le début. Je décidais de mon côté de profiter de ce temps libre pour passer du temps avec Wesley. Je devais discuter avec lui de certaines choses. Je lui avais donc proposer d'aller ensemble courir dans le parc de la ville voisine. Nous avions déjà parcouru deux kilomètres, il était essoufflé et demandait à faire une pause.

\- Et mec ! J'en peux plus moi.. j' ai pas l'habitude de courir comme ça ! Me lança-t-il

\- Je vois ça ! Tu te laisses aller petit frère. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu plaira aux filles ! Lui répondis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Aucune inquiétude de ce côté ! Je t'assure dit-il en riant

\- Tant mieux alors, en parlant de fille. Il y a quelque chose dont je voulais discuter.

\- Ah ! C'est pour ça alors ce tour entre mecs !

\- -Écoute, Wes, Aria m' a dit pour le baiser.

\- Ez, écoute.

\- Non, toi écoute. Sur le moment j'étais en colère. C'est ma petite amie, Wes, tu ne pouvais pas. Et puis c'est passé. Je veux juste que tu saches que je vais lui demander de m'épouser dans quelques semaines.

\- Je suis heureux pour toi me dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras, vraiment heureux.

\- Merci, alors il n'y a pas de malentendu ?

\- Aucun, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'était une erreur, ça a stoppé immédiatement. Je suis parti juste après ça.

\- Bon alors on n'en parle plus. Allez hop ! On repart. Il faut te remettre en forme lui lançai-je

\- Mais comment fais-tu pour tenir comme ça sans être fatigué ?

\- L'amour, petit frère, l'amour me donne des ailes lui répondis-je alors que je m'éloignai à petites foulées. Wesley se remit aussitôt à courir et me rattrapa quelques minutes plus tard.

Nous avions parcouru environ cinq kilomètres quand nous décidions qu'il était temps de rentrer. Wesley avait prévu de retrouver des amis pour le déjeuner et le reste de l'après-midi. Une fois à la maison, je montais dans ma chambre pour prendre une bonne douche. Je passais ensuite une tenue confortable et décidais d'aller dans le jardin, sur mon banc lire un peu. J'avais acheté un roman il y a quelques jours et j'avais hâte de commencer la lecture. Je m'installais tranquillement sur mon banc, écoutant les oiseaux chantés, l'eau de la fontaine coulée je mesurais une fois de plus l'étendue de mon bonheur. J'ouvrai alors la première page et me lançai dans la lecture de ce livre.

_**Du côté d'Aria**_

\- Oui vous aviez raison, cette couleur me va très bien j'aime beaucoup ! Dis-je à Diane en ouvrant le rideau de la cabine d'essayage, où je m'étais changé pour essayé un petit chemisier rouge que la mère d'Ezra m'avait conseillé.

\- Je vous l'avais dis ! Aria, je savais que cette couleur est faite pour vous.

\- Merci. Je me regardais dans le miroir. Ce chemisier était magnifique. Il plairait surement à Ezra.

\- Avec un jeans noir et des hauts talons il serait parfait, ajouta Diane

\- Vous avez tout à fait raison, lui répondis-je en souriant.

\- Prenez le, je vous l'offre Aria.

\- Non, Diane, je ne peux accepter..

\- Mais si Aria, cela me fait plaisir. Je veux pouvoir gâter ma future belle-fille.

\- C'est gentil, merci vraiment. Mais pour le moment votre fils ne s'est toujours pas déclaré. Et je crois que c'est de ma faute. Je lui ai fais peur. Avouai-je à la mère de mon petit ami. J'avais dis à Ezra que je n'étais pas prête, seulement depuis les choses avaient changées. J'avais grandi et évolué. La perte de notre bébé m'avait fait réfléchir. La jeune femme sur la plage m'avait ouvert les yeux vers une nouvelle option. J'avais espéré qu' Ezra fasse sa demande il y a quelques temps déjà. Il n'y pensait plus visiblement.

\- Ne soyez pas triste Aria. Les choses arrivent quand elles le doivent. Il le fera je suis sure, à un moment quand il sentira que vous êtes prête il le fera.

\- Merci de me dire ses mots, Diane.

\- Non, merci à toi de m'avoir pardonné. Avec ce que j'avais fais à vous d'abord puis à Ezra je ne voyais pas comment je pourrais renouer des liens avec mon fils. Et vous deux avez été formidables. Vous avez su trouver au fond de votre cœur la force de me pardonner. Grâce à toi, mon fils est heureux. Il a le sourire chaque jour qui passe et je ne pouvais rêver pour lui une meilleure vie.

\- Diane.. je la pris alors dans mes bras ne sachant pas quelle serait sa réaction. A mon grand étonnement, elle me serra à son tour. Nous avions définitivement fait la paix. Elle me proposa alors de me faire plaisir et de choisir les tenues que je souhaitais. Elle voulait désormais que son argent serve à gâter les gens qu'elle aime. J'en faisais parti dorénavant. J' étais un peu gênée mais elle insista encore une nouvelle fois. Je ne voulais pas risquer de la blesser. Je décidais alors d'accepter. Nous passions donc la matinée à faire les boutiques. J'eus le loisir d'avoir accès à des vêtements que je n'aurai jamais pu m'offrir. J'étais comme une petite fille dans un magasin de jouets. Après avoir acheté quelques tenues et plusieurs paires de chaussures, nous décidions qu'il était temps de rentrer. Je montais à l'étage, je pensais trouver Ezra dans notre chambre, je voulais lui parler de ma matinée avec sa maman, et lui montrer mes achats. Il n'était pas là. Je posais donc les paquets sur notre lit et je décidais de partir à sa recherche. Il n' était pas au premier étage. Je restais dans la cuisine immobile quelques temps réfléchissant à l'endroit où il pourrait être. Une idée me vint alors à l'esprit. Je quittais la maison pour me rendre dans le jardin. Après plusieurs pas j'arrivais enfin à l'endroit qu'il m'avait montré la veille. Il était installé là, sur son banc préféré, un livre à la main. C'est cette vision de lui que j'adorai le plus. Le voir, plongé dans un livre le monde extérieur n'existant plus. L'histoire de son roman étant pendant un instant tout ce qui était important et peu importe le temps qui passe où ce qui se passe autour de lui. Je le comprenais puisque je vivais la même chose dès que je me plongeais dans un bon roman. Nous avions cet amour des mots en commun, c'est ce qui nous avait rapproché, c'est ce qui avait fait naitre notre amour l'un pour l'autre.

\- Hey mon amour, tu es là. Je te cherchais dis-je pour le sortir de l'histoire dans laquelle il était plongé.

\- Hey. Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver me répondit-il

\- Oui j'ai bien vu. Ce livre a l'air très bien. Il semblait ne plus rien exister autour de toi.

\- Il est bien c'est vrai, mais tu as tord. Peut importe le livre il y aura toujours une seule chose qui existera malgré tout.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Toi mon amour, aucun livre, aucune histoire ne pourra me faire oublier que tu existes.

\- Tu es adorable.

\- tu l'es encore plus. Viens, viens m'embrasser me demanda-t-il. Je m'asseyais alors à côté de lui. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je lui rendis son baiser.

_**Du côté d'Ezra**_

La semaine chez ma mère touchait à sa fin. Nous devions partir le lendemain pour nous rendre chez mon père. Nous décidions de nous coucher tôt pour être en forme le lendemain matin pour effectuer les quelques kilomètres qui nous séparaient de notre destination. Il faisait nuit, me retournant dans le lit, je ne sentis pas Aria à côté de moi. J'ouvrai alors les yeux pour me rendre compte qu'elle était debout, sur le balcon. Je me levais alors et la rejoignais. Je me plaçais derrière elle et je passais mes bras autour de sa taille.

\- Que se passe-t-il Aria ? Tu ne dors pas ?

\- Non, l'appréhension sans doute. J'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller alors je me suis levée.

\- Tout ira bien mon amour, tu as réussi à t'entendre avec ma mère. Tu parviendras à t'entendre avec mon père tu verras.

\- Ça n'aide pas vraiment Ezra.

\- Viens je sais ce qui peut te détendre lui dis-je. J'allais dans la salle de bain prendre deux serviettes, puis je lui attrapais la main et l'emmenais sur le bord de la piscine. J'ôtais mon pyjama et je plongeais dans l'eau. Malgré la nuit bien avancée, l'eau de la piscine était de température agréable. Je sortais ma tête hors de l'eau.

\- Viens, tu verras elle est excellente.

\- Ezra ! Je ne vais pas me baigner nue dans la piscine de ta mère, voyons.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Et si quelqu'un nous entend ?

\- Mais non tout le monde dors, viens bébé.. tu verras ça te fera du bien. Elle hésita encore quelques instants, elle enleva alors sa nuisette et me rejoignit dans l'eau.

\- Tu as raison elle est excellente ! Me lança-t-elle

\- J'ai toujours raison.. concluais-je, m'approchant d'elle. Je la pris dans mes bras. Mes lèvres se joignirent aux siennes. Ma langue tenta de forcer le passage entre ses lèvres. Elle céda presque aussitôt à son assaut. Je l'emmenai vers le bord de la piscine. Je m'agrippais au bord. Elle enroula alors ses jambes autour de ma taille. Ma main descendit jusqu'à un de ses seins que j'attrapai fermement, mes lèvres s'attaquèrent alors à celui ci. Je l'embrassai avec fougue ce qui lui provoqua un petit cri de plaisir. Ma langue se promenait doucement le long de son bout de sein. Je remontai alors jusque son cou. Je continuai à l'embrasser comme ça quelques minutes. Le plaisir montant en nous, nous nous abandonnions une fois de plus l'un à l'autre. Nos corps ne firent plus qu'un dans la piscine sous le ciel étoilé.

_**Merci encore à tous mes lecteurs. Je suis ravie de voir le nombre de vue augmentée à chaque publication de mes chapitres. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, c'est utile pour s'améliorer. N'hésitez pas aussi à donner vos avis sur ce qu'il peut arriver à nos deux héros. Je m'inspirais peut être de vos idées. Merci encore à tous. A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre de "Nouveau départ"**._


	25. Chapitre 25 : l'amie d'enfance

_**Du côté d'Aria**_

Nous étions sur la route pour rejoindre les parents d'Ezra. J'allais faire la connaissance de son père. Ezra n'en parlait que rarement. Les seules informations que j'avais obtenues de sa part était son prénom : Jack et que ses parents avaient divorcés alors qu'il n'avait que douze ans. Il ne semblait avoir aucun lien avec lui, c'est pourquoi je fus étonnée quand il me proposa d'aller passer une semaine également chez lui et sa belle-mère Suzanne. La maison n'était qu'à trente kilomètres de celle de Diane, ce qui permettait à Wesley de pouvoir rendre visite à son père aussi souvent qu'il lui plaisait. Il restait encore quinze kilomètres à faire. Nous discutions tranquillement pendant le trajet. J'essayais d'en savoir plus à propos de son père. Il m'avoua qu'il n'avait pas été proche de lui pendant son adolescence mais qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir plus de contact avec lui que ce qu'il avait. Il aurait voulu être proche de son père comme je l'étais du mien. Malgré nos différents à propos d'Ezra, nous étions toujours proches. Il avait pu se faire à l'idée de mon couple avec des difficultés, c'est sur mais il avait réussi. Je n'avais aucune information sur son père à ce sujet.

\- Tu es sûr que ton père est d'accord avec notre relation ?

\- Bien sur Aria, je suis un adulte, mon père ne me dit plus qui fréquenter.

\- Oui mais, il sait l'histoire.. enfin notre histoire ?

\- Bien sur qu'il connait l'histoire. Il sait que tu étais mon élève, il sait pour le livre, il sait comment j'ai fais n'importe quoi avec toute cette histoire. Il sait aussi combien je t'aime. Ne t'inquiète pas il sera ravi de ta présence.

\- Je sais, tu me le répètes sans arrêt !

\- Parce que c'est vrai, Aria. Je lui souris. Il avait sans doute raison, après tout il connaissait son père mieux que moi. Et puis j'avais bien réussi à devenir amie avec Diane. Tout était possible après tout. Nous arrivions enfin chez Jack et Suzanne. La maison était moins imposante que celle de Diane, mais elle était tout de même magnifique. Au bruit de moteur, les habitants furent alertés par notre arrivée. La porte s'ouvrit alors, et on vit descendre des escaliers une femme très élégante, les cheveux bruns courts. Une taille élancée, avec des jambes interminables. Elle avait la peau claire. Elle était magnifique, vêtue d'un simple jeans et d'un chemisier bleu pastel. L'homme qui l'accompagnait était de la même taille qu'Ezra. Il avait les cheveux grisonnant. Il était bel homme, Ezra lui ressemblait beaucoup. Il avait les mêmes yeux, le même sourire. Le moteur arrêté, Ezra se dirigea vers le côté passager, pour m'ouvrir la portière comme à son habitude. Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à descendre. Tout en ne lâchant pas ma main, il m'emmena à la rencontre de ses parents. Il embrassa d'abord sa belle-mère puis donna une accolade à son père. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi.

\- Papa, Suzanne je suis heureux de vous présenter ma petite amie, Aria. Aria je te présente mon père Jack et Suzanne ma belle-mère.

\- Enchantée, leur dis-je en tendant ma main pour dire bonjour.

\- Pas de ça entre nous lança le père d'Ezra, il m'attrapa et me donna une accolade aussi, il fut suivi de Suzanne.

\- Enchantée me dit-elle en relâchant son étreinte.

\- Tu avais raison mon fils, intervient Jack. Elle est magnifique. Je comprends à présent pourquoi tu as perdu la raison alors qu'elle était ton élève à votre rencontre.

\- Papa ! Lança Ezra

\- Merci, répondis-je en rougissant.

\- Vous avez fait bon voyage ? nous demanda Suzanne alors que nous rentrions à l'intérieur de la maison.

\- Oui très bon répondit aussitôt Ezra.

\- Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire ? nous proposa Suzanne.

\- Avec plaisir, répondais-je un café serait le bienvenue

\- Oh oui un café s'il te plait Suzanne.

\- Alors va pour du café ! S'exclama-t-elle

Jack nous accompagna au salon pendant que sa femme se dirigeait dans la cuisine. Il nous offrit un siège. Ezra s'installa sur le sofa à côté de moi. Son père prit le fauteuil en face de nous.

\- Alors mon fils, tu te fais rare ici. J'ai été étonné de ton appel et encore plus de ton envie de venir passer quelques jours chez nous.

\- Je sais papa, Je ne vis plus très prêt à présent. Ce n'est pas facile de venir souvent

\- Je comprends mais tes appels se font rares. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas très proches. Mais je vieillis et j'aimerais avoir plus régulièrement de tes nouvelles.

\- C'est pourquoi je suis ici, nous allons profité ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit Ezra.

\- Et vous alors Aria ? Que faites vous dans la vie ?

\- Je suis encore étudiante, Mr Fitzgerald.

\- Appelez moi Jack ! Ah oui c'est vrai vous êtes plus jeune que mon garçon. Et vous étudiez quoi ?

\- Hum, dis-je un peu embarrassée par la remarque qu'il venait de faire. La photographie, mais j'écris aussi, enfin seulement pour moi pour le moment.

\- Elle écrit des textes remarquables, ajouta mon petit ami

\- Oh passionnant.. Je comprends qu'Ezra ait été attiré par vous alors. Vous êtes ravissante et vous adorez l'écriture.

\- Merci c'est très gentil Jack. C'est alors que Suzanne entra dans la pièce avec un plateau qui contenait les tasses de café.

\- Et voilà.. dit-elle

\- Merci Suzanne, dit son mari.

_**Du côté d'Ezra**_

J'étais ravi de revoir mon père. Depuis ma sortie d'hôpital je n'avais pas eu l'occasion d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Je voulais donc profiter de ces vacances pour enfin lui présenter Aria. Il était temps qu'il rencontre celle qui fait battre mon cœur. Nous étions installé dans le salon à discuter tranquillement autour d'un bon café, quand mon père posa une question embarrassante.

\- Alors quand me ferez vous des petits enfants ? Lança-t-il

\- Jack ! Voyons s'exclama sa femme.

\- Hummm papa, répondis-je gêné. Je ne voulais pas aborder le sujet, je ne souhaitais pas mettre Aria mal à l'aise mais elle le regarda, sourit et dit :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Jack, vous serez grand-père. Soyez patient. Je n'en revenais pas, elle n'avait pas évoqué le fait de ne pas être prête comme elle le fait à chaque fois. Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur à quoi elle répondit par un sourire.

Le reste de la journée passa tranquillement. Nous avions visité la propriété de mon père et nous avions à présent gagné notre chambre, le temps de nous installer avant le dîner. La chambre était très cosy. Aria l'adorait et avait félicité Suzanne pour son goût très sûr en décoration. Je décidais de prendre une douche avant de me changer pour le repas. Aria était en train de ranger ses affaires dans le dressing.

\- J'ai été étonné par ta réponse tout à l'heure lui lançai-je

\- Ma réponse ? Demanda-t-elle

\- A propos des enfants.

\- Ah ! cette réponse. Et bien quoi j'ai juste dis qu'il serait grand-père. Et c'est vrai !

\- Oui c'est vrai, mais je m'attendais juste à ce que tu lui parles de ton besoin d'attendre encore avec que nous devenions parents.

\- -Écoute mon amour, je sais ce que j'ai dis. Ne t'inquiètes pas à ce sujet, d'accord ?

\- D'accord concluais-je. Je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de démarrer une dispute entre nous pendant nos vacances. Je me dirigeais donc dans la salle de bain, me déshabillais et pris une bonne douche.

L'heure du dîner arriva. Nous partagions un bon moment entre nous, lorsque le téléphone sonna. C'était Harry un vieil ami de mon père qui voulait passer et apporter le dessert. Mon père accepta de le recevoir. Je connaissais Harry depuis mon plus jeune âge, je jouais avec sa fille Maddy depuis la maternelle, nous étions proches elle et moi. Nous avons partagé tellement de bons moments. Je n'avais jamais parlé d'elle à Aria. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je restais vague sur mon enfance. Lorsque l'ami de mon père arriva, nous étions installés de nouveau dans le salon. Je fus étonné de voir qu'il était venu avec sa fille. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçut elle se jeta dans mes bras.

\- Ezra ! Comme tu as changé. Tu es devenu un homme dis donc ! Un bel homme !

\- Maddy, toi aussi tu as changé. Tu es toujours aussi magnifique. Viens que je te présente ma petite amie, Aria.

\- Aria voici Maddy, mon amie d'enfance.

\- Enchantée lui fit Aria.

\- De même lança la jeune femme. Maddy avait toujours le même visage avec quelques années de plus bien sûr.

\- Harry ! Je suis heureux de vous revoir, dis je en serrant la main de l'homme.

\- Ezra, quel grand gaillard ! Aria, enchantée.

\- Enchantée également répondit-elle. Une fois les présentations faites, tout le monde prit une place autour de la table basse du salon. Suzanne découpa la tarte qu'Harry avait amené et en offrait un morceau à chacun de ses invités. La discussion allait bon train, chacun évoquant des souvenirs du passé, riant de bon cœur en se rappelant les événements relatés par les uns et les autres. Le temps passa à une allure folle si bien qu'à une heure du matin nous étions encore en train de discuter. Maddy était en train de me rappeler cette histoire à propos d'un chien qui nous avait valu à tous les deux une bonne punition, quand je remarquais qu'Aria était absente.

\- Où est passé Aria ? Demandai-je à Suzanne.

\- Elle s'est excusée il y a une heure au moins Ezra. Tu ne l'as pas remarqué ?

\- Non, dis-je complètement embarrassé.

\- Elle était fatiguée et nous à dit bonne nuit à tous. Tu étais tellement pris dans ta conversation avec Maddy que tu n'as pas remarqué !

\- Oh.. je .. je suis désolé dis-je alors à l'assemblée. Je vais vous laisser. Je vais rejoindre ma petite amie. Je suis fatigué, trouvai-je comme excuse. Je donnais congés à tous le monde, promettant à Maddy de passer la voir très rapidement. Et je gagnais ma chambre très gêné de m'être comporté de la sorte avec Aria. Quand j'entrai dans la chambre, elle était déjà couchée. Je fis une rapide toilette, je passais un bas de pyjama et je m'allongeais à côté d'elle. Je me penchais à son oreille pour lui murmurer que je l'aimais.

\- Humm.. répondit-elle

\- Tu dors mon amour ? Demandai-je

\- Oui je dormais, mais tu t'en préoccupe ?

\- Aria.. je suis désolé..

\- Moi aussi.. maintenant excuse moi je suis fatiguée dit-elle visiblement très contrariée du fait que je ne lui ai prêté aucune attention de la soirée.

\- Aria, s'il te plait. On ne va pas s'endormir fâchés ? Parle moi !

\- Tu veux parler à présent ? Ah .. me lança t-elle apparemment plus en colère que contrariée. Tu n'a qu'à retourner voir ton amie d'enfance, moi je dors ! Bonne nuit. Ce furent les derniers mots qu'elle prononça ce soir là. Pour la première fois depuis que nous dormions ensemble, elle resta de son côté. J'avais agis comme un idiot, et connaissant Aria elle allait certainement ne pas en rester là.

_**Merci d'être toujours aussi nombreux à lire mon histoire, je n'en reviens pas. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, c'est toujours plaisant d'avoir un retour sur ce qu'on écrit. bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre :)**_


	26. Chapitre 26 : Le passé d'Ezra

_**Du côté d'Ezra **_

Le matin suivant lorsque je me réveillais, Aria n'était plus dans la chambre. Je me levais donc et me préparais pour la journée avant de rejoindre le reste de ma famille au rez de chaussée. Je retrouvais Suzanne dans la cuisine. Elle était en train de préparer des pancakes pour le petit déjeuner. L'odeur de café chaud embaumait toute la pièce. La table était déjà dressée. Aucune trace d'Aria ici non plus. Je saluais ma belle-mère et lui demandait si elle savait où je pouvais trouver ma petite amie. Elle me répondit qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle pensait qu'elle dormait encore, elle pensait être la première levée. Mon père nous rejoignis quelques instants plus tard. Il nous salua et se servit un café avant de s'installer avec nous à table. Une fois notre petit déjeuner terminé, je décidais de faire le tour de la propriété à la recherche d'Aria, au cas où elle aurait décidé de prendre un peu l'air. Elle n'était pas non plus à l'extérieur. Je lui envoyais un message et rentrais donc pour l'attendre dans le salon. Une heure plus tard, je n'avais aucune nouvelle d'elle et aucune réponse à mon message. Je commençais à m'inquiéter quelques peu. Mon père me proposa d'aller faire un tour pour discuter un peu et essayer de me détendre. J'hésitais puis fini par accepter. De toute façon, Aria allait bien réapparaitre à un moment. Nous prenions donc la route pour une ballade entre hommes. Mon père nous emmena dans un petit coin de campagne, près d'une rivière où il aimait pêcher. A mon grand étonnement j'appris qu'il avait cette passion. Je ne connaissais pas grand chose de l'homme qu'il était devenu. Malgré le fait que je m'inquiétais pour Aria j'appréciais de passer du temps avec lui seul à seul.

\- Je sais que tu es différent de nous Ezra, je veux dire tu n'as jamais été attiré par l'argent et les avantages que l'on peut en tirer.

\- Papa, dis-je d'un ton qui lui montrait que j'étais désolé.

\- Non fils, il faut à un moment parler et dire les choses. Quand nous étions mariés ta mère et moi. Nous avons fait des erreurs, nous laisser prendre au jeu de l'argent en a été une. Notre couple n'a pas résisté et nous vous avons négligé ton frère et toi. Pas physiquement c'est sûr mais sur le plan émotionnel nous n'avons pas été de bons parents. Se servir de notre argent pour résoudre les problèmes ce n'était pas très bien. Te voir rejeter tout ça au final m'a rendu fière de toi et je voulais te le dire.

\- Papa, ce n'est pas la peine. C'est du passé maintenant.

\- Oui mais le passé nous a éloigné, et au final toi et moi nous sommes comme deux étrangers. Cela ne devrait pas être comme ça. J'ai deux fils et je n'en connais qu'un. Je veux changer ça. Parle moi de toi Ezra. Raconte moi ta vie en Californie.

\- Je, j'ai tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Un superbe emploi dans une Université où j'enseigne également. J'aime vraiment l'enseignement. La littérature me passionne. J'aime transmettre mon amour des livres aux étudiants. Et puis, il y a Aria. Elle me rend tellement heureux, papa. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir la reconquérir après ce que j'avais fais. Mais elle a su me pardonner. Et nous vivons ensemble maintenant, je suis tellement amoureux d'elle que c'est effrayant parfois. J'ai si peur que tout s'arrête en une fraction de seconde. Je ne pourrais plus continuer sans elle.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que tout s'arrête. Il n'y a aucune raison mon fils, me répondit-il pour me rassurer.

\- Je continue sans cesse à faire l'idiot. Je l'aime tellement et pourtant, à chaque fois je fais les mauvais choix. Et c'est elle qui souffre.

\- Mais on est humains, les humains font des erreurs, tout peut être réparé. Allez mon garçon, je suis sure qu'elle t'aime aussi fort.

\- Et bien je l'espère, papa, parce que j'ai l'intention de lui demander sa main.

\- Oh, mon fils je suis ravi pour toi. C'est la bonne alors ? C'est elle ?

\- Oui, c'est elle. Je vais lui faire ma demande à Hawaï. J'ai tout prévu.

\- Tu es un romantique, comme ton père. Me dit-il en me souriant. A ce moment là, sa ligne plongea dans l'eau. Il remonta un magnifique poisson, le mit dans son panier et relança sa ligne. Nous restions là quelques heures encore, le temps pour mon père d'attraper deux poissons de plus. De retour chez lui, je me précipitais à l'intérieur. Aria était de retour, Suzanne m'informa qu'elle était dans notre chambre. Je m'excusais auprès de mes parents et je montais la rejoindre. Elle était allongée sur le lit, elle lisait un roman. Je m'approchai alors et me mit à genou pour être à sa hauteur. Je la fixai un instant, et lui sourit.

\- Bonjour, mon amour. Tu m'as manqué ce matin. Elle leva les yeux vers moi, et replongea aussitôt dans sa lecture. - Aria, s'il te plait ! Parle moi, je suis désolé pour hier soir. Je me suis laissé prendre par la conversation. Je suis un idiot. Elle me regarda encore, ferma son livre, et se leva du lit toujours sans un mot. Elle posa le roman sur la commode. Elle me fixa de nouveau.

\- Je ne suis pas fâchée parce que tu as été pris dans la conversation. Ce sont de vieux amis, tu as partagé des souvenirs avec eux. C'est normal, et plutôt sain finit-elle par dire.

\- Pourquoi es-tu fâchée alors ? L'interrogeai-je

\- Je ne suis pas fâchée !

\- Aria, je le vois bien. Dis moi..

\- Tu recommences Ezra !

\- Je recommence quoi ?

\- Tu ne me parles pas Ezra, tu ne me parles pas de ton passé. Il faut que les événements arrivent à nous pour que j'apprenne.

\- Aria.. je..

\- D'abord Jackie, puis Maggie, Malcom, ton nom que tu as coupé, ta famille qui a de l'argent.. et maintenant Maddy... Je ne connais rien de toi..

\- Mais si Aria, tu me connais. Tu sais qui je suis.

\- Je veux tout savoir Ezra, je veux connaître ton passé, tes amis d'enfance, d'où tu viens. C'est comme ça que je conçois une relation. Et toi, tu ne me parles pas !

\- Je te l'ai dis, Aria, je ne suis pas le genre à se focaliser sur le passé. Pour moi, le passé n'est pas important ce qui compte c'est le présent et l'avenir.

\- Et moi je veux connaître ton passé. C'est important pour moi.

\- Aria, s'il te plait. On ne va pas se disputer pour ça.. je t'en prie. Ce sont nos vacances. On ne peut pas se concentrer sur le présent ? Lui demandai-je.

\- Ezra ! Tu ne comprend rien.. je veux juste..

\- Tu veux juste que je te parles de choses qui sont passées et moi je veux me concentrer sur le présent. Ne gâchons pas nos vacances, s'il te plait. Je vais prendre une douche, et ensuite nous irons nous promener. Rien que toi et moi.. d'accord.. ?

\- Va prendre ta douche... me dit-elle. Je m'approcha alors et lorsque je voulu déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, elle tourna la tête. Je l'embrassai donc sur la joue et rejoignis la salle de bain. Quand je sortis de la salle de bain, elle n'était plus là. Il y avait un mot sur le lit. «_ Je pars chez mes parents. J'ai besoin de temps loin de toi. Je veux faire le point, tu veux garder ton passé pour toi, très bien, mais je veux partager ma vie avec quelqu'un qui est prêt à tout partager avec moi. Reste chez ton père pour le reste de la semaine, et rejoins moi si tu es enfin prêt à te lancer entièrement dans notre relation. Aria ». _Je restais là, planté, stupéfait. En l'espace d'une soirée, nos vacances s'étaient transformée en enfer. Je descendais rejoindre mes parents. Suzanne me sourit, elle me prit dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé, Ezra. Le taxi vient juste de l'emmener. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Elle m'en veut ! Elle voulait juste que je parle de mon passé. Et moi je n'aime pas en parler parce qu'il n'est pas important pour moi, juste parce qu'Aria n'en faisait pas partie. Mais elle veut tout connaître, elle ne veut pas m'écouter quand je lui dis que je ne suis pas à l'aise à parler du passé. Je suis comme ça et elle ne veut pas me prendre comme je suis. Qu'elle parte chez ses parents ! puisque c'est comme ça..

\- Tout va s'arranger, Ezra. Part et rejoins là.

\- Non elle veut passer du temps avec sa famille plutôt qu'avec moi.. qu'elle y aille ! On a peut être besoin de passer un peu de temps loin de l'autre, c'est tout. Je remontais dans ma chambre. Je m'allongeais sur le lit, et lui envoyais juste un message. _« Profites de tes parents. A bientôt ». _Je m'endormais quelques instants plus tard, toujours en colère, sans avoir eu de réponses.

_**Merci à tous pour votre passage, votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires. A bientôt pour un autre chapitre.**_


	27. Chapitre 27 : Un invité surprise

_**Du côté d'Ezra **_

Je me réveillais dans la soirée, cette matinée éprouvante avait eu de l'effet sur moi. J'étais toujours en colère après Aria, elle était partie comme ça, sans attendre plus. Nous aurions pu discuter, en parler mais elle avait choisi de fuir. Je n 'étais pas décidé à téléphoner le premier. Je descendais rejoindre mes parents. Je trouvais Suzanne dans la cuisine, elle préparait le repas du soir. Elle me sourit quand j'entrais dans la pièce.

\- Tu t'es bien reposé ? Me demanda -t-elle

\- Oui merci, j'avais besoin de dormir, cette matinée était éprouvante. Où est mon père ?

\- Il est dans le salon, il regarde un match de basket. Tu peux le rejoindre pendant que je finis ça si tu veux.

\- D'accord, merci Suzanne lui dis-je déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Elle me sourit de nouveau. Je pris une bière dans le réfrigérateur. Je trouvais mon père assis sur le canapé, les pieds posés sur la table basse, une bière à la main regardant un match de basket. Je souris en pensant que j'étais exactement comme lui quand je regardais un match. - Quel est le score ? Lui demandai-je

\- 6 à 12 ! Tu aimes le basket mon garçon ?

\- Oui p'pa !

\- Alors viens t'assoir avec moi dit-il. Nous restions là à commenter, crier quand un panier était marqué et à encourager notre équipe préféré. J'appréciais le moment plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Je regrettais juste qu'Aria ne soit pas ici avec nous. Elle commençait à me manquer, même si j'étais toujours en colère. Une fois le match terminé, Suzanne nous proposa de dîner. Wesley venait d'arriver, mon père l'avait invité pour la soirée. Il avait souhaité avoir ses deux garçons réunis autour de la table. Cette idée me rendait très heureux. Il y avait longtemps que nous avions été ensemble tous les trois. Wes m'interrogea sur l'absence d'Aria, je lui expliquai que je ne voulais pas en parler. La soirée passa très rapidement. Nous discutions de choses et d'autres. Je renouai tout doucement des liens avec mon père. Et j'adorai l'idée de pouvoir l'inclure dans ma vie dès à présent, comme j'avais inclus ma mère depuis mon séjour à l'hôpital. Il ne me manquait qu'une chose pour être vraiment bien ce soir : Aria, et qu'elle comprenne que mon passé n'est pas une chose dont j'aime parler et qu'elle respecte ça.

\- Pourquoi ne pas inviter Maddy à sortir un de ces soirs, Ezra ? Elle avait l'air ravi de te revoir.

\- Je.. je ne sais pas. C'était bien de la revoir, oui mais..

\- Elle est du passé, je sais ! J'ai compris mon fils. Mais ça pourrait te faire du bien de sortir un peu.

\- Je verrais, peut-être.. lui répondis-je.

\- J'avais finalement décider d'inviter mon ancienne amie pour une soirée deux jours plus tard. Nous avions prévu d'aller boire une bière en ville. Elle était assise à côté de moi au comptoir, elle racontait sa vie, ce qu'elle avait fait comme étude et d'autre chose encore. Elle était très bavarde. Elle l'était déjà quand nous étions enfant, cela n'avait pas changé. Je l'écoutais mais je n'étais pas vraiment présent. Aria me manquait de plus en plus. La colère avait laissé place à la tristesse, ma petite amie me manquait et je voulais une seule chose, ne pas être assis là avec Maddy mais avec Aria. Elle remarqua que j'étais distant.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Ezra ? Tu es ailleurs.

\- Excuse moi, c'est juste que..

\- Ta petite amie te manque, hein ?

\- Comment tu sais ça ? La questionnai-je

\- Oh ce n'est pas difficile à deviner vu ta tête .. me dit-elle en riant. Allez Ezra ! Ça va aller. Vous allez vous retrouver et tout sera pardonner.. pour le moment tu es avec moi. On ne s'est pas vu depuis longtemps. Essai de profiter un peu..

\- Oui tu as raison ce n'est pas très poli de ma part .. Alors que me disais-tu ?

\- Que j'étais sur le point d'acheter mon propre restaurant. Tu sais à quel point j'ai toujours adoré cuisiner. Et bien je suis décidée ! Je vais devenir restaurateur.

\- Je suis heureux pour toi c'est génial !

\- Et toi ? Quels sont tes projets ?

\- Moi ? Euh. Je veux me marier. Voilà mon grand projet pour le moment. Et fonder une famille aussi.

\- Ah oui ? Déjà ? Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais déjà.

\- Ah ? Et pourquoi ça.. ?

\- Je ne sais pas j'ai trouvé ta petite amie .. disons très jeune, alors je pensais que vous n'en étiez pas là.

\- Et bien si tu vois. Lui répondis-je agacé par sa façon de me parler de ma relation avec Aria, à laquelle elle ne connaissait rien. J'avais l'impression de ne plus être à ma place avec elle. Nous n'avions plus rien en commun à présent. Comme je le disais mon passé est mon passé. Et j'aimais que cela reste ainsi. Je décidais donc de prendre congés d'elle et de rentrer chez mon père.

Arrivé dans ma chambre, je vérifiais mes messages et toujours aucune nouvelle d'Aria. Je commençais à regretter mon attitude. Ne pas avoir été la rejoindre aussitôt, ne pas avoir couru après elle, ne pas avoir appelé. Tout ce que je savais à présent c'est qu'elle me manquait et que je voulais la retrouver.

_**Du côté d'Aria**_

\- Mais si ! raconte Zack. Je veux savoir comment maman s'est retrouvée les fesses dans la rivière ! S'il te plait..

\- Non Jack, non.. répondit ma mère, posant sa main sur la bouche de son mari.

\- Mais bébé, ta fille veut savoir..

\- Moi aussi, s'écriait Mike.

\- On est en majorité, maman tu ne peux pas lutter. Dis-je en riant de bon cœur.

\- Très bien, mais j'aurais ma revanche s'exclama ma mère riant à son tour. Zack nous expliqua alors la mésaventure de maman. Nous éclations tous de rire à la fin de son histoire.

\- Quelle aventure maman !

\- Oh oui alors.. heureusement l'eau n'était pas froide ! Dit-elle riant encore. Qui veut un café ? Proposa-t-elle. Ce que à quoi tout le monde répondit avec enthousiasme un grand oui.

\- Je vais t'aider maman, lui dis-je alors l'accompagnant dans la cuisine.

\- Je suis heureuse de vous avoir ici ton frère et toi

\- Je suis contente d'être là maman. Ça fait tellement de bien de retrouver sa famille. J'ai l'impression de ne jamais être partie.

\- Et alors ? Comment ça s'est passé avec ton père ? Et ?

\- Laurel. Elle s'appelle Laurel maman.

\- Oui c'est ça. Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Plutôt bien. Elle est assez gentille. Je pense que je vais réussir à m'entendre avec elle. J'ai pu m'entendre avec Diane. Je pense que je peux le faire avec tout le monde à présent. Nous éclations de rire en même temps.

\- Tu.. tu vas bien ? Me demanda alors ma mère reprenant son sérieux.

\- Oui, maman, je … pourquoi cette question ?

\- Tout simplement parce que je te connais ma fille, et je sais que cette dispute avec Ezra doit être difficile pour toi.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler maman, il n'a pas téléphoné. Je ne lui manque pas visiblement.

\- C'est un homme Aria, il a sa fierté.

\- Stupide fierté.. il ne m'a même pas couru après, ni même appelé. Je ne veux juste .. je fus interrompu à ce moment là par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

\- Tiens ! Qui peut venir à cette heure ci ?

\- Tu n'attends personne maman ?

\- Non !

\- Je vais voir.. tu permets ?

\- Oui vas y chérie, je termine le café. Je me dirigeais donc vers la porte me demandant qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure. J'attrapai la poignée que je tournai. Je restais figée devant la porte, c'était la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir chez ma mère : Noël Kahn !

\- Bonsoir, Aria. Je suis désolé de vous déranger à cette heure. Je suis arrivé aujourd'hui chez mes parents et j'ai entendu dire que tu étais de retour à Rosewood. Je voulais juste venir dire bonjour.

\- D'accord, Noël. Je .. je ne m'attendais pas à te voir. Entre je t'en prie. Maman préparait du café justement, tu en veux ?

\- Avec plaisir ! Merci. J'invitais donc Noël à entrer. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis très longtemps. Nous étions finalement réconcilié après toute cette histoire avec A. Il avait aidé Ali, il était quelqu'un de bien au final. Nous nous étions quittés en bons termes après tout ça.

\- Alors Noël, que fais-tu dans la vie ? Lui demandai-je

\- Je suis dans l'équipe de football de l'Université j'espère en faire mon métier et toi ?

\- J'étudie la photographie finalement.

\- Oh, c'est fantastique. La conversation tourna autour de nos vies, de nos futurs respectifs. Nous passions du bon temps à discuter une partie de la soirée. Quand il fut l'heure pour notre invité surprise de nous quitter. Il me fit promettre d'accepter de dîner avec lui le lendemain soir. Je finis par accepter. J'aidais ensuite ma mère à ranger la maison, et je gagnais ma chambre. Je vérifiais mon téléphone, toujours aucune nouvelle d'Ezra. Je décidais donc de prendre une bonne douche et d'aller me coucher. Je devais retrouver Hanna le lendemain pour une journée de shopping, elle était aussi de retour pour les vacances chez sa mère et nous passions le plus de temps possible ensemble.

Hanna était comme depuis toujours autant adepte du shopping. Elle parcourait les boutiques comme je parcourais un bon livre, mais j'aimais passer du temps avec elle. Je lui racontais ma soirée de la veille avec la visite surprise de Noël et son invitation à dîner pour le soir même. Elle fut étonnée que je puisse avoir accepté. Elle décida donc qu'il fallait que je trouve une tenue et n'accepta aucun refus de ma part. Elle savait exactement quoi choisir et quel vêtements iraient ensemble, elle avait choisi de faire une école de stylisme et c'était clairement ce pour quoi elle était destinée. La journée passa rapidement. Nous déjeunions toute les deux et passions pratiquement le reste de l'après-midi aussi ensemble. Écouter Hanna raconter ses aventures était un délice. Dès qu'elle riait tout le monde dans la pièce voulait l'accompagner. J'étais si heureuse que nous ayons pu nous retrouver quelques jours pendant ces vacances, elle m'avait tellement manqué, comme me manquait Spencer, Emily et Alison. L'heure de mon rendez-vous avec Noël arrivait à grand pas et je dus alors prendre congés de ma meilleure amie de lycée. Je rentrais chez ma mère, décidait de prendre une bonne douche et de me préparer. Noël arriva une heure trente plus tard, il avait fait une réservation dans un restaurant de Philadelphie, nous discutions de choses et d'autres sur le trajet. La soirée se passa tranquillement et fut même très agréable. Noël était un jeune homme très charmant et très agréable avec qui discuter, c'était un plaisir. Il me raccompagna jusque devant chez ma mère. Nous étions sur le porche, j'étais en train de le remercier pour cette superbe soirée, quand il s'approcha de moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il resserra son étreinte, voulant donner à son baiser un peu plus d'intensité. Je restais là, sans esquisser un mouvement surprise par la situation. Puis je reculais d'un pas..

\- Noël, non.. je ne .. Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que quelqu'un l'attrapait par l'épaule le faisant pivoter sur lui même. Je ne compris rien à ce qu'il se passait ensuite. Tout ce que je vis c'est la lèvre de Noël en sang et Ezra qui se tenait en face de lui, la colère se dessinant sur son visage.

\- Ne touche pas à ma petite amie, Khan ! hurla-t-il

\- Il aurait fallu que je sache qu'elle l'était ! Répondit Noël. ça ne va pas non ? Le ton monta rapidement entre les deux hommes, si bien que le bruit avait alerté Jack, Mike et ma mère. Ezra et Noël n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre quand Zack intervint pour les séparer.

\- Du calme les gars, faites redescendre la pression ! Que se passe-t-il ?

\- J'ai embrassé Aria ! Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient encore en couple ces deux là ! répondit Noël. Il se tourna alors vers moi, me saluant avant de regagner sa voiture et quitter l'allée de la maison.

\- Ezra ! Ça ne va pas ? On ne frappe pas les gens comme ça ! Et que fais- tu ici ? criai-je alors vers lui.

\- Je crois que je suis exactement où je devais être ! lança-t-il

\- Ah oui ? l'interrogeai-je

\- Oui ici, à me battre pour nous.

_**Merci encore à vous de prendre le temps de lire mon histoire. Le nombre de vue augmente chaque jour je suis impressionnée. J'aimerais connaitre vos avis s'il vous plait n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire. A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ;)**_


	28. Chapitre 28 : Se battre pour nous

_**Du côté d'Aria**_

Ezra était là devant moi. Il venait de frapper Noël, je n'avais jamais vu une telle violence en lui. Il était empreint d'une telle colère. A cet instant je ne savais quoi penser.

\- Te battre pour nous ? Reprenant sa phrase.

\- Oui ..

\- En effet, tu viens littéralement de te battre répondis-je. Il sourit. Nous restions silencieux, quelques instants, sous le porche. Zack, ma mère et Mike entrèrent à l'intérieur pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité.

\- Alors ? Demandai-je

\- Tu n'aurais pas du partir..

\- J'avais le choix ? L'interrogeai-je

\- Oui, tu aurais du rester, nous aurions parler, et ..

\- Et ? Alors c'est ma faute ?

\- Non Aria, je n'ai pas dis ça..

\- Si tu dis exactement que c'est ma faute parce que je n'aurais pas du partir.

\- Non Aria, je n'ai pas dis ça. Je dis juste que tu n'aurais pas du partir parce que..

\- Parce que ? Demandai-je une nouvelle fois. Je sentais la colère monter en moi parce que visiblement il n'allait pas me donner ce que j'attendais. Je n'aurais pas du partir ? J'aurais du attendre patiemment que tes souvenirs remontent un par un devant mes yeux et que je me sente encore plus une étrangère parmi tes proches ?

\- Non, Aria .. écoute..

\- J'aurais du attendre .. et quoi ? Quoi ? A ce moment là je vis sa main ensanglantée. Il avait frappé si fort qu'il s'était coupé sur le dessus. - tu saignes.. viens à l'intérieur je vais nettoyer ça.

\- Non Aria... attends..

\- On discutera plus tard, viens soigner cette main. J'ouvrais la porte et l'invitais à entrer. Il ne dit pas un mot et m'accompagna jusqu'au salon.

\- Assieds toi, je reviens. Je montais à l'étage chercher de quoi nettoyer la plaie et redescendais rapidement au salon. Maman et Zack avaient rejoins Ezra. Je m'installais prêt de lui et soignait sa main. Je me levais lorsqu' il attrapa mon bras.

\- Aria.. s'il te plait. Écoute moi...

\- Non, Ezra plus tard quand nous serons seuls.. lui dis-je

\- Nous pouvons vous laisser si vous préférez, proposa ma mère.

\- Non, Ella c'est bon. Vous pouvez rester au contraire dit-il me tenant toujours le bras.

\- Aria, je fais souvent des erreurs quand cela te concerne. Je ne fais pas toujours les choses comme il le faut. Je dis des choses ou j'ai des comportements qui te blessent. Tu veux tout connaître de moi, que je te parle de mon passé et je ne l'ai pas fais parce que mon passé m'importe peu simplement parce que tu n'en faisais pas partie. Tout ce qui m'importe, tout ce qui compte à mes yeux c'est toi, et seulement toi..

\- Ezra.. je.. lui dis-je une larme commençant à couler le long de ma joue.

\- Non, laisse moi finir.. Si tu veux que je te parle de mon passé, je le ferais. Je te dirais tout à propos de moi, mes moindres secrets, les personnes que j'ai connu, que j'ai aimé.. parce que je ne veux pas te perdre. Je te disais que je fais souvent des erreurs mais je sais que la seule erreur que je n'ai pas faite est d'être entré dans ce bar et d'être tombé amoureux de toi. Laisse moi passer notre vie entière à te parler de mon passé et de notre avenir. A ce moment là, je le vis mettre un genou par terre, et sortir une boite de sa poche.

\- Ezra..

\- Aria, veux tu m'épouser ? Me demanda t-il. Je le fixais quelques instants.. Le temps semblait suspendu. Les mots qu'il venait de prononcer. La promesse qu'il venait de me faire. Il était exactement celui dont je rêvais.

\- Oui.. Ezra .. oui je veux t'épouser... répondis-je .. Il se leva alors, me pris dans ses bras et me fis tournoyer dans les airs. Il me reposa ensuite et m'embrassa avec passion..

\- Je t'aime Aria.. je t'aime tellement. Tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux au monde..

\- Et toi tu fais de moi, la femme la plus heureuse au monde.. Je t'aime aussi.

\- Félicitations les amoureux ! Lança Zack alors qu'Ezra passait la magnifique bague qu'il avait acheté autour de mon doigt.

\- Félicitations les enfants, dit alors ma mère me prenant dans ses bras à son tour. - Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ma chérie. Je te souhaite autant de bonheur que celui que je connais. Et toi Ezra prend soin de ma fille dit-elle serrant Ezra sans ses bras à son tour.

\- Je te le promet Ella, je te le promet.

\- Et maintenant, il faut célébrer l'événement dit Zack. Je file chercher une bouteille de champagne à la cave. Tu va chercher les verres Ella ?

\- D'accord, lui dit ma mère en quittant le salon. Je me retrouvais seule avec Ezra.

\- Tu avais planifié ça depuis longtemps ou tu as été acheté une bague avant de venir ?

\- Non j'ai la bague depuis des semaines déjà, mon amour. Je devais te faire ma demande quand nous aurions été seul pendant notre escapade en amoureux. J'avais planifié quelque chose de romantique.

\- J'ai tout gâché alors ?

\- Non, bébé. Tu n'as rien gâché.. rien du tout. Au contraire.. me dit-il souriant.

\- Et si je peux te rassurer c'est la demande en mariage la plus romantique que j'ai jamais vu lui dis-je. Mike venait de nous rejoindre, il regarda ma mère d'un air interrogateur lorsqu'il la vit arriver avec des verres.

\- Ta sœur a une grande nouvelle à fêter dit-elle

\- Enfin ! tu t'es enfin décider Ezra ?

\- Oui Mike enfin.. lui répondit mon fiancé.

\- Il était temps tous les deux conclu mon frère. Nous éclations tous de rire après ça.

_**Du côté d'Ezra **_

J'avais cru la perdre une fois de plus, la voir là sous le porche, Noël posant ses lèvres sur les siennes avait été insoutenable. Mais tout irait bien, nous irons bien. J'avais compris que peu importe ce que je devais faire ou dire rien n'était important si Aria n'était pas là. Une stupide dispute avait failli tout gâcher mais tout finissait bien. J'allais enfin réaliser un rêve.. épouser la femme la plus merveilleuse au monde, épouser Aria. Nous étions tous là à célébrer la nouvelle un verre de champagne à la main. Je regardais ma merveilleuse fiancée, je n'arrivais pas à croire que je prononçais ces mots.. ma fiancée. Après tout ce que nous avions traversé, je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

\- Alors ? Le mariage sera pour quand ? Demanda Ella.

\- Je .. nous ne savons pas encore dis-je en regardant Aria.

\- Non maman on ne sait pas encore. Je .. je ne savais pas il y a encore une heure que j'allais me marier dit Aria en riant.

\- Il faut y réfléchir les enfants, parce qu'un mariage c'est de la préparation, énormément de préparation.

\- Nous allons y penser Ella.. je te promets que nous allons y penser.

\- Et pour le lieu ? vous allez vous marier où ? Demanda t-elle encore

\- Maman.. maman .. respire .. respire tout va bien.. lui répondit Aria la prenant dans ses bras..

\- C'est juste que.. que .. une larme coula sur ses joues.

\- Oh maman.. ne pleure pas.. ne pleure pas.. murmura doucement Aria.

\- Ce sont des larmes de joie ma puce.. ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Ah ! les filles s'exclama Mike.. nous éclations tous de rire en entendant ces mots.

\- Il est tard dit soudain Aria. Je ne sais pas en ce qui vous concerne mais moi je suis fatiguée. Peut-on aller se coucher ? Ezra tu viens ?

\- Oui mon amour, je suis fatigué moi aussi. Bonsoir tout le monde dis-je prenant congé et suivant Aria jusqu'au premier étage. Une fois seuls dans la chambre, elle m'attira vers elle.

\- Enfin seuls, mon futur mari.. me souffla t-elle à l'oreille.

\- Oh .. j'aime entendre ce mot dans ta bouche.. lui dis-je

\- Mon futur mari.. répéta-t-elle encore. Nos yeux se croisèrent un instant, nous nous fixions l'un et l'autre. Une larme coula sur ma joue. J'étais si heureux à ce moment là.

\- Et bien, mon amour. Comment cela sera à notre mariage si tu pleures déjà maintenant.

\- Je me demande bien... lui répondis-je posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Sa langue frôla ma lèvre supérieure. J'entrouvris les lèvres et notre baiser devint plus passionné.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué mon amour, lui répétai-je plusieurs fois.

\- Toi aussi, toi aussi.. je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça..

\- C'est promis.. Et maintenant va vite te préparer pour la nuit, mon cœur, que je puisse serrer l'amour de ma vie dans mes bras pour m'endormir ce soir. Elle entra dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps je redescendis rapidement jusque ma voiture chercher ma valise et revint très vite auprès d'elle. Elle était déjà changée, et portait un ensemble très sexy.

\- Oh.. pas mal ! M'exclamai-je en entrant dans la chambre.

\- Je me suis dis que ce serait approprié pour la situation me répondit-elle.

\- C'est parfait lui répondis-je la prenant dans mes bras et l'embrassant de nouveau. J'allais à mon tour me préparer pour la nuit et la rejoignais dans le lit. Nous étions tellement heureux de nous retrouver enfin après cette séparation. Nous faisions l'amour passionnément cette nuit là et nous endormions dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le matin suivant, quand je me réveillais, Aria dormait encore. Elle avait la tête posée sur ma poitrine et sa main gauche était posée sur mon ventre. Je caressais doucement ses cheveux profitant de ce moment d'intimité avec elle.

\- Huumm fit-elle

\- Mon cœur.. tu es réveillée.. ? Lui demandai-je.. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et me fit un grand sourire.

\- Oui par ta faute. Tu m'as enlevé à un joli rêve ..

\- Oh.. je suis désolé.. et quel était ce rêve lui demandai-je.

\- Tu m'avais demandé de t'épouser.. dit-elle alors.

\- Aria.. regarde ta main.. ce n'est pas un rêve. Je t'ai demandé de m'épouser.. Elle me regarda de nouveau et sourit encore.

\- Je t'aime Mr Fitz

\- Je t'aime future Mme Fitz.

\- Oh.. c'est la première fois que je l'entend c'est étrange.

\- Il faudra t'habituer .. lui dis-je pensant à quel point j'allais être fière qu'elle porte bientôt le même nom que le mien.

\- Ezra ?! Tu sais je crois que je sais quand j'aimerai que nous nous marions.

\- Ah oui ? Dis moi !

\- Pour décembre..

\- Décembre ?

\- Oui je trouve que les mariages en décembre sont très romantiques.. et j'ai toujours pensé que si je me mariais ce serait en décembre.. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Et bien décembre ce sera ! Concluais-je

\- Et que penses-tu du fait de nous marier ici à Rosewood où tout à commencer ?

\- C'est une excellente idée lui répondis-je

\- Alors c'est parfait il n'y a plus qu'à s'occuper de tout le reste. Je n'y connais rien en mariage moi. Tu devras me dire quoi faire lui dis-je

\- Je n'y connais rien non plus Ezra. Je pense qu'un peu d'aide sera la bienvenue.

\- Je pense aussi alors. Tu penses que nos mères pourront s'entendre et travailler ensemble pour faire de notre mariage une réussite ?

\- Je pense que oui, Ezra .. je pense que oui.

Après cette petite discussion, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre nous décidions qu'il était temps de nous préparer et d'aller prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Aria voulait ensuite allée annoncer la nouvelle à son père et à Hanna. Je fus d'accord avec elle bien que l'annonce à Byron me rendait un peu nerveux. Il avait fini par accepter notre relation, mais depuis qu'il avait appris pour Alison et pour le livre il n'était plus aussi enthousiasme par notre couple. J'appréhendais sa réaction mais n'osait en parler à Aria. Nous ferons face une fois de plus ensemble comme à chaque fois.

_**Merci encore à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire mon histoire. Merci de vos commentaires, n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis. A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre**_


	29. Chapitre 29 :Peu importe les difficultés

_**Du côté d'Aria**_

Je poussais la porte du Brew, cet endroit où nous avions été si souvent avec les filles pendant le lycée. Je fermais les yeux quelques instants et prenais une grande inspiration. Comme pour me rappeler les bons souvenirs que nous avons eu avec Spencer, Emily et Hanna. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs assise là, sur un des canapés au fond de la pièce. Elle tenait à la main une tasse dont on pouvait voir la fumée s'échapper.

\- Hey, désolée je ne t'ai pas attendu pour commander j'avais trop envie de mon café me dit-elle

\- Hey, ce n'est rien Hanna. Je la serrai dans mes bras quelques secondes.

\- Alors montre la moi, montre la moi ! Me répéta-t-elle. Je tendais donc ma main vers elle qu'elle puisse admirer ma bague de fiançailles.

\- Je l'adore ! Dis-je

\- Oui elle est superbe. Alors raconte comment c'était ?

\- Absolument parfait ! Racontai-je

\- Il a mis un genou à terre et tout ? Me demanda -t-elle

\- Oui, le genou à terre et il a sorti la bague. , c'était magique !

\- Félicitations, je suis tellement heureuse pour vous deux.. enfin.

\- Oui après tout ce que nous avons traversé, en être là aujourd'hui tient du miracle, lui répondis-je.

\- Oh la la .. je suis déjà toute excitée à propos de la préparation.. tu as une de ces chances !

\- Hanna, je voulais te demander quelque chose … dis-je la voix tremblante

\- Oui... vas-y s'exclama-t-elle alors.

\- Veux-tu être ma demoiselle d'honneur ? Elle me sourit un instant, une larme coula le long de sa joue... je la fixai

\- Oui, bien sûr que oui. Oh Aria.. Elle m'attira vers elle et me serra fort dans ses bras. Nous restions assises sur le canapé à discuter pendant plus d'une heure. Elle me donnait ses idées et parlait avec enthousiasme de la cérémonie. Un peu plus tard, je la quittais pour retrouver Ezra, nous devions aller voir mon père et Laurel pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Ezra comme moi étions un peu nerveux face à cette annonce. Mon père n'avait pas sauté de joie à l'idée qu'Ezra et moi soyons de nouveau ensemble après l'histoire du livre, il n'avait pas été ravi non plus d'apprendre que nous vivions ensemble... Je m'inquiétais pour la suite. Une fois garé devant la maison, Ezra coupa le moteur. Il resta les mains sur le volant quelques instants, il semblait vraiment mal à l'aise. Je posai ma main sur la sienne et lui sourit. Il me fixa, déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres et sortit de la voiture. Nous étions à présent tout deux devant la porte d'entrée, main dans la main. J'appuyais sur la sonnette, nous restions là silencieux en attendant que mon père nous ouvre. C'est Laurel qui apparut en premier.

\- Hey, bonjour Aria. Je suis heureuse de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi, Laurel. Mon père est ici ? Nous devons lui parler.

\- Oui il est dans son bureau, entrez je vais le prévenir. Nous restions dans le hall, pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la pièce au fond du couloir. Le silence était pesant. Nous étions toujours Ezra et moi, main dans la main.

\- Hey, chérie. Je ne savais pas que tu venais aujourd'hui me dit mon père sortant de son bureau. Il s'arrêta juste devant nous. Il m'embrassa sur la joue et se tournait vers Ezra.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez en ville.

\- Bonjour Byron, oui je suis arrivé hier soir lui répondit Ezra.

\- Bonjour papa dis-je à mon tour. Nous sommes venus aujourd'hui parce que nous avons à te parler.

\- D'accord, allons dans le salon. Nous nous installions sur les canapés, Ezra à côté de moi et mon père juste en face.

\- Hum. .. fit Ezra.

\- Alors ? Demanda mon père.

\- Nous sommes venus vous annoncer que j'ai demandé à Aria de m'épouser, et qu'elle a accepté dit Ezra visiblement encore plus nerveux qu'à notre arrivée.

\- Pardon ? Demanda papa

\- Je.. j'ai demandé à Aria de devenir ma femme.. répéta mon fiancé

\- Oui j'avais entendu.. il est hors de question que cela arrive !

\- Papa !

\- Non Aria ! Pas après ce qu'il a fait.. pas après ce que tu as enduré ! Non ! Cria-t-il alors

\- Byron, je .. essaya d'expliquer Ezra

\- Rien du tout.. elle est encore à l'Université, elle a ses études à terminer pour le moment. Elle est trop jeune pour se marier ! Non, je ne donne pas mon accord à ce mariage, il est hors de question que cela arrive.. ajouta-t-il fixant Ezra, la colère se lisant dans ses yeux.

\- Papa ! Criai-je une nouvelle fois. On ne te demande pas la permission. Nous nous aimons et j'ai accepté de devenir sa femme. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Je venais juste te faire partager mon bonheur.

\- Très bien.. dit-il et bien je ne serais pas présent, ne comptez pas sur moi.. conclut-il

\- Papa.. non.. dis-je en larmes..

\- Byron.. intervint Ezra

\- Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision, je suis contre ce mariage. Je ne viendrais pas ! Maintenant je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de partir.

\- Oui je pense aussi, répondis-je les larmes continuant de couler. Nous nous retrouvions sur le porche, devant la maison. J'étais en larmes. Ezra m'attira vers lui et me prit dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolée bébé, ça va aller, ça va aller.. répétait-il essayant de me calmer. Allez viens retournons chez ta mère. Il me prit alors la main, je le suivis jusque la voiture.

\- On pourrait aller ailleurs que chez ma mère ? Tu pourrais juste rouler droit devant s'il te plait ?

\- Si tu veux..

_**Du côté d'Ezra **_

Elle avait besoin de s'éloigner et je savais exactement où l'emmener. Nous roulions depuis un petit moment quand j'aperçus enfin notre destination. La cabane ! J'avais toujours les clefs et mon ami m'avait autorisé à y aller dès que j'en avais envie. Lorsqu'elle reconnu l'endroit Aria me sourit.

\- Oh Ezra ! C'est une merveilleuse idée.

\- Je savais que ça te plairait. Je me suis dis que ça nous ferait du bien de nous retrouver seuls tous les deux.

\- Parfait ! Dit-elle. L' endroit n'avait pas changé. C'était toujours la cabane dont nous avions parlé, celle qui nous faisait rêver, l'endroit idéal pour échapper aux soucis.

\- Tu veux que je prépare du thé ? Lui demandai-je

\- Non, je vais faire le thé. Fais plutôt un feu dans la cheminée. J'ai envie de profiter d'un bon feu de bois.

\- D'accord mon amour. Je m'attelais donc à faire le feu dans l'âtre. Je récupérais dans la lingerie une couverture. Nous nous installions sur le sofa en face de la cheminée, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Je suis bien avec toi Ezra, tant pis si mon père ne comprend pas.

\- ça va s'arranger, mon amour. Je suis sûre qu'il finira par changer d'avis. Tout ira bien. Elle me fixait avec des yeux si tristes que je n'eus qu'une envie c'est de l'embrasser pour faire disparaître cette tristesse qu'elle avait en elle à cet instant. Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes et instantanément elle répondit à mon baiser avec passion. Je reculais un peu, la fixais de nouveau et une seule pensée me traversa l'esprit à ce moment là. Je me ruais de nouveau sur ses lèvres et déboutonnais son chemisier. Elle était visiblement dans le même état que moi puisqu'elle s'attaqua à son tour aux boutons de ma chemise. Je l'allongeais sur le canapé, et passais ma main sous sa jupe. Sa cuisse frissonna sous mes caresses. J'ôtais alors ses dessous, ma main trouvant le chemin vers l'entrejambe d'Aria. Je sentais son corps frémir sous mes caresses. Mes lèvres quittaient les siennes pour descendre dans son cou. Je l'embrassais avec fougue, passant ma langue sur chaque centimètres de sa peau. Mes lèvres descendirent encore et rencontrèrent son sein. Ma langue s'attarda alors sur son téton. Elle poussa un râle de satisfaction. J'intensifiais les mouvements de mes doigts en elle pour lui donner plus de plaisir encore. Mes lèvres continuèrent de nouveau leur chemin pour finir à la place de mes doigts. Je tenais sa cuisse fermement entre mes mains pendant que ma langue parcourait son intimité. Elle se cambrait sous l'effet du plaisir que lui provoquaient mes caresses.

\- Ezra... gémit-elle. L'entendre prononcer mon prénom de la sorte m'excitait d'avantage encore. J'intensifiais les mouvements de ma langue, elle poussa des cris de plus en plus fort, profitant de l'endroit où nous étions, personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Au bout d'un moment, je remontais doucement ma bouche vers la sienne. Elle en profitait pour ôter mon pantalon et attraper entre ses mains mon sexe. Le mouvement de va et vient qu'elle me prodiguait eu sur moi un effet immédiat. Je sentais le plaisir grandir de plus en plus à chaque seconde. Je poussais à mon tour un cri de plaisir.

\- Laisse moi te montrer ce que je sais faire me dit-elle. Elle me repoussa vers l'arrière m'obligeant à m'assoir. Elle se mit à genou entre mes jambes et attrapa mon sexe entre ses lèvres. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant. Je ne lui avais jamais demandé, je ne voulais pas risquer de la choquer ou quelque chose de la sorte. Elle savait apparemment comment faire. Ses lèvres et sa langue allaient et venaient sur ma peau provoquant de multiples frissons, j'agrippai un coussin du canapé. Mes doigts serraient de plus en plus fort à mesure que mon plaisir grandissait. Lorsqu'elle sentit que j'étais sur le point d'avoir un orgasme, elle vint s'assoir sur moi. Nos corps ne faisaient à présent plus qu'un. J'avais posé mes mains de chaque côté de ses hanches, elle posa les siennes sur mon torse. Nous continuions à faire l'amour comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de moi complètement en sueur, je l'étais tout autant.

\- Aria, c'était juste.. dis je haletant.

\- Oh oui alors répondit-elle à bout de souffle. Nous reprenions des forces chacun étant restés dans sa position, je caressais simplement sa cuisse.

\- Que dirais-tu d'une bonne douche ? Lui proposai-je au bout de quelques instants.

\- C'est une excellente idée.

Il était déjà tard dans l'après-midi et nous n'avions pas déjeuner. Aria se sentait mieux qu'en arrivant, pouvoir nous retrouver tous les deux lui avait fait un bien fou. Je lui proposais de rentrer. Il n'y avait aucune provision à la cabane. Une fois arrivée chez Ella, nous avions dû expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé avec Byron. Ella s'inquiéta de sa fille. Aria la rassura en lui disant que j'avais su prendre soin d'elle. Elle me regarda et me fit un sourire complice en prononçant ces mots. Zack proposa de cuisiner puisque nous n'avions rien avaler hormis nos boissons depuis le petit-déjeuner. La soirée se termina plus calmement qu'elle n'avait commencé. Ella promit d'essayer de parler à son ex mari et de le ramener à la raison. Aria la remercia en la prenant dans ses bras. J'étais désolé pour ma fiancée, ses problèmes avec son père ne venait que du fait que j'étais présent dans sa vie, mais je ne pouvais faire autrement je l'aimais trop pour la laisser partir. Je ne pouvais plus vivre sans elle, elle était celle que j'attendais, celle dont je rêvais je ne laisserais personne me dire que notre histoire n'est pas la plus belle chose qui soit au monde. Peu importe les difficultés, ça vaut le coup de se battre pour notre amour. Aria allait être ma femme dans cinq mois à présent et personne ne pourrait changer ça. Je ne laisserai personne changer ça.

_**Merci une fois de plus pour toutes les visites et les lectures de mon histoire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires. A très vite pour un nouveau chapitre.**_


	30. Chapitre 30 : Jeu de pistes

_**Du côté d'Aria**_

La lumière du jour me tira de mon sommeil. J'ouvrais doucement les yeux pour m'habituer à la lumière du jour. J'aimais prendre le temps de me réveiller. Je cherchais à entourer Ezra pour un câlin matinal. J'aimais me blottir dans ses bras avant de faire quoi que se soit d'autre de la journée. Ma main explorait le côté du lit qui était désespérément vide, Ezra n'était plus avec moi. Sur son oreiller était posé un mot et une rose. Sur le papier il était écrit _« Retrouve moi où tout à commencer.. Je t'aime Ezra ». _Je m'asseyais donc dans le lit inspirant le parfum de la fleur. Elle était d'un rouge éclatant, d'une beauté incroyable. La nature nous offre des choses extraordinaires. Je sortais du lit et attrapait mon appareil photo, je voulais immortaliser ce petit cadeau romantique de mon fiancé. Je reposais la rose où je l'avais trouvé, à côté de la note sur l'oreiller et je fis quelques clichés. Je prenais ensuite le mot et le rangeais précieusement dans la boite que j'avais conservé dans ma chambre, celle où j'avais gardé tout les souvenirs des moments particuliers de notre relation. Je filais ensuite dans la salle de bain et me préparais donc pour la journée. Dans la cuisine Maman avait préparé le petit déjeuner et finissait de prendre son café. Zack et Mike étaient déjà parti travailler. Mike travaillait au Brew pour les vacances. Il voulait se faire un peu d'argent de poche.

\- Tu as bien dormi, chérie ?

\- Oui maman, comme un bébé lui répondis-je en souriant

\- Je suis désolée pour l'histoire avec ton père, Aria

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas maman, tu n'y es pour rien.

\- Je vais lui parler comme je te l'ai dis hier.

\- Merci, maman mais tu n'es pas obligée tu sais.

\- Je sais mais je veux le faire. Ton père changera d'avis.

\- J'espère.. maman j'espère.

\- Et alors chérie, que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

\- Ezra veut que je le retrouve, il a apparemment prévu quelque chose. Il m'a laissé un mot ce matin ainsi que cette jolie rose. Je déposais la fleur dans un vase sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

\- Oh.. il a l'air d'être vraiment amoureux, hein.

\- Je le crois maman, oui.

\- Je crois qu'on peut en être sûres. Mes réticences sont totalement parties à ce sujet crois-moi. Tu as bien de la chance. Je suis si heureuse pour toi. J'ai toujours voulu le meilleur pour mes enfants. Et te voir être aussi bien avec lui me rend heureuse.

\- Merci maman, lui dis-je en la prenant dans les bras. Je t'aime

\- Je t'aime aussi mon bébé. Je m'installais à ta table et prenais un bon petit déjeuner. Je mourrais de faim et j'adorai la cuisine de maman. Notre conversation tourna essentiellement autour du mariage et j'avais le pressentiment que cela allait être le cas pour chacune de nos discussions pour les mois à venir.

\- Allez j'y vais, j'ai un rendez-vous avec l'homme de ma vie.

\- Oui, file ne le fais pas attendre plus. Bonne journée.

\- A toi aussi maman.

Lorsque j'entrais dans le bar, un frisson me parcourra le corps. Cet endroit était chargé de tellement d'émotions. Je pensais trouvé Ezra assis au bar et à la place il y avait une jeune femme brune perchée sur le tabouret où j'avais rencontré mon fiancé la première fois. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil essayant de trouver l'homme de mes rêves. La jeune fille pivota sur elle même, le visage qui apparu m'était familier : Emily ! Je courais dans ses bras. Nous restions quelques instants à nous étreindre.

\- Que fais tu ici ? Lui demandai-je

\- Je t'attendais ..

\- Je pensais retrouver Ezra..

\- Oui je sais, il m'a appelé et m'a parlé de ce qu'il prévoyait de faire j'ai tout de suite accepté. Tu me manques tellement. Je ne voulais pas rater cette occasion.

\- Planifié quoi ?

\- Ah ça ! C'est une surprise.. tiens voilà un indice. Elle me tendit un nouveau mot d'Ezra. Celui ci disait _« Retrouve moi à l'endroit où nous avons réalisé que notre relation allait être difficile ». _Je n'eus pas à réfléchir trop longtemps pour savoir où je devais me rendre. Emily avait pour instruction de m'accompagner.

\- En route pour le lycée ! Lui dis-je alors.

\- En entrant dans l'ancienne classe d'Ezra, j'eus la même sensation que lorsque j'entrais dans le bar. Quelle émotion, que de souvenirs. Une fois de plus Ezra n'était pas là. Une autre jeune femme avait pris sa place au bureau du professeur, et ce n'était autre que Spencer !

\- Enfin ! j'ai failli attendre dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

\- Spencer ! Je me jetais dans ses bras. Emily nous rejoignit aussi et nous restions comme ça encore un bon moment. Je suppose qu'Ezra t'a aussi appelé ?

\- Oui il m'a demandé d'être là, je n'ai pas pu dire non. Nous discutions quelques minutes puis elle me tendit un autre papier, venant d'Ezra également _« Retrouve moi là où nos mains se sont frôlées dans le noir »_.. Le cinéma.. ce ne pouvait être que le cinéma.

\- En route les filles ! Allons trouver Hanna, je suppose.

\- C'est partit alors.. dirent en cœur Spencer et Emily.

\- J'avais raison une blonde se trouvait là. Mais c'était Ali. Comme les deux autres fois j'accueillais mon amie avec énormément de bonheur. Comme pour mes deux autres rendez-vous j'avais aussi un mot d'Ezra qui disait simplement _« retrouve moi là où je t'ai cuisiné un des deux plats que je savais à peu près cuisiné à l'époque ». _En lisant ce dernier mot, les souvenirs revinrent à ma mémoire. Nous avions tellement vécu dans ce petit appartement. Incroyable qu'Ezra ait pu y avoir accès de nouveau. J'avais hâte de me rendre là bas. Ce petit appartement m'a tellement manqué.

Nous étions toutes les quatre devant le 3B, j'hésitais un instant, je regardais sous le paillasson et trouvais la clef. En poussant la porte, ma main tremblait d'émotions. J'entrais et je trouvais là Hanna qui se tenait debout, un grand sourire illuminait son visage. Ezra était là aussi. Il tenait un bouquet de roses à la main. Je m'avançais vers eux les mains toujours tremblantes. Je serrais Hanna dans mes bras pour la saluer. Les filles en firent de même, heureuse de se retrouver ensemble. Puis je m'approchais d'Ezra. Il me tendit le bouquet de fleurs et déposait un baiser sur mes lèvres.

\- Ezra ?! Qu'est-ce..

\- Mon amour, je voulais te faire cette surprise. Je me suis dis qu'une petite fête au 3B pouvait être parfaite pour célébrer nos fiançailles avec tes meilleures amies. Et je me suis dis quoi de mieux que de repasser par tous les endroits qui ont compté pour nous.

\- Oh Ezra, tu es si romantique. Je t'aime. Merci, merci pour tout ça.

\- Et maintenant … champagne ! lança Hanna.

\- Oh oui alors s'exclama Emily. Spencer se chargea de déboucher la bouteille et de servir les invités. Une fois que tout le monde avait un verre à la main. Les filles les levèrent et portèrent un toast en notre honneur. La fête dura une bonne partie de la journée. Nous n'avions pas envie que cela s'arrête. Nous avions fini par commander à manger. Je n'en revenais pas d'être ici. L'appartement était le même. Rien n'avait changé. Tout était exactement à la même place. Ezra m'avait expliqué qu'il n'avait pas eu le cœur à se séparer de notre premier nid d'amour. Il avait voulu le garder pour quand il reviendrait à Rosewood si l'envie lui prenait. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à laisser partir un lieu chargé d'autant de souvenirs et d'émotions. Les filles racontèrent ce qu'il se passait dans leur vie. Je demandais à Emily, Spencer et Ali de se joindre à Hanna pour être mes demoiselles d'honneur ce à quoi elles répondirent oui toutes sans hésiter. Comme c'était bon d'être à nouveau toutes les cinq, comme elles me manquaient mes amies, mes meilleures amies, celles pour qui je donnerais ma vie si il le fallait. Il se faisait de plus en plus tard et aucune de nous n'arrivait à se résoudre de partir. Ezra nous proposa alors de rester dormir toutes les cinq à l'appartement, il irait dormir chez ma mère. Je le remerciais d'être si gentil et attentionné avec moi. Il m'embrassa passionnément et nous laissa toutes les cinq.

\- Alors lança Emily, raconte c'est comment la vie de couple ?

\- Et bien écoute.. il faut faire des concessions, il faut essayer de s'oublier et de penser à l'autre mais de ne pas trop s'oublier quand même.. ce n'est pas facile, c'est effrayant mais c'est génial ! Lui expliquai-je

\- Tu m'étonnes que ta vie est géniale, tu as vu ton fiancé ? Lança Ali. C'est une perle Ezra, quand je sortais... s'interrompit-elle.. humm

\- Et alors.. et vous les filles les amours ? Changea de sujet Spencer. Je lui jetais un regard qui signifiait merci de m'avoir sorti de là. Je n'aimais pas entendre parler de la relation qu'Alison avait pu avoir avec Ezra, cela me rappelait le mensonge qui nous avait séparé Ezra et moi, et je n'aimais pas me rappeler cet épisode de ma vie, il était trop marqué de peines et de souffrances.

\- Et bien moi je suis toujours avec Travis dit Hanna. Il est adorable et j'ai aussi beaucoup de chance. Je ne pensais pas retrouver quelqu'un après Caleb et pourtant. Ça a été dur quand il est revenu quelques temps après mais au final j'ai fais un choix et je ne regrette rien. Nous ne vivons pas encore ensemble nous, on prend le temps.

\- Oh mais Ezra et moi aussi, seulement on prend notre temps dans le même appartement dis-je ce qui fit éclater de rire les filles. La soirée battait son plein. Spencer nous avoua qu'elle n'avait pas trouver quelqu'un pour le moment et Ali non plus. Emily venait de faire la connaissance d'une jeune femme quelques semaines plus tôt, pour le moment elles s'entendaient bien, mais elle ne savait pas si cela la mènerait sur une relation sérieuse ou pas. Nous évoquions nos souvenirs, les bons comme les mauvais. Les filles discutèrent de mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille, comme à son habitude Hanna proposa plusieurs idées complètement folles. Nous nous endormions vers 3 heures du matin environ. Cette soirée était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin.

_**Du côté d'Ezra**_

Aria m'avait manqué cette nuit, je n'arrivais plus à bien dormir quand elle n'était pas avec moi. Mais elle n'avait pas vu les filles depuis tellement longtemps que je savais qu'une soirée à rester entres elles serait parfaite pour lui faire plaisir. Et dès que je pouvais la rendre heureuse, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le faire. J'avais encore prévu une surprise ce soir. Nous avions prévu de faire un repas avec Ella, Zack et Mike mais aussi les filles. Sa mère allait passer voir Byron pour le convaincre de venir aussi avec sa nouvelle compagne. Nous voulions réunir toutes les personnes qui comptent pour Aria. J'étais en train de prendre ma douche afin de me préparer pour la journée. L'eau chaude qui coulait sur mon visage me faisait un bien fou. Je restais comme cela quelques instants histoire d'apprécier les bienfaits de l'eau sur ma peau. D'un coup, je sentis un filet d'air frais dans mon dos, le bruit de la porte qui coulissait m'avertissait que quelqu'un venait d'entrer avec moi. Je faisais rapidement demi tour, Aria se trouvait là totalement nue.

\- Vous acceptez un peu de compagnie Mr Fitz ? Demanda -t-elle

\- Oh.. bien sur que oui .. lui dis-je heureux de la retrouver plus rapidement que prévu. Mais que fais-tu là ?

\- Et bien je me suis dis que je pourrais faire quelque chose pour remercier mon amoureux de la surprise qu'il m'a faite hier. Je voulais te réveiller mais tu l'étais déjà …

\- Humm humm fis-je alors posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle me rendit mon baiser plus passionnément. Elle était clairement décidée à me remercier pour la surprise de la veille, ce qu'elle fit évidement en me donnant du plaisir comme elle seule savait le faire. L'eau coulait sur mon visage, mes mains caressant les cheveux d'Aria alors qu'elle faisait monter en moi une vague intense de frissons, preuve que ses lèvres et sa langue savaient exactement se qu'elles faisaient. La journée commença donc comme ça, sous la douche, à faire l'amour avec la femme la plus merveilleuse au monde.

_**Merci à tous d'être aussi nombreux à suivre mon histoire .. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires.. Je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre** _


	31. Chapitre 31 : Une charmante soirée

_**Du côté d'Ella**_

J'avais promis à Aria d'aller parler à son père. Il ne voulait pas entendre parler de ce mariage. Sa réaction ne m'étonnait pas. Il n'avait jamais vraiment accepté le fait que sa petite fille soit tombée amoureuse de son professeur. Il en voulait à Ezra de ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il fallait pour stopper toute cette histoire. Apprendre ensuite ce que Ezra avait caché à propos d'Alison n'avait fait que de le conforter dans son opinion. Pour lui le professeur n'était pas fait pour sa fille. Dans la voiture qui me conduisait à la nouvelle maison où il venait d'emménager avec sa petite amie, je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais pouvoir lui dire. Comment le convaincre de venir dîner avec nous ce soir et surtout le convaincre de changer d'avis à propos du mariage. Je n'avais aucune idée de la manière dont j'allais lui parler. Je n'en revenais juste pas qu'il puisse avoir fait ça. Nous avions toujours voulu élever nos enfants en les respectant, en les laissant faire leur propre choix et leur propre erreur. Byron allait à l'encontre de nos principes d'éducation dès qu'il s'agissait d'Ezra. Si seulement il pouvait prendre le temps de le regarder et de voir à quel point il est amoureux de notre fille, il serait rassuré. Mais seulement voilà, il n'avait pas envie de revenir sur sa position, son égo est parfois bien mal placé. J 'arrivais enfin à sa nouvelle adresse. Je me garais, prenais une grande inspiration et sortais de la voiture. Une fois devant la porte d'entrée, j'hésitais quelques instants avant de sonner. Je n'avais pas revu Byron depuis quelques mois maintenant. Les enfants grandissant nous n'avions plus besoin d'être en contact, et maintenant que je vivais avec Zack, j'avais d'autres préoccupations. Je sonnais et attendais patiemment de le voir ouvrir la porte. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent quand il apparut enfin à la porte. Il n'apparut pas plus étonné que ça de me voir ici.

\- Ella, je savais que tu allais venir. Ce n'était pas la peine de te déplacer tu sais.

\- Byron, j'ai besoin de te parler. Je peux entrer ?

\- Bien sur. Il me laissait passer. J'entrais pour la première fois dans sa nouvelle maison. Rien à voir avec ce que nous avions lui et moi avant. La décoration était totalement différente, sa manière de s'habiller était différente, lui même paraissait différent, bien loin de l'homme que j'avais aimé et épousé un jour.

\- Alors, je suppose que tu viens me parler d'Aria finit-il par me dire

\- Oui, écoute je sais que tu n'as jamais été pour cette relation.

\- Effectivement, et si tu m'avais laissé faire, nous serions débarrasser de cet homme depuis longtemps.

\- Byron, écoute. Ta fille est heureuse, amoureuse. C'est ce que nous avons toujours voulu pour elle, pourquoi ne pas enfin l'accepter ?

\- Je ne peux pas ! Il a profité d'elle, je ne peux lui pardonner !

\- Mais Aria l'a fait ce qui veut dire que nous pouvons aussi..

\- Non ! Ella écoute, tu es venue pour rien. Je ne veux pas de ce mariage !

\- Mais tu ne peux décider de sa vie, c'est son choix..

\- Mais j'ai aussi à faire mes choix et je choisis de ne pas être présent et de ne pas consentir à cette union.

\- Tu risques de la perdre Byron, comment peux-tu ?

\- Je ne peux pas, il n'est pas pour elle. Elle va s'en rendre compte je suis sur..

\- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? Si c'était vraiment l'homme de sa vie.. Tu devrais essayer, je t'assure. Je l'ai observer et il n'a d'yeux que pour elle. Il l'aime, il l'aime réellement.

\- Peu importe ! Je ne changerais pas d'avis.

\- Très bien, écoute nous organisons ce soir un dîner pour Aria, toutes ses amies seront là, Mike aussi. Je serais ravie que tu te joignes à nous. Juste pour ta fille.

\- Je .. non je ne veux pas. Ça signifierais que j'accepte cette relation et ce n'est pas le cas. Je commençais à me faire à l'idée et j'ai appris les vrais raisons de son rapprochement avec Aria. Il a menti pour Alison, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais.

\- Très bien. Fais comme tu veux. Tu es le bienvenue ce soir. A toi de décider. Au revoir.

\- Au revoir, Ella.

Je regagnais ma voiture. Je ne reconnaissais définitivement plus l'homme que j'avais épousée plus jeune. Sa haine pour Ezra l'avait rendu dur, froid. Il n'avait pas essayé une seule fois de les comprendre. Comment pouvait-il faire ce choix, comment pouvait-il tourner le dos à notre fille ? Comment ne pas vouloir assister à son mariage ? Je ne le comprenais définitivement plus. De retour à la maison, je retrouvais Zack qui avait promis de revenir tôt du travail pour m'aider à tout préparer. C'était un amour, un homme formidable. Mon second mariage était bien différent du premier.

\- Alors comment cela s'est passé ? Me demanda-t-il

\- A ton avis ? Lui je répondis.

\- Oh.. je suis désolé chérie, vraiment désolé. Il m'attira à lui et m'embrassa tendrement.

\- Je suis triste pour Aria, mais c'est son choix. Et si Byron veut risquer de manquer tout les moments importants de la vie de sa fille, tant pis pour lui. Et maintenant au travail.

\- A vos ordres chef ! Me lança mon époux.

Nous commencions par dresser la table. Une fois terminé, je contemplais le résultat. J'étais plutôt contente du résultat, et ravie de voir une si grande table dressée dans ma salle à manger. Nous décidions ensuite de nous diriger vers la cuisine. J'avais prévu de commander le dîner, mais Zack avait trouvé que ce serait préférable que nous cuisinions. Il adorait ça, et l'idée de passer l'après-midi à cuisiner avec lui me remplissait de bonheur. Je le regardais de temps à autre s'activer derrière les fourneaux. Je n'en revenais pas de le voir prendre autant à cœur la réalisation du repas. Il s'investissait tellement quand il s'agissait de Mike et Aria. Il était adorable avec eux. Je lui étais reconnaissante pour ça. Il était pratiquement l'heure pour les inviter d'arriver lorsque je redescendis de l'étage. J'avais pris le temps de me changer. A ma grande surprise je découvris que Spencer et Emily étaient déjà arrivées. Elles étaient toujours aussi jolies. Je les embrassais et leur offrais un verre. Quelques instants plus tard c'est Hanna qui sonnait à la porte, suivi de quelques minutes par Alison. Nous attendions tous le retour des amoureux pour que la soirée puisse commencer. Nous discutions et évoquions le bon vieux temps.

**_Du côté d'Ezra_**

J'avais dû éloigner Aria de chez sa mère toute la journée. Nous avions décidé que ce dîner serait une surprise. J'espérais qu'Ella avait pu convaincre Byron de se joindre à nous. Aria en serait tellement heureuse et son bonheur m'importait plus que tout autre chose au monde. Nous avions passé la journée à Philadelphie à faire du shopping, à nous promener en amoureux. La journée avait été parfaite comme à chaque fois que nous étions ensemble. Je garais la voiture de Zach dans l'allée du garage. Il nous avait gentiment proposé de l'utiliser. Je l'apprécie beaucoup, nous aimons partager notre amour des voyages, il a de merveilleuses histoires à raconter sur ses nombreuses excursions. Nous étions devant la porte d'entrée quand Aria me regarda d'un air étonnée. Elle m'affirma avoir entendu des voix venant de l'intérieur de la maison. J'essayai de l'en dissuader. Elle me fit un sourire et poussa la porte. Tout le monde était présent et Aria fut étonné de retrouver toutes les personnes qui comptent pour elle au même endroit ce soir. D'autant plus que notre séjour à Rosewood touchait à sa fin. Notre avion était prévu pour le lendemain en fin d'après-midi. Aria se retourna vers moi.

\- Alors c'était pour ça cette envie soudaine d'aller en ville faire du shopping ?

\- Coupable ! Je lui lançais.

\- Et je suppose que Maman est dans la confidence..

\- Exactement ma chérie, ainsi que Zack qui nous a cuisiné un bon repas.

\- Vous êtes tous des amours.. nous répondit-elle. Serrant chaque invité dans ses bras à tour de rôle. Elle fixa Ella quelques instants, sa mère lui fit un sourire qui voulait dire qu'elle était désolée. J'en tirais la conclusion que Byron n'avait pas voulu se joindre à nous. Je me sentais triste pour Aria. Je proposais à Zack mon aide pour servir un apéritif aux invités. Alison se proposa également pendant qu'Aria discutait avec les autres filles. Nous nous retrouvions tous les deux dans la petite cuisine. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise, seul avec Ali.

\- Quel fiancé parfait tu fais, Ezra ! Lança-t-elle

\- Merci, répondis-je.

\- Tu es un garçon bien, quand nous étions .. je l'interrompis alors.

\- -Écoute Ali, ce que nous étions toi et moi était basé sur un mensonge.

\- Tu as aussi menti à Aria, où est la différence ?

\- Ce que je ressens pour elle a toujours été vrai, réel. J'ai menti sur le fait de te connaître pas sur mes sentiments pour elle.

\- Et pourquoi elle ?

\- Ça ne s'explique pas.. elle et moi c'était une évidence.. c'est tout.

\- Et toi et moi ?

\- Un mensonge...

\- Je vois, Ezra...

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me parles de ça Ali, je suis fiancé, j'aime Aria. Toi et moi ça n'existe plus depuis longtemps... A cet instant, Aria entra dans la pièce. Elle remarqua aussitôt l'ambiance tendue qui régnait et notre gêne mutuelle.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Rien.. coupa immédiatement Alison. Je fixais ma fiancée et lui souriais. Elle me rendit mon sourire. Je profitais donc pour rejoindre le reste des invités les laissant seules toutes les deux. Elles nous rejoignirent quelques instants plus tard. Aria vint s'installer à côté de moi sur le canapé. Elle me fixa quelques instants. Je la regardais interrogateur. Elle me répondit par un sourire. Et posa un baiser tendre sur mes lèvres.

\- Tout va bien, Ezra. Tout va bien. Je la fixais quelques instants. Et lui donnait à mon tour un baiser, oubliant quelques secondes où nous étions, je ne détachais pas immédiatement mes lèvres des siennes.

\- Hey ! Prenez une chambre ! Nous lança Hanna comme à son habitude, toujours aussi directe.

\- Hanna, reprit Emily..

\- Ben quoi ?!

\- Comme au bon vieux temps ! s'exclama Spencer. Nous éclations tous de rire à ce moment là.

_**Du côté d'Ella**_

La soirée se déroulait dans une ambiance conviviale. Je me remémorais les années où les filles passaient des heures dans la chambre d'Aria, les soirées pyjama devant un DVD, les séances manucures sur le canapé, les discussions interminables au téléphone. Ce temps là me manquait, ma petite fille me manquait mais la femme qu'elle était devenue me rendait fière. Je le fixais depuis un bon petit moment et une larme coula le long de ma joue. Je venais de réaliser qu'à son tour elle allait un de ces jours devenir maman. Mon bébé deviendra dans quelques temps une maman. Je regardais à son tour Ezra, je le voyais observer ma fille. Je voyais dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'il lui portait et je me sentais tellement reconnaissante qu'elle puisse avoir rencontré quelqu'un comme lui. L'annonce de leur relation n'avait pas été accueillis avec bonheur et joie. Nous leur avions fais traverser tellement d'épreuves en essayant de les séparer que leur amour paraissait encore plus fort. Je me félicitais d'avoir su faire évoluer mon point de vue, d'avoir laisser une chance à cet amour, d'avoir parler avec Ezra et d'avoir cru à son amour pour ma fille. Si seulement Byron pouvait avoir fait le même chemin.

\- Tout va bien mon cœur ? Demanda Zack. Tu sembles pensive..

\- Je pensais juste que j'avais de la chance. Et d'être là au milieu de tous me rempli de bonheur c'est tout.

\- Je suis heureux si tu l'es aussi répondit-il

\- Je t'aime monsieur mon mari.

\- Je t'aime aussi madame mon épouse.

La soirée continua tard dans la nuit. Nous finissions par aller nous coucher et laisser les jeunes s'amuser entre eux. Notre surprise fut une réussite totale à en voir les yeux d'Aria et son sourire qui n'a pas quitté son visage de la soirée.

_**Du côté d'Ezra **_

Tout le monde venait de partir. Nous étions restés encore plus d'heure à discuter après qu'Ella et Zack soient allés dormir. Nous étions à présent seuls dans notre chambre. Aria s'était approché de moi, m'avait regardé quelques secondes puis s'était blotti dans mes bras...

\- C'est ici où je suis le mieux.. me dit-elle

\- Et c'est ici que j'aime que tu sois.. dans mes bras.. lui répondis-je

_**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires adorables. Merci de lire mon histoire et à être de plus en plus nombreux. Continuez à me donner vos avis n'hésitez pas à laisser d'autres commentaires. A très vite pour un nouveau chapitre. **_


	32. Chapitre 32 : Un coin de Paradis

_**Du côté d'Ezra **_

Elle était étendue là, sur le grand lit de notre bungalow. Le voyage l'avait épuisée.. Nous étions arrivés la veille au soir. Je m'étais levé il y a une heure déjà. Je la regardais, magnifique, nue, le drap recouvrant à peine son corps et mesurais une fois de plus la chance que j'avais de l'avoir rencontré. Mes pensées me ramenaient à ce jour où elle avait poussé la porte du bar. Je me remémorais notre premier baiser dans les toilettes, la première fois où nous avons fait l'amour alors que je venais de me faire virer d'Hollis.. la traque de A.. ce jour sur le toit.. la peine que je lui avais fait quand elle avait tout découvert.. et de nouveau le baiser au parc.. et elle était là .. devant moi... et dans quelques mois elle deviendra ma femme. Je la laissais dormir et je sortais sur la terrasse. Le paysage devant mes yeux était incroyable. La plage de sable fin d'un jaune doré, l'eau transparente .. la végétation luxuriante, les palmiers.. je prenais une grande inspiration .. je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux.. je m'allongeais sur un des transats qui étaient à notre disposition et me lançais dans la lecture du roman que j'avais commencé chez mon père.

\- Ezra.. mon amour.. tu te réveilles ? j'ouvrais les yeux.. un baiser sur mon front et une douce voix.. me tiraient de mon sommeil.. Je jetais un œil rapide et me rappelais rapidement où j'étais .. j'avais dû m'endormir ..

\- ohh.. j'ai .. du m'assoupir quelques instants je suppose..

\- Oui je pense ..

\- Alors tu as bien dormi ? Lui demandai-je en m'étirant

\- Oh oui c'était juste parfait.. cet endroit est parfait.. tu as fait des folies mon cœur..

\- Et bien, en fait.. non pas tant que ça..

\- Ah bon ?

\- C'est ma mère qui nous a offert le voyage. .. son cadeau de fiançailles..

\- Elle .. elle était au courant.. ?

\- Bien sûr mon amour.. lui dis-je en souriant.

\- Fais moi penser à la remercier.. me répondit-elle avec un large sourire.

\- Bon et que veux-tu faire ?

\- J'ai faim.. je meurs de faim..

\- Très bien nous allons aller prendre un petit déjeuner alors..

\- D'accord mais avant laisse moi m'habiller et prendre une douche.. Je jetais un coup d'œil à sa tenue, elle était enroulée dans le drap..

\- Humm... mais j'adore ta tenue moi lui dis-je l'attirant vers moi..

\- Ezra..

\- Bébé ?

\- J'ai vraiment faim..

\- D'accord .. allez file d'habiller avant que je ne change d'avis.. lui lançais-je en lui donnant une petite tape sur les fesses..

\- Aie.. fit-elle en éclatant de rire..

Le restaurant de l'hôtel était comme le reste, magnifique.. Nous étions assis face à la mer.. Un bouquet de fleur exotique trônait au milieu de la table. Une serveuse nous apporta le menu. Aria le parcouru d'un air envieux. Tout donnait envie, il y avait l'embarra du choix, et j'avais comme elle, très faim. Une fois notre commande passée, nous patientions avec un verre de jus de fruit de la passion.

\- A nos vacances en amoureux ! Trinqua Aria

\- A nous, mon amour.. Je la regardais siroter son verre. Et comme à mon habitude je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard d'elle. Comment avais-je fais pour vivre sans elle ? Je crois qu'elle me manquerait même si je ne l'avais jamais rencontré.

\- Que veux-tu faire après notre petit déjeuner ? Lui demandai-je.

\- Je crois que j'aimerai beaucoup aller à la plage. J'ai envie de lézarder aujourd'hui.

\- Tu ne veux pas profiter pour faire une excursion ou de la plongée ?

\- Nous sommes là pour quinze jours, Ezra, nous avons le temps. Je voudrais juste me remettre du voyage, je suis épuisée encore.

\- Alors ce sera une journée sur la plage..

\- Tu es adorable répondit-elle. La serveuse apporta enfin notre repas. Tout avait l'air délicieux. Aria prit une grosse bouchée et fit un petit bruit de plaisir.

\- Humm c'est divin ! Dit-elle tu veux goûter ?

\- Oui je veux bien.. Elle me tendit une fourchette de son plat et la porta à ma bouche. Humm en effet ! c'est divin.

\- Tu me fais gouter le tien ? Demanda-t-elle

\- D'accord bébé, je lui tendis à mon tour une fourchette qu'elle engloutit aussitôt..

\- Oh lalala c'est tellement bon ! Elle recommença à dévorer ce qu'elle avait dans son assiette. Je la regardais amusé. J'adorai la voir si heureuse, si pleine de vie. Ce qu'elle avait vécu avec A, lui faisait d'avantage apprécier la vie. Elle profitait de tout ces moments où elle pouvait enfin vivre sans toute cette pression derrière. Nous terminions tranquillement notre café en discutant du mariage. Il fallait commencer à partager nos idées puisqu'il ne nous restait que quelques mois.

\- Je pense que ma mère va vouloir invité toutes ces connaissances..

\- Ezra.. tu crois ? Tu veux un grand mariage ?

\- Je veux un mariage qui nous ressemble, mon amour.

\- Et ce qui nous ressemble c'est d'être entouré de tous les gens que nous aimons. Il va falloir retenir ta mère. Tu vas devoir lui expliquer que nous ne voulons que la famille et les amis proches.

\- Oui je crois bien .. lui dis-je en souriant

\- Et tu as déjà choisi tes témoins ?

\- Je vais demander à Wesley, bien sûr et à Hardy.

\- Mais j'ai quatre demoiselles d'honneur il va leur falloir un cavalier.

\- Et bien Hanna a Travis, évidement. Wesley ira avec Ali, Hardy avec Spencer il nous manquera un cavalier pour Emily.

\- Que penses-tu de Mike ? Lança-t-elle

\- Et bien c'est parfait.. tu vois problème résolu.. Notre petit déjeuner terminé, nous décidions de regagner notre chambre, pour nous préparer pour la journée à la plage. Mais avant nous décidions qu'il fallait mieux défaire nos bagages. Je plaçais la valise d'Aria sur le lit. Elle commença à ranger ses vêtements. Une fois terminé, Aria décida de se changer. Elle sortit su tiroir un bikini noir et un short blanc ainsi qu'une paire de baskets. Je décidais de mettre un maillot de bain, un short et un tee-shirt tout simple. J'ôtais mon tee-shirt pour mettre celui que j'avais choisi. Aria m'observait.

\- Tu apprécies la vue bébé ? Lui demandai-je en riant

\- Effectivement c'est très beau.. ce que je vois.. répondit-elle riant également.

\- Humm.. viens là.. l'interpellai-je. Elle s'approcha de moi. Je lui serrais la taille puis la fixais un instant. Tu sais à quel point je t'aime toi.. dis-je

\- Je pense le savoir, oui.. Je déposais un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres. Elle entrouvrit sa bouche et notre baiser prit une autre tournure. Elle déboutonna mon pantalon qui tomba sur le sol. Je le retirai donc.

\- Je sais me déshabiller seul, Melle Montgomery

\- Oui mais c'est tellement mieux quand c'est moi qui le fait monsieur le professeur.

\- Humm.. fis-je mes lèvres attaquant les siennes de nouveau. Je lui ôtais ses vêtements également.

\- Je sais aussi me déshabiller seule.. lança-telle à son tour..

\- Oui mais c'est tellement mieux quand c'est moi qui le fait .. elle sourit. Je la fixais de nouveau et reprenais le baiser de plus belle. Mes mains parcouraient son corps, les siennes le mien.. Je l'emmenai vers le lit et l'allongeais délicatement. Je me relevais sur un de mes coudes et la regardais, étendue là, nue. J'aimais observer son corps si beau et si parfait. D'une main je parcourais les courbes de celui-ci. Nous faisions l'amour une fois encore..

Nous restions quelques heures dans les bras l'un de l'autre totalement nus. Je la tenais dans mes bras, caressant ses cheveux. Le temps semblait suspendu, et nous n'avions besoin de rien de plus à cet instant précis. Tout était parfait. Nous avions eu à traverser tellement d'épreuves, que les choses les plus simples nous paraissait les plus merveilleuses à vivre. Nous finissions par nous lever, nous doucher et nous habiller pour nous rendre sur la plage.

Le décor était une nouvelle fois époustouflant. Le sable était d'une couleur doré extraordinaire. Il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent. On le voyait parce que les palmiers restaient immobiles. Nous nous installions au pied de l'un d'eux. Aria décida de prendre une photo et de la partager sur Instagram pour nos amis et nos familles. Nous posions tous les deux, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, un large sourire sur nos lèvres. Elle ajouta comme commentaire _échoués au paradis. _Elle prit ensuite son appareil photo et prit quelques clichés du paysage magnifique. Elle fit également des photos de nous deux. Elle adorait en prendre une quantité impressionnante, elle disait se rattraper du temps où ne pouvions en prendre. Elle reposa son appareil dans son sac de plage et en sortit une bouteille de crème solaire. Elle me regarda et me tendit la bouteille.

\- Tu veux bien me mettre de la crème s'il te plait ?

\- Oh.. avec plaisir bébé. Elle s'allongea donc sur le ventre, posant sa tête entre ses bras. J'ôtais le bouchon et versais un peu de produit sur le haut de son dos. J'étalais la crème doucement, parcourant chaque centimètres de son corps avec délice. Je me penchais et déposais un baiser sur une de ses épaules.. - Tu es si belle, mon amour, si belle..

\- Je t'aime Ezra.. Merci.. merci pour ces superbes vacances..

\- Mais de rien mon amour, tout pour te faire plaisir. Et je suis sur que notre destination de voyage de Noces te plaira aussi..

\- Parce que tu as déjà décidé ?

\- Oui une autre surprise..

\- Ezra ! Tu es un incorrigible romantique..

\- Quand il s'agit de nous.. toujours.. Et maintenant à ton tour de me mettre de la crème..

\- Mais bien sur.. allonge toi ..

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula paisiblement sur la plage près de l'hôtel. Nous passions notre temps à prendre des bains de soleil, en lisant ou nous câlinant. De temps à autre nous allions nous baigner. Qu'il était bon de n'être que tous les deux.. La vie ne pouvait être plus parfaite à ce moment là.


	33. Chapitre 33 : Dur retour à la réalité

_**Du côté d'Ezra**_

\- Oh bébé, je t'aime.. je t'aime tellement..

\- Ezraaaa. Soupira-t-elle. Je sentais le plaisir monter en moi. Il était tard dans la nuit et je m'étais réveillé soudainement. Voir la femme de ma vie étendue là à côté de moi m'avait donné envie de lui faire l'amour. Je l'avais tiré du sommeil, délicatement, l'embrassant tendrement et la caressant avec douceur... Mon corps ne faisait qu'un avec le sien, je la regardais dans les yeux, je ressentais tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour moi dans son regard qui était encré profondément dans le mien. Ses mains crispées sur mes fesses, me faisaient ressentir son envie de lui donner plus de plaisir.. J'augmentais mes mouvements de reins. Plus forts, plus rapides ils la faisaient se cambrer d'avantage sous moi. Elle me fit rouler sur le côté et en un instant se retrouva sur moi. Je la fixai encore.. je regardais son corps sur le mien, je l'attrapai par les hanches et nous reprenions de plus belle.. elle poussait des petits cris de jouissance de plus en plus intenses.. Le plaisir montait et je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps. J'explosai en elle, me provoquant un râle de satisfaction immense..

\- Aria.. bébé.. ohh bébé … je … haletai-je, le souffle court.. Nous finissions par nous blottir dans les bras l'un de l'autre comblés par le bonheur que nous nous étions procurés..

Les rayons du soleil qui entraient dans la chambre me forcèrent à ouvrir les yeux.. Aria était toujours dans mes bras, endormie. Je déposai un baiser sur son front.

\- Hey bonjour, me dit-elle ouvrant les yeux.

\- Bonjour beauté.. tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oh oui j'ai même fais un merveilleux rêve..

\- Ah oui ? Raconte moi...

\- Un homme adorable m'a tiré du sommeil pour me faire l'amour divinement bien..

\- Ah oui ? Et je le connais cet homme adorable ?

\- Je l'épouse dans quelques mois.. me répondit-elle

\- Il a bien de la chance alors.

\- Non c'est moi qui ait de la chance, Ezra.. je t'aime tellement..

\- Moi aussi.. Alors que dis-tu de nous lever, de prendre un bon petit déjeuner et d'aller faire de la plongée ?

\- Oh oui ! Je vais demander s'il serait possible que je fasse des photos sous-marines !

\- Je pense que ça sera possible, mon amour..

\- Alors allons-y .. allons vivre de merveilleuses aventures..

_**Du côté d'Aria **_

Ce que voyais devant mes yeux était juste incroyable, je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait exister sur terre de choses aussi fantastiques. Les couleurs, les poissons, la lumière tout donnait une impression de nous trouver dans un lieu magique. Nous étions dans les profondeurs de l'océan, des centaines de poissons de couleurs et formes différentes dansaient un balai devant nos yeux. Je capturais chaque instant, chaque image qui défilait devant nous. Le moniteur nous fit signe et nous montra une direction du doigt. Au loin, une immense tortue des mers venait dans notre direction. Elle était magnifique. C'était indescriptible ce qui se déroulait devant nous. D'une beauté à couper le souffle. Ezra semblait aussi émerveillé que moi.

Trente minutes après notre descente sous la mer, nous remontions à la surface. Je laissais le moniteur m'aider à retirer l'équipement. Puis ce fut au tour d'Ezra, une fois débarrassé du matériel. Il me fixa une seconde .. me fit un sourire ..

\- Alors ?

\- C'était... magique !

\- Incroyable même ...

\- Merci Ezra, merci encore pour ces sublimes vacances, lui dis-je me jetant dans ses bras.

Nous retournions dans notre bungalow pour prendre une douche et nous changer. Pour rejoindre ensuite le restaurant. Je mourais de faim. La plongée est un sport très physique qui m'avait ouvert l'appétit.

L'après midi nous avions décider de visiter les environs. Il y avait de petites boutiques merveilleuses. Nous nous accordions sur le fait qu'il fallait offrir à nos amis et à nos familles des souvenirs. Ezra me tira par le bras et m'entraina dans une petite bijouterie. Quelque chose avait attiré son œil dans la vitrine. Il demanda à la vendeuse de nous le montrer. C'était une breloque en forme de coquillage.

\- Elle sera parfaite pour ajouter à ton bracelet lança-t-il

\- Ezra tu es incroyable.. tu n'arrêtes jamais de m'étonner, de me surprendre. Tu penses sans arrêt à chaque détail. Je n'en reviens pas..

\- C'est parce que je suis follement amoureux de toi, c'est la première fois de ma vie que je ressens ce sentiment si fort.. je veux te combler comme tu me combles de bonheur mon amour.

\- Tu me combles en m'aimant tout simplement lui répondis-je... Il me répondit par un sourire... Une fois notre achat terminé, nous recommencions à marcher dans les rues main dans la main.. Arrivant devant une petite fontaine adorable, il m'attira vers lui et m'embrassa passionnément..

\- C'était pour quoi ? Demandai-je alors qu'il relâchait son étreinte..

\- Juste parce que je mourrais d'envie de t'embrasser répondit-il.. et nous reprenions notre promenade.. serrés l'un contre l'autre.. nous embrassant de temps à autre, prenant des photos à d'autre moment.. Chaque minute de ce délicieux voyage resterait gravée dans ma mémoire à jamais.

Il était midi et je me préparais à manger. Ezra avait déjà repris le travail, il me restait deux semaines avant de reprendre les cours. Nous étions rentrés de notre voyage quelques jours auparavant. Le retour à la vie de tous les jours avaient été un peu difficile mais j'étais heureuse d'être rentrer à la maison. J'avais prévu d'aller faire les boutiques avec Molly et Morgane qui étaient elles aussi de retour de leurs vacances. J'étais encore en pyjama, j'avais trainé toute la matinée à lire, à faire un peu le ménage.. Je devais commencer à m'activer si je ne voulais pas être en retard. Aussitôt mon déjeuner englouti je filais sous la douche.. L'eau finissait de me sortir de mon état de somnolence de la matinée. J'enfilais ensuite mes vêtements, me maquillais et attachais mes cheveux.. Je filais ensuite dans notre chambre, prendre une veste et mon sac à main. Je sortis enfin de l'appartement et rejoignis l'ascenseur qui m'amena au rez-de-chaussé. Je faisais les quelques mètres qui me séparaient du bus qui devait m'emmener à mon lieu de rendez-vous avec les filles. Quelques minutes plus tard je descendais du bus et j'apercevais Molly qui patientait devant une boutique ..

\- Aria ! cria-t-elle

\- Molly dis-je en me jetant dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin. Tu m'as tellement manqué !

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi .. alors tes vacances ?

\- Extraordinaire lui dis-je lui montrant la bague qu'Ezra m'avait offert en me demandant de l'épouser..

\- Non ! Pas possible.. il t'as fait sa demande ?

\- Oui, il l'a fait..

\- Oh ma chérie je suis tellement heureuse pour toi.. c'était comment ?

\- Romantique.. pas autant qu'il le voulait parce que j'ai un peu gâchée les choses.. mais parfait à mes yeux..

\- Tu me raconteras ?

\- Oui bien sur.. mais allons rejoindre Morgane.. je la vois là-bas dis-je à mon amie en pointant mon doigt dans la direction de notre amie. Nous arrivions à sa hauteur. Je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Molly lui cria

\- Aria va se marier !

\- Quoi ? Répondit Morgane..

\- Vas y Aria montre lui la bague.. dit elle en m'attrapant la main... Molly me rappelait sans arrêt Hanna. Les mêmes réactions, le même enthousiasme.. je l'adorais comme j'adorais mon ancienne amie. Je m'exécutais et je tendais lama main vers Morgane, elle la saisit aussitôt..

\- Et bien ! il ne sait pas moqué de toi .. elle est sublime..

\- N'est-ce-pas ! Dis-je regardant pour la millième fois le bijou sur mon doigt.

\- Tu as tellement de chance.. s'exclama Molly.. Il est parfait..

\- Oh oui j'ai énormément de chance.. je l'aime tellement .. et d'ailleurs j'ai quelque chose à vous demander les filles..

\- Ah oui ! Lancèrent-elles en cœur

\- Voulez-vous être mes demoiselles d'honneur ? Demandai-je. Je n'en avais pas parlé à Ezra mais voir les filles là devant moi m'avait fait réaliser que je voulais qu'elles partagent avec mes anciennes amies le rôle de demoiselles d'honneur, et j'étais persuadée que ça ne le dérangerait pas.

\- Ohh oui alors.. cria Molly..

\- Avec joie dit Morgane, plus réservée que mon autre amie..

\- Et maintenant allons faire des achats ! Dis-je..

L'après-midi se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, nous passions de boutique en boutique, essayant une multitude de vêtements et d'accessoires.. Nous décidions de prendre un café et de grignoter quelque chose avant de nous quitter, nous promettant de remettre ça le plus rapidement possible.

Lorsque je rentrais chez moi, je fus surprise de découvrir mon père, attendant en bas de l'immeuble.

\- Papa, lui dis-je avec un ton un plus sec que j'aurais souhaité.. - Que fais-tu là ?

\- Je suis venue te parler Aria...

\- Me parler de quoi ?

\- De ce stupide mariage...

\- Stupide ? Pardon ?.

\- -Écoute, je t'aime Aria, et je ne veux pas que tu fasses d'erreur que tu puisses regretter..

\- Mais tu es le seul à penser que je fais une erreur.. je ne suis plus une petite fille, et je suis sûre de mes sentiments pour Ezra.

\- Tu crois être amoureuse parce qu'il est plus âgé, qu'il a un physique plutôt avantageux et tu te laisses aveugler par ça..

\- Mais tu t'entends parler ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Pourquoi tu ne peux simplement pas être heureux de mon bonheur..

\- Parce que je suis ton père et c'est mon rôle de te protéger de ce genre de personne

\- Ce genre de personne ?

\- Oui les beaux parleurs comme lui..

\- ça suffit ! Va t'en ! Je ne laisserais pas insulter l'homme que j'aime... il est merveilleux compréhensif, il pense sans arrêt à moi, à me rendre la vie merveilleuse.. et je ne te vois en aucun cas faire la même chose pour moi.. Je ne veux plus te voir, je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi... tant que tu n'accepteras pas que je suis sure de mon choix et qu'Ezra fait parti de ma vie, toi tu n'en fais plus parti... Je le laissais là en plan, furieuse, j'appuyai sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et m'engouffrai aussitôt à l'intérieur. Une fois à l'abri à la maison, je fondais en larmes.. Je le détestais ! Je le détestais tellement ! Comment pouvait-il parler comme ça de l'homme de ma vie... je ne voulais plus jamais le revoir, plus jamais.. Je m' écroulais sur notre lit.. et pleurais à chaudes larmes.. j'avais tellement mal, j'étais tellement triste et déçue de mon père.. comment pouvait-il ? Comment ?

_**Du côté d'Ezra **_

Ma journée de travail venait de s'achever. Je tournais la clé dans la serrure pressé de retrouver ma petite chérie. Le silence régnait dans la maison, je m'attendais à la trouver dans le salon, mais il n'y avait personne.. Je partais à sa recherche et la trouvais étendue sur notre lit, endormie.. son maquillage avait coulé, elle avait visiblement pleuré. Je m'installais sur le lit et lui soufflait à l'oreille..

\- Mon amour, c'est moi.. réveille toi... Elle cligna des yeux puis les ouvra entièrement, elle me fixa quelques secondes et se mit à pleurer.. - Aria .. mon amour qu'y-a-t-il ?

\- Mon...mon... les larmes l'empêchaient de parler.. Je la prenais dans mes bras et déposait un baiser dans ses cheveux..

\- Là mon cœur, je suis là.. tout va bien.. calme toi.. j'essayai tant bien que mal de la calmer. Quelque chose l'avait visiblement blessé.. Au bout de quelques minutes elle arriva enfin à s'apaiser..

\- Mon père est venu, il a dit des choses horribles sur toi, sur notre mariage..

\- Oh ma puce, je suis désolé.. vraiment désolé..

\- Je lui ai dis que je ne voulais plus jamais le revoir.. plus jamais... dit-elle pleurant de nouveau..

\- Oh bébé, tout va bien, tout ira bien.. je suis là...

\- Je t'aime tellement Ezra, pourquoi ne le comprend t-il pas ?

\- Tu es sa petite fille.. il veut te protéger..

\- Mais il n'a pas à le faire, il n'a pas à me protéger de toi.. Si il te connaissait, il le saurait..

\- Je sais Aria, je sais.. je te promets que les choses iront mieux, je te le promets. Je ne laisserais personne te faire souffrir .. même pas ton père.. je te le promets..

\- Je t'aime.. Ezra..

\- Je t'aime aussi, tellement...

_**Merci encore à tous de lire mon histoire, merci pour vos adorables commentaires. Merci de continuer à me donner vos avis.. A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre..** _


	34. Chapitre 34 : La robe parfaite

_**Du côté d'Ezra **_

\- A quelle heure tu récupères ta mère à l'aéroport ?

\- Elle arrive ce soir à cinq heures. J'irai directement après avoir eu mon dernier cour me répondit-elle

\- Je te laisse la voiture alors, tu viens me prendre après je termine à sept heures ce soir ? j'ai une réunion avec le Doyen..

\- D'accord pas de soucis, mon amour.. je suis heureuse de la revoir et surtout j'ai hâte d'aller acheter ma robe avec elle..

\- Et moi ? Je ne peux pas venir avec toi ? J'aurais adoré tu sais …

\- Mais c'est impossible, Ezra voyons.. ça porte malheur de voir la mariée avant la cérémonie !

\- Ah si c'est comme ça alors .. je ne veux rien voir.. lui dis-je l'attirant vers moi et l'embrassant. - Le petit déjeuner est servi lançai-je une fois ses lèvres détachées des miennes.

\- Très bien ! J'ai faim.. ça sent bon..

\- Bon appétit mon petit cœur..

\- Bon appétit..

Une fois notre petit déjeuner englouti, nous sortions de l'appartement pour prendre la route. Le trajet jusqu'à mon travail ne dura pas longtemps. Il était déjà l'heure de nous séparer pour la journée.

\- A ce soir Ezra..

\- A ce soir bébé.. profite de ta journée.. lui dis-je déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de sortir de la voiture.

Je gagnais mon bureau, pensant à Aria et essayant de l'imaginer en robe blanche. L'idée de la voir arriver devant moi dans un mois maintenant me remplissait de bonheur. Les préparatifs allaient bon train. Tout était pratiquement bouclé. Il ne restait que la robe d'Aria, et les essais de coiffure. Le bouquet était commandé chez l'unique fleuriste de Roosewood, les faire-part avaient été envoyés, le traiteur avait notre commande.. Plus le jour approchait et plus j'étais pressé de pouvoir appeler Aria mon épouse. J'avais hâte de la retrouver pour notre lune de miel, de partir en voyage de noce avec elle.. et de passer le reste de ma vie à ses côtés. J'attrapais un dossier et me rendais aussitôt dans ma classe. Les élèves étaient déjà arrivés.

\- Reprenons à la page 254 leur dis-je avant de commencer l'explication de ce roman.

_**Du côté Aria **_

Je me tenais debout à l'aéroport à attendre ma mère. Son avion venait de se poser. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'est de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui faire un câlin. Elle me manquait tellement. Je l'aperçu au loin et je couru me jeter dans ses bras.

\- Maman... tu m'as tellement manqué

\- Toi aussi mon petit cœur.. laisse moi te regarder.. Tu es toujours aussi belle..

\- L'amour me réussit on dirait ..

\- Oui je crois aussi.. répondit-elle

\- Tu as fais un bon voyage ?

\- Oui ma fille, parfait.. j'avais tellement hâte d'arriver. Quoi de plus génial que de rejoindre sa fille pour faire du shopping et surtout pour l'aider à acheter sa robe de mariée..

\- Je ne pouvais le faire sans toi maman..

\- Oh .. merci ma puce... dit-elle en me serrant à nouveau dans ses bras..

\- Je dois passer prendre Ezra ce soir à sept heures. Il nous reste du temps .. Que veux-tu faire ?

\- J'aimerai prendre une douche .. et prendre un café.. si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Et bien allons à la maison.. tu pourras te détendre sous l'eau pendant que je nous prépare un bon café.

\- Je ne vais pas vous déranger, je vais aller à l'hôtel..

\- Non maman, hors de question. Nous avons préparé le bureau d'Ezra, il y a un canapé lit. Tu seras très bien, et je veux profiter de toi au maximum..

\- Alors allons chez vous !

Maman avait déposé ses affaires dans le bureau aménagé en chambre pour l'occasion et prenait tranquillement une douche. Je préparais comme prévu le café dans la cuisine. Je déposais dans une assiette des cookies que je venais de faire réchauffer au four.. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé sa douche, elle me retrouva dans le salon. Nous nous installions tranquillement pour discuter en attendant l'heure de passer prendre Ezra à son travail.

\- Alors ? Les préparatifs avancent me demanda-t-elle ..

\- Oui Maman, reste ma robe et les essais coiffure.. je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je veux..

\- Je pense qu'une fois que nous trouverons ta robe ce sera plus facile..

\- Peut-être.. j'espère.. je veux être la plus belle pour Ezra ..

\- Mais tu le seras forcément.. il est fou de toi, il te trouvera magnifique comme il le fait déjà..

\- Merci maman.. tu m'as tellement manqué..

\- Tu me manques aussi ma princesse, mais ne parlons pas de ça.. ne nous rendons pas tristes.. nous sommes ensembles alors .. profitons...

\- J'ai déjà commencé à regarder les catalogues, mais aucune des robes ne me plait .. j'espère que j'aurais plus de chance dans les magasins..

\- Mais oui nous la trouverons.. c'est promis...

Nous discutions de la robe et du reste du mariage, prenant un café et grignotant .. le temps passa à une vitesse folle, il était déjà l'heure d'aller chercher Ezra..

Je me garais sur le parking de l'Université.. nous attendions quelques minutes avant de voir mon futur mari sortir du bâtiment.. Il rejoignit rapidement la voiture et s'engouffra à l'intérieur..

\- Ella.. je suis tellement ravi de vous revoir .. vous avez fait bon voyage.. lança-t-il à ma mère qui était installée sur le siège arrière..

\- Très bon .. merci Ezra.. moi aussi je suis contente de vous revoir..

\- Merci.. répondit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue.. Et toi mon amour ? Tu as passé une bonne journée.. ? Me demanda-t-il

\- Excellente.. j'ai passé l'après-midi avec Joshua.. Ezra me sourit.. et je démarrai la voiture.. Nous décidions d'aller manger quelque part plutôt que de cuisiner.. Nous choisissions donc un petit restaurant Italien.. Une fois notre dîner terminé, nous regagnions tous les trois la maison..

_**Du côté d'Ella**_

J'étais arrivée deux jours auparavant chez Aria et c'était aujourd'hui le jour où nous allions acheter sa robe. J'étais à la fois très excitée et émue. J'allais voir ma petite fille dans des robes plus jolies les unes que les autres.. j'avais hâte d'y être. Je n'avais pas réussi à dormir plus longtemps. Le soleil brillait déjà très fort, j'adorai la Californie pour ça.. Je décidais de préparer un bon petit déjeuner pour les amoureux qui étaient encore endormis.. Une fois que tout fut prêt je me servis un café. Aria entra alors dans la cuisine..

\- Bonjour, maman … prête pour la journée shopping ?

\- Oh que oui alors...

\- Je prends mon déjeuner et je me prépare.. nous pourrons partir dans une heure..

\- Parfait ! À table ma chérie.. j'ai préparer le petit déjeuner..

\- Oh merci maman.. ta cuisine me manque énormément..

\- Alors régale toi …

\- Merci.. me dit-elle déposant un baiser sur ma joue. Ezra entra à son tour dans la cuisine..

\- Bonjour Ella bien dormi ? Me demanda-t-il

\- Oh oui alors.. parfait.. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de ma fille.. ce geste me fit fondre. Il était tellement tendre et adorable avec elle. Je repensais au jour où il nous avait annoncé dans le salon qu'il était amoureux d'elle, à la façon dont nous avions accueilli la nouvelle, à tous les obstacles qu'il avait du surmonter pour enfin être avec ma petite fille.. Il l'aimait.. il l'aimait vraiment et j'étais tellement heureuse qu'Aria puisse avoir quelqu'un qui veille sur elle comme il le faisait.

_**Du côté d'Aria**_

La boutique était superbe, il y avait des robes plus belles les unes que les autres et je ne savais pas comment j'allais faire pour trouver la robe parfaite. A cet instant, j'étais heureuse que ma mère soit là avec moi. Nous avions été accueilli par une très gentille vendeuse qui nous avait conduit dans un petit salon très sobre et élégant. Elle nous avait apporté chacune une flûte de champagne. Maman avait pris place dans un énorme fauteuil rose et argent. Elle semblait si nerveuse .. La vendeuse revint alors suivi de trois de ses collègues avec chacune un modèle de robe à me proposer. Elle me montra le premier modèle qui était magnifique. Elle me proposa tout de suite de passer dans la cabine pour l'essayer. Quelques instants plus tard je ressortais de derrière le rideau, je regardait ma mère un court instant avant de me voir dans le miroir.. Je restais sans voix.. C'était une robe en organza avec de la dentelle et un joli bustier. Il y avait sur celui ci des brillants. La jupe formait une énorme boule de dentelle et de tissu autour de moi. Je me sentais comme une princesse.

\- Maman ?! Tu en penses quoi ?

\- Tu es... superbe ma chérie répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux..

\- Oh ma petite maman.. non ne pleure pas.. sinon je vais pleurer aussi et nous devons trouver ma robe..

\- Oui ma puce tu as raison.. elle est très belle cette robe.. j'adore le bustier et la dentelle.. mais..

\- Mais ?

\- Ce n'est pas toi cette robe..

\- D'accord alors à la suivante... dis-je sans hésiter.. ma mère avait raison ce n'était pas ma robe.. Je ressortais de longues minutes plus tard avec une seconde robe.

\- Très jolie aussi ce modèle … me lança la vendeuse..

\- Oui en effet, répondis-je.. Maman ?!

\- Très jolie mais non toujours pas...

J'essayais plusieurs robes sans succès.. elles étaient toutes plus belles les unes que les autres mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver la robe, celle que je voulais porter le jour de mon mariage.. celle dans laquelle Ezra allait devenir mon mari.. il fallait qu'elle soit parfaite... La vendeuse revint après un long moment avec un nouveau modèle. J'entrais dans la cabine pour la mettre. Lorsque je ressortis, je regardais tout de suite ma mère et là, je remarquais une larme couler sur sa joue, elle se leva d'un bond de son fauteuil.. porta sa main à sa bouche.. elle resta là plantée sans un mot.. Je la fixai quelques secondes puis je me retournais vers le miroir et à cet instant précis, au premier regard je savais que je venais de la trouver... la robe parfaite..

**_Je suis désolée de tout ce temps sans avoir publié un nouveau chapitre. Mais j'ai eu des soucis personnels et ma vie a changé sur pas mal de point. J'ai du me faire à cette nouvelle vie et j'ai laissé l'écriture pendant ce temps. Mais me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus court que les autres parce que je voulais vous poster quelque chose. Merci de votre patience.. Je reprends mon rythme d'une publication par semaine à partir d'aujourd'hui. Merci encore à tous.. et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires .. _**


	35. Chapitre 35 : Une journée de détente

_**Du côté d'Aria**_

Un dernier regard dans le miroir et me voilà prête pour la soirée. De retour à Rosewood depuis une semaine pour notre mariage, je venais de me préparer pour la petite fête que les filles m'avaient organisé pour mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Je n'y tenais pas au départ mais Ezra avait insisté, il voulait que je ne rate aucune tradition et que je profite un maximum de mes amies. La sonnette de chez ma mère retentit, c'était Alison qui venait me chercher.

\- Hey.. tu es superbe me dit-elle

\- Merci mais toi aussi.. alors où allons nous ? Lui demandai-je

\- C'est une surprise !

\- Je t'en supplie dis moi que vous ne m'emmenez pas voir des stripteaseurs !

\- Aria ! Voyons.. ne t'inquiètes pas tu vas adorer ta soirée... Je sortais donc sur le porche et là .. j'eus une énorme surprise.. une sublime limousine nous attendait …

\- Ali ! mais c'est...

\- Le minimum pour une soirée comme celle-là ! En route...

A l'intérieur, se trouvait déjà toutes les filles. Molly et Morgane étaient arrivées le matin même.. Elles riaient déjà aux blagues d'Hanna. Emily était sublime dans sa robe et Spencer comme à son habitude très classe. Je les embrassais une à une et m'installais auprès de Molly.

\- Champagne ! S'exclama Hanna... elle donna à chacune une coupe, puis rempli les verres un à un.

\- A Aria ! S'écria Ali... les autres reprirent en cœur .. A Aria ! Nos verres s'entrechoquèrent.. et la fête commença à ce moment précis.. Après avoir roulé un bon moment, la limousine s'arrêta enfin. Nous étions à Philadelphie.. Lorsque je descendis aidé du chauffeur.. je remarquais que nous étions devant un restaurant végétarien où j'avais déjà mangé avec Ezra.

\- D'abord .. il faut nous restaurer lança Hanna.. et ensuite direction la fête...

\- Très bonne idée dis-je.. et je suivais la petite bande qui s'engouffra à l'intérieur...

_**Du côté d'Ezra **_

\- Hardy ! Non.. je ne peux plus..

\- Allez .. allez ! On a dit que c'était la fête alors … trinque avec moi …

\- D'accord.. c'est bien parce que ce soir je te l'ai promis … lui répondis-je

\- Parfait ! alors santé !

\- Santé...

J'avalais d'un trait ma téquila .. j'avais déjà avalé plusieurs verres et je commençais à avoir la tête qui tourne.. Hardy se chargeait de ma soirée d'enterrement de vie de célibataire.. et comme je m'y attendais il y avait beaucoup d'alcool... Nous étions dans un pub à Philadelphie. Tous les garçons d'honneur étaient présents. Nous passions un superbe moment et j'étais heureux d'avoir accepté de jouer le jeu. Plus tôt dans la journée, Hardy et les autres m'avaient organisés toutes sortes de jeux plus ridicules les uns que les autres .. hésitant au départ j'avais fini par me laisser aller dans l'ambiance. Après tout je ne me marierais qu'une fois ! Une musique langoureuse se mit à retentir...Je me retournais alors pour voir apparaître une jolie danseuse …

\- Hardy.. non .. tu n'as pas..

\- Mais bien sûr que si voyons.. c'est la tradition !

\- Mais je ne..

\- Tu ne rien... assis toi sur cette chaise et profite ….

\- Je m'exécutais. De toute façon, Hardy ne me laisserai pas me défiler.. Je regardais autour de moi, les autres garçons semblaient ravis. Je décidais alors de ne pas jouer le trouble fête et me laissa aller. La jeune femme exécuta une danse très sensuelle, se déshabillant au fur et à mesure. Malgré mon âge, je n'avais jamais assisté à ça. Je trouvais ça assez drôle au final. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, les garçons applaudirent et sifflèrent.. je les imitais à mon tour.

\- Allez patron .. une autre tournée s'écriait Mike ..

\- Oui à boire .. répliqua Sacha..

_**Du côté d'Aria**_

Nous étions à présent dans un club. Nous étions toutes sur la piste de danse à rire et à profiter un maximum de cette soirée. Le Dj prit la parole et annonça que ce soir nous étions là les filles et moi pour célébrer la fin de ma vie de célibataire. Il cria mon prénom et tout le monde l'imita.. je montais alors le rejoindre.. j'avais les joues rouges. Je n'étais pas habituée à être le centre d'intérêt comme cela. Il prit ma main et leva mon bras .. toute la salle cria, siffla.. c'était incroyable.. Je regagnais le groupe, et nous recommencions à danser de plus belle.. je m'amusais comme une petite folle..Puis épuiser après plusieurs danses je regagnais notre banquette. Un serveur s'approcha avec un seau à champagne et le posa sur la table devant moi.

\- Mais .. je n'ai rien commandé ..

\- C'est offert par la maison.. félicitation pour votre mariage..

\- Merci beaucoup...

\- Avec plaisir.. profitez de votre soirée.

Lorsque les filles me rejoignirent, je leur servais un verre et nous trinquions une nouvelle fois. C'était parfait... vraiment parfait.. Un jeune homme s'approcha et invita Ali à danser imiter bientôt par plusieurs de ses amis et je me retrouvais seule en un instant.. Puis un jeune homme vint à son tour m'inviter. J'hésitais puis fini par accepter.. après tout ce n'était qu'une danse.. et je voulais m'amuser ce soir et ne penser à rien d'autre.

_**Du côté d'Ezra**_

Il était cinq heures du matin, quand la soirée se terminait. La voiture avec chauffeur qu' Hardy avait loué pour l'occasion nous attendait devant le pub. Une fois installé à l'intérieur, je sentis la fatigue m'envahir et je ne tarda pas à sombrer dans le sommeil.

\- Ezra.. Ezra.. nous sommes arrivés .. debout.. allez ! me lança Hardy en me secouant..

\- Humm .. oui.. oui... lui bredouillai-je

\- Allez mon pote.. tu dois aller dormir...

J'ouvrais alors les yeux et je mis quelques instants à y voir clair. J'avais pas mal bu ce soir et je ne me sentais pas très bien, mais j'étais heureux parce que cette soirée avait été parfaite. Je sortis de la voiture avec un peu de mal.

\- ça va aller ? Me demanda Hardy

\- Oui .. oui tu peux y aller .. lui dis-je

Il regagna l'intérieur de la voiture. Et celle-ci repartit en direction de l'hôtel où séjournait Hardy. Je tournais la clef dans la serrure et j'entrais chez Ella. J'essayais de ne pas faire de bruit, pour ne réveiller personne. J'entrais dans notre chambre. Aria était déjà rentrée et endormie.. Je décidais de prendre une douche pour me rafraichir un peu. L'eau coulait sur mon visage. J'appréciais ce moment.. Je terminais rapidement puis je me glissais dans le lit à côté de ma fiancée. Je la regardais quelques secondes, déposais un baiser sur son front, et m'installais pour la nuit.. je ne mis pas longtemps à m'endormir.

_**Du côté d'Aria **_

Je fus réveillée par une bonne odeur de café qui me chatouillait les narines. J'ouvris les yeux et j'aperçus Zack avec un plateau.

\- Bonjour, lança-t-il ordre d 'Ella je devais vous porter le petit déjeuner au lit ce matin. Et vous dire que vous devez vous préparer vous avez un rendez-vous au Spa. Aucune discussion possible ta mère a tout organisé.

\- Bonjour.. lui répondis-je.. bon et bien je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix... Je me tournais vers Ezra qui dormait encore pendant que Zack déposait le plateau sur la petite table prêt du lit.

\- Bon appétit.. dit-il avant de faire demi tour

\- Merci beaucoup... Une fois qu'il fut sorti, je me penchai vers mon amoureux et lui déposais un baiser sur les lèvres.. il sursauta .. me fixa quelques secondes et m'embrassa alors très langoureusement... quand il relâcha son étreinte il me sourit..

\- Bonjour amour de ma vie.. me dit-il

\- Bonjour.. tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oh oui alors.. pas assez à mon goût mais très bien et toi ?

\- La même chose.. alors et ta soirée ?

\- Géniale .. la tienne ?

\- Inoubliable..

\- Parfait alors.. et comment te sens-tu la veille de notre mariage ?

\- Le stress commence à monter..

\- Oui je t'avouerai que je suis comme toi ..

\- Toujours partant ?

\- Plus que jamais me répondit-il, et toi ?

\- Je ne pourrais rêver mieux.. je t'aime Ezra..

\- Je t'aime aussi mon amour.

\- Bon et bien si on prenait ce délicieux petit déjeuner que Zack nous a préparé. Nous avons apparemment rendez-vous au Spa .. je pense que c'est une excellente idée..

\- Oooooh … je pense aussi.. allez attaquons !

\- Bon appétit ..

\- A toi aussi mon cœur..

_**Du côté d'Ezra **_

Nous étions plongés depuis dix minutes à présent dans un bain très parfumé, parsemé de pétales de roses. Une douce mélodie retentissait dans la pièce. Nous avions une journée entière à nous faire dorloter. Ella avait été claire à ce sujet, nous allions passer notre journée à ne rien faire. Quelle bonne idée.. Je regardais Aria, quelle beauté.. comment avais-je pu avoir autant de chance ? Comment pouvait-elle être amoureuse de moi ? Je me poserais la question jusqu'à la fin de ma vie je suppose. La fixant ainsi, je repensais au bébé que nous avions perdu.. j'aurais tellement voulu voir son ventre s'arrondir.. pouvoir poser ma main dessus et sentir les coups de pieds de notre bébé.. notre bébé.. ces mots résonnaient dans ma tête... quand la voix d'Aria me tira de mon état..

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu sembles si triste ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas de ça . … ce n'est rien.. lui répondis-je

\- Mais si dis moi.. insista-t-elle

\- Je pensais en te regardant au bébé.. et ça m'a rendu triste …

\- Je suis désolée Ezra...

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute...

\- -Écoute mon cœur... je sais que tu rêves de devenir papa.. et je veux que tu sois heureux.. je t'épouse demain et je me disais qu'on pourrait reparler de bébé pendant notre voyage de noces.. me dit-elle avec un sourire qui illuminait son visage tout entier.

\- Tu es sérieuse ? Vraiment sérieuse ? Dis-je étonné

\- Oui très … enfin si tu veux toujours...

\- On va .. on va faire un bébé ? On va vraiment faire un bébé ? Je bondis sur elle pour la prendre dans mes bras... les larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues .. tellement de bonheur je n'en revenais pas que ça puisse exister..

\- Je t'aime mon amour.. vivement demain que je devienne ta femme..

\- Oui vivement demain que je puisse enfin t'appeler mon épouse.. je t'aime à un tel point Aria.. tu me rends tellement heureux..

\- Tu me rends heureuse encore plus.. chéri

\- Ce n'est pas possible... lui répondis-je

A cet instant, l'hôtesse frappa à la porte pour nous prévenir que nous étions à présent attendu pour une séance de massage.. cette journée s'annonçait vraiment parfaite... Il me restait une seule chose à régler avant notre mariage, aller voir Byron pour le convaincre une dernière fois d'assister à notre mariage pour le bonheur de sa fille, et la tâche ne s'annonçait pas facile..

Le massage était divin.. c'est exactement ce qu'il nous fallait... pour effacer toutes les tensions de ses derniers jours de préparatifs.. Nous avons ensuite pu déjeuner, le repas était délicieux, c'était juste magique de profiter de cette journée sans que rien ne vienne nous déranger Aria et moi.

\- Bon appétit mon amour..

\- Bon appétit à toi aussi.. me répondit-elle.. levant son verre

\- A nous deux..

\- A notre future vie de famille.. dit-elle

\- Bébé .. si tu savais comme je suis heureux à cet instant précis..

\- Et bien je pense que tu vas pouvoir l'être plus encore..

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible..

\- Attends demain et le jour où tu tiendras ton fils ou ta fille dans tes bras, et tu verras me lança-t-elle

\- Tu as raison... je n'arrive pas à imaginer comment je vais pouvoir être encore plus heureux que maintenant.. lui avouai-je

\- Et pourtant... me sourit-elle

\- Je t'aime..

\- Moi aussi .. Ezra .. moi aussi..

_**Du côté d'Aria**_

La journée détente avait touchée à sa fin. Ezra avait quitté la maison pour la soirée et la nuit, car comme le veut la tradition les futurs époux ne peuvent passer la nuit ensemble la veille de leur mariage. Je ne le reverrais que le lendemain devant toute notre famille et nos amis.. dans ma robe blanche.. Je passais la soirée à me relaxer avec maman. Nous avions loué un vieux film comme je les aimais tant. Nous étions installées sur le canapé comme au bon vieux temps.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que tu venais au monde ma princesse... et te voilà aujourd'hui sur le point d'épouser l'amour de ta vie.. je n'en reviens pas comme le temps à passer si vite. Je te tenais à peine dans mes bras et demain tu seras une épouse.. je suis tellement heureuse de voir la jeune femme que tu es devenue .. belle et épanouie..

\- Mais c'est grâce à toi maman.. je ne te remercierais jamais assez d'avoir cru en moi, de m'avoir laissé être moi en acceptant mon amour pour Ezra. Tu es un modèle pour moi et j'espère être une aussi bonne mère que toi.

\- Tu ? tu es enceinte ?

\- Non maman, non.. mais nous en parlons et il se peut que bientôt nous t'annoncions ce genre de nouvelle ...

\- Oh ma petite fille... je serais tellement heureuse pour vous deux.. et pour moi aussi..

\- Mais pour le moment il faut que je me marie .. et comme je vais être celle qui sera le plus regardé demain je suppose que je devrais aller me coucher pour être en forme ...

\- Oui je pense aussi ma chérie.. je vais aussi aller me coucher.. demain est un grand jour, alors il faut être bien reposé..

\- Bonne nuit maman, je t'aime dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue..

\- Bonne nuit ma petite fille... je t'aime aussi dit-elle une larme coulant sur sa joue..

\- Oh .. maman.. je me jetais alors dans ses bras et la serra le plus fort que je pouvais... Je t' aime ma petite maman, et je t'aimerai toujours.

\- Je t'aimerai toujours aussi ma fille... je t'aimerai toujours...

**_Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et d'être toujours si nombreux à lire mon histoire .. j'espère qu'elle vous plait toujours autant.. n'hésitez pas à me laisser d'autres commentaires .. très vite pour un nouveau chapitre.._**


	36. Chapitre 36 : Le grand jour

_**Du côté d'Aria **_

Le rayon de soleil qui illuminait la pièce me tirait de mon sommeil. Nous étions en décembre et pourtant le soleil brillait. J'avais espérer qu'il neige à notre mariage. J'avais choisi le mois de décembre parce que je trouvais ça romantique. J'étais un peu déçue mais rien ne pouvait gâcher ce jour aussi magnifique … celui de mon mariage. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour une bonne douche avant de rejoindre ma mère qui était probablement debout depuis des heures. Une fois prête, je descendais dans la cuisine attirée par l'odeur du café. Comme je l'avais pensé, maman était déjà debout.

\- Bonjour, ma chérie tu as bien dormi ? Me demanda-t-elle

\- Comme un bébé .. nous avons eu raison de nous coucher tôt.

\- Oui il fallait être en forme pour aujourd'hui .. alors ? Prête ?

\- Plus que jamais maman.. tu te rends compte je vais épouser Ezra.. je n'en reviens pas moi même .. j'ai l'impression que notre rencontre était hier.

\- Oui le temps passe ..

\- Bon allez maman.. on ne va pas s'attarder sur le passé .. il y a plein de choses à faire avant la cérémonie.

\- Oui prends ton petit déjeuner. Ensuite nous irons jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la salle de réception pour voir si tout est en ordre. L'organisatrice m'a dit que tout ce passait à merveille mais je voudrais me rassurer en allant voir..

\- Maman.. on ne te refera pas .. n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non.. je veux que tout soit parfait.. je marie ma fille et je veux que ce soit magnifique comme toi..

\- Oh ma petite maman.. tu es adorable..

\- Merci ma puce .. allez mange maintenant.. je monte m'habiller et réveiller Zack.

Après avoir rencontré une dernière fois l'organisatrice et avoir vérifié que tout était en ordre. Nous rentrions à la maison. Le temps passait à une vitesse, je n'en revenais pas il était déjà l'heure du déjeuner et la cérémonie avec lieu à cinq heures ce soir. Une fois le repas terminé, je me préparais pour me rendre au salon de beauté où je devais être coiffée et maquillée.. Le photographe m'attendait sur place. Nous avions choisi Ezra et moi de faire un reportage photo sur toute la journée, de la préparation à la cérémonie. Nous voulions garder un souvenir de chaque moment de cette magnifique journée.

La coiffeuse m'installa au bac pour un soin afin que mes cheveux soient resplendissants. Je profitai de cet instant pour me relaxer un maximum. Plus les heures passaient et plus la pression commençait à se faire sentir. Une fois cette étape terminée, je m'installais devant le grand miroir.. le coiffeur pouvait entrer en scène. Nous avions fait plusieurs essais avant de choisir ce qui conviendrait le mieux avec ma tenue. J'avais opté pour un chignon romantique sur le côté, pas un chignon strict qui ne correspondait pas à ma personnalité mais plutôt quelque chose d'un peu décoiffé , très bohème.. J'avais choisi de ne mettre que des fleurs dans ma coiffure et ne pas porter de voile. Le coiffeur commença par poser des rouleaux pour donner du mouvement à mes cheveux. Je me détendais avec un magazine pendant que la chaleur faisait sécher le tout. Trente minutes plus tard, c'était enfin prêt. La coiffure pouvait prendre forme. Je regardais chaque mouvement du coiffeur, un artiste qui n'hésitait pas une seconde avec ses gestes. Il était précis rapide.. Le photographe commença son reportage. Il avait attendu que je sois un peu plus présentable pour faire les premiers clichés. Au bout de vingt cinq minutes, mon chignon était pratiquement terminé. Le coiffeur mis la touche finale avec les fleurs puis un peu de laque pour que son œuvre tienne le plus longtemps possible. Je m'admirais dans le miroir, c'était incroyable. Je ne regrettais pas le choix de cette coiffure. C'était tout simplement parfait. A cet instant arriva la manucure. Nous avions convenu à une french avec juste un petit décor doré sur chacun de mes annulaires. Mes mains devaient être parfaites pour recevoir mon alliance. Une fois l'opération terminée, c'est la maquilleuse qui intervint à son tour. J'avais choisi de mettre l'accent sur mes yeux et de faire une bouche très naturelle. La professionnelle commença par mon teint, puis ensuite les yeux. Elle termina par ma bouche. Il était seize heures et la cérémonie débutait dans une heure. Ma mère passa me prendre et nous nous rendîmes à la chapelle pour que je puisse m'habiller. Les filles étaient déjà toutes arrivées. Elles étaient radieuses dans leurs robes de demoiselles d'honneur. Dans un coin de la pièce était accrochée ma robe, je la fixai quelques instants..

\- Tu vas bien ? me demanda Spencer

\- Oui juste un peu stressée c'est tout mais je suppose que c' est normal.

\- Mais bien sur .. rétorqua Molly..

\- Allez maintenant, il faut que nous t'aidions à passer ta robe s'exclama Hanna

\- Oui la robe.. s'écria Morgane.

La demie heure qui passa fut consacrer à me vêtir. Lorsque je fus enfin prête, je me plantais devant le miroir pour me contempler. C'est la première fois que je voyais la totalité de ma tenue. Et j'étais ravie de mon choix. J'adorai ma robe, je n'avais peur que d'une chose c'est qu'elle ne plaise pas à Ezra. Pourvu qu'il me trouve belle, pensai-je. A cet instant, mon regard croisa celui de ma mère. Une larme coulait le long de sa joue.

\- Tu es magnifique ma chérie.. dit-elle

\- Merci maman, merci du fond du cœur.

Hanna proposa d'aller se renseigner si tout était prêt et si nous pouvions bientôt commencer. Les filles proposèrent de toutes sortir un instant pour nous laisser toutes les deux, profiter de cet instant.

\- Ma puce, commença ma mère. Le mariage est une chose merveilleuse, mais il faut que tu te rappelles sans cesse que tu dois travailler pour que cela fonctionne. Tu devras faire des concessions, des sacrifices mais n'oublie jamais une chose, ma chérie, soit toujours toi même et soit heureuse.

\- C'est promis maman, merci merci de m'avoir rendu si heureuse durant toutes ces années ma petite maman. Je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur.

\- Je t'aime aussi ma fille, à jamais.

A cet instant, on frappa à la porte. La porte s'entrouvrit et une tête apparue. Celle de mon père.

\- Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

\- Papa ! oui vas y entre …

\- Je vais vous laisser proposa ma mère.

\- Merci maman, à tout de suite.

\- Je .. je .. tu es tellement belle ma fille...

\- Merci papa.. écoute si..

\- Laisse moi parler ma chérie. Écoute je suis désolé, j'étais trop borné, trop têtu pour comprendre que je faisais une erreur. Et hier, quand Ezra est passé me voir..

\- Quoi ? Ezra est passé hier ?

\- Oui ma puce, il est passé. Et ce qu'il m'a dit m'a fait réfléchir. Il a raison. Tu es mon unique fille, et je t'aime quoi qu'il arrive. Si je n'étais pas venu aujourd'hui je l'aurais regretté tout le reste de ma vie. Je veux te conduire à l' autel. Je veux te conduire jusqu'à l'homme que tu aimes et vous donner ma bénédiction. J'ai compris qu'il est un homme bien. J'ai compris que c'est le vrai et grand amour entre vous. Et si il te rend heureuse alors ça me suffit.

\- Il me rend heureuse papa, tellement heureuse.

\- Alors je suis comblé.. je peux te conduire à l'autel ?

\- Bien sur papa, bien sur .. je t'aime tellement papa

\- Je t'aime aussi ma petite fille... je t'aime tellement pardonne moi

\- Tout va bien .. tout va bien.

A cet instant, Hanna réapparu. Tout était prêt, l'assemblée n'attendait que nous. Je regardais mon père quelques secondes..

\- On y va ? Me demanda-t-il

\- C'est partit lui répondis-je..

J'attrapai son bras, Hanna me donna mon bouquet. Je pris une grande inspiration. Et commença à lentement avancer, pour me retrouver face à toute cette assemblée qui était là, les yeux fixés sur moi. J'aperçus au loin, Ezra, tellement beau et élégant comme à chaque fois. La musique commença et les filles et garçons d'honneur débutèrent la procession. Une fois qu'ils furent tous arrivés à leur place. Je pris une nouvelle inspiration. Je regardais mon père une nouvelle fois. On y était, le grand jour était arrivé. Aujourd'hui j' épousais Ezra.

_**Du côté d'Ezra **_

Elle s' avançait vers moi. Je n'en revenais pas de la voir si somptueuse. J'allais épouser la femme la plus sublime au monde. La voir dans cette robe si magnifique me bouleversa, une larme coula sur ma joue. Hardy me mit un petit coup de coude. Et en chuchotant me demanda si j'allais bien, ce à quoi je répondis que oui, que j'étais juste ému de voir la beauté de ma future femme.

Aria portait une robe digne d'un conte de fée. Un joli bustier parsemé de perles et de brillant laissait voir ses si jolies épaules. La jupe de la robe dansait autour de ses jambes. Une longue traine s'étendait derrière elle. A son bras, se tenait Byron qui avait enfin accepté notre amour. Notre conversation de la veille avait eu l'impacte escompté puisqu'il se tenait là, menant sa fille jusque moi.

Il restait quelques pas avant qu'Aria ne soit totalement à mes côtés. Mon cœur s'accélérait, les larmes continuaient à couler le long de mes joues. Je ne savais pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui qu'une telle joie pouvait exister. Je ne me doutais pas que ce jour dans ce bar, ma vie allait changer à tout jamais. Je ne me doutais pas que cette sublime lycéenne qui était entrée à ce moment précis, cette jeune femme qui à l'origine n'était pour moi qu'un sujet de mon livre allait devenir ce jour mon épouse, la personne la plus importante au monde à mes yeux.

Byron me fixait, me sourit et me donna la main de sa fille. Elle me regardait avec tellement d'amour dans le regard que mes larmes coulèrent de plus belle. Peu importe le monde qui nous entourait à cet instant précis nous étions seuls au monde.

Le pasteur invita toute l'assemblée à s'assoir. Il commença par nous parler de l'amour, du partage, puis parla de nous. Le moment d'échanger nos vœux étaient arrivés. Aria commença.

\- Ezra, tu es entré dans ma vie à un moment où je ne m'y attendais pas. Lorsque je lisais les romans quand j'étais adolescente, je m'imaginais vivre une histoire d'amour hors du commun. Et tu es arrivé. Si on m'avait dit que je tomberais amoureuse d'un jeune professeur aussi talentueux je ne l'aurais pas cru. Si on m'avait dit que je rencontrerai un homme aussi parfait que toi, je ne l'aurai pas cru. Si on m'avait dit que je serais autant amoureuse, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Mais quand tu me dis que tu m'aimes, quand tu me dis que je suis ton grand amour, quand tu me dis que tu seras à mes côtés pour le reste de ma vie, je te crois. C'est pourquoi je veux devenir ton épouse, parce que d'un simple regard je sais que je peux te croire. Je t'aime, Ezra, et je veux devenir ta femme.

Les larmes étaient de nouveau en train de couler le long de mes joues. Elle était si parfaite, si extraordinaire. Ma vie allait être magnifique à ses côtés. Je pris une grande inspiration. C'était à mon tour de parler.

\- Aria. Je jongle avec les mots, j'enseigne les mots, je joue avec les mots. Mais quand je dois utiliser les mots pour parler de toi il n'en existe pas d'assez beaux pour dire tout l'amour que je ressens pour toi, pour exprimer tout ce que tu éveilles en moi. Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser qu'en ce jour, qu'en cette heure, qu'en cette seconde je suis en train de t'épouser. Tu es la femme que j'attendais, tu es l'amour que j'attendais. Tu me rends heureux d'un simple regard, et quand j'ai la chance que tu poses tes lèvres sur les miennes je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde. On prononce ces mots assez souvent et chaque homme amoureux les prononcent. A en croire tous les hommes, tous sont les plus heureux au monde. Dans mon cas, c'est un peu différent je suis l'homme le plus heureux au monde parce que j'ai la chance d'être aimé par la femme la plus merveilleuse au monde et ça personne ne peut en dire autant parce que tu es unique, si incroyable et merveilleuse. Quand je t'ai demandé de devenir ma femme, je t'ai promis de passer ma vie entière à te parler de moi.. à te parler de mon passé. Mais à cet instant j'ai hâte de vivre avec toi l'avenir époustouflant qui nous attend. Je t'aime Aria, je t'aimerai jusque mon dernier souffle.

Le pasteur nous demanda ensuite d'échanger nos consentements. Aria commença de nouveau.

\- Moi Aria Montgomery je te prends toi Ezra Fitz pour légitime époux. Je promets de te chérir, te t'honorer, de prendre soin de toi, de te rester fidèle dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté jusque la fin de notre vie.

\- Moi Ezra Fitz je te prends toi Aria Montgomery pour légitime épouse. Je promets de te chérir, de t'honorer, de prendre soin de toi, de te rester fidèle dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté jusque la fin de notre vie.

Le pasteur bénis ensuite nos alliances et nous les tendit.

\- Reçois Ezra cet anneau signe de mon amour et de ma fidélité. Elle passa alors l'anneau autour de mon doigt. Je tremblai, j'étais tellement heureux, tellement fou de bonheur. Je fixai quelques secondes cet anneau qui me liait à elle pour le reste de notre vie. Je m'exécutais à mon tour.

\- Reçois Aria cet anneau signe de mon amour et de ma fidélité. Je passai alors l'anneau autour de son doigt. Je la fixai pendant tout ce temps, mes yeux plongés dans les siens. Je ressentais son émotion aussi intense que la mienne. A cet instant le pasteur nous déclara unis par les liens du mariage et m'autorisa à embrasser la mariée. Je regardais ma femme, et oui ma femme pendant quelques secondes. Je posais ma main sur sa joue où une larme coulait. Je fermais les yeux et je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser était tellement intense et incroyable. Je l'embrassais pour la première fois... Madame Aria Fitz, mon épouse.

_**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plus. Je vous remercie encore du fond du cœur de lire mon histoire et de me laisser vos commentaires. N'hésitez pas à en laisser d'autres. A très vite pour un nouveau chapitre**_


	37. Chapitre 37 : Une cérémonie romantique

_**Du côté de Spencer**_

La fête battait son plein. Les mariés étaient radieux et tellement amoureux. La façon dont Ezra regardait son épouse, mon amie Aria, me donnait des frissons. J'avais toujours été supportrice de leur amour, et ça depuis le début. J'avoue avoir eu du mal quand j'avais appris l'histoire du livre d' Ezra mais quand je sus qu'Aria lui avait pardonné, je m'étais dis que je pouvais en faire de même. Assister à l'union de deux personnes qui s'aiment autant était un véritable délice. Tout le monde riait, dansait, profitait de la soirée. Au moment des toasts, tous y allait de leur petit mot émouvant mais le plus émouvant de tous fut celui d'Ezra. Le bruit du verre contre lequel on avait cogné un objet se fit entendre. Hanna avait lancé la ronde des toasts pour les jeunes époux. Puis quand tous avaient terminé, Ezra se leva et réclama le micro.

\- Hum.. Hum.. merci merci à tous d'être venu. J'ai fais un rêve, un rêve merveilleux. Dans mon rêve, j'étais un jeune professeur qui tombe éperdument amoureux de son élève. Dans mon rêve, je savais que c' était interdit et je me battais très fort contre mes sentiments. Dans mon rêve, j'ai cessé de devenir son professeur. Dans mon rêve elle m'aimait en retour. Dans mon rêve, je commettais une erreur impardonnable et mon rêve devint cauchemar. Dans mon cauchemar, je la perdais ma jolie étudiante. Dans mon cauchemar, elle ne voulait plus de moi, plus me voir. Puis à nouveau je rêve que je la retrouve. Dans mon nouveau rêve nous devenons amis. Dans mon nouveau rêve nous devenons plus que ça. Dans mon nouveau rêve, elle m'aime encore. Dans mon nouveau rêve, elle accepte de m'épouser. Dans mon nouveau rêve, elle devient ma femme. A toi Aria, ma sublime épouse, pour avoir fait de mon rêve la plus époustouflante des réalités. A nous, pour l'éternité, je t'aime.

J'étais jalouse, enfin juste un peu. Mon amie avait épousé un homme si romantique et si amoureux. Le plus merveilleux mariage auquel j'avais assisté se déroulait devant mes yeux. Tout le monde, s'amusait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait. J'observais du coin de l'œil mon amie resplendissante dans sa robe si magnifique. Tout était parfait.

_**Du côté d'Ezra **_

Je nageais en plein bonheur. Aria était enfin devenue mon épouse. Je l'avais tant espéré et ce jour était enfin là. Rien ne pouvait nous arriver désormais. Nous étions unis pour l'éternité. Je me dirigeais vers elle. Aria était entourée de ses amies, elles discutaient, riaient, profitaient de notre cérémonie.

\- Excusez moi chères demoiselles, je vous emprunte ma tendre épouse. J'aimerai danser avec elle. Vous nous permettez ?

\- Bien sûr répondit, Morgane.

\- Aria ? Tu veux danser ? Demandai-je

\- Bien sûr monsieur mon mari.. répondit-elle

\- Humm je ne vais pas me lasser d'entendre ça. Lui murmurai-je à l'oreille

\- J'y compte bien..

Notre chanson démarra, et je l'entrainais sur la piste de danse. Je la regardais si merveilleuse, si magnifique. J'étais au paradis. Elle me fixait également, je fus pris d'une envie irrésistible de l'embrasser. Je me penchais et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle répondit à mon baiser. La pression de ma langue sur ses lèvres, lui fit entrouvrir la bouche et je donnais plus de fougue à mon baiser. Je me laissais envahir par l'émotion, par l'amour que j'avais pour elle. Elle mit fin à notre baiser, plus rapidement que je l'aurais souhaité.

\- Ezra, nous avons tous les yeux rivés sur nous. Tu ne peux pas m'embrasser comme ça devant tout nos invités !

\- Tu es la seule qui existe pour moi, là maintenant. Je t'aime tellement. J'ai envie de t'embrasser et ne jamais arrêter... lui dis-je

\- Et bien ! et bien ! Mon cher mari, vous voilà bien pressé. Il va falloir attendre un peu avant de pouvoir te laisser aller à tes envies.. me répondit-elle

\- Nous ne pouvons pas nous échapper maintenant ?

\- Non, Ezra on ne peut pas..

\- C'est bien dommage..

\- Mais il y a encore le gâteau, mon amour.. on ne peut pas. Soit patient et je te promets que tu ne le regrettera pas …

\- Humm... c'est vrai ?

\- Oh non alors.. je te réserve une jolie surprise pour plus tard mais il va falloir attendre..

\- Alors je serais patient... je t'aime ma chérie, je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

\- Je t'aime aussi, bébé. Tu me rends tellement heureuse.

\- Tu me rends encore plus heureux...

\- Allez.. danse avec moi.. et ne parlons plus … s'il te plait..

\- Tout ce que tu veux mon amour, tout ce que tu veux …

Nous nous élancions alors sur la piste de danse pour profiter un maximum de notre soirée. Les chansons se succédaient et les danses également. Chacun voulait danser avec la mariée, je laissais ma place pour inviter ma mère, puis Ella. Une fois cette danse terminée, le gâteau fit son entrée.. Il était majestueux, celui qui nous avait fait envie à tout les deux. Je rejoignis mon épouse. Nous posions devant cette magnifique œuvre pour des photos souvenirs, puis Aria se saisit du couteau. Le moment de le découper était venu. Nos mains étaient entremêlées et la première part fut coupée. Je la déposai dans une assiette. Je pris alors un petit morceau pour en donner à Aria, et comme à son habitude elle en eu sur les lèvres. Je la regardais quelques secondes et comme j'aimais le faire je lui enlevais la crème en l'embrassant. Elle me regarda et sourit. Le pâtissier emporta ensuite le reste pour en servir à chaque invité. Nous nous installions à notre place pour déguster notre part. Je décidais de garder la fourchette et de donner des bouchées à mon épouse. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à lui résister. J'avais terriblement envie de me retrouver seul avec elle.

_**Du côté d'Aria **_

La soirée passa à une vitesse folle. Il était déjà l'heure pour nous de partir pour la suite dans l'hôtel que maman avait réservé à notre intention. Nous devions prendre l'avion le lendemain même pour la destination de notre voyage de noces. Je n'avais aucune idée où Ezra devait m'emmener. Il avait garder le secret et personne ne m'avait donné d'indices. J'embrassais les invités. Je me dirigeais vers maman pour lui dire un petit mot puisque je ne la reverrais que dans deux semaines. Nous avions décidé de passer les fêtes de fin d'année à Rosewood. J'allais ensuite voir mon père, pour l'embrasser encore et lui redire une fois de plus combien j'étais heureuse qu'il soit là. J'embrassais les filles et les remerciais d'avoir été de parfaites demoiselles d'honneur. Une fois, le tour de nos invités fait nous nous éclipsions, Ezra et moi. Une fois installés dans la voiture, je regardais Ezra un instant. Il me regarda également d'un air interrogateur..

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il

\- Rien, je me disais seulement que j'avais une chance folle d'avoir un mari aussi beau que le mien..

\- Et moi donc ? as-tu vu la femme que j'ai épousé ? elle est sublime

\- Ezra...

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il encore

\- Et si nous essayons de faire notre bébé dès ce soir ?

\- Tu ... tu es sûre ?

\- Oui, oui je suis sûre...

\- Je t'aime mon amour, je t'aime tellement..

\- Moi aussi.. Ezra, moi aussi..

Nous arrivions à l'hôtel quelques instants plus tard. Le réceptionniste nous donna la clef de la suite nuptiale. Il appela ensuite un employé pour monter nos bagages. La chambre était incroyable. Le lit était immense. Ezra fit déposer nos bagages à côté d'un grand fauteuil aux motifs fleuris. Il donna un pourboire. Nous étions enfin seuls.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? s'inquiéta-t-il

\- De toi .. lui répondis-je

\- Mon amour.. dit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

\- Je t'aime dis-je la voix un peu tremblante

\- Que se passe-t-il Aria ?

\- Rien ... je ..

\- Tu as changé d'avis ? tu ne veux plus essayer de faire un bébé ? si c'est ça je..

\- Non Ezra, je suis.. je suis juste un peu nerveuse...

\- Nerveuse ? pourquoi ?

\- C'est notre nuit de noces et je veux qu'elle soit parfaite..

\- Mais mon amour, toutes mes nuits passées avec toi sont parfaites..

\- Tu es si gentil.. Ezra

\- Comment ne pas l'être avec toi ? tu es si..

Il m'attrapait alors par la taille, pour m'attirer vers lui et m'embrassa avec passion. Je répondis à son baiser. Notre étreinte dura quelques instants. Puis nos lèvres se séparèrent.

\- Tu veux prendre un peu de temps dans la salle de bain ? me proposa-t-il

\- Oui je veux bien.. merci..

Je me dirigeai donc dans la salle de bain. J'avais pris mon vanity et un de mes petits sacs, je décidais de me rafraîchir un peu. J'avais emporté avec moi un nouvel ensemble de lingerie pour faire plaisir à mon époux. Je savais qu'Ezra était particulièrement attiré par la dentelle. J'avais donc choisi un ensemble blanc, très sexy, approprié pour la situation. Je voulais que cette nuit soit inoubliable. Je passais donc mon ensemble, et me faisait une légère retouche à mon maquillage. Je voulais être la plus belle pour lui. Je pris une grande inspiration et je sortais de la salle de bain. Ezra était là.. Il me fixa quelques instants..

\- Tu es époustouflante..

Il fit quelques pas et se retrouva juste devant moi. Il me souleva et je me retrouvais dans ses bras. Nous n'arrivions pas à détacher le regard l'un de l'autre. Il souffla avec un petit signe de tête comme pour me dire "tu es incroyable" et m'embrassa alors avec passion. Il m'emmena jusqu'au lit. Il me déposa délicatement et commença à embrasser mon cou, puis il descendit à la naissance de la poitrine..

\- J'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve, mon amour, comment peux-tu être si sublime..

\- Parce que je suis amoureuse.. bébé..

\- Je t'aime tellement Aria, je ne veux plus jamais te perdre.. je t'en prie ne me quitte plus jamais..

\- Je t'ai épousé Ezra, j'ai bien l'intention de finir ma vie à tes côtés...

Il me fixa encore quelques secondes et m'embrassa de nouveau. Ses mains commencèrent à parcourir mon corps, je frissonnais de désir. Il sortit un de mes seins de mon soutien gorge et commença à l'embrasser. Sa langue parcourait mon sein. Le désir montait en moi de plus en plus. Je déboutonnais sa chemise et la retirais complètement. Mes mains parcouraient son dos pendant qu'il continuait à éveiller mes sens avec ses baisers. Sa main descendit le long de mon ventre pour finir entre mes jambes. Je poussais un petit cri de plaisir. Il passa la main sous la dentelle.. ses doigts agiles savaient exactement comment me faire plaisir. Il me fixait pendant que ses doigts continuaient leur danse folle entre mes jambes...

\- Ezra... murmurai-je

\- Oui mon amour... tu aimes ?

\- Oh .. bébé.. je ... je commençais à ne plus pouvoir parler.. le plaisir se faisait de plus en plus intense. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrassa avec fougue..

\- Aria, tu me rends tellement fou.. j'ai tellement envie de ton corps si magnifique...

\- J'ai envie de toi aussi, mon mari.. j'ai tellement envie de toi... j'agrippais sa ceinture et la retirais avec vigueur. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il se retrouve totalement nu. Ses doigts continuèrent à me donner du plaisir, à tel point que je finis par pousser un cri qui montra à Ezra que j'appréciais vraiment ses caresses. Je décidais de lui faire plaisir à mon tour. J'attrapai entre mes mains son sexe, et commençais à le caresser.. Il soupira comme pour me faire comprendre qu'il aimait ça. J'accentuais mes caresses. Il m'embrassa avec encore plus de passion. Nos corps réclamaient celui de l'autre. Ezra retira mes sous vêtements, sa langue remplaça alors ses doigts. Je gémis de plaisir, j'adorai ce qu'il me faisait et il le savait bien.

_**Du côté d'Ezra**_

Mes lèvres parcouraient son corps pendant que mes mains lui donnaient du plaisir. J'avais l'impression que nous faisions l'amour pour la première fois. Tout avait un goût de nouveauté, de commencement. Nous venions de nous marier, c'était le début de notre nouvelle vie. Je l'aimais tellement et je voulais lui montrer tout mes sentiments dans ma manière de lui faire l'amour cette nuit. J'intensifiais mes baisers. Je m'arrêtais quelques secondes pour la regarder encore, elle était magnifique. Je le répétais souvent, mais c'était la vérité. Je la trouvais si sublime. A force de caresses nos corps réclamèrent à n'en faire plus qu'un. Je m'apprêtais à entrer en elle. J'hésitais quelques secondes ..

\- Ezra.. ? tout va bien ? me demanda-t-elle

\- Oui c'est juste que...

\- Quoi mon amour ?

\- Tu ? tu es sûre de vouloir essayer de faire un bébé maintenant ? je veux dire.. je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée parce que je veux devenir papa...

\- Ezra... oui je suis sûre.. j'en ai autant envie que toi.. je veux porter ton bébé.. je veux te rendre heureux...

\- Mon amour, je t'aime à un point .. tu ne peux pas savoir...

\- Je t'aime Ezra...

Mes lèvres rejoignirent les siennes de nouveau. Et avec une certaine émotion, je fis l'amour à ma femme pour la première fois sans protection. La sensation était complètement différente. Je ressentais encore plus le plaisir. Peut être simplement parce que je savais que rien ne se trouvait entre son corps et le mien. Les mouvements de mes reins s'intensifièrent me donnant de plus en plus d' émotions. Aria avait agrippé ses mains sur mes fesses et elle serrait de plus en plus fort, signe que son plaisir grandissait aussi. Elle poussa un râle. Je ne pus résister plus longtemps... le plaisir me fit venir en elle. Cette sensation était étrange. Je gardais à l'esprit à chaque seconde que nous étions peut être en train de faire un bébé. Un enfant de la femme que j'aime. J'avais la chance de pouvoir faire un enfant avec elle. Cette idée rendait l'acte encore plus incroyable.. Une larme coula sur ma joue, tellement le bonheur que je ressentais était intense.

Le soleil venait de se lever. Nous étions enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La nuit avait été courte. Nous avions fais l' amour plusieurs fois, nous nous étions assoupi de temps à autre puis nous avions repris nos étreintes plus passionnées les unes que les autres. Notre nuit de noces fut exceptionnelle. Je regardais mon épouse, elle dormait dans mes bras. Je ne me lassais pas de l'observer et je serais bien resté comme ça toute la journée, mais nous avions un avion à prendre. Nous embarquions pour notre voyage de noces, l'après-midi même. Je déposais un baiser sur sa tempe. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

\- Bonjour, amour de ma vie lui dis-je

\- Bonjour bébé.. tu as bien dormi ?

\- Presque pas.. et toi ?

\- Oui très peu mais très bien... mon amour, cette nuit était ... incroyable..

\- Je trouve aussi mon ange, je trouve aussi. Comme ci c'était notre première fois...

\- Nos cinq premières fois.. je dirais...

\- Oui .. nous étions en forme ...

\- Surtout toi, Mr Fitz.. je t'ai trouvé très en forme... dit-elle en s'éclatant de rire.

\- J'étais inspiré, Mme Fitz .. j'étais inspiré... d'ailleurs... je me sens encore inspiré... lui dis-je en l'embrassant de nouveau..

\- Encore ? demanda-t-elle

\- Encore... j'ai tellement envie de toi ...

Nous faisions une nouvelle fois l'amour. Ne devoir penser qu'à nous deux était divin. Si je m'étais écouté je serais resté comme ça toute la journée, à lui faire l'amour encore et toujours...


	38. Chapitre 38 : La lune de miel

_**Du côté d'Ezra **_

\- Paris ? Nous allons à Paris ? Ezra...

\- Oui mon amour, nous allons passer deux semaines à Paris.. toi et moi.. dans la ville des amoureux

\- Ce n'est pas possible ? Si ? Nous allons vraiment .. mais vraiment à Paris ? Me redemanda-t-elle

\- Oui ma princesse, nous allons en France... tu es ravie je suppose dis-je à en voir ton air ..

\- Tellement, mon amour, tellement... merci .. merci.. merci.. pour ce merveilleux cadeau..

\- Je savais que tu adorerais..

\- Je t'aime mon amour, je t'aime..

\- Moi aussi je t'aime ma puce...

Nous étions à la porte d'embarquement, notre avion venait tout juste d'être annoncé. Dans quelques minutes nous allions pouvoir nous installer dans l'appareil en route vers la France. J'avais hâte d'arriver. Le voyage s'annonçait magnifique et surtout très romantique. Aria me regardait avec un sourire qui en disait long sur la joie qu'elle éprouvait à l'idée d'aller à Paris. J'avais toujours voulu emmener la femme que j'aimerais à Paris, on dit que c'est la ville des amoureux, la ville la plus romantique au monde... Je rêvais d'embrasser ma femme au sommet de la Tour Eiffel, de me promener main dans la main à Montmartre, de faire une ballade romantique sur un bateau mouche, de l'embrasser sur le pont des Arts après y avoir attaché notre cadenas.. de regarder à la nuit tombée les lumières de la ville.. de manger des croissants au petit déjeuner et de faire les boutiques... Tout cela allait être possible, et j'allais le vivre avec la plus merveilleuse des femmes au monde, Aria, ma femme.

L'hôtesse nous souhaita la bienvenue à bord de l'appareil. Nous nous installions et nous préparions pour le voyage qui allait durer pratiquement 9 heures. Aria était comme une petite fille découvrant le sapin de Noël remplit de cadeau à son pied. Elle arborait un sourire merveilleux depuis que je lui avais annoncé notre destination de vacances. Elle sortit son appareil photo et décida d'immortaliser l'instant en prenant plusieurs clichés.

**_Du côté d'Aria _**

L'avion avait décollé depuis une heure à présent. Ezra avait sorti de son sac un dictionnaire de traduction. Nous avions décidé de profiter du voyage pour revoir quelques mots de vocabulaire, qui pourraient nous être utiles.

\- Nous allons commencé par le plus simple _"Bonjour"_ me dit-il

\- "_Bon..jour"_

_\- _Presque tu dois le dire tout entier _"Bonjour"_

\- _"Bonjour"... "Bonjour"... "Bonjour"..._ répétai-je en plusieurs tons différents ce qui amusa beaucoup Ezra.

\- Ensuite il y a _"Merci" _me dit-il

\- _"Merci"_... celui là est très facile... _"Merci"_

_\- _Ou encore..._ "je t'aime".. _dit-il en m'embrassant

\- "_Je t'aime" _? comme ça ? demandai-je ayant peur de mal prononcer et de ne pas me faire comprendre..

\- Oui exactement comme ça.. mais tu ne me le diras qu'à moi celui là ... "j_e t'aime"_

Ezra me fixa alors quelques secondes et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je sentie aussitôt une vague de bonheur m'envahir. Je ne soupçonnais pas qu'on puisse être si heureux dans la vie.

Nous continuions à nous entrainer un petit moment.. Puis je m'assoupis, la tête sur l'épaule de mon époux.

_"- Ezra dépêche toi nous allons être en retard... Il faut déposer les enfants à la garderie..._

_\- Oui oui, j'arrive je suis prêt .. Louise ne voulait pas mettre sa veste.. _

_\- Louise il faut écouter papa !_

_\- oui maman, me répondit ma fille avec sa petite moue habituelle qu'elle arborait quand on lui faisait une remarque..._

_\- Allez en route ! lança Ezra..._

_Nous accompagnions nos petits bouts Louise, notre ainée qui avait 3 ans et le petit Thomas 6 mois à la garderie. Nous avions repris le travail après d'agréables vacances passées chez Maman à Rosewood._

_\- Bonne journée Louise, c'est papa qui vient te chercher ce soir .. expliquai-je à Louise_

_\- Ouiii on ira au parc papa ? s'il te plaiiiiiiiiiittttt demanda-t-elle avec son air habituelle qui faisait craquer Ezra dès qu'elle lui demandait quelque chose._

_\- Bien sur ma princesse, tout ce que tu veux pour te faire plaisir.. maintenant fais nous un gros câlin et vas rejoindre tes camarades. _

_Louise se jeta au coup de son père.. et le serra très fort. Elle en fit de même avec moi... Nous la regardions s'éloigner et retrouver Sarah sa meilleure amie._

_\- A ton tour mon petit coeur.. dis-je en regardant mon fils dans son siège bébé. _

_\- Oui déposons le et allons travailler, ma chérie nous allons être en retard.. _

_\- je sais mais c'est toujours si dur de les laisser... _

_\- Oui mon amour, je sais à quel point tu aimes être prêt d'eux. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Les factures doivent être payées._

_\- Je sais ... je sais... _

_Je déposais un baiser sur le front de mon bébé, je lui dis un câlin et le donna dans les bras de l'employée de la garderie... Je le regardais s'éloigner.. une larme coula sur ma joue"_

\- Aria.. Aria mon amour ! réveil toi... Aria...

J'ouvris les yeux, et je mis quelques instants à me rendre compte où j'étais. Je venais de faire un rêve ! Il me paraissait si réel.

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu mon ange ?

\- Je viens de faire un merveilleux rêve...

\- Raconte moi.. me demanda Ezra

\- Nous étions à la garderie et nous... nous déposions nos enfants avant d'aller travailler

\- Nos enfants ?

\- Oui dans mon rêve nous avions une petite fille et un petit garçon...

\- ah oui c'est un joli rêve ça... mais mon amour, il ne faut pas pleurer. Il deviendra réalité ce rêve je te promets.

\- Je sais mon amour, je sais. C'est juste que dans mon rêve c'était si dur de les laisser..

\- Comment ça va être en réel alors ? tu vas être une superbe maman mon cœur, j'en suis persuadé.

\- Et toi un papa formidable.. lui répondis-je..

Ezra se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa tendrement.

\- Je suis impatient de voir ton ventre s'arrondir mon amour, de poser mes mains et de sentir la vie en toi. Tu vas être magnifique je suis sur.. et je serais l'homme le plus fière au monde.

\- Moi aussi je suis impatiente.. j'espère juste ne pas être aussi malade que la dernière fois...

\- Oui j'espère aussi mon amour, je n'ai pas aimé te voir ainsi...

\- Mais si je dois en passer par là pour que nous puissions devenir parents.. c'est sans hésiter.

\- Aria !

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis fou de toi tu le sais ?

\- Je ne sais pas... humm

\- Oh toi ... tu ne perds rien pour attendre.. tu as de la chance que nous soyons dans un avion.. sinon je...

\- Tu quoi ? me ferais l'amour...

\- Oui.. c'est exactement ça...

\- Si je me souviens bien ça ne t'avais pas arrêter d'être dans un avion une fois...

\- Aria... non.. non .. on s'était fait attrapé..

\- Ah oui c'est vrai...

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas tu ne perds rien pour attendre... je vais te faire l'amour dès que j'en ai l'occasion.. je t'aime tellement...

\- Je t'aime aussi mon amour... et tu as intérêt si tu veux que mon rêve devienne une réalité.

\- Il le deviendra mon cœur, je te le promets...

_**Du côté d'Ezra** _

L'hôtesse nous apporta notre repas. Nous avions déjà passé six heures de vol. Il nous restait trois heures avant d'arriver. Le décalage horaire allait être un peu dur à gérer au début. Mais nous avions hâte de découvrir Paris. Nous avions pris une coupe de champagne. Je levais mon verre en direction d'Aria

\- A nous mon amour... que notre vie soit remplie de joie et d'amour.

\- A nous ! reprit-elle

Les quelques dernières heures du vol se passèrent paisiblement. Nous discutions, dormions de temps en temps.. rêvions à notre futur vie, à la maison que nous aimerions avoir.. à nos futurs enfants.. tout était possible, tout s'offrait à nous.. nous n'avions qu'à choisir..

Notre avion arriva enfin sur la piste. Il était 8 heures du matin heure de Paris. Nous étions Aria et moi totalement épuisés par le voyage et par le décalage horaire. Une fois nos bagages récupérés nous décidions de prendre un taxi pour nous rendre à l'hôtel. Nous avions besoin l'un et l'autre de prendre une douche et de dormir un peu avant de partir à la découverte de la ville. Nous allions séjourner à l'hôtel "Montmartre mon amour". Nous ne voulions pas de quelque chose de trop luxueux. Aria et moi avions opté pour cet hôtel au charme particulier. Nous nous engouffrions dans un taxi.

\- _Bonjour, nous voulons aller Hôtel Montmartre s'il vous plait.._ dis je au chauffeur avec un fort accent

\- _Bonjour .. quelle adresse_ _? _me demanda-t-il

\- _7 Rue... Paul Albert_.. lui répondis-je .. Aria me regardait amusée. Me voir essayer de me faire comprendre par le chauffeur de taxi l'amusait beaucoup.

\- Tu es très sexy quand tu essaies de parler français, mon amour..

\- Ne te moques pas.. c'est une langue difficile...

\- Oui mais tellement jolie..

\- Tu as raison oui...

Nous regardions les rues défilées sous nos yeux. Chaque coin, chaque maison respirait la France. Nous avions hâte de pouvoir visiter et profiter pleinement de notre séjour. Vingt minutes plus tard le taxi arriva devant l'hôtel. Une fois que j'eus régler la course. Nous entrions dans l'hôtel. Il était magnifique. L'accueil donnait le ton de la décoration très romantique de l'hôtel. On nous donna la chambre _Édith et Marcel_, comme nous l'avions réservé. Une fois à l'intérieur, Aria resta immobile quelques instants en voyant cette sublime décoration. C'était un décor somptueux tout de jaune et doré avec de sublimes photos des amants. On pouvait lire sur les murs toutes sortes de citations et de paroles d'amour des deux amoureux. _« Mon adoré, pense tant d'amour qui va s'échapper de mes yeux, de ma bouche, de mon cœur, … » EP. « Mon adoré, pense tant d'amour qui va s'échapper de mes yeux, de ma bouche, de mon cœur, … » tant de bonheur qui va nous éclabousser, tant de soleil qui se mettra dans nos âmes, tant de chaleur qui va nous bruler l'un et l'autre… » EP.« Edith chérie, il y a une Edith Piaf et j'ai la chance moi pauvre boxeur d'être aimé par elle. Et c'est merveilleux, je vis un rêve… » MC. _Tout dans cette chambre invitait à l'amour. Le lit était immense. Il était en bois noir. Une multitude de coussin blanc posés dessus et quelques dorés pour rappeler la couleur des murs. La salle de bain quand à elle était exceptionnelle, tout en argent, brillante, étincelante..

\- Quelle chambre sublime ! Tu as vu ça Aria.. c'est magique !

\- Oui mon amour, c'est juste incroyable.. Paris est vraiment la ville de l'amour..

\- Effectivement ! ce n'est pas juste une légende.. c'est juste...incroyable...

Mon épouse me regarda un instant et couru jusque moi. Elle se jeta dans mes bras, ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille, ses bras autour de mon cou. Elle me fixa quelques secondes.. et m'embrassa avec passion.. Je lui rendis son baiser immédiatement.. tout en l'amenant jusque sur le lit j'avais commencer à lui ôter ses vêtements.. je l'embrassais de plus en plus langoureusement. Je la déposais délicatement sur le lit, m'allongeant à ses côtés, mes lèvres continuant à l'embrasser pendant que je lui ôtais le reste de ses vêtements. Elle en fit de même et nous étions bientôt tous les deux complètement nus. Je l'embrassais de plus belle, la caressant avec tendresse. Je regardais son corps si magnifique. J'embrassais son cou, ses épaules, sa poitrine pour revenir sur ses lèvres... elle répondit immédiatement à mon baiser. Nous nous laissions alors emporter par la magie de Paris et la première chose que nous faisions en France était de faire l'amour aussi passionnément qu'au premier jour.. pendant qu'une musique douce se jouait ... la chanson d'Edith Piaf pour son amant l'hymne à l'amour..

_"Le ciel bleu sur nous peut s´effondrer_  
_ Et la terre peut bien s´écrouler_  
_ Peu m´importe si tu m´aimes_  
_ Je me fous du monde entier_  
_ Tant qu´l´amour inond´ra mes matins_  
_ Tant que mon corps frémira sous tes mains_  
_ Peu m´importent les problèmes_  
_ Mon amour puisque tu m´aimes..."_


	39. Chapitre 39 : Paris, mon amour

_**Du côté d'Aria**_

Nous avions fini par nous endormir, épuisés par le voyage et par le décalage horaire. Il était cinq de l'après midi quand j'ouvrais les yeux. Ezra n'était plus dans le lit. J'entendis l'eau de la douche couler. Je me levais et rejoignis mon époux sous l'eau bien chaude.

\- Bonjour, mon amour.. tu as bien dormi ? me demanda-t-il

\- Oui parfaitement... tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? dis-je

\- Je n'ai pas eu le cœur .. tu dormais si bien ma princesse.

\- Tu es un amour..

\- Et toi une sublime créature... viens par là... me dit-il en m'attirant vers lui.

\- Mais tu es insatiable.. Mr Fitz !

\- Ah mais je prends mon rôle de mari très à cœur, chère Mme Fitz... je prends mon rôle très à cœur...

Ses lèvres rejoignirent les miennes... et nous nous embrassions avec passion. Je ne sais pas si l'atmosphère parisienne y était pour quelque chose mais j'avais l'impression que nous n'avions envie que d'une chose.. faire l'amour encore et toujours... Une fois notre étreinte terminée.. nous décidions qu'il fallait nous laver pour pouvoir sortir manger. Nous devions nous faire violence pour ne pas rester enfermés tout notre séjour et passer notre temps à faire l'amour.

J'avais bien fait de prendre des vêtements chauds. Il ne neigeait pas, et pour un mois de décembre l'air n'était pas si froid que ça. Nous marchions dans les rues de Montmartre. Ce quartier est célèbre pour son Sacré cœur que nous avions décidé de visiter pendant notre séjour et pour sa vue panoramique sur Paris. C'est aussi un quartier au charme authentique, parsemé d'escaliers et de vieux lampadaires. Nous arrivions devant un charmant petit restaurant qui s'appelait au "_Grain de folie". _La façade était toute mignonne, rouge avec une jolie enseigne jaune. En entrant à l'intérieur je remarquais aussitôt cette ambiance très familiale. Le restaurant proposait de la cuisine bio et végétarienne. Une charmante dame vint nous accueillir.

\- Une table pour deux ? demanda-t-elle. Je la fixai quelques instants essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Je regardais Ezra d'un air interrogateur.

\- Excusez nous dit-il, nous sommes Américains et en voyage de noces à Paris. Nous ne parlons pas très bien votre langue..

\- Oh.. d'accord bienvenue à Paris alors.. je suis la gérante du restaurant c'est moi qui vais prendre votre commande. Je disais donc une table pour deux ? nous dit-elle dans un anglais impeccable.

\- Oui s'il vous plait, acquiesçais-je.

Elle nous conduisit à une petite table très charmante et nous laissa nous installer.

\- J'adore cet endroit, dis-je à Ezra

\- Oui c'est adorable..

\- Je suis tellement heureuse d'être à Paris, oh mon amour, je ne te remercierais jamais assez d'avoir choisi cette destination...

\- Je savais que tu adorerais.. et j'avais tellement souvent rêver d'emmener un jour celle que j'aime au sommet de la Tour Eiffel.

La serveuse revient quelques instants plus tard.

\- Vous avez fait votre choix ? demanda-t-elle

\- Je suis végétarienne, lui expliquai-je que me conseillez vous ?

\- Nos tartes aux légumes sont un délice... me dit-elle

\- Alors je prendrais de la tarte aux légumes s'il vous plait ...

\- La même chose commanda Ezra.

\- Je vous apporte ça dès que possible.. en attendant vous désirez quelque chose à boire ?

\- Deux verres de vin s'il vous plait demandai-je

\- Je vous remercie de votre commande. La femme s'éloigna et revint quelques instants plus tard avec nos deux verres.

\- Merci lui dis-je et elle s'éloigna de nouveau.

\- A nous.. s'exclama Ezra en me proposant un toast..

\- A nous et à Paris .. répondis-je

Le restaurant était très petit, très cosy. On avait l'impression de manger chez une lointaine tante. L'attente fut un peu longue. Mais la dame nous expliqua qu'elle tenait seule son restaurant et qu'elle s'occupait de l'accueil, du service et de la cuisine. Le repas était copieux. L'odeur qui se dégageait était appétissante. Nous allions probablement nous régaler pour notre premier repas en France. Une fois terminés, nous décidions d'aller nous promener dans les rues. Nous voulions flâner au gré de nos envies à la rencontre des peintres et des musiciens de rue. Ezra me tenait la main. Le froid se faisait un peu plus sentir en cette soirée de décembre. Je glissais mon autre main dans la poche de mon manteau. Je frissonnais un peu mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais mis fin à cette promenade si romantique au cœur d'un quartier si fantastique. Ezra me regarda quelques instants.. il me sourit et déposa un baiser sur mon front.

\- Tout va bien mon amour ? demanda-t-il

\- J'ai juste un peu froid.. mais ça va..

\- Tu veux retourner à l'hôtel ?

\- Non, non surtout pas.. Je veux continuer notre promenade. Je veux profiter de chaque instant..

\- Mais si tu as froid .. ce serait plus raisonnable..

\- Non, s'il te plait.. restons...

\- Entendu ma princesse. Je lui souris alors. Il glissa nos mains dans sa poche, et nous reprenions notre ballade nocturne.

Nous profitions de chaque moments, de chaque chose que nous voyions.. Montmartre était incroyable. La France est un beau pays et nous avions hâte d'en découvrir d'avantage encore. Arrivés devant une crêperie, nous décidions d'entrer pour nous réchauffer un peu autour d'une bonne crêpe et d'un café. Nous étions installés tranquillement et nous dévorions nos crêpes au chocolat. Un vrai moment de bonheur.

\- Hum. c'est délicieux.. dis-je

\- Oui c'est divin.. me répondit Ezra en essuyant de son doigt du chocolat que j'avais sur le coin de la lèvre.. Il suça ensuite son doigt. - C'est encore meilleur sur toi..

\- Ezra !

\- Quoi ? je n'ai rien dis.. me répondit-il l'air amusé

\- Tu es incorrigible..

\- Non simplement amoureux de la plus belle femme au monde.

\- Et tu penses qu'en me flattant tu vas obtenir quelque chose ? dis-je pour le taquiner

\- Mais non mon amour, je ne .. enfin tu sais bien que ... Je m'éclatais de rire.. Il compris alors que je me jouais de lui. Je me penchais vers son visage et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Je t'aime mon Ezra, je te taquine c'est tout

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, toi.. tu as de la chance que je t'aime aussi dit-il se penchant à son tour pour déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres.

Une fois nos desserts terminés, nous décidions de rentrer à l'hôtel, malgré notre sieste du matin nous étions épuisés. En entrant dans la chambre, je fus une nouvelle fois émerveillée par le décor. C'était si romantique et si joliment décoré, tout invitait à l'amour et au romantisme. Je restais quelques secondes à admirer cette magnifique chambre, j'ôtais mon manteau puis je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Une bonne douche me ferait du bien pour me réchauffer. Ezra me rejoint quelques instants plus tard.

\- Je peux t'accompagner, mon ange ?

\- Bien sûr mon amour, j'adore quand tu es prêt de moi. C'est notre lune de miel, ensuite nous devrons rentrer et après les fêtes de fin d'année il faudra reprendre le travail. Je ne pourrais plus autant profiter de toi. Alors je te veux prêt de moi le plus possible.

\- Alors ça c'est un programme qui me plait. Et je te promets une chose mon amour, quand nous rentrerons à la maison. Nous prendrons du temps pour nous au minimum une fois par semaine. Nous ferons quelque chose juste toi et moi, d'accord ?

\- C'est une merveilleuse idée, bébé, et maintenant allons sous la douche...

\- Humm, j'aime entendre ça..

_**Du côté d'Ezra** _

Le deuxième jour de notre voyage de noces, nous avions décidé d'aller visiter la Tour Eiffel, l'Arc de triomphe et de faire une ballade sur les quais de Paris. Mais avant tout nous voulions prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Aria mourait d'envie de manger des croissants. Nous entrions donc dans une petite brasserie. Nous nous installions et commandions un copieux petit déjeuner à la française : Chocolat chaud, croissants, pains au chocolat et jus d'orange. Lorsque le serveur nous apporta notre commande, Aria décida de prendre une photo souvenir de cet instant. Elle voulait capturer chaque moment, pouvoir revivre ces moments encore et encore en revoyant les photos. Puis nous attaquions ce délice. Nous nous jetions sur les croissants en premier. C'était la meilleur viennoiserie que j'avais mangé depuis toujours.

\- C'est excellent ! j'adore .. dit Aria

\- Pareil pour moi.. c'est juste trop bon.. je pense que je vais en manger tous les matins pendant notre séjour, impossible de s'en lasser.

\- Oh non alors, pas possible, c'est juste excellent !

Une fois notre petit déjeuner englouti nous décidions de nous rendre à la Tour Eiffel. Nous avions déjà réservé notre visite et notre déjeuner dans un restaurant appelé le 58 Tour Eiffel. Arrivés sur place, nous restions complètement sans voix devant la beauté de ce monument. Quelle merveille ! on ne s'imagine pas ce que l'on va ressentir en face de cette belle dame de fer. Aria avait de nouveau sorti son appareil, et elle faisait des clichés de cette beauté. Je posais pour quelques photos souvenirs. Puis nous demandions à quelques passants de nous prendre tout les deux. Une fois que nous l'avions admiré, nous décidions de la visiter. Nous avions le choix de gravir les marches jusqu'au deuxième étage ou prendre l'ascenseur. Nous décidions de prendre les 704 marches qui nous mèneraient à 115 mètres d'altitude. Une fois arrivés au premier étage, nous profitions de la vue avant d'aller déjeuner. Le restaurant était situé à cette étage. Il était magnifique comme tout ce que nous avions déjà vu jusqu'à présent. Nous déjeunions face à la Capitale française. C'était immense, les rues s'étendaient à perte de vue. Une fois notre repas terminé, nous reprenions notre ascension. Nous arrivions finalement au deuxième étage. Nous avions en tout monté 704 marches. Puis par l'ascenseur cette fois, nous finissions par arriver au sommet. Nous étions à 276 mètres d'altitude, ce que nous étions en train de voir était tout simplement indescriptible. Nous restions là dans les bras l'un de l'autre à contempler le spectacle qui s'offrait sous nos yeux. Puis Aria décida de faire des photos. Je posais, un large sourire dessiné sur mon visage, témoin de la joie immense que je ressentais à me trouver là. Nous demandions ensuite à d'autres touristes de bien vouloir nous photographier. Une fois la séance terminée, nous décidions de fêter ça par un verre de champagne. Il y avait là, au sommet un bar à Champagne. Le comptoir était niché dans la structure du monument.  
Nous nous trouvions alors un coin un peu à l'écart pour profiter de cet instant magique. Je fixai Aria, elle était si magnifique, ses joues rosées par le froid de décembre. Je m'approchais d'elle pour sentir finalement son souffle près de mon visage. Je posais ma main sur sa joue, je fermais les yeux et à cet instant je vivais le plus romantique des rêves que j'avais fais. J'embrassais la femme de ma vie au somment de la Tour Eiffel.

**_Merci d'être toujours si nombreux à lire mon histoire. Je suis toujours ravie de voir que vous me suivez encore au fil des chapitres. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires. Merci encore et à très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre._**


	40. Chapitre 40 : La ville de l'amour

_**Du côté d'Aria**_

Le reste de l'après-midi fut consacrée à la visite de l'Arc de Triomphe et à du shopping. Je voulais m'acheter quelques vêtements et ramener avec moi quelques souvenirs. Je choisissais deux petites Tour Eiffel en porte clefs.. Une pour moi et une pour Ezra, nous avions décidé de les accrocher à nos trousseaux de clefs. Ensuite j'achetais une breloque Tour Eiffel également pour rajouter à mon bracelet. Une fois nos achats terminés, nous décidions d'aller faire une ballade sur les quais de Paris.

\- C'est magique, tout dans cette ville est magique ..

\- Oui mon amour, tu as raison... je comprends maintenant pourquoi Paris est appelée la ville de l'amour.. c'est si romantique, tout est romantique...

\- Je pourrais vivre ici je pense expliquai-je à Ezra.

\- Je pense aussi...

\- Mais ma famille me manquerai trop.. mes amies aussi..

\- C'est vrai tu as raison, ce serait le plus difficile à vivre..

\- Et bien... c'est déjà difficile … je veux dire, nous sommes en Californie.. Maman me manque tellement souvent...

\- Je sais mon amour, je sais...

\- Et je pense qu'une fois que le bébé sera là, ce sera encore plus dur de ne pas être prêt d'elle..

\- Oh mon amour, je suis triste de te savoir malheureuse à ce sujet..

\- Je ne suis pas malheureuse, juste un peu triste..

\- J'aimerai trouver une solution pour ça, chérie, je t'assure..

\- Tu es un ange.. Ezra..

Je le regardais un instant, prenant ses deux mains dans les miennes.. Il me regarda avec tellement d'amour que je ne pus résister à l'envie de l'embrasser.. Notre baiser fut comme magique, intense, passionné.. L'atmosphère de cette ville, nous avait totalement conquis et nous étions sous le charme.

Nous décidions de rentrer à l'hôtel pour nous rafraichir un peu, et nous préparer pour le dîner de ce soir. Ezra nous avait réservé une table, mais il ne voulait pas me dire où. Il voulait encore me surprendre. Cette fois ci, je me laissais aller .. je lui faisais confiance. Avec lui, tout était toujours parfait, approprié, et bien choisi. Aucun soucis à se faire de ce côté là. Il me donna comme seule instruction : le romantisme, encore et toujours...

Je choisis une robe de cocktail noire, simple et élégante. Lorsque je sortais de la salle de bain, Ezra était là, en costume, élégant comme à son habitude.

\- Tu es superbe, mon amour, me dit-il

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus.. tu es même très beau, mon ange.

\- Merci, petit cœur. Nous allons diner ?

\- Avec plaisir, je meurs de faim..

Ezra attrapa ma main, et nous sortions de la chambre pour rejoindre, pensai-je, le taxi qui nous attendait. En arrivant dehors, je fus surprise une voiture de maitre avec un chauffeur nous accueillir.

\- Ezra !

\- Rien n'est trop beau pour toi mon amour, cette soirée est pour te prouver à quel point je t'aime. Tu mérites le meilleur et le plus beau.

\- Tu es si romantique.. mon amour, j'aime déjà cette soirée.. merci.. merci

\- Mais tu n'as encore rien vu, en route mon amour..

Nous nous installions dans la voiture. Je fixai Ezra un instant, et la magie de cette soirée opéra déjà. Nos lèvres se joignirent pour un baiser passionné. La voiture nous conduisit jusqu'à un bateau.

\- Nous dinons sur la Seine ?

\- Oui mon amour, on ne pouvait pas être à Paris sans avoir un dîner romantique sur la Seine...

\- Oh.. oui tu as raison.. lui dis-je un large sourire dessiné sur mon visage.

On nous accompagna à la table "amiral". Roses et champagne nous attendaient à notre arrivée. Un parchemin précieux ainsi que deux photos afin d'immortaliser cet instant unique nous étaient offerts. Violon et piano rythmaient cet évènement magique. La cuisine raffinée, de tradition française, souligna le romantisme de cette croisière. Tout fut magique, incroyable. Dîner dans ce cadre idyllique, augmenta encore la magie de notre voyage. Paris, la nuit, illuminé de mille lumières étaient incroyable, fascinante.. J'avais l'impression de vivre un rêve, un rêve merveilleux.. comment pouvais-je être passée de cette adolescente torturée et malmenée par A à cette femme amoureuse et aimée en retour par l'homme le plus attentionné, romantique et incroyable qu'Ezra. Je mesurais ma chance à chaque seconde qui passait. J'avais hâte de commencer notre nouvelle vie à deux à la maison, maintenant que nous étions mariés. J'avais hâte de porter son enfant, j'avais hâte de faire de lui un homme encore plus heureux en lui annonçant un jour, très prochain je l'espérais, qu'il allait être père.

_**Du côté d'Ezra**_

Les jours qui suivirent furent tous plus romantiques les uns que les autres. Nous profitions pleinement de notre voyage de noces. Entre visites de musées, de monuments, de diners romantiques nous passions de superbes moments. Le voyage touchait à sa fin. Nous devions reprendre notre avion dans quelques heures. Nous étions un peu tristes de devoir quitter cet endroit si incroyable, mais nous étions tellement heureux de retrouver nos familles pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

Le voyage de retour fut épuisant. Il était très tard lorsque nous revenions à Rosewood. Le décalage horaire eut raison de nous et après une bonne douche nous nous écroulions de fatigue dans notre lit. Le lendemain matin, nous retrouvions Ella et zack pour un petit déjeuner en famille. Ils voulaient tout savoir de notre voyage. Des endroits que nous avions visités. Ils étaient déjà eux aussi allés à Paris. Nous pouvions discuter des lieux et comparer nos expériences. L'après midi même Ella et sa fille avaient prévu d'aller faire les magasins pour les achats de Noël. Zack et moi avions prévu de nous faire une après-midi de détente à vélo.

Nous avions décidé de commencer par un tour en ville, puis de nous diriger ensuite vers le bois. Je n'avais pas fais de vélo depuis un bon moment maintenant, et j'éprouvai un bien être intense de pouvoir enfin m'adonner de nouveau à cette passion. Zack proposa de faire une pause d'un quart d'heure en forêt. Je détachais ma gourde et pris une gorgée.

\- Alors, tu apprécies la vie d'homme marié ? me demanda Zack pour lancer la conversation

\- Oui, bien sûr. Épouser Aria était mon rêve le plus cher, c'est un bonheur de chaque instant de partager sa vie.

\- Elle est radieuse en tout cas..

\- Oui, ce voyage lui a énormément plu.. je savais que Paris serait parfait pour nous.

\- Oui Paris est magique, Ella aussi avait adoré.

\- Comment ne pas aimer...

\- Et sinon ? que vas-tu offrir à ta femme pour Noël ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore.. un collier peut-être j'en ai repéré de très jolis avant le mariage.. quand on choisissait nos alliances...

\- Ah oui.. puis avec un bijou.. pas de soucis.. tu ne te tromperas pas..

\- J'espère mais j'hésite encore.. et toi ?

\- J'ai trouvé une toile, un artiste qu'Ella aime beaucoup.. je suis sur qu'elle sera ravie..

\- Parfait ! et si on repartait ?

\- Oui allons-y ..

Nous nous enfoncions alors d'avantage dans la forêt. J'adorai ce genre de ballade. A la maison, je ne faisais plus de vélo, ou très peu. J'étais un peu trop pris par le travail et j'avais du abandonner ma passion. Mais je réfléchissais à ça depuis un bon moment. Maintenant que nous étions mariés et que nous voulions fonder une famille, j'allais devoir trouver un moyen de prendre plus de temps pour Aria et moi..

_**Du côté d'Aria** _

Nous étions parties depuis deux bonnes heures maintenant. Nous avions pratiquement trouvé tout les cadeaux de Noël. En passant devant une boutique pour enfants je ne pus m'empêcher d'y jeter un œil.

\- Regarde maman, comme c'est adorable..

\- Oui ma chérie, je me rappelle comme tu étais toute petite en voyant ces vêtements.

\- J'ai hâte de pouvoir entrer et acheter le nécessaire pour notre premier bébé.

\- Je suis tellement pressée aussi ma puce, tenir le bébé de mon propre bébé..

\- J'espère tomber enceinte très vite maintenant. J'ai tellement envie de rendre Ezra heureux.

\- Mais je crois que tu le rends déjà heureux ma chérie.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Bien sûr, lorsqu'il te regarde c'est avec tellement d'amour qu'on voit tout de suite à quel point il est heureux.

\- Je l'aime tellement maman, si tu savais.

\- Oh mais je le sais, à voir comment tu t'es battue pour être avec lui.

\- Tu as raison maman, mais ça en valait la peine.

\- Bien sûr, quand c'est le véritable amour ça en vaut toujours la peine.

\- Et si nous rentrions à présent. J'ai hâte de retrouver mon mari.

\- Moi aussi, ma chérie, j'ai hâte de retrouver le mien.

\- Alors, rentrons.

Nous retournions donc à la maison. Ezra et Zack étaient déjà rentrés de leur promenade à vélo. Je retrouvais mon époux dans notre chambre. Il sortait de la douche. Je me jetais sur lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Tu m'as manqué mon cœur.

\- Toi aussi ma princesse, terriblement.

\- Alors c'était bien cette promenade à vélo ?

\- Oh oui ça m'a fait un bien fou. Et toi le shopping ?

\- Parfait, bien sûr. Je suis passée devant une boutique de vêtements pour enfants. C'était si adorable, je suis pressée d'être enceinte.

\- J'attends ça avec impatience, ma puce. D'ailleurs, il faut mettre toutes les chances de notre côté.. me dit-il m'attirant vers lui. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrassa avec tendresse. Nous faisions l'amour, passionnément, mettant une fois de plus toutes les chances de notre côté pour devenir parents.

**_Merci encore une fois de vos commentaires. Merci tout simplement de lire mon histoire. A très vite pour un nouveau chapitre._ **


	41. Chapitre 41 : Dur réalité

_**Du côté d'Ezra**_

Les mois avaient passés. Nous avions repris le travail, la vie maritale nous satisfaisait au plus haut point. Seule ombre au tableau, Aria n'était toujours pas enceinte. Nous commencions à trouver le temps long. Nous avions hâte que son ventre s'arrondisse. Nous étions assis dans la salle d'attente du cabinet du docteur Brown, le gynécologue qui avait suivi ma femme lors de sa fausse couche. Aria était très stressée, elle jouait avec ses doigts nerveusement. Je lui attrapais la main et la regardait pour essayer de la calmer. Elle me fit un sourire.

\- Aria Fitz ? demanda l'assistante.

\- Oui, c'est moi lui répondit mon épouse.

\- C'est à vous, le médecin va vous recevoir.

Elle nous conduisit dans un grand bureau aux murs blancs. Une énorme bibliothèque, en bois foncé, recouvrait le mur derrière le bureau également du même bois. Le médecin nous accueilli avec un large sourire.

\- Mr et Mme Fitz ! comment allez vous ? demanda-t-il..

\- Bien merci, répondis-je

\- Également, l'informa Aria.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous amène dans mon cabinet ?

\- Et bien... nous essayons de faire un enfant, lui expliqua Aria. Mais jusqu'à présent je ne suis pas encore enceinte.

\- Je vois. Depuis combien de temps avez-vous arrêté votre contraception ?

\- Depuis décembre docteur lui expliquai-je

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi s'affoler donc, cela ne fait que cinq mois. Généralement nous commençons à nous inquiéter au bout d'un an d'essai infructueux.

\- Oui on m'a déjà dit ça, tout le monde me le dit docteur, mais la première fois je suis tombée enceinte si facilement. Alors même que nous ne le voulions pas. Et puis j'ai peur que ma fausse couche est provoquée quelque chose qui m'empêche d'être à nouveau enceinte.

\- Aria, calmez-vous. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que cette fausse couche ait provoqué quoi que ce soit. Quand nous avions fait le suivi à l'époque, rien ne clochait.

\- Oui mais, je... rétorqua-t-elle

\- Comme vous le voyez, docteur, mon épouse est très stressée à ce sujet. J'aurais voulu savoir si vous ne seriez pas d'accord pour faire quelques examens pour la rassurer ?

\- Bon écoutez, en temps normal je conseille à mes patients d'essayer encore et de revenir si bébé ne vient toujours pas. Au vue de votre histoire au moment de la fausse couche, je pense que nous pouvons faire ces examens. Je vais demander à la secrétaire de vous prévoir les rendez-vous pour une échographie ainsi qu'une radio des trompes. Je vais vous faire faire aussi des analyses de sang et pour vous Ezra quelques analyses également. Une fois que j'aurais tous ces résultats, je vous reverrais.

\- D'accord, merci docteur.

\- De rien... je vous revois très bientôt. Mon assistante va vous expliquer ce que vous devez faire.

\- Merci, au revoir.

\- Au revoir, lui dis-je lui serrant la main.

Arrivés au bureau de l'assistante, nous patientions quelques instants qu'elle termine sa conversation téléphonique. Une fois qu'elle eut raccroché, elle nous expliqua les démarches à suivre. Nous repartions quelques instants plus tard. Aria était silencieuse. Je m'inquiétais pour elle, ne pas être encore enceinte lui pesait beaucoup. Elle qui avait mis tellement de temps à vouloir un enfant, le voulait tellement fort.

\- Tout ira bien mon amour.. tu seras bientôt enceinte, je suis sur que tout va bien aller. Dis-je essayant de la rassurer.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? j'ai si peur Ezra. Et si je ne pouvais pas te donner le bébé que tu veux ?

\- Aria... allons, tout ira bien.

\- Ezra, écoute. J'ai réfléchi à ça depuis un moment. Si je ne peux pas te donner d'enfant, je comprendrais que tu me quittes et que tu préfères trouver une femme qui puisse réaliser ton rêve.

\- Chérie ! voyons.. ça ne va pas de dire de telle chose.

\- Mais ce serait normal.. tu le veux tellement.

\- Bébé, viens là, dis-je en l'attirant vers moi et la prenant dans mes bras. Écoute, je veux un bébé oui, mais un avec toi, si ce n'est pas toi sa maman je ne veux pas d'enfants. C'est bien clair ! alors je ne veux plus entendre ce genre de bêtises.

\- Mais, Ezra

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, lui répondis-je posant mes lèvres sur les siennes.. Je l'embrassais avec tendresse.

\- Je t'aime, mon cœur, je veux tellement ce bébé...

\- Je t'aime aussi, je veux aussi ce bébé, mais je te veux toi encore plus. Tout ira bien mon amour, tout ira bien.

Je décidais de prendre le reste de la journée pour la passer avec elle. Aria n'avait pas cour aujourd'hui. Je lui proposais d'aller voir un film au cinéma, puis d'aller manger en amoureux. Nous devions penser à autre chose, et essayer de nous changer les idées. Nous nous installions dans les fauteuils de la petite salle du cinéma de notre quartier. Une fois que la lumière fut éteinte, le film commença. J'attrapai la main d'Aria et la portait à mes lèvres. J'y déposai un baiser tendre. Les yeux fixés sur l'écran je jetais un œil de temps à autre à ma femme. Elle semblait aspergée par l'histoire, ses yeux ne quittant pas une seconde la grande toile. Le film avançait, et Aria ne bougeait pas, elle était immobile, fixant encore et toujours l'écran. Je la regardais un peu plus longuement et aperçu une larme couler le long de sa joue.

\- Mon amour, tu vas bien ? lui demandai-je en chuchotant pour ne déranger personne. Elle ne répondit pas.. - Aria ? j'insistais. Mon amour ? s'il te plait .. tout va bien.. Elle ne répondit toujours pas. Je serrais sa main d'avantage pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais là pour elle. Une fois le film terminé, nous sortions sans un mot. Une fois dehors, je regardais une nouvelle fois mon épouse. Je me rendais compte qu'elle n'était pas bien. Elle semblait si triste.

\- Bébé, parle moi. Je m'inquiète pour toi tu sais lui expliquai-je alors.

\- C'est trop dur Ezra, et si je n'arrivais pas à être enceinte ? je n'y arriverais pas Ezra.. dit-elle se mettant à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

\- Oh mon amour, je suis désolé. Je ne veux pas te voir si triste. Je la prenais alors dans mes bras, je déposais un baiser sur son front. J'essayai de la réconforter comme je pouvais. Mais elle semblait si vulnérable. J'étais si malheureux de la savoir si mal. Nous restions dans les bras l'un de l'autre quelques instants. Aria s'arrêta de pleurer. - Viens nous allons rentrer, je vais te dorloter tout le reste de la soirée mon amour, que dirais-tu d'un bon bain ? lui demandai-je.

\- Oui ça me ferais du bien, peut-être.

Nous rentrions alors à la maison, en passant nous prenions de quoi manger pour ce soir. Aria ne se sentait pas de manger en public. Je respectais son envie. Une fois à la maison, je déposais notre repas dans la cuisine, et filais dans la salle de bain pour faire couler l'eau. J'ajoutais quelques gouttes de son bain moussant préféré, puis je retournais dans la chambre où elle était entrée quelques secondes plus tôt. Je m'approchais d'elle et la prenais à nouveau dans mes bras. Je voulais tant la protéger, effacer toute cette peine qui l'envahissait.

\- Ton bain est presque prêt, mon amour. Tu veux autre chose ?

\- Tu viens avec moi dans l'eau ? s'il te plait.

\- Bien sûr, tout ce que tu voudras.

Quelques instants plus tard nous étions tous les deux dans la baignoire. Je tenais Aria dans mes bras, sa tête posée sur mon épaule. Nos mains étaient entrelacées. Nous étions si bien à cette instant.

\- Tu verras mon amour, nous y arriverons. Nous serons des parents je te le promets. Peu importe le temps que cela prendra. Mais nous serons des parents.

\- Merci Ezra, merci d'être si gentil avec moi.

\- Tu es ma femme. Je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé. Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, je t'aime tellement si tu savais.

\- J'en ai une petite idée chérie...

Une fois notre bain terminé. Nous passions des vêtements confortables et décidions de dîner tôt avant d'aller nous mettre au lit. La journée avait été épuisante pour nous deux. Nous étions allongés l'un contre l'autre, ni elle ni moi ne parlions. Ce moment était parfait. Aria semblait apaisée. Elle jouait avec mes doigts qui étaient entrelacés dans les siens. Je profitais de cet instant de tendresse. J'aimais être là, tout contre elle, blotti dans mes bras. J'adorai respirer son odeur, sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Nous finissions par nous endormir, l'un contre l'autre.

C'est dans cette position que je me réveillais le lendemain matin, Aria dormait encore. Je me levais en essayant de ne pas la réveiller. Il était encore très tôt et nous avions tout notre temps aujourd'hui, puisque c'était samedi et que nous ne travaillons pas. Je décidais de nous préparer un bon petit déjeuner. Une fois celui-ci prêt, je le déposai sur un plateau et l'emmenai dans notre chambre. Je le posai sur la petite table d'appoint qui se trouvait prêt de notre lit. Je me penchais tout doucement vers Aria, déposais un baiser sur son front.

\- Mon amour, le petit déjeuner est servi. Réveille toi ...

\- hummm...

\- Mon cœur, debout... allez... il faut ouvrir tes jolis yeux...

\- Ezra... il .. il est quelle heure ?

\- Il est à peine huit heures mon amour, le soleil brille déjà.

\- Huit heures ? mais pourquoi me réveiller si tôt ... on est samedi...

\- Nous avons rendez-vous aujourd'hui pour les examens tu te rappelles ?

\- Ah oui... c'est vrai... ces examens...

\- Allez jolie marmotte... debout... je t'ai préparé un bon petit déjeuner.

\- Oh, merci mon amour. Tu es adorable.

\- J'ai promis à ton père de prendre soin de toi, je n'ai pas envie de représailles... dis-je en éclatant de rire. Aria me suivit et nos rires emplirent la pièce entière. Cela faisait du bien de l'entendre rire de si bon cœur.

_**Du côté D' Aria** _

Nous étions de nouveau dans le bureau du docteur Brown. Il s'était écoulé quelques heures depuis que nous avions fais les examens. Nous avions du attendre les résultats. Une fois le déjeuner passé, nous avions fais quelques boutiques avant de retourner dans le cabinet pour notre nouveau rendez-vous. J'étais assise là, anxieuse, comme ci ma vie allait se jouer à cet instant. Le docteur entra dans son bureau.

\- Bon nous avons vos résultats...

\- Et alors docteur, lançai-je avant d'attendre la suite, j'avais hâte de savoir. J'étais persuadée qu'il allait m'annoncer que jamais plus je ne serais enceinte. Je me préparais à m'effondrer d'une seconde à l'autre.

\- Oui ? docteur ajouta Ezra visiblement un peu anxieux lui aussi.

\- Les résultats ne sont pas excellents.. Ils montrent que votre ovulation ne se fait pas correctement. Cela pose donc un soucis pour que vous puissiez être enceinte.

\- C'est-à-dire docteur ? je .. je ne pourrais jamais être enceinte ?

\- Si vous pourrez.. bien sûr.. mais ça prendra du temps..

\- Combien de temps ? quelques mois ?

\- Peut-être même quelques années ...

\- Quelques ... souffla Ezra.. visiblement aussi choqué que moi par l'annonce de la nouvelle.

\- Mais il n'y a pas de solutions ? demandai-je les larmes au bord des yeux.

\- Bien sur que si, nous allons vous donnez un traitement pour stimuler l'ovulation. Vous devrez prendre ce traitement. Il aidera votre corps à fonctionner correctement. Et si tout se passe bien, vous serez bientôt enceinte.

\- Donc, on peut être confiants ? demanda Ezra.

\- Oui je le suis, ce traitement a donné de bons résultats pour beaucoup de patientes dans votre cas.

\- Et si ça ne fonctionne pas ? demandai-je

\- Il y a d'autres alternatives. Mais ne pensez pas à ça. Il faut se concentrer sur ce traitement.

\- D'accord docteur. Et quand dois-je commencer de prendre ces médicaments ?

\- Ce ne sont pas des médicaments ... Madame Fitz, ce sont des injections à vous faire tous les jours..

\- Des ? des injections ? pas possible.. non non pas possible.. répondis-je. - J'ai horreur des aiguilles. J'ai du me faire violence tout à l'heure pour la prise de sang.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autres choix.

\- Aria, mon amour, ça va aller je serais là. Promis.

\- Je déteste ça.. ce n'est pas juste. Pourquoi je dois en passer par là...

\- Je vous comprends Madame, voici vos ordonnances. On se revoit d'ici le mois prochain pour voir comment tout ça à fonctionner.

\- D'accord, au revoir docteur dis-je.

\- Au revoir.. Mr et Mme Fitz. Bon courage, et ne perdez pas espoir.

\- Merci répondit Ezra.

Je restais muette tout le trajet du retour, Ezra également. Une fois dans l'appartement, je me laissais tomber sur le canapé. J'étais encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. Ezra s'installa à côté de moi, il ne dit toujours pas un mot, me prit la main et la serra fort. Nous restions là, sans parler, chacun essayant de digérer la nouvelle à sa manière.

**_Je vous remercie encore de lire mon histoire, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. Laissez moi vos commentaires pour me donner vos avis. Je vous dis à bientôt pour un tout nouveau chapitre._**


	42. Chapitre 42 : La vie est injuste

_**Du côté d'Ezra**_

\- Non non non, attends .. je ne suis pas prête.

\- Allez ma chérie, ça va aller je te promets.

\- Bon vas-y tu peux piquer..

\- Alors souffle bien, à trois.

\- Ok..

\- Un.. deux..

\- Non... non.. attends...

\- Aria, bébé... il le faut tu sais bien...

\- Je sais mais je déteste ça... bon.. cette fois vas-y

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Non... pfff

Je la prenais alors dans mes bras. Plongeais mon regard dans le sien. Je la fixais quelques secondes, elle soutenait mon regard. Je l'embrassais alors passionnément et d'un geste rapide et sur j'enfonçais l'aiguille dans sa fesse.

\- Ezra !

\- Quoi mon amour ?

\- Tu as triché...

\- Quoi ? il fallait bien trouver un moyen non ?

\- Je me vengerais tu sais... ça fait mal..

\- Mon pauvre petit cœur.. lui dis-je un soupçon de moquerie dans la voix.

\- Oh toi tu vas voir..

Elle se jeta sur moi et commença à me chatouiller. Nous tombions sur le lit. Elle était sur moi, m'empêchant de bouger.

\- Aria, non.. s'il te plait.. suppliai-je je .. ne.

\- Non tu le mérites, tu m'as eu par surprise.. prends ça.. Mr Fitz.

\- Ah c'est comme ça... d'accord..

Je la faisais rouler sur le côté, et commença à mon tour à la chatouiller. Elle se débattait, et riait aux éclats. C'était si bon de l'entendre rire... Je continuais, la fixant du regard.. puis je m'arrêtais. Je la regardais dans les yeux, sans aucun mots, elle s'arrêta de rire, me fixa à son tour. Je l'embrassais alors avec un peu plus de passion que nécessaire.. Elle ôta ma chemise avec frénésie, répondant à mon baiser.. Je lui enlevais son haut, puis dégrafais son soutien gorge.. Nous nous retrouvions nu très rapidement.. Je continuai à l'embrasser, ma main gauche ayant gagné son sein, et le caressant tendrement pendant que de mon autre main je lui soulevais les fesses... J'entrais en elle, et nous faisions l'amour sans échanger un seul mot. Nous recommencions plusieurs fois, nous avions toute la journée à être ensemble, et la seule chose que nous voulions était de faire l'amour. Non pas pour cette fois faire un bébé, mais pour nous. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis un bon moment maintenant. Depuis quelques temps, c'était devenu presque automatique, nous voulions un enfant, nous faisions l'amour. Ce jour là, c'était différent. Nous profitions l'un de l'autre nous laissant aller au plaisir de la chair tout simplement. Nous étions allongés sur le sol du salon, où nous venions une nouvelle fois de nous laisser aller. Je la regardais, si belle, et lui caressais les cheveux.

\- Tu es tellement magnifique mon amour, tellement belle.

\- Mon Ezra, je t'aime tellement.. si tu savais comme je t'aime.

\- Je pense en avoir une idée, puisque je t'aime de la même manière..

\- ça m'avait manqué de faire l'amour comme ça, pour nous, sans penser au bébé.

\- A moi aussi, mon amour, à moi aussi.. d'ailleurs... dis-je la pénétrant de nouveau.. Une fois de plus, je lui fis l'amour.. J'aimais me sentir en elle, embrasser sa peau, caresser les moindres parcelles de son corps nu. Elle haletait, je voyais dans son regard qu'elle prenait un plaisir immense, elle agrippa ses mains à mes fesses un peu plus fort qu'à son habitude..

\- Ezra..

\- Oui ? mon amour ..

\- Je... Ezra...

\- Oh... ma princesse... encore ?

\- Oui.. Ezra... oui... encore...

\- Je t'aime tellement... bébé... je t'aime tellement... Le plaisir m'envahit à mon tour et nous arrivions ensemble dans une sorte d'extase absolue que nous n'avions pas encore ressenti. C'était tout simplement fabuleux. Comme ci nous connaissions à présent nos corps si bien que nous arrivions au summum du plaisir. C'était indescriptible et très grisant. Nous n'arrivions pas à nous arrêter tellement nous avions peur de ne plus jamais éprouver une telle sensation.. L'épuisement eut raison de nous plusieurs minutes plus tard. Nous nous endormions dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

C'était la fin d'après-midi quand j'ouvrais les yeux. Ma femme dormait toujours dans mes bras. Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue. Elle se réveilla alors.

\- Bien dormi mon petit ange ?

\- Oui mon cœur.. j'étais épuisée, tu m'as épuisé Mr Fitz

\- Moi ? je dirais plutôt que tout est de ta faute..

\- Tu es incorrigible..

\- Oui mais je t'aime.. dis-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

\- Je meurs de faim.. pas toi ?

\- Oh oui.. que dirais-tu si nous sortions dîner ce soir ?

\- Bonne idée, rien de tel pour terminer une si belle journée..

\- Alors allons nous préparer.

Aria finissait de se maquiller lorsque je sortais de la douche. J'aimais la regarder faire.. Elle savait comment mettre en valeur ses jolis yeux, ses superbes lèvres. Elle était magnifique comme toujours. Elle avait revêtue une petite robe bleue qu'elle avait acheté pendant notre lune de miel à Paris. Celle-ci lui allait à ravir, comme tout les vêtements d'ailleurs. Ma femme était toujours sublime quoi qu'elle portait. Une fois prêts, nous nous engouffrions dans l'ascenseur qui nous menait au parking. Je regardais ma magnifique épouse pendant toute la descente de l'appareil.

\- Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ?

\- Je te trouve tellement belle, mon amour, je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de toi. Tu as un tel pouvoir sur moi mon ange.

\- Tu es adorable mon cœur.. je t'aime

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu me rends heureux lui répondis-je. A ce moment précis je fus submergé par un drôle de sentiment. Les larmes montèrent et coulèrent bientôt sur ma joue.

\- Ezra ? mon amour que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je.. je ne sais pas .. c'est juste..

\- Ezra !?

\- C'est juste que je suis tellement amoureux de toi ma puce.. je te regarde et ... les larmes continuaient à couler..

\- Mon amour... tout va bien, essayait-elle de me rassurer.

\- Je sais que tout va bien, je suis juste tellement heureux.. Je te regardais et je me suis souvenu de ce stupide bouquin.. je suis tellement en colère après moi d'avoir failli te perdre à tout jamais à cause de ce roman idiot.

\- Bébé, c'est du passé. Pourquoi penser à ça maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas.. je t'ai regardé et ... c'est juste que je t'aime tellement mon amour, tellement..

\- Je sais .. je sais.. dit-elle m'embrassant tendrement. J'attrapais alors sa main que je serrais dans la mienne et je ne la lâchais plus jusqu'au moment de monter dans la voiture. Nous décidions d'aller dîner dans notre restaurant préféré de ces derniers temps. On nous donna notre table habituelle. Nous décidions de commander un verre de vin et de profiter de cette soirée à deux. Nous nous étions oubliés depuis que nous parlions d'avoir ce bébé et nous avions décidé de ne penser qu'à nous ce soir là. Nous parlions de nous, partagions nos souvenirs, échangions nos impressions et revivions ensemble notre rencontre, nos premiers émois dans le 3B, appartement que nous adorions tout les deux. La soirée était parfaite, je regardais Aria, elle semblait si heureuse. Je ne l'avais pas vu ainsi depuis un bon moment maintenant. J'étais heureux de pouvoir enfin retrouver cette joie dans son regard. Nous décidions d'aller faire une promenade sur la plage pour terminer cette sublime soirée.

Nous étions main dans la main, marchant dans le sable chaud. Nous étions seuls à nous promener ainsi.

\- Tu te souviens c'est ici que tu m'as embrassé à notre premier rendez-vous dans cette ville.

\- Comment ne pas m'en souvenir...

\- C'était si romantique, Ezra.

\- Oui et tu avais été diabolique ce soir là..

\- Moi je n'aurais jamais fais une chose pareil.

\- Bien sûr que si tu m'avais provoqué et ensuite laissé avec mon envie..

\- Ah oui ? comme ça.. dit-elle s'approchant de moi, posant ses lèvres sur les miennes pour m'embrasser avec passion. Puis elle déboutonna les boutons de ma chemises passant ses mains sous le tissu. Le contact de sa peau sur la mienne me faisait toujours le même effet. Contrairement à ce premier rendez-vous nous faisions l'amour ce soir là, sur la plage. Nous étions seuls au monde, heureux et amoureux. Nous reconnaissions à ce moment là que nous serions heureux avec ou sans enfants.

_**Du côté d'Aria**_

Le jour était arrivé. Celui où je devais normalement avoir mes règles. Si le traitement avait échoué c'est aujourd'hui que je devais le savoir. J'étais en cours depuis quelques heures maintenant. La cloche sonna et je me précipitais dans les toilettes. J'avais une impression étrange. Je m'isolais et découvris alors que je n'étais pas enceinte. Je restais quelques instants abasourdie par la nouvelle.. Je fondais en larmes et ne pensais plus qu'à une chose, rejoindre mon mari. Je rejoignais ma voiture en courant. Je démarrais le moteur et quittais le parking. Quelques temps plus tard j'étais déjà en train de gravir les quelques marches qui me séparaient du bureau d'Ezra. Lorsque j'entrais dans son bureau les yeux pleins de larmes il comprit aussitôt ce qui se passait. Il s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. J'éclatais en sanglots.

\- Chut.. mon amour, tout va bien. Je suis là. Je suis là.

\- C'est si injuste.. si injuste dis-je entre deux sanglots.

\- Je sais mon amour, je suis triste aussi. Mais calme toi, tout ira bien, tout ira bien.

\- Je n'arriverai jamais à te rendre heureux... jamais.. dis-je en pleurant plus fort.

\- Mais tu me rends heureux mon amour, je t'assure. Je suis le plus heureux des hommes .. Tant que je t'ai à mes côtés je suis heureux.

\- Je voulais tant.. je ... les larmes coulaient tellement, et la tristesse m'avait envahie de telle sorte que je n'arrivais pas à continuer de parler.

\- C'est fini, mon cœur, calme toi.. je suis là.. je suis là.

Je restais dans ses bras des minutes entières, une heure peut-être. Il resta là, à me consoler, me câliner attendant le moment où j'arrêterai enfin de pleurer. Nous étions sur le canapé. J'étais dans ses bras et je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps si bien qu'au bout d'un moment je finis par m'endormir épuisée. Lorsque je me réveillais j'étais dans mon lit, à la maison. Ezra était allongé à côté de moi et lisait un roman. Lorsqu'il me vit ouvrir les yeux, il posa son livre sur la table de chevet et se tourna vers moi.

\- Hello ma beauté... te voilà réveillée...

\- Comment.. comment je suis arrivée ici ?

\- Tu t'es effondrée au bureau, je t'ai ramené chez nous. Tu étais épuisée visiblement.

\- Oui je vois ça.

\- Comment tu vas , mon ange ?

\- Oh Ezra.. je suis si triste et si désolée...

\- Désolée de quoi ?

\- De ne pas savoir te donner ce bébé que tu veux tant.. je sais à quel point tu désires devenir père... pardonne moi...

\- Aria ! voyons.. arrêtes ce n'est pas ta faute... arrête...

\- Bien sur que si... c'est moi qui ne peut pas être enceinte.. Il me prit alors dans ses bras. Déposa un baiser sur mon front. Et me serra fort.

\- C'est moi qui suit désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû vouloir cet enfant.. je t'ai supplié pendant des mois d'accepter.. et il y a eu Sarah.. si elle n'avait rien fait... Nous nous effondrions tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Les larmes coulant sur nos visages. Nous étions dévastés par l'idée de ne jamais devenir parents.

_**Merci encore à tous mes lecteurs... je suis tellement heureuse de voir le nombre de vues grimper à cette vitesse c'est incroyable. Merci pour vos commentaires. N'hésitez vraiment pas à me laisser vos avis positifs ou négatifs. Je suis inspirée en ce moment alors vous allez probablement avoir plusieurs chapitres dans les jours qui viennent... bonne lecture à tous ... et à bientôt pour la suite ... Milles bisous**_


	43. Chapitre 43 : L'impensable

_**Du côté d'Aria **_

Je finissais de faire le petit déjeuner, Ezra terminait de se préparer dans la salle de bain. On devait être au travail dans une heure. J'avais rendez-vous avec mon patron pour la séance photo d'un couple qui fêtait leur cinquante ans de mariage. Je m'imaginais ce que cela serait quand ce sera notre tour. Je fus envahis d'une vague de tristesse à l'idée de penser que nous serons probablement sans enfants. Je secouais la tête pour essayer de chasser cette idée de ma tête. Nous avions décidé Ezra et moi de laisser de côté cette histoire de bébé pour un moment. Plus question de piqûres, de prises de températures, de câlins programmés..

J'avais d'ailleurs rendez-vous cette après-midi avec le gynécologue pour voir avec lui ce qui clochait chez moi. J'avais mes règles depuis quinze jours maintenant. Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Le traitement avait du agir à l'envers et je devais probablement faire une mauvaise réaction. Ezra entra dans la cuisine. Il était élégant comme à son habitude..

\- Attention Mr le professeur, vous allez faire chavirer les cœurs de vos élèves.

\- Ce n'est pas dans mon habitude lança-t-il en éclatant de rire..

Il m'attrapa par la taille et déposa un baiser tendre dans mon cou. Il sentait bon, j'adorai sentir son corps prêt du mien, comme ci cela m'était indispensable pour respirer.

\- Penses-tu que ce sera comme ça encore dans plusieurs années Ezra ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Penses- tu que nous serons toujours autant amoureux, toujours autant collés l'un à l'autre ?

\- Bien sur mon amour, je ne pourrais me passer de toi comme ça, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Comme ça.. enfin non nous avons une séance pour un couple aujourd'hui qui fête leur cinquante ans de mariage.. Je me demandais si l'attirance physique comme nous vivions actuellement s'estompe avec le temps.

\- Peut-être pour les autres, mais pas pour nous.. Je ne pourrais jamais cesser d'avoir envie de te prendre dans mes bras, de respirer tes cheveux, d'embrasser tes lèvres mon amour.

\- Tu me le promets ?

\- Promis bébé.. dit-il déposant un autre baiser sur mon front.

Nous déjeunions rapidement puis partions pour le travail. Je le déposais sur le parking de l'université. Il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser tendrement.

\- A ce soir mon amour, que dirais-tu d'aller dîner quelque part et d'aller voir un film ensuite ? Je ne finis pas trop tard ce soir.

\- Parfait. Je ne finis pas tard non plus. J'ai cours cette après-midi après la séance photo. Ensuite j'ai mon rendez-vous chez Dr Brown. Ce sera très bien.

\- Alors à ce soir .. tu passes me prendre vers six heures ?

\- Pas de soucis, à ce soir mon amour. Passe une bonne journée.

\- Toi aussi, petit cœur.

Je le regardais s'éloigner pendant un instant et je démarrais la voiture. Une fois arrivée au studio, je m'affairai à tout mettre en place avant l'arrivée de nos clients. J'étais dans mes pensées lorsque la clochette de la porte du studio retentit. Une dame d'un certain âge entra, suivit de son époux probablement. Il semblait très attentionné envers elle, lui tenant la porte, lui donnant le bras jusqu'au comptoir.

\- Puis-je vous aider ? leur demanda Axel, mon patron.

\- Nous avons rendez-vous .. Mr et Mme Appelger. Nous nous sommes parlés au téléphone.

\- Bien sûr ! nous vous attendions.. Aria ! montre à nos clients la salle de photographie s'il te plait, pendant que je prends le reste des appareils.

\- Pas de soucis, voulez- vous bien me suivre s'il vous plait ?

\- Avec plaisir, répondit la femme.

Je les conduisis donc à l'arrière de la boutique, où nous avions tout installé. La séance se passa merveilleusement bien. Ils étaient adorables l'un envers l'autre, touchants. Il lui parlait avec douceur, s'inquiétant sans cesse de son bien être. Il me rappela Ezra. Elle de son côté regardait son homme avec admiration. On voyait au premier regard à quel point elle aimait cet homme, à quel point il était son tout. J'étais curieuse, je les observais, ce qui ne tarda pas à interpeler la femme.

\- Quelque chose vous chiffonne jeune fille ?

\- Hum, non Madame absolument rien.

\- Je vous vois nous observer depuis tout à l'heure.

\- C'est juste que je suis admirative. Vous semblez encore tellement amoureux.

\- Pourquoi cela semble vous étonner ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je pensais que la passion s'éteignait un peu avec le temps.

\- Absolument pas, jeune fille, l'amour quand il est là, et bien réel ne s'éteint jamais. Peu importe les difficultés qu'il rencontre, l'amour reste toujours le même.

Je souris à cet instant, pensant à notre amour. Il était bel et bien réel. Nous nous aimions tellement que rien ni personne n'avait pu nous séparer. Nous avions donc encore de belles et heureuses années devant nous.

\- Vous êtes amoureuse ? me demanda la vieille dame.

\- Oui Madame, éperdument.

\- Quel bonheur alors.. vous allez vous marier un jour je suppose.

\- Nous le sommes déjà en fait.

\- Mais vous êtes étudiante, votre employeur me disait..

\- Oui mais je n'ai pas pu attendre, je l'aimais tellement. Il est plus âgé que moi, il en était déjà à cette étape de sa vie depuis un moment. Quand il m'a demandé de l'épouser je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que dire oui. Je suis tellement amoureuse de lui. Il est mon âme sœur.

\- Quel merveilleuse chose. Joseph aussi est mon âme sœur. C'est une bénédiction. Vous voulez des enfants ? ou vous en avez peut-être ?

\- Nous en voulons, mais malheureusement je n'arrive pas à être enceinte.

\- C'est tellement triste. Mais il faut garder espoir. Je suis sûre que vous finirez par devenir maman un jour.

\- Merci, vous êtes adorable. Merci pour cet échange. J'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance. Je dois partir à présent. Mon cour commence bientôt.

\- Au plaisir de vous revoir un jour, jeune fille, prenez soin de vous.

\- Merci, également de votre côté. Au revoir.

Je gagnais ensuite ma salle de cour. J'avais adoré cette séance avec ce merveilleux couple. Il me donnait de l'espoir en l'avenir. L'heure du déjeuner arriva rapidement. J'en profitais pour appeler mon mari.

\- Mon cœur ? comment vas-tu ?

\- Ma puce, je suis heureux d'entendre ta voix. Tu me manques déjà beaucoup. J'ai hâte de te voir ce soir.

\- Moi aussi mon amour. Toujours partant pour le cinéma et le restaurant ensuite ?

\- Bien sûr ma puce. Tu es en train de déjeuner là ?

\- J'y vais, j'attends juste Sacha et les filles. Nous devons aller manger une pizza tous ensemble.

\- Parfait, tu as raison. Il faut profiter des bons moments ma chérie.

\- Et toi ?

\- Un sandwich, je suis coincé au bureau. J'ai une tonne de papier en retard. Je veux tout avoir terminé pour la réunion de la semaine prochaine.

\- On peut remettre à plus tard pour le cinéma tu sais..

\- Non mon amour, j'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de passer du temps avec toi.

\- D'accord. Je vais te laisser mon mari adoré. Mes amis viennent d'arriver nous y allons.

\- A ce soir, je t'aime ma princesse.

\- Je t'aime aussi, mon ange.

Nous prenions donc le chemin de la pizzeria. Le début d'après midi passa très vite et mes cours étaient terminés. Je rentrais vite à la maison me rafraichir un peu avant le rendez-vous chez le gynécologue. J'appréhendais un peu. J'espérais qu'il ne trouve rien d'inquiétant encore. Une fois prête je me mis de nouveau en route. Il ne me fallu pas longtemps pour traverser la ville et me retrouver à son cabinet. Je m'installais sur un des grands fauteuils bleus de la salle d'attente après avoir signalé ma présence à la secrétaire. J'attrapais un magazine sur la pile, histoire de passer le temps. Je ne regardais pas vraiment les articles, je vérifiais sans arrêt la porte dans l'espoir que mon tour arrive vite. J'angoissais de plus en plus à chaque minute écoulée. L'assistante m'appela enfin. J'entrais dans le bureau familier du Dr Brown.

\- Aria, comment allez vous ?

\- Plutôt bien, merci docteur.

\- Alors où en sommes nous dans le traitement.

\- Cela n'a pas fonctionné. J'ai eu mes règles.

\- Je suis désolée Aria.

\- Merci.

\- Vous êtes ici pour un nouveau traitement donc ?

\- A vrai dire non. Je n'arrête pas de saigner depuis mes règles. Peu certes, mais assez pour que ce soit désagréable.

\- Avez vous fais un test ?

\- Non, ce n'était pas nécessaire, mes règles étaient là le jour exact prévu. C'est juste ce dysfonctionnement qui me pose problème.

\- D'accord, nous allons faire une prise de sang et voir de quoi il en retourne.

\- Encore ? c'est vraiment obligatoire ?

\- C'est le meilleur moyen de savoir si tout va bien.

\- Si je n'ai pas le choix alors, d'accord.

\- Mon assistante va venir vous faire la prise de sang. Nous aurons les résultats dans quelques heures. Je vous appellerai pour vous dire de quoi il s'agit. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je suis sûre que ce n'est rien de bien important.

\- Merci Docteur, à bientôt.

\- Au revoir, Aria.

Une fois que l'assistante avait prélevé le sang nécessaire, je rejoignais rapidement ma voiture. Je devais passer prendre Ezra et j'étais déjà très en retard. J'arrivais quelques temps plus tard sur le parking de l'université. Mon mari attendait déjà dehors. Il me rejoignit et s'installa sur le siège passager. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ma joue et attacha sa ceinture.

\- Comment s'est passée ton après-midi mon amour ? demanda-t-il

\- Très bien. Les cours étaient très intéressants.

\- Et le rendez-vous chez le Dr ?

\- Il ne m'a rien dit de particulier. J'ai dû faire une prise de sang pour savoir si tout va bien.

\- Tu n'as pas été trop effrayée ?

\- Je n'ai pas aimé faire ça seule, sans toi. Je déteste vraiment les piqûres.

\- Tu auras les résultats quand ?

\- Dans quelques heures.. il m'appellera pour me dire ce qu'il en est.

\- D'accord mon amour, je suis sûre que tout ira bien. Il déposa un baiser tendre sur mes lèvres, tenant mon menton dans sa main. Je démarrais et nous retournions à la maison avant d'aller au cinéma. Je décidais de prendre une bonne douche pour me détendre. Ezra prenait un café dans le salon en préparant rapidement ce qu'il lui fallait pour son travail le lendemain.

Je sortais à peine de la salle de bain, lorsque mon téléphone sonna. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce pour savoir où il se trouvait. Il était posé sur la table de chevet. Je l'attrapais et regardais rapidement qui m'appelait avant de décrocher. C'était le cabinet du Dr Brown.

\- Allo ?

\- Madame Aria Fitz ?

\- Oui c'est moi.

\- Je suis l'assistante du Dr Brown. Je vous appelle car nous avons vos résultats.

\- D'accord, je pensais que ce serait plus long. Alors tout va bien ?

\- Tout va même très bien Mme Fitz. Félicitation vous êtes enceinte.

\- Pardon.. je ..

\- Oui vous êtes enceinte..

\- Vous êtes sûre ? ce sont bien mes résultats, il n'y a pas d'erreurs ?

\- Non aucune erreur. Le Dr veut vous voir demain pour une échographie. Il veut contrôler que tout se passe bien.

\- Oui mais les saignements alors ?

\- C'est assez fréquent en début de grossesse Mme Fitz, ne vous inquiétez pas. Le Dr vous expliquera tout demain.

\- D'accord.. d'accord.

\- Vous pouvez être là pour dix heures trente ?

\- Oui oui j'y serais .. merci.. merci encore

\- Bonne soirée Madame.

\- A demain.

Je raccrochais.. j'étais sous le choc de la nouvelle. Je tremblais de partout. Un flot de bonheur immense m'envahit et je fondais en larmes. C'est à ce moment qu'Ezra entra dans la chambre. Il me regarda stupéfait et se précipita vers moi.

\- Chérie.. chérie .. tout va bien ? que se passe-t-il ?

Aucun mot ne sortais je pleurais .. je pleurais .. je n'arrivais pas à arrêter de pleurer.. Je pleurais et je riais en même temps.. J'étais dans un état d'euphorie totale. J'aurais bien voulu dire à Ezra la nouvelle. Mais je n'arrivais pas à parler.

\- Mon amour, explique moi. Tu me fais peur .. Aria..

Je reprenais ma respiration. J'essayai de me calmer.. Je me jetais dans les bras de mon époux. Je le serrais si fort. Je parvins finalement entre deux sanglots à articuler quelques mots.

\- Le Dr a appelé...

\- Oui.. c'est grave ? mon amour dis moi ..

\- J- Je ...e... nous allons avoir un bébé Ezra.. nous allons avoir un bébé.

\- Un... un ... un bébé ... Aria ?!

\- Oui, je suis enceinte..

\- On va avoir un bébé.. on va vraiment avoir un bébé ?

\- Oui mon amour, nous allons être parents.. dis-je recommençant à fondre en larmes. Ezra me serra dans ses bras. Je pleurais de nouveau. J'étais tellement heureuse à cet instant. J'étais enfin enceinte. Ezra me regardait les larmes coulant aussi sur son visage. Il m'embrassa avec passion. Il était si heureux. J'avais enfin réussi l'impensable. J'allais donner la vie.

_**Merci encore et encore de continuer à lire mon histoire, chapitre après chapitre. J'espère que celui ci vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires. Merci de tout cœur de me suivre. A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre. Mille Baisers.**_


	44. Chapitre 44 : Un moment magique

_**Du côté d'Ezra**_

Nous étions dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Des larmes de bonheur coulaient sur nos joues. La joie nous avait envahi. Nous allions enfin devenir parents. Je la fixais un instant, posais mes mains de chaque côté de son visage et l'embrassais avec passion.

\- Merci, merci mon amour de me faire ce si beau cadeau. Tu fais de moi un homme comblé. Mon amour, merci de ce merveilleux présent.

\- Mon cœur, je ne suis pas seule dans cette aventure. C'est aussi grâce à toi s'il y a un petit bébé qui pousse dans mon ventre.

\- Qui pousse... dans ton ventre... A ces mots, je m'agenouillais devant elle.. je posais délicatement mes mains sur son ventre et déposais un baiser. Je n'en revenais pas il y avait dans le ventre de ma femme, mon enfant, mon enfant à moi. J'allais vraiment devenir père.. j'allais devenir père. Je me relevais et regardais Aria.

\- Tu.. tu vas bien ? tu n'as besoin de rien ? demandai-je soudain anxieux.

\- Non, je vais bien. Je me sens même très bien. Aucune fatigue, aucune nausée pour le moment. Rien ne pouvait me faire penser qu'un petit être s'était installé en moi.

\- Oh mon amour, je suis tellement heureux si tu savais.. je t'aime ma princesse.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon ange. Et si nous allions diner ? je meurs de faim proposa Aria.

\- Oui bien sur bébé. Allons-y.

Nous sortions donc dîner comme nous l'avions prévu. La soirée était juste parfaite. J'ouvrais la porte de la voiture et aidais mon épouse à s'installer. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers la place du conducteur. Je démarrais et pris la route.

\- Ezra.. !

\- Oui mon amour ? tout va bien ? demandai-je

\- Tu peux rouler un peu plus vite tu sais ..

\- Oui mais je dois faire attention à toi, à vous.. je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

\- Quand même, je crois que le piéton là va plus vite que nous, dit-elle éclatant de rire.

\- Je la regardais et ne put m'empêcher de rire avec elle.

Nous arrivions au restaurant, je me garais et allais aussitôt ouvrir la portière du côté passager. Aria me fixa un instant alors que je lui tendais la main pour l'aider à sortir de voiture.

\- Ezra, mon ange !

\- Oui ma puce ?

\- Tu ne vas pas faire ça pour tout dis-moi ?

\- Faire quoi ? l'interrogeai-je

\- Me traiter comme ci j'allais me briser en mille morceaux.. je suis juste enceinte Ezra, je ne suis pas malade, ni fragile.

\- Je suis désolé, je veux juste vous protéger. Je suis tellement heureux... tellement heureux.

\- Je sais, mais promets moi d'arrêter.. s'il te plait

\- Mais c'est mon rôle, tu vas porter le bébé. C'est la moindre des choses.. non ?

\- Écoute je te promets de te dire quand j'aurais vraiment besoin de quelque chose .. d'accord ?

\- Marché conclu.. et maintenant allons manger lui dis-je la prenant par la main.

Nous passions le reste de la soirée à faire des projets, à imaginer ce petit être grandir et vivre à nos côtés. Une fois le repas terminé, Aria demanda de rentrer, elle voulait quand même se reposer. Cette histoire de saignement ne la rassurait pas. Elle voulait ne pas trop en faire au risque de perdre une fois de plus notre bébé.

_**Du côté d'Aria**_

Nous étions tous les deux allongés sur le lit. J'étais dans les bras de mon mari, il avait posé sa main sur mon ventre, comme pour protéger notre bébé. Il s'était endormi dans cette position. Je le regardais si paisible. Il avait rêvé de cet instant depuis si longtemps. Quand il avait appris pour Malcom, il avait eu tout de suite l'instinct paternel. Il s'était senti tout de suite père. Il avait adoré ce rôle. Découvrir plus tard, que finalement ce n'était pas son fils, avait brisé quelque chose en lui. Il souffrait de ça. Et ce soir enfin, il ne souffrait plus. Il allait devenir père et cette fois pour de bon. Cet enfant était réellement le sien et personne ne pourrait lui enlever ça. J'étais tellement heureuse pour lui. Je l'aimais d'un amour si grand, je bénissais le ciel de m'avoir permis d'être celle qui lui donnait cette joie. Je finis par m'endormir quelques minutes plus tard.

L'alarme me tira du sommeil. Nous devions nous préparer pour le rendez-vous avec le Dr Brown. Ezra avait prévu d'appeler son assistant pour lui dire qu'il serait absent ce matin. Il voulait m'accompagner et être là pour assister à la toute première rencontre avec notre bébé. Je le réveillais tout doucement en lui chatouillant les narines. J'adorais le taquiner dès le réveil. Il était assez gentil pour ne jamais râler même si il était agacé. Il ouvrit les yeux et aussitôt un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Bonjour mon amour, me dit-il déposant un baiser dans mon cou.

\- Bonjour, mon ange. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Génial.. une nuit parfaite.

\- Nous devons nous préparer et tu dois appeler au travail.

\- Oui bien sûr .. mais avant viens ici.. dit-il. Il se pencha sur mon ventre et y déposa un baiser. Il se proposa pour le petit déjeuner. Je décidais donc de me préparer pendant ce temps là. Je pris une rapide douche. Puis je regagnais la chambre, une serviette autour de la taille pour choisir mes vêtements. Une fois mes sous vêtements passés, je m'arrêtais quelques instants devant le miroir et je fixai mon ventre. Je posais délicatement les mains et essayais de m'imaginer avec un ventre rond.

\- Tu vas être magnifique, ma princesse, j'ai hâte de voir ton joli ventre s'arrondir dit Ezra qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Je suis pressée aussi..

\- Le petit déjeuner est servi, ma puce.

\- J'arrive tout de suite, merci.

Je m'habillais rapidement et rejoignais Ezra dans la cuisine. Une odeur délicieuse se dégageait du four. Mon mari avait fait les choses en grand. Il avait préparé un petit déjeuner complet. Il avait dressé la table, pressé des oranges pour avoir du jus frais, et cuisiné.

\- Hum ça donne faim.. lançai-je

\- Je me suis dis que tu devais avoir faim, et puis tu manges pour deux à présent. Tu dois prendre des forces.

\- Tu es un amour, mon Ezra lui dis-je l'embrassant dans le cou et m'installant à côté de lui.

\- Bon appétit.. tu veux du café ?

\- Euh, non merci mon ange. Plus de café pour moi pour le moment. Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé.

\- Ah oui.. tu as raison. Je passerai acheter du décaféiné en rentrant du travail ce soir.. ok ?

\- C'est gentil, mon amour. Bon appétit.

Nous dévorions notre repas. Ezra me regardait de temps à autre avec tendresse. Je voyais dans son regard à quel point me savoir enceinte le comblait de bonheur. J'étais tellement heureuse d'en être responsable. Une fois mon petit déjeuner englouti je retournais finir de me préparer. Ezra se proposa de remplir le lave-vaisselle. Une fois prête nous pouvions partir pour notre rendez-vous.

Nous arrivions enfin au cabinet, il y avait eu quelques bouchons sur la route. Nous étions impatients d'être enfin arrivés. Cette fois ci, j'étais ravie de retourner dans le cabinet du Dr Brown. Nous nous installions dans la salle d'attente et attendions notre tour. Contrairement aux autres fois, je ne détournais pas le regard des posters de femmes enceintes accrochés sur les murs. Je les fixais même m'imaginant à leur place dans quelques mois. Je posais une main sur mon ventre et le caressais. J'avais encore du mal à réaliser qu'un petit bout était là, bien au chaud.

\- Mme Fitz ! Le docteur va vous recevoir nous annonça son assistante.

\- Merci..

Nous entrions dans le bureau et nous installions. Dr Brown entra quelques instants plus tard.

\- Mr et Mme Fitz, je suis ravi de vous voir. Alors ? finalement le traitement a fait son effet.

\- Oui Dr, apparemment lui répondis-je.

\- Nous allons voir ça. Je vous laisse passer derrière le paravent. Il y a une blouse sur la petite étagère, vous devrez la passer et nous pourrons commencer. Je reviens tout de suite.

Le médecin s'absenta quelques instants. Je me déshabillais et mettais la blouse. Je m' asseyais ensuite sur la table d'examens en attendant le retour du Docteur.

\- Tout va bien ma puce ? demanda Ezra.

\- Oui tout va bien, je suis juste un peu nerveuse. Pas toi ?

\- Oh oui alors.. je n'en peux plus d'attendre.

C'est à ce moment que le médecin fit son retour.

\- Bon nous allons regarder ça de plus prêt. Vous allez vous allonger et relever la blouse. Je vais mettre un gel sur votre ventre. C'est un peu froid, mais ça me permettra de mieux voir votre bébé.

\- D'accord docteur.

\- Donc si mes calculs sont exacts vous êtes enceinte de quatre semaines ce qui nous fait six semaines d'aménorrhées.

\- Euh oui, je crois dis-je un peu perdue dans les calculs avouai-je.

\- Et bien les semaines d'aménorrhées sont celles depuis votre dernières règles.

\- D'accord..

\- A ce stade nous devrions voir un embryon.

Il déposa alors le gel, puis posa l'appareil sur mon ventre. Ezra prit ma main, il était visiblement aussi impatient que moi.

\- Nous y voilà.. expliqua le docteur.

Je fixai l'écran sans vraiment comprendre ce que je regardais.

\- Tout va bien ? demandai-je

\- Oui Aria, tout va bien. Vous voyez là ce petit haricot ?

\- Oui je vois..

\- Et bien c'est votre bébé.

\- C'est ... je restais sans voix.

\- Et là docteur.. demanda Ezra.. qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Votre deuxième bébé..

\- Notre quoi ? demanda-t-il de nouveau.

\- Félicitation Mr et Mme Fitz vous attendez des jumeaux.

\- Des jumeaux ? demandais-je. Vous... vous êtes sur ?

\- Oui vraiment sur.

\- C'est incroyable ! s'exclama Ezra. Nous rêvions si fort d'avoir un bébé et finalement nous allons en avoir deux.

\- Oui, c'est exact.

Je fixais l'écran. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de ce spectacle magique. Là devant mes yeux, sur cet écran, je voyais pour la première fois mes bébés. Deux petites crevettes qui avaient décidées de venir en même temps. Je ne pus contenir ma joie plus longtemps, j'éclatais en sanglot.

\- Tout va bien Aria ? demanda le médecin.

\- Oui, je suis juste si heureuse.

Je me tournais alors vers mon époux, il avait lui aussi des larmes pleins les yeux. Il regardait l'écran avec une telle admiration. J'étais folle de bonheur.

\- Voilà, j'ai pris toutes les mesures nécessaires. Je vous imprime une photo et je vous laisse vous rhabiller. Nous discuterons ensuite de ce qui va se passer.

\- D'accord.. merci docteur.

Il s'absenta de nouveau. Nous étions à présent seuls face à cette nouvelle.

\- Tu.. tu es heureux mon amour ? demandai-je à Ezra

\- Des jumeaux ? je n'en reviens pas.. nous allons avoir des jumeaux.. je suis doublement heureux ma princesse.

\- Je n'en reviens pas non plus.

Ezra s'approcha de moi, et me pris dans ses bras puis m'embrassa tendrement. Je nettoyais ensuite le gel qui restait sur mon ventre et je retournais derrière le paravent remettre mes vêtements. Une fois prête, je rejoignais Ezra et le médecin qui était de retour avec la photo de nos petits cœurs.

\- Alors je vais vous prescrire des vitamines à prendre tous les jours. Ensuite nous nous reverrons chaque mois pour le suivi de votre grossesse. Vous aurez, et je suis désolé, des prises de sang à faire avant chaque examen pour vérifier que tout va bien.

\- D'accord, je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour mes bébés docteur, même des prises de sang.

\- Très bien. Concernant les saignements, il faut vous rassurer cela arrive en début de grossesse, tout va bien à l'échographie. Il n'y a aucun décollement, aucun soucis apparent. Vos bébés vont bien. Il faut juste vous reposer assez souvent et ne pas porter de charges lourdes. A part ça vous pouvez avoir une vie tout à fait normale.

\- Et.. hum hum.. et concernant les rapports intimes ? demanda Ezra.

\- Ezra ! m'exclamai-je lui lançant un regard désapprobateur.

\- Non Aria, votre mari a raison de poser toutes les questions mêmes les plus gênantes. C'est important d'être bien informés.

\- Alors tu vois ! me répondit-il l'air amusé.

\- Vous pouvez avoir des rapports intimes sans problème. Il suffit juste d'écouter votre femme. Elle saura vous dire quand et si ça devient douloureux. Autrement aucune contre-indication.

\- Nous vous remercions docteur pour toutes ces précisions.

\- Je vous revois donc le mois prochain.

\- Au revoir docteur.

\- Au revoir.

Nous quittions alors le bureau du gynécologue, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. Nous remontions en voiture et rentrions à la maison. Nous nous laissions tomber sur le canapé du salon. Je tenais la photo entre mes mains. Je la regardais encore et encore..

\- Aria ?

\- Oui.. mon amour...

\- Nous allons avoir des jumeaux... dit-il

\- Je sais mon amour, je sais...

_**J'espère que vous continuez à aimer mon histoire. Je vous remercie encore de me lire et d'être toujours nombreux à me suivre. A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre. A très vite. Mille baisers.**_


	45. Chapitre 45 : Que lui arrive-t-il ?

_**Du côté d' Aria**_

\- Humm..

\- Quoi ? tout va bien mon amour ?

\- Ouiii.. Ezra tout va bien.. continue je t'en prie ne t'arrêtes pas...

Il était très tôt ce matin là et j'avais été réveillée par une envie d'aller aux toilettes, comme à peu près chaque jour depuis quinze jours maintenant. Les hormones me jouaient des tours, et j'avais constamment envie de faire l'amour avec mon mari. Je l'avais donc réveillé comme presque tous les matins depuis quelques temps.. Ezra était en moi, j'avais plus de plaisir qu'avant. La grossesse agissait bizarrement sur mon corps de ce côté là. Ezra lui depuis quelques temps semblait mal à l'aise. Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas mais quand je lui demandais il répondait toujours que tout était parfait.

\- Plus vite Ezra.. plus fort.. encore.. je le suppliais. Il ne semblait pas m'écouter et notre rapport n'était pas aussi bien que je l'aurais espéré. Il s'arrêta, et s'allongea à côté de moi.

\- Tout va bien ? demandai-je

\- Oui, oui je suis fatigué c'est tout.

\- Je comprends, dis-je frustrée. Nous n'échangions plus aucun mot, et je finis par m'endormir de nouveau. Lorsque j'ouvrais de les yeux, Ezra n'était plus là. Il avait laissé un mot sur son oreiller.

_"Je suis parti travailler, tu dormais si bien que je n'ai pas eu le cœur de te réveiller. A ce soir, Je t'aime." _Quelque chose n'allait pas. Je le sentais au plus profond de moi et je me posais la question de savoir ce qui tracassais mon mari. Je n'avais pas cours de la matinée. J'en profitais donc pour trainer un peu avant de me préparer. J'avalais un bon petit déjeuner, puis j'allais prendre ma douche et m'habiller pour la journée. Une fois prête, je décidais d'appeler Ezra.

\- Allo, mon cœur. Je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non, tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui mais tu aurais pu me réveiller.. je n'ai même pas pu avoir de bisou ce matin.

\- Je devais aller travailler et tu dois te reposer.

\- Oui, je sais. Tu rentres tard ce soir ? j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait passer une soirée en amoureux à la maison.

\- Non, je finis tôt je passerais chercher de quoi dîner et nous pourrons regarder un film.

\- J'avais en tête un autre projet Mr Fitz..

\- Je.. je dois y aller.. je te laisse ma princesse. A ce soir.

Ezra coupa court à la conversation. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il avait. Peut-être le stress du travail. Je décidais alors de lui organiser une petite surprise pour le soir même, histoire de le détendre. J'avais encore du temps devant moi avant mon premier cours. Je me rendais donc faire les boutiques. J'arrivais rapidement dans le centre ville, je garais la voiture et entrais dans le magasin de lingerie. Je parcourais les rayons à la recherche de dessous sexy qui pourraient plaire à Ezra.

\- Je peux vous aider ? proposa la vendeuse.

\- Je veux bien s'il vous plait. Voilà, je veux faire une surprise à mon mari. Il est stressé par le travail et je me disais qu'un petite soirée en amoureux pourrait le détendre.

\- Je vois..

\- J'aimerai de la dentelle, il adore ça. Mais je voudrais aussi quelque chose de confortable pour moi, je suis enceinte et ma poitrine commence un peu à être douloureuse.

\- Justement, j'ai une toute nouvelle collection qui vient d'arriver. Une de mes amies vient de créer sa propre ligne de sous-vêtements pour femme enceinte.

\- Parfait !

\- Je vous montre ?

\- Avec plaisir ..

La vendeuse m'emmena dans le rayon au fond du magasin. De très jolis modèles y étaient exposés.

\- En dentelle, vous avez ce genre de modèle. Il se compose de trois pièces, le soutien-gorge, la culotte et le porte jarretelle.

\- C'est très jolie.. je pense que mon mari aimerait beaucoup.

\- Nous avons aussi celui-là un peu différent. Il se compose d'un bustier et d'une culotte.. le tout toujours en dentelle.

\- Ah oui j'aime beaucoup aussi.

\- Ou bien ce modèle. C'est une guêpière. C'est très bien aussi.

\- Je crois que je vais me laisser tenter par la guêpière, je n'en ai pas encore. Je pense que ça pourrait lui plaire.

\- D'accord, avez-vous besoin de bas ?

\- Oui s'il vous plait.

Je payais mon achat, et prenais la direction du campus pour suivre mes cours de l'après-midi. Je m'arrêtais en route pour prendre de quoi manger. Je mourrais de faim. Je mangeais sans arrêt en ce moment, un autre effet des hormones. Le temps passa très vite et il était déjà l'heure pour moi de rentrer. Je voulais me préparer avant l'arrivée d' Ezra. Je me précipitais dans la salle de bain. Une rapide douche histoire de me rafraichir, je passais les sous-vêtements que j'avais acheté le jour même. Je coiffais mes cheveux et me maquillais. Une dernière touche de parfum et j'étais prête à accueillir mon homme. Je passais un peignoir en dentelle et je me rendais dans la cuisine pour dresser la table du dîner. J'installais au centre des chandelles et je baissais l'intensité de la lumière pour obtenir un effet plus romantique. Je plaçais ensuite un cd dans le lecteur et je démarrais la musique. Tout était prêt pour l'accueillir. Il arriva d'ailleurs quelques instants plus tard. Je l'accueillis avec un large sourire.

\- Bonsoir mon amour, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Oui ma princesse merci.. me dit-il m'embrassant sur le front.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine et y déposa les plats qu'il avait été chercher chez le traiteur.

\- Tu as mis une jolie table, mon ange, c'est très réussi me dit-il.

\- Oui, entre autre répondis-je un peu vexée de voir qu'il ne disait rien sur ma tenue.

\- Nous pouvons dîner, dit-il je meurs de faim et toi ?

\- Oui moi aussi, dis-je d'un ton un peu triste voyant que mes dessous ne faisaient pas l'effet que j'aurais désiré.

Nous dinions sans échanger plus de trois mots, seule la musique venait couper le silence qui régnait ce soir. Une fois le repas terminé, Ezra nettoya la cuisine et alla se doucher. J'en profitais pour m'étendre sur le lit dans une pose suggestive. Lorsqu'il sorti de la salle de bain, il semblait plus réceptif à ma tenue que plus tôt dans la soirée. Il vint s'allonger à côté de moi et m'embrassa dans le cou. Je profitais de l'occasion pour aussitôt me mettre sur lui et je commençais à l'embrasser passionnément. Il répondit à mon baiser me caressant le dos. Je me rassurais alors, me disant qu'il devait vraiment être stressé par le travail. J'embrassais son torse et caressais son sexe à travers son boxer. Il grogna de plaisir. Je glissais le long de son corps continuant à embrasser son ventre puis j'ôtais son sous-vêtements. A ce moment précis, il m'arrêta ..

\- Aria, non s'il te plait.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pas ce soir, je suis fatigué.

\- Ezra !

\- Je suis vraiment fatigué, me dit-il. Il m'embrassait sur le front et éteignait la lampe de chevet.

Je restais là quelques instants avant de me coucher de mon côté, lui tournant le dos. J'étais frustrée et vexée de son attitude.

Les jours qui passèrent n'étaient pas mieux que les précédents toutes mes tentatives pour avoir de l'intimité avec mon mari se soldaient par des échecs. Je commençais à me poser pas mal de questions. Je devenais suspicieuse. Je commençais à me demander si Ezra n'avait pas une maitresse. C'est ce qui expliquerait qu'il n'ai plus envie de moi. Je fondais en larmes. L'idée qu'Ezra me trompe m'était insupportable. Je décidais donc le soir même de le confronter. Il fallait que je règle ce problème très rapidement. Si il avait rencontré une autre femme il devait me le dire, si il n'avait plus envie de moi j'avais le droit de savoir.

Lorsqu'il rentra du travail je l'attendais déjà à la maison. J'étais frustrée et en colère mais j'essayais de me calmer. Je voulais obtenir des explications et m'énerver contre lui ne me donnerais pas les réponses. De plus ce n'était surement pas bon pour mes bébés. Je respirais donc profondément et je démarrai la conversation.

\- Ezra... as-tu une maitresse dis-je regrettant aussitôt d'avoir été si direct.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Tu m'as bien entendu Ezra... Tu me trompes ? tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Mais non Aria, voyons d'où te viens cette idée stupide..

\- Je ne sais pas.. je semble ne plus intéressée donc.. j'en déduis qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie.

\- Mais mon amour, pourquoi voudrais-tu que je te trompe. Je suis marié avec la femme la plus merveilleuse au monde.

\- Alors que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je ne comprends pas Aria, de quoi parles-tu ?

\- De nous, de sexe.. pourquoi ne veux-tu plus me faire l'amour Ezra ?

\- Ah... ça ..

\- Oui ça.. dis-je en colère contre lui. J'avais voulu contenir mes émotions mais c'était plus fort que moi. Les hormones avaient pris le dessus et je pleurais de rage en parlant avec mon mari.

Ezra s'approcha de moi et essaya de me prendre dans ses bras, je le repoussais violemment.

\- Non Ezra ça ne marche pas.. Je veux une explication et je la veux maintenant ! dis-je en hurlant.

\- Mon amour, calme toi .. s'il te plait..

\- Non Ezra.. je ne me calme pas.. je veux savoir.. et je veux savoir maintenant.. Tu me dis ce qu'il se passe ou je pars ! c'est aussi simple que ça ...

\- Aria, chérie, voyons.. je t'en prie calme toi... s'il te plait..

\- J'attends ... je t'assure que je suis sérieuse.

\- Écoute.. mon amour.. je...

\- Tu quoi ? hurlais-je encore.

\- J'ai peur.. voilà..

\- Peur ? mais peur de quoi Ezra.

\- J'ai peur de te blesser, j'ai peur de faire du mal à nos bébés.. j'ai vraiment peur.

\- Oohh Ezra.. dis-je d'un ton soudainement plus calme.

\- J'ai essayé de ne pas écouter ma peur, mais je n'y arrive pas. A chaque fois que nous faisons l'amour, j'ai peur. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

\- Mais tu as entendu le Dr Brown mon amour, il a dit que c'était sans danger.

\- Oui mais je n'arrive pas.. je n'y arrive pas..

Je m'approchais alors de lui et le prenais dans mes bras.. J'étais soulagée qu'il ne me trompe pas. Je regrettais de m'être si vite emportée et d' être allée aussi rapidement à cette conclusion idiote. Ezra ne m'aurait pas fait une chose pareil. Quelle idiote !

\- Écoute mon amour, je te promets qu'au moindre doute que j'aurais, à la moindre douleur que je ressentirais je t'en parlerais. Je t'assure que je vais bien. Les bébés ne risquent rien. Ils sont protégés. Tu dois vraiment te détendre d'accord. Je te promets que moi et tes bébés nous allons très bien.

\- Je suis désolé mon amour..

\- Désolé de quoi ? demandai-je

\- De t'avoir fais peur. J'aurais dû t'en parler plutôt que de ne rien dire .. je t'ai laissé imaginer les pires choses.

\- Oui tu aurais du m'en parler mon amour. Je me posais beaucoup de questions.

\- Oui, vraiment pardon ma princesse.

\- Surtout quand tu n'as aucune réaction devant les jolis sous-vêtements que je mets pour te rendre fou.

\- Oh oui ... ces sous-vêtements c'était une vraie torture de résister.. Tu étais tellement incroyable.

\- Je pensais que tu n'avais pas remarqué.. avouai-je.

\- Oh si, j'avais remarqué. J'étais comme un fou ce soir là. J'ai bien failli craquer.

Il me regarda alors, posa sa main sur ma joue et m'embrassa langoureusement.

\- Tu les repasserais pour moi ? me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Avec plaisir mon amour..

Je cédais donc à son désir et passais la guêpière et les bas qui étaient soigneusement rangés dans mon tiroir. Lorsque je sortais de la salle de bain, Ezra était déjà allongé sur notre lit en boxer. Il avait donné à notre chambre une ambiance très romantique. Je m'approchais du lit, et rejoignais mon époux sur le lit. Je me retrouvais assise sur lui. Il attrapa ma taille avec sa main droite et de sa main gauche attrapa mon cou m'obligeant à me pencher vers lui pour m'embrasser.

\- Bébé.. tu es fabuleuse.. Comment veux-tu que j'ai envie d'une autre femme quand je t'ai toi.. ?

\- Chuut.. fais moi l'amour Ezra..

Ce soir là, Ezra laissa de côté ses angoisses. Il me fit l'amour avec passion. Et au petit matin, cette fois ci c'est lui qui me réveilla avec une envie de rattraper tout ces jours sans avoir été capable de me toucher.

_**J'espère que mon histoire vous plait toujours autant. Je vous réserve encore plusieurs chapitres. Merci de continuer à me lire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions. A bientôt amis lecteurs. Mille Baisers.**_


	46. Chapitre 46 : Il est temps de l'annoncer

_**Du côté d' Ezra**_

Aria arrivait à son troisième mois de grossesse. Son ventre commençait à s'arrondir. Elle était radieuse et commençait à être un peu moins fatiguée que ces dernières semaines. Les nausées étaient apparues. Ma pauvre chérie étaient vraiment mal à cause de ça chaque matin. J'étais désolé pour elle, je faisais de mon mieux pour la soulager et la soutenir. Nous avions assisté à une autre échographie et nous avions pu cette fois entendre battre les cœurs de nos amours. J'étais déjà fou d'eux. Je les aimais déjà tellement. J'avais hâte qu'ils arrivent enfin et de les tenir dans mes bras. J'adorai voir ma femme enceinte. Elle était sublime. J'étais chaque jour plus amoureux que la veille. Nous avions décidé de garder la nouvelle pour nous le temps que le premier trimestre soit terminé. Le risque de fausses couches précoces étant écartés, nous pensions qu'il était temps de l'annoncer à nos parents. Nous étions en Aout, c'était les vacances le bon moment pour annoncer une telle nouvelle. Je finissais de poser les bagages dans l'entrée. Nous étions attendu à Rosewood chez Ella et Zack. J'avais prévu d'appeler mes parents de là-bas. Je ne voulais pas imposer trop de transport à Aria. Nous avions donc décidé d'aller simplement rendre visite à ses parents. Pendant ce temps, ma princesse faisait une sieste. Le voyage allait être long.

Le taxi était à présent en route, je décidais qu'il était temps de réveiller ma femme. J'entrais doucement dans notre chambre. Elle était profondément endormie, la main droite posée sur son ventre à peine arrondi. Je m'approchais tout doucement et commençais à lui caresser la joue.

\- Ma puce, il faut se réveiller.

\- Humm déjà ?

\- Oui mon amour, le taxi sera bientôt là.

\- D'accord tu me donnes quelques minutes...

\- Bien sûr.. tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Un verre de citronnade s'il te plait, je sens que les nausées sont là.. je ne me sens pas très bien...

Elle se leva aussitôt et couru jusque dans la salle de bain. J'étais désolé pour elle. J'allais lui chercher son verre. La citronnade lui faisait un bien fou quand elle était prise de nausées. Je lui préparais également quelques petits gâteaux, la sensation de faim augmentait ses nausées. J'essayais d'être très à l'écoute des besoins de ma femme. C'était le moins que je pouvais faire pour elle. Elle était celle qui avait le plus à supporter pendant la grossesse. Je lui avais promis de faire mon maximum pour la soutenir. Ce n'était de toute façon pas un énorme sacrifice. Je faisais ça de bon cœur. Aria ressortait de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, visiblement secouée par ces fichues nausées.

\- Tu vas bien ma puce ?

\- Pas top, mais bon ça va passer.

\- Je suis désolé mon amour, viens là.. Je la pris alors dans mes bras et lui massais légèrement l'arrière de la tête. Cela avait pour effet de la soulager généralement. Au bout de quelques instants, elle allait déjà mieux.

\- Merci mon amour, nous devons nous préparer le taxi va être là.

\- Oui bien sûr tout est prêt. Ton verre de citronnade est là regarde, dis-je en montrant la petite table d'appoint. Je t'ai aussi préparé quelques gâteaux pour la route. Le reste est prêt. A ce moment là, l'interphone sonna. Notre taxi était arrivé.

Le voyage se passa sans soucis, toutefois, en arrivant Aria était de nouveau fatiguée. Mais elle voulait ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur sa grossesse avant l'annonce officielle au dîner de ce soir. Ella avait convié Byron qui avait accepté avec grand plaisir. Nous avions préparé une surprise pour les parents d'Aria, une manière originale de leur apprendre la nouvelle. Zack était venu nous accueillir à l'aéroport. Nous étions heureux de nous retrouver après tout ce temps.

\- Vous avez fait bon voyage les amoureux ? demanda-t-il

\- Oui excellent.

\- Parfait, ajoutai-je

\- Ta mère t'attend avec impatience. Elle a rangé votre chambre au moins vingt fois cette semaine. Elle ne tenait plus en place.

\- On ne changera jamais maman. Moi aussi j'ai hâte de la revoir.

Nous effectuions les quelques kilomètres qui nous séparaient de la maison de ma belle-mère assez rapidement. Nous arrivions sur place alors que tout le monde était déjà là. Ella ayant entendu la voiture de son mari, était déjà sortie sous le porche pour nous accueillir. Aria se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Ma petite maman, tu m'a tellement manqué.. dit-elle

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, ma puce. Laisse moi te regarder !

Aria s'exécuta avec un peu de gêne, elle avait peur que sa mère se rende compte de son état.

\- Tu as une mine affreuse .. ma chérie

\- Je suis juste fatiguée, c'est tout.

\- Tu travailles trop..

\- Oui surement.

\- Ezra tu dois mieux prendre soin de ma fille..

\- Bien sûr Ella je fais de mon mieux.

Nous entrions tous à l'intérieur. Byron se tenait là avec sa compagne. Aria se jeta dans ses bras après avoir embrassé sa belle-mère.

\- Byron, je disais à l'instant à Ezra de mieux prendre soin de notre fille, elle a l'air épuisé. Tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Un peu oui.. Ezra, mon garçon il va falloir faire mieux que ça.

\- Promis Byron ! dis-je un peu embarrassé.

\- Vous avez terminés tous les deux ! ronchonna Aria. - Ezra s'occupe parfaitement de moi, c'est un mari exemplaire. Je suis juste fatiguée c'est tout.

Je montais nos bagages dans la chambre. Aria avait souhaité se détendre un peu et prendre une douche. Je lui préparais une tenue un peu plus confortable. Ses vêtements commençaient à la serrer un peu. Nous avions prévu d'aller faire du shopping pendant notre séjour ici pour lui trouver quelques vêtements de grossesse. Une fois sa douche terminée, elle se sentait un peu mieux. Elle s'allongeait sur le lit le temps que je range nos affaires.

\- Cela m'ennuie que tu fasses tout ça tout seul mon amour, je peux t'aider tu sais .. me dit-elle

\- Non, repose toi. Je m'occupe de ça. J'ai promis de prendre mieux soin de toi à tes parents, c'est ce que je fais. Ils ont raison j'aurais pu faire mieux.

\- Ezra, non. Tu en fais déjà beaucoup. Mes parents sont incorrigibles.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas je le fais avec plaisir ma princesse.

Une fois que tout était rangé. Je rejoignais ma femme sur le lit. Je posais ma main délicatement sur son ventre. J'adorai ça.

\- J'ai vraiment hâte de les sentir bouger dis-je

\- Moi aussi mon amour, ça doit être fantastique.

\- Oui et j'ai surtout hâte de les tenir dans mes bras, mes deux amours.

\- Ezra ?

\- Oui mon ange ?

\- Tu veux connaître le sexe avant la naissance ?

\- Je ne sais pas .. on peut ?

\- Oui bien sûr le Dr Brown m'a dit qu'on pourrait le savoir à la prochaine échographie si on souhaite.

\- Et bien je ne sais pas .. et toi ?

\- Et bien je voulais la surprise, mais je me dis que ce serait mieux de savoir pour préparer leur chambre et aussi trouver des prénoms.

\- Comme tu veux mon amour, c'est toi qui porte nos bébés. Alors tu prends la décision.

\- Alors, je voudrais savoir le sexe des bébés.

\- C'est d'accord.

Je déposais un bisou sur les lèvres de ma femme et un autre sur son joli petit ventre. Nous décidions à présent de descendre rejoindre la famille. Il était pratiquement l'heure de passer à table. J'emmenai avec moi les deux surprises que nous avions préparé pour Ella et Byron.

Tout le monde était dans le salon. Aria s'installa sur le canapé très rapidement. Elle essayait un maximum de cacher son ventre légèrement arrondi. Je la rejoignais une fois que j'avais déposé les paquets sur la petite table d'appoint juste derrière le divan. Zack apporta les rafraichissements. Une fois que tout le monde fut servi. Nous décidions Aria et moi qu'il était temps.

\- Maman, papa dit-elle. Nous vous avons amené un petit cadeau pour chacun.

\- Ah oui ? s'étonna Ella. Pour quelle occasion ?

\- Comme ça maman, on voulait juste vous faire plaisir.

Je donnais donc à Ella et à Byron leur paquet respectif. Ella commença par retirer le ruban puis elle fut la première à sortir du petit carton deux paires de chaussons de bébé jaunes, elle nous fixa tout les deux, alors que Byron lui sortait deux petits bavoirs..

\- C'est ce à quoi je pense ? s'exclama Ella.

\- Oui Ella, votre fille est enceinte avouai-je soulagé de ne plus avoir à garder ce secret.

\- Ce n'est pas possible .. ce n'est pas possible .. répétait Byron.

\- Oh la la .. s'écria Ella visiblement heureuse de la nouvelle. Elle se précipita dans les bras de sa fille qui s'était levée.

\- Tu es heureuse maman ?

\- Oh oui ma chérie. Et alors depuis combien de temps ?

\- Trois mois tout juste.

\- Et vous avez gardé le secret pendant tout ce temps.

\- On voulait attendre ce cap des trois mois Ella , expliquai-je

\- Et tu vas bien ? demanda Byron

\- Oui papa, je suis juste fatiguée c'est tout. Et j'ai aussi quelques nausées. Mais le reste ça va.

\- Bon et ce n'est pas tout finissais-je par avouer.

\- Pas tout quoi ? s'étonna Ella.

\- Maman, Papa.. nous attendons.. des jumeaux.

\- Non .. oh .. non non non.. lança Ella

\- Pour de vrai ? s'inquiéta Byron.

\- Oui pour de vrai, Papa.

La conversation tourna pendant tout le repas autour des bébés et de la grossesse d'Aria. Je regardais mon épouse de temps à autre, j'étais si heureux de la voir comblée par cet immense bonheur. Je ne réalisais toujours pas que j'avais fini par épouser la lycéenne qui avait fait chavirer mon cœur. Celle qui était devenue si importante que plus rien d'autre ne comptait au monde. Je ne réalisais toujours pas que j'allais devenir père. Ma vie ne pouvait être plus parfaite qu'à cet instant précis.

_**Et voilà encore un autre chapitre.. j'espère qu'il vous aura autant plu que les précédents. Merci encore et toujours pour le nombre de vues. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires. A très vite pour un autre morceau de la vie de nos deux amoureux. Mille baisers.**_


	47. Chapitre 47 : Moments de bonheur

_**Du côté d'Aria**_

Ce matin là à mon réveil, je n'avais pas mes nausées habituelles. J'en profitais donc pour prendre plus de temps pour m'occuper de moi. Ezra était déjà prêt et avait rejoins le reste de la famille pour le petit déjeuner. Je venais de terminer ma douche et je cherchais dans mes affaires quels vêtements j'allais porter. Je commençais vraiment à avoir du ventre et pratiquement aucun de mes vêtements ne m'allait correctement. Je décidais donc de mettre un short et un chemisier ample et très léger, ainsi qu'une paire de sandale pour compléter le tout. Je me regardais dans le miroir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de poser la main sur mon ventre et de parler à mes bébés. Je le faisais depuis un bon moment maintenant lorsque j'étais seule.

\- Hey mes amours, c'est maman.. J'ai tellement hâte de vous sentir bouger, et surtout de vous tenir dans mes bras. Je vous aime plus que tout mes chéris.

Je n'avais pas entendu Ezra entrer dans la chambre. Il se mit derrière moi et posa ses mains sur mon ventre.

\- Papa vous aime aussi très fort mes petits trésors comme il aime maman de tout son cœur. Vous êtes les trois personnes les plus importantes au monde pour moi.

Il m'embrassa ensuite dans le cou. Je me laissais aller sous ses baisers. Ils étaient tendres. Je fondais de plaisir au contact de ses lèvres sur ma peau.

\- Tu es prête mon amour ?

\- Oui, dans un instant.

\- Nous allons faire les magasins avec ta mère ce matin. Elle veut t'offrir des vêtements de grossesse.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire qu'elle le fasse.

\- Je le lui ai dis mais elle insiste, et tu connais ta mère.

\- Oui, elle ne changera pas d'avis, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Non.. je ne pense pas.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau dans le cou. Il s'attarda plus longuement. J'étais sur le point de céder à la tentation.

\- Ezra ?

\- Oui ma puce ?

\- Nous devrions descendre.

\- Oui je pense que c'est plus raisonnable..

\- Je le pense aussi..

Il m'embrassa de nouveau..

\- Ezra.. allez..

\- Oui.. oui c'est juste tellement dur de te résister, mon amour.

\- Allez.. zou.. je meurs de faim..

Nous quittions donc la chambre à contre cœur et rejoignions ma mère dans la cuisine. Je déjeunais rapidement et nous partions pour Philadelphie faire les boutiques.

Une fois sur place, nous parcourions les magasins à la recherche de ce qui me serait nécessaire pendant ma grossesse. J'avais besoin de pas mal de choses. Nous entrions dans la première boutique de vêtements. Une vendeuse vint tout de suite à notre rencontre.

\- Puis-je vous aider ? demanda-t-elle

\- Je suis enceinte de trois mois, je commence à être serrée dans mes vêtements j'aurais besoin de quelques pièces assez confortables.

\- Nous avons toutes sortes d'articles ici je pense que vous trouverez votre bonheur.

\- Je vais regarder et je vous appelle si j'ai besoin de quelque chose.

\- Pas de soucis je reste à votre disposition.

Nous parcourions donc les rayons à la recherche de ce qui pourrait me plaire. Ezra semblait s'ennuyer. Il n'était pas fan de shopping, mais il avait tenu à nous accompagner. Il voulait passer le plus de temps avec moi. Il disait qu'une fois les bébés nés nous aurions moins de temps à être tous les deux, et il avait raison. Mais cela m'ennuyait de le voir là, à ne pas apprécier.

\- Écoute mon amour, je sais que tu n'aimes pas vraiment faire les boutiques. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas à la librairie te chercher un ou deux bons livres ?

\- Non je t'ai promis de t'accompagner, mon cœur.

\- Mais ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas, Maman est là de toute façon et je veux que tu profites de tes vacances.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui, vas-y et profite.

\- D'accord, à tout à l'heure mon amour. Fais toi plaisir, tu sais que je veux tout ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi.

\- Je sais mon ange, je sais.

Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres tout en caressant mon ventre.

\- A tout à l'heure mes amours. Je vous aime.

\- Comme c'est adorable.. s'exclama ma mère.

\- Oui il n'arrête pas de leur parler. Il est déjà complètement amoureux de nos enfants.

\- Je suis ravie de voir à quel point il est investi dans votre vie de couple.

\- Je crois, maman, qu'il attendait d'être père depuis un bon moment déjà. Et tu sais avec l'histoire de Malcom, il a été beaucoup secoué.

\- Je m'imagine oui, compatissais maman.

\- Cette fois, il sait que c'est bien réel. Il sait que les bébés sont les siens, et qu'il n'a pas de doute à avoir là dessus.

\- Il a de quoi être heureux donc ?

\- Il l'est maman, je t'assure..

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi ? maman ! bien sûr voyons. Je suis mariée avec l'homme de ma vie. J'attends deux petites crevettes qu'il souhaite autant que moi. Comment je ne pourrais être heureuse ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je me demandais juste c'est tout. Tu vas peut être avoir tes bébés, mais en attendant tu restes mon bébé et je m'inquiète pour toi.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, je t'assure maman. Tout va bien.

\- Tu verras quand les jumeaux seront là. Tu t'inquiéteras comme moi..

\- Oh mais je m'inquiète déjà tu sais.

\- Pourquoi ? il y a un soucis ?

\- Non maman, non rien. J'ai toujours peur qu'il arrive quelque chose justement.

\- Il n'y a aucune raison.

\- Mais je m'inquiète quand même.

\- Bon tu sais quoi ? on arrête d'être sérieuse et on profite. Nous sommes là pour faire du shopping.

\- Oui tu as raison, essayons de profiter au maximum.

\- Alors de quoi as-tu besoin ?

\- Euh... d'à peu près tout... lançai-je éclatant de rire.

\- Alors regardons ça de plus prêt.

_**Du côté d'Ezra**_

Je m'étais installé à la terrasse d'un café où j'avais commandé un cappuccino. J"avais acheté un nouveau roman et commencé à le lire. Mais j'avais du mal à me concentrer. Je pensais à notre situation, à notre future vie avec les bébés. J'étais là à me demander si notre appartement était l'idéal. Allons-nous avoir encore assez de place pour y vivre à quatre ? J'avais toujours rêvé d'élever mes enfants dans une maison avec jardin. Je nous imaginais Aria et moi, chez nous, dans notre propre maison. Peut-être était-il temps que nous effectuions notre premier achat. Cette idée me séduisait vraiment. Et en pensant à tout cela je souriais. Je me rappelais notre rencontre, la difficulté de notre relation et aujourd'hui je souriais parce que je pensais à notre maison. Tout était devenu tellement parfait pour moi. Une femme merveilleuse dont j'étais amoureux du plus profond de mon cœur, il me suffisait de la regarder ou simplement de penser à elle pour ressentir les fameux petits frissons dans le ventre. Un travail qui me plaisait énormément. Et le plus merveilleux encore, j'allais devenir papa dans un peu moins de six mois. J'allais avoir deux magnifiques bébés avec la femme de ma vie. J'étais incontestablement l'homme le plus chanceux au monde. Une larme roula sur ma joue, une larme de bonheur. C'est à ce moment, qu'Aria et Ella me retrouvèrent.

\- Et bien mon amour que t'arrive-t-il ? me demanda Aria

\- Ce n'est rien, je pensais à toi, à nous. Je suis juste heureux, tellement heureux.

\- Oh comme tu es adorable mon ange, dit-elle m'embrassant tendrement.

\- Alors tu as trouvé ton bonheur ? demandai-je

\- Oui j'ai plusieurs tenues. Je vais être plus à l'aise maintenant.

\- C'est parfait ma petite puce.

Elles s'étaient toutes les deux installées à la table et avaient commandé une boisson. Nous passions le reste de la matinée à discuter et à évoquer la naissance des bébés en essayant de deviner ce que nous allions avoir... L'heure du déjeuner arriva, nous décidions d'aller dans un restaurant italien. Aria avait envie de pizza. Puis l'après-midi fut de nouveau consacrer au shopping. Nous décidions cette fois de regarder le nécessaire pour les bébés. Nous allions devoir acheter le double de ce que des futurs parents achètent en temps normal, puisque la nature avait décidé de nous combler deux fois plus en nous donnant des jumeaux. Nous étions dans le rayon vêtements et Aria me montrait un petit body. Je le fixais quelques instants. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer que dans quelques mois, les petits bouts qui grandissent dans le ventre de ma femme pourraient mettre ce petit vêtement.

\- Mais c'est tout petit ! m'exclamai-je

\- Bien sûr Ezra, que croyais-tu me demanda Ella

\- Je.. enfin.. je .. je ne voyais pas un bébé aussi petit, enfin si mais...

\- Pas aussi petit.. s'exclamèrent les filles en éclatant de rire.

Je fixais encore le petit body et finissais par me demander comment j'allais pouvoir tenir dans mes bras un si petit être sans le casser. Je me rendais compte à cet instant, que j'avais déjà peur pour mes bébés. Je voulais devenir le meilleur père qu'il soit au monde. Et pour ça j'avais encore énormément de choses à apprendre.

_**Merci encore à tous. Je suis impressionnée par le nombre de lecture à chaque fois que je publie un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que mon histoire vous plait toujours autant. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience. A très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre. Mille bisous**_


	48. Chapitre 48 : Frayeur

_**Du côté D'Ezra**_

Nous étions au cinquième mois de grossesse d'Aria. La seconde échographie était passée, et nous avions eu le plaisir d'apprendre que nous allions avoir deux garçons. J'étais aux anges. J'allais avoir deux fils. Bien sûr nous avions rêvé d'avoir une fille et un garçon et nous avions été un quart de seconde déçus mais la nouvelle avait été accueilli avec beaucoup de bonheur par toute la famille. Aria avait le ventre à présent bien arrondi, elle était magnifique. C'était un bonheur de la voir porter nos enfants. Elle était rayonnante, et la grossesse lui allait à merveille. J'aurais pu la regarder des heures sans me lasser. Elle avait décidée de continuer les cours jusqu'au moment de l'accouchement sauf si le médecin lui recommandait le contraire. J'aurais voulu qu'elle ralentisse un peu mais c'était la condition qu'elle avait mise pour accepter de fonder une famille : qu'elle puisse continuer ses études et ne rien sacrifier.

Nous étions allongés dans notre lit, ma main posée sur son ventre arrondi, j'essayai de sentir les coups de nos bambins. On avait pu les sentir bouger, il y avait plusieurs semaines maintenant et cela avait été une immense joie. L'émotion qui m'avait envahi ce jour là était indescriptible. Je sentais mes bébés bouger dans le ventre de ma femme pour la première fois. Je n'avais pu retenir mes larmes. C'est alors qu'Aria ressenti une vive douleur dans le bas ventre.. Elle poussa un cri, tant surprise par la douleur que par sa peine.

\- Aria ?! Mon cœur que se passe-t-il ?

\- J'ai.. j'ai senti une grosse douleur.. comme un choc électrique.. et là plus rien c'est passé..

\- Tu es sure ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui.. ahhhhhh … ça recommence.. Ezra.. quelque chose ne va pas.. j'ai mal..

\- Je t'emmène à l'hôpital.. Viens mon amour, ne perdons pas de temps.

Nous nous précipitions hors du lit, j'enfilais mes vêtements le plus rapidement possible, pendant qu'Aria, apeurée, avait fondu en larmes.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour, nous serons rapidement sur place.

\- Ezra.. j'ai peur..

\- J'ai peur aussi... mais je suis là, je ne te laisse pas.. ok ?

\- Ok !

Je l'aidais à mettre ses chaussures et son manteau. Et nous partions sur le champ. La route nous parue interminable.. Mais nous arrivions finalement à l'hôpital. J'alertais les infirmières qui prirent ma femme en charge immédiatement. On me demanda de remplir le formulaire d'admission pendant qu'on emmenait Aria en salle d'examens. Je fis aussi vite que possible pour la rejoindre. Quand j'entrais dans la pièce les médecins s'affairaient autour d'elle. Je m'approchais, essayant de ne gêner personne..

\- Ezra.. Ezra... répétai-t-elle

\- Je suis là, ma puce, je suis là.

Je lui pris la main qu'elle serra aussitôt. Une infirmière posa son appareil sur le ventre d'Aria, elle voulait entendre les battements de cœur des garçons. On capta un des bébés, mais pas l'autre. Mon sang ne fut qu'un tour, je fus pris d'une immense panique, Aria me serrait la main encore plus fort. Les minutes qui suivirent nous parurent interminables.. Finalement l'infirmière réussit à trouver le cœur du bébé, il battait fort et régulièrement. Les bébés allaient bien nous annonça-t-on quelques secondes plus tard, alors que le gynécologue faisait une échographie. Aria avait eu des contractions, apparemment ce n'était pas rare à ce stade de la grossesse, surtout quand on attend des jumeaux. Le gynécologue procéda ensuite à un examen du col, si il avait subi une transformation suite aux contractions, ce serait inquiétant. Le col s'était en effet, un peu dilaté. Le médecin en conclut que mon épouse devait lever le pied et se reposer le plus possible. On nous déconseilla également les rapports sexuels, ce qui n'était pas pour nous plaire. Mais nous ferions tout pour nos bébés. Ils étaient devenus à nos yeux les êtres les plus importants au monde.

Aria fut autorisée à rentrer à la maison. Elle devait se reposer et nous devions revenir à la moindre alerte. Une fois dans notre chambre, je l'aidai à s'installer confortablement dans notre lit.

\- Tout va bien, mon amour ? Lui demandai-je

\- Oui je vais bien. J'ai eu tellement peur Ezra... dit-elle une larme coulant sur sa joue.

\- Oh ma princesse, ne pleure pas.. tout va bien. Tout va bien.

\- Oui je sais mais... elle pleura de nouveau...

\- Aria... là.. c'est fini. Les bébés vont bien. Nous allons bien.. Chut.. je suis là.

\- Heureusement que tu es là, je n'arriverai pas à faire ça toute seule...

\- Mais tu ne seras jamais toute seule, mon amour voyons.. Allez tu sais quoi ? Je vais te préparer un petit truc à manger. Puis nous allons regarder un film, tu pourras te blottir dans mes bras..

\- C'est parfait comme programme..

Je me rendais donc dans la cuisine, nous préparer un encas. J'emmenai le plateau dans notre chambre. Puis, je mettais un film en route. Je rejoignais ensuite mon épouse dans notre lit. Une fois qu'elle eut fini son repas. Je la pris dans les bras. Elle se blotti contre moi. Elle avait comme à son habitude depuis le début de sa grossesse, posé ses mains sur son ventre arrondi. J'adorai la voir faire ça, je fondais de bonheur à chaque fois.

\- Les bébés dorment, je pense me dit-elle je ne les sens pas bouger.

\- Oui ils doivent être épuisés par ce qui est arrivé.

\- Je pense aussi, nos petits anges.. ils ont dû se demander ce qu'il se passait.

\- Oui certainement.. allez maintenant .. chuutt.. ne pense plus à tout ça. C'est fini..

\- Merci, Ezra..

\- Mais de quoi ?

\- D'être un bon mari .. tu es adorable avec moi, si je ne t'avais pas.. je ne sais pas ce que je ferais.

\- Mais tu m'as, je suis là. Je ne partirais jamais.. tu sais à quel point je t'aime

\- Je t'aime aussi mon prince.. je t'aime..

Je l'embrassais tendrement et nous nous blottissions de nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre en regardant le film. C'est quelques minutes plus tard, que je me rendis compte qu'Aria s'était endormie. Elle devait être épuisée après cette épreuve. Je coupais la télévision et je m'endormis à mon tour.

Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain, Aria n'était plus à côté de moi. Je la trouvais finalement dans la baignoire. Elle s'était fait couler un bon bain moussant. Je l'embrassais sur le front, elle ouvrit les yeux.

\- Bonjour, petit ange .. lui dis-je

\- Bonjour, mon amour .. tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui et toi ma princesse ?

\- Parfaitement, j'ai eu envie d'un bon bain chaud ce matin, mon dos me fait un peu souffrir, les garçons commencent à peser lourd.. dit-elle en souriant.

\- Ces petits anges vont être parfait grâce à toi mon amour,

\- Mais grâce à toi aussi, voyons.. Ezra..

\- J'ai hâte de les rencontrer.. mais en attendant je file faire le petit déjeuner.

\- Bonne idée ! Je meurs de faim..

\- Alors je te fais des pancakes et des œufs.

\- Miam !

Je gagnais donc la cuisine, pour nous préparer un petit déjeuner copieux. Je devais commencer le travail dans deux heures seulement, ce qui me laissait largement le temps de me préparer et de prendre soin de ma petite femme. Je posais les assiettes sur la table, lorsque Aria entra à son tour dans la cuisine.

\- Huuummm quelle bonne odeur !

\- C' est prêt.. assieds toi .. mon amour.

\- Merci, mon petit mari. Bon appétit dit-elle en avalant la première bouchée.

\- Quel ogre ! Lançai-je, amusé

\- Porte dans ton ventre deux petits êtres et on en reparle après.. me répondit-elle en éclatant de rire.

\- Oui.. tu as raison.. dis-je éclatant de rire à mon tour.

Je regardais ma femme manger avec appétit, je l'admirais tellement. Elle était la perfection. Une fois encore je ne pouvais cesser de penser à quel point j'étais un homme comblé. C'est alors que je décidais qu'il était temps de lui parler de mon projet.

\- Aria ?

\- Oui mon amour ?

\- Je .. je me disais. Notre appartement est génial.

\- Oui, il l'est .. pourquoi ?

\- Et bien.. je pensais, enfin je me disais..

\- Ezra !

\- Je me disais que nous pourrions peut être penser, enfin envisager l'idée de...

\- Mais chéri ! vas-tu me dire ce que tu as dans la tête plutôt que de tourner autour du pot comme ça..

\- Je... je me disais que nous pourrions peut être envisager de faire notre premier achat, et de voir pour acheter notre propre maison. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Mais c'est une merveilleuse idée, Ezra.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu es d'accord...

\- Mais oui bien sûr, ce sera parfait. Un jardin pour les garçons ce sera l'idéal.

\- Alors nous sommes d'accord ?

\- Oui .. mais .. ?

\- Mais ?

\- Nous avons les moyens ?

\- Et bien il va falloir emprunter bien sûr, mais nous pouvons nous le permettre oui..

\- Alors nous allons avoir notre maison.

\- Oui nous allons avoir notre maison...

Je me penchais vers Aria, elle en fit de même et nous nous embrassions avec tendresse comme pour sceller notre accord. Une nouvelle aventure commençait pour nous. Nous allions devoir trouver la maison parfaite pour abriter notre famille.

_**Me voici de retour, après une longue absence pour la suite de mon histoire. Je suis désolée de vous avoir quitté un moment, mais il y a eu énormément de changements dans ma vie personnelle depuis ces derniers mois. J'ai du changer beaucoup de choses et je n'avais plus le temps d'écrire. Me voici donc de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, qui je l'espère vous plaira. N"hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaire et à très vite pour un nouveau chapitre. Mille bisous**_


	49. Chapitre 49 : Une nouvelle aventure

_**Du côté d'Aria **_

Nous avions décidé d'acheter notre maison, Ezra et moi avions des rêves simples. Nous voulions élever les garçons dans une belle maison, pas forcément très grande, mais avec assez d'espace pour nous quatre et peut être même un autre enfant plus tard. Je n'avais pas encore parlé de ça à mon époux. Pour le moment, les garçons grandissaient en moi. Ce n'était pas encore le temps de parler d'une nouvelle grossesse mais je savais au fond de moi que j'aimerai plus tard renouveler l'expérience et avoir un autre enfant.

Je me préparais dans la salle de bain, nous avions rendez-vous avec l'agence immobilière dans quelques heures. Ezra était parti travailler. J'étais donc seule ce matin. Je prenais donc le temps. Je commençais à avoir de plus en plus de mal à faire les choses par moi-même à cause de mon ventre qui était devenu énorme de mon point de vue. Pour Ezra j'étais de plus en plus magnifique, j'avais plus de mal à m'en convaincre. Je terminais de me maquiller, les garçons devaient dormir, parce que je ne les sentais pas bouger. Pour une fois, ils me laissaient tranquille pendant que je me préparais. Je profitais donc de ce moment. Je passais ensuite un pantalon et une tunique. J'étais presque prête, il me restait à passer mes chaussures et ça n'était pas une mince affaire. Mon ventre m'empêchait de me pencher en avant. Ce n' était vraiment pas facile.. au bout de quinze minutes j'abandonnais l'idée et je fondais en larmes.. j'en avais assez de ne rien pouvoir faire. J'avais l'impression d'être une idiote.. J'appelais Ezra..

\- Mon amour ? Ça va ? Tu as un soucis ? Me demanda-t-il..

\- Je .. je... sanglotais-je

\- Aria ?! Mon ange que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je me sens idiote, Ezra... Je .. je n'arrive pas à mettre mes chaussures...

\- Oh .. je vois.. ce n'est rien mon amour...

\- Mais … Ezra... mes chaussures quoi ! je n'arrive même pas à mettre de simples chaussures..

\- Oui mais tu portes les bébés, c'est normal mon amour..

\- Je me sens nulle..

\- Ah non ! Je ne veux pas entendre ça dans la bouche de ma si merveilleuse épouse..

\- Mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Écoute mon amour, je t'aiderai tout à l'heure. Quand je passerais te chercher pour notre rendez-vous.. d'accord ?

\- Oui mais je me sens idiote malgré tout..

\- Chuuutt.. allez n'y pense plus.. je suis heureux de t'aider pour ça.. c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire. Tu portes nos bébés.. d'accord ?

\- D'accord..

\- Je t'aime ma petite femme chérie..

\- Je t'aime aussi Ezra.. à tout à l'heure..

Ezra avait toujours les mots qu'il faut. Je n'arriverai pas à mener cette grossesse à terme sans son aide. Je me regardais dans la glace et je rectifiais mon maquillage. Les larmes avaient fait quelques dégâts.. puis je décidais de me préparer une boisson chaude et de me mettre à étudier un peu. Je n'allais plus à l'université pour le moment. J'étudiais de la maison. C'était plus facile pour moi, parce que je pouvais ainsi le faire à mon rythme. Après le soucis que nous avions eu pour les garçons la dernière fois, j'avais du abandonner le travail pour le moment. Mon employeur avait été très compréhensif. J'avais dis que je ne voulais renoncer à rien mais je m'étais rendue compte que je ne pouvais pas. Les garçons étaient devenus plus importants que tout autre chose dans ma vie. Je ferais tout pour eux. Ils étaient notre priorité à présent, et ce serait comme ça pour le reste de notre vie. Je m'installais sur notre lit, posais la tasse sur la table de nuit à côté de moi. Puis j'ouvris un de mes manuels, c'est à ce moment qu'un des garçons me donna un coup..

\- Ah non ! bébé s'il te plait, pas maintenant..

Mais il n'écouta rien et continua de plus belle. Le manuel qui était posé sur mon ventre se retrouvait très vite à terre. J'éclatais de rire.. Je posais alors une main sur mon ventre pour sentir les mouvements de ce petit diablotin. Son frère ne tarda pas à donner des coups à son tour. C'était magique, je regardais mon ventre se déformer sous les coups de mes enfants. C'était la chose la plus merveilleuse que j'avais vécu. J'attrapai mon téléphone et je filmais mon ventre bouger dans tout les sens. Je l''envoyai ensuite en message à Ezra .. accompagné de ce petit mot.. _"tes fils ont décidé de ne pas me laisser travailler"_. Il répondit quelques instants plus tard par un _"je vous aime tellement.._" J'essayais malgré tout de me mettre au travail. Je changeais fréquemment de position. Je n'arrivais pas à rester trop longtemps assise ou allongée. Je décidais de me lever et de me faire quelque chose à manger. C'était l'heure du déjeuner. Ezra rentra à ce moment là à la maison.

\- Et bien tu es rentré ? lui demandai-je

\- Oui j'ai pris mon après-midi pour le rendez-vous et j'avais envie de déjeuner avec les amours de ma vie de toute façon.

\- Quelle bonne idée..

\- Viens là ma petite femme, tu m'a manqué. Ezra me prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser tendre sur mon front. Puis il posa ses mains sur mon ventre. Il le caressa et murmura "hello mes petits diablotins'..

\- Je commençais justement à préparer le déjeuner.

\- Je vais le faire si tu veux.. proposa Ezra

\- Non, laisse moi faire. Cela fait parti des choses que j'arrive encore à faire seule, laisse moi ce plaisir.

\- Très bien, si tu insistes.. mon amour

\- Oui, prend toi une bière et va t'installer devant la télévision. Je te dis quand c'est prêt.

\- Parfait comme programme ça.. c'est pour ça que je me suis marié ! dit-il en éclatant de rire..

\- Non mais ! tu vas voir... dis-je en le fouettant avec un torchon...

\- Aieeee... cria-t-il

J'éclatais de rire en le voyant faire la grimace. Il me fixa deux secondes et éclata aussi de rire. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa avec passion. Je terminais le repas pendant qu'il regardait la télévision. Je le regardais de temps à autre et je savourais mon bonheur. Une fois notre repas terminé, Ezra m'aida à faire la vaisselle et à mettre mes chaussures et mon manteau. J'attrapai mon sac et nous partions pour notre rendez-vous à l'agence immobilière. Nous étions tous les deux excités à l'idée de visiter des maisons. Nous avions eu l'accord de la banque quelques jours plus tôt et nous avions donc une idée précise de notre budget. Nous savions aussi que nous voulions nous éloigner un peu de la ville et vivre en banlieue. Nous avions décidé Ezra et moi que ce serait mieux pour les garçons de profiter de l'air pur plutôt que de rester en ville. Nous ne voulions cependant pas trop nous éloigner de nos emplois. La tâche n'allait pas être simple. Mais nous avions confiance et nous savions que nous allions trouver la perle rare.

Nous entrions dans l'agence. Il y avait un bureau au fond de la pièce. Le reste se composait d'étagères avec de nombreux dossiers. Nous furent accueilli par une jeune femme.

\- Bienvenue dans notre agence Mr et Mme Fitz. Je suis Nadia, je vais être votre interlocutrice et c'est moi qui est chargée de trouver votre maison.

\- Enchantée, je suis Aria et voici mon époux Ezra

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer lança Ezra.

\- Suivez moi nous allons nous installer à mon bureau et nous allons discuter de ce que vous cherchez comme type de maison.

\- D'accord, dis-je

Nous parvenions jusqu'au bureau. Nadia nous proposa de nous assoir. Elle nous posa ensuite une multitude de questions pour déterminer ce que nous souhaitions. Nous avions déjà réfléchi Ezra et moi à ce que nous voulions pour notre maison. Nous n'avions pas eu à faire de compromis parce que nous étions d'accord sur la plus part des choses. Nous avions décidé qu'il nous fallait quatre voir cinq chambres si le budget nous le permettait. Nous voulions aussi que la cuisine soit ouverte sur le salon comme dans notre appartement, nous aimions discuter avec nos invités pendant que nous cuisinions. Ezra voulait un jardin pour que les garçons puissent y jouer des heures. Nous voulions que la maison ne soit pas très grande non plus, nous voulions vivre prêt les uns des autres. Nous voulions être une famille unie qui partage le plus possible de temps ensemble. Une fois que nous avions répondu à toutes les questions que Nadia nous avait posé, elle nous expliqua qu'elle allait se mettre à la recherche de notre future maison et qu'elle nous contacterait dans quelques jours et que nous commencerions alors les visites. Nous quittions l'agence confiants. Nous décidions ensuite de profiter du fait que je n'étais pas trop fatiguée pour aller choisir les berceaux des garçons et la décoration de la chambre. Nous avions encore quelques mois avant leur arrivée mais je voulais que tout soit prêt avant. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de circulation ce qui nous permis de ne pas rester trop longtemps en voiture. Une fois dans le magasin, nous écoutions les conseils de la vendeuse, ni Ezra ni moi ne savions quoi choisir, ce n'était pas facile quand c'était la première grossesse, de plus nous devions tout choisir pour deux, ce qui ne rendait pas la tâche plus facile. Nous arrivions quand même à nous décider pour les berceaux, la table à langer, les armoires et la décoration. Je prenais aussi quelques vêtements et quelques jouets. La vendeuse nous expliqua que nous serions livré dans quelques semaines. Ce qui convenait très bien. Nous décidions alors de rentrer, je commençais à être fatiguée et j'avais faim. Nous décidions de prendre à manger chez le traiteur puis de louer un vieux film. Nous allions passer la soirée bien tranquillement tout les deux devant la télévision.

Une fois le repas terminé, nous nous installions confortablement en pyjama sur le canapé, une couverture sur les jambes je me blottis dans les bras d'Ezra. Il m'embrassa sur le front et nous regardions le film qui commençait. Je ne tardais pas à avoir les yeux qui se ferment.

_**Du côté d'Ezra**_

Aria s'était endormie dans mes bras. Je n'osais pas bouger. Je ne voulais pas la réveiller. La grossesse la fatiguait tellement. J'avais une de mes mains posée sur son ventre. Je sentais quelques petits coups puis les garçons avaient l'air de s'être endormis comme leur maman. Je regardais ma jolie femme dormir et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire. Je revis notre rencontre dans ce bar. Je revis cette jolie brunette qui à l'instant où je posais le regard sur elle fit chavirer mon cœur. Je pensais à tout ce qui nous restait à vivre et je me demandais comment je pouvais être si chanceux. Je la serrais un peu plus dans mes bras et je fixais de nouveau l'écran de télévision.

_**Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Je sais que je ne poste plus aussi régulièrement qu'avant et je m'en excuse. J'aime toujours autant écrire les aventures de nos amoureux. J'ai juste besoin de temps pour mettre au point ma nouvelle vie. Je vous promets pour cette nouvelle année de venir poster plus régulièrement. Merci de me suivre encore. De continuer à aimer mon histoire je vous souhaite une très belle année 2015. A très vite pour un nouveau chapitre. Mille bisous**_


	50. Chapitre 50 : Quand tout s'écroule

_**Du côté d'Ezra **_

Nous avions déjà visité plusieurs maisons, et aucune ne convenaient. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois et demi que nous avions contacté l'agence. Aria venait d'atteindre son septième mois de grossesse et les choses devenaient urgentes. Nous aurions aimé emménager avant l'arrivée des garçons. Mais plus les jours passaient et plus nous avions la crainte que ça n'arrive pas. J'avais eu au téléphone Nadia, notre agent immobilier plus tôt dans la journée. Elle avait un contact avec une autre agence et il y avait parait-il une maison qui allait être mise sur le marché dans les semaines à venir qui devrait à priori nous convenir. En attendant, nous avions décidé de préparer la chambre des garçons au cas où nous n'aurions pas la chance de trouver la perle rare avant la naissance.

Aria avait d'ailleurs un rendez-vous avec le gynécologue dans l'après-midi. J'attendais son appel pour me dire que tout allait bien. Elle n'avait pas voulu que je l'accompagne. J'avais pas mal de travail à faire et je voulais boucler le plus de choses possible avant l'arrivée de nos garçons. On nous avait prévenu que les grossesses gémellaires n'allaient pas à terme alors nous voulions faire le maximum avant la naissance. J'étais en pleine réunion lorsque mon téléphone sonna. C'était le gynécologue. Je fus un peu surpris qu'il m'appelle et je décrochais en m'excusant auprès de mes collègues.

\- Docteur ?

\- Mr Fitz ?

\- Oui, oui c'est moi .. il y a un soucis ?

\- Et bien.. j'ai découvert un soucis avec un des garçons. Nous devons accoucher votre femme aujourd'hui. Nous ne pouvons pas perdre un instant, votre petit garçon est en souffrance. Si nous ne le sortons pas maintenant il se pourrait qu'il ne survive pas..

\- Je .. je.. j'arrive..

Je raccrochais, je ne réalisais rien, les mots résonnaient dans ma tête. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Je ne comprenais rien, je ne pensais qu'à mes enfants, qu'à ma femme. J'étais terrifié... Je regagnais ma voiture le plus vite possible. Je me rendais à l'hôpital, je ne sais même pas comment. Je n'étais plus en état de réfléchir. J'arrivais dans le hall et me dirigeais vers l'infirmière à l'accueil.

\- Je cherche ma femme, Mme Fitz, Aria.. elle avait rendez-vous en gynécologie.. elle est enceinte.. et ..

\- Un instant s'il vous plait..

\- Madame, faites vite s'il vous plait... elle.. le médecin m'a dit..

\- Elle est en salle d'accouchement Monsieur Fitz.. tout droit, au fond du couloir. La salle 7.

Je me précipitais au fond du couloir, j'arrivais devant la porte.. J'hésitais quelques instants puis je frappais et entrais. Aria était là avec des infirmières. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle était secouée de sanglots.. Je m'approchais d'elle..

\- Ezra.. pleura-t-elle.. elle se blottit dans mes bras.. J'ai peur.. j'ai si peur..

\- Je .. je .. je n'ai pas tout compris ma chérie.. qui y'a-t-il ?

\- Un... un des bébés a un problème à l'estomac, une malformation.. Il ne fonctionnera pas correctement. Du coup ses intestins se boucheront. Ils ont peur que le bébé ne meurt si ils ne font rien.. J'ai si peur pour nos enfants Ezra..

\- Ils .. ils vont les faire naître maintenant ?

\- Oui c'est le mieux.. sanglota-t-elle

\- Mais.. tu es enceinte de sept mois seulement.. c'est trop tôt !

\- Je sais mais nous n'avons pas le choix d'après ce que j'ai compris.. si ils ne naissent pas maintenant, notre fils ne survivra pas.. et si ils naissent maintenant il y a une chance pour que les deux ne survivent pas... j'ai si peur Ezra...

\- Je.. attends.. attends une seconde... on doit.. on doit parler...

\- De quoi ? Ezra !

\- Nous allons risquer la vie de nos deux fils ! si.. si on les laisse aller à terme.. on ..

\- Non ! Ezra non... je ne laisserai pas mon enfant mourir.. pas si il y a un moyen..

\- ...

\- Ezra !

\- Je .. oui .. tu as raison.. j'ai peur.. j'ai tellement peur pour nos petits diablotins..

\- Je sais..

A cet instant, le médecin entra dans la pièce. Il nous fixa un instant et accrocha à un panneau une image. Il nous expliqua que notre fils avait une malformation de l'estomac qui risque de lui couter la vie. Qu'il souffre en ce moment . Ils nous expliqua qu'il allait sortir nos enfants et emmener tout de suite notre bout de chou en salle d'opération. On allait lui réparer l'estomac. Que notre autre petit garçon serait pris en charge immédiatement en néonatalogie. Qu'il serait placé en couveuse. Qu'il y allait avoir des moments difficiles à vivre mais que nous serions soutenus. Les médecins feront de leur mieux pour garder nos fils en vie et en bonne santé. Il nous faut rester positifs.

Les infirmières préparèrent ma femme, et on l'emmena en salle d'opération pour une césarienne. Je n'avais pas le droit de l'accompagner. Ce n'est pas comme ça que nous voyions la naissance de nos enfants. Je voulais voir mes fils venir au monde. Je voulais partager ce moment avec ma femme et à présent la seule chose dont je pouvais espérer c'est qu'ils naissent vivants. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. Je me sentais tellement impuissant. J'avais promis à Aria de prendre soin d'eux trois et maintenant là, à cet instant j'étais incapable de tenir ma promesse.

J'embrassais Aria, je lui tenais la main jusqu'au dernier instant. Je dû alors la laisser partir sur le brancard. J'étais paniqué à l'idée de les perdre tous les trois. La vie ne pouvait pas me les prendre.. on ne pouvait pas me reprendre ce qui était le plus important à mes yeux, ce n'était pas possible.. Je m'écroulais sur le sol, à genoux.. mes jambes n'étaient plus capables de me porter. J'étais anéanti. Affolé à l'idée de perdre mes enfants, de perdre ma femme..

Une infirmière vint vers moi et m'aida à me relever. Elle m'accompagna dans la salle d'attente et m'aida à m'installer sur un des fauteuils. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec un verre d'eau.

\- Merci... dis-je les yeux fixés sur le sol

\- Voulez vous que j'appelle quelqu'un ? vous ne devriez pas rester seul.

\- Je.. je ne sais pas.. oui ma belle-mère et ma mère aussi..

\- D'accord, je vais regarder dans le dossier je pense que nous devons avoir tout ces renseignements. Je reviens si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.. je suis là

\- hum hum..

Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir.. j'étais perdu. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je risquais de tout perdre en un instant. Comment avais-je pu être si heureux en me levant ce matin et vivre cet enfer là maintenant.. comment ?

L'infirmière revient quelques instants plus tard pour m'avertir qu'elle avait eu nos mères et qu'elles prenaient le premier avion. Je n'entendais que la moitié des choses, j'étais tellement inquiet pour nos enfants, pour ma femme. Les minutes me parurent des heures. Je n'avais pas encore de nouvelles d'Aria ou des bébés. Et plus le temps passait, plus je devenais pessimiste. Un chirurgien vint enfin me donner des nouvelles.

\- La césarienne s'est bien passé me dit-il

\- Comment va ma femme ? et mes fils comment vont-ils ?

\- Votre femme est en pleine forme, elle a bien supporté l'opération elle va bien. Elle a pu voir vos fils un instant avant qu'ils soient emmenés.

\- Merci.. merci beaucoup.. et les bébés ?

\- Le petit qui souffre de la malformation avait malgré tout de bonnes constantes, il a été emmené en chirurgie. Il se fait opérer en ce moment. Dès que nous aurons des nouvelles nous viendrons vous informer. Votre autre fils va bien, il a du être réanimé mais il va bien à présent. Il n'est pas très costaud pour le moment mais nous sommes plutôt confiant pour lui. Il va devoir prendre du poids et terminer de bien grandir et se développer durant les semaines qui suivent.

\- Mais .. mais il va bien ?

\- Oui pour le moment il va bien. Mr Fitz, vous devez savoir. Les enfants qui naissent avant terme. Rien n'est jamais gagné. Le plus dur commence maintenant. Il va falloir être fort pour eux. Ils ont besoin de leur père maintenant plus que jamais. Vous devez en être conscient.

\- Je .. je peux voir ma femme ? demandai-je sous le choc encore.

\- Pas pour le moment, elle est encore en chirurgie. Nous sommes entrain de la recoudre pour le moment. Mais je peux vous emmener voir votre fils ...

\- Mon.. mon fils ?!

\- Oui Mr Fitz.. votre fils ! vous voulez le voir ?

\- Je.. oui.. oui bien sûr..

Je suivais le chirurgien. Il m'emmena dans une salle avec des couveuses. J'avais dû me vêtir d'une blouse et me laver les mains. Nous devrons faire ça à chaque fois que nous rentrerons ici. Il s'approcha ensuite d'une couveuse où était allongé un petit bonhomme avec des fils un peu partout. Il y avait des bips dans tout les sens. Je regardais un peu partout autour de moi. J'étais effrayé.

\- Je vous présente votre fils, Mr Fitz.. Petit bonhomme voilà ton papa.

Je le fixai un instant il était si petit, si minuscule... il paraissait si fragile.

\- Vous voulez le prendre dans vos bras ?

\- C'est possible ?

\- Oui bien sûr, au contraire.. ça l'aidera de vous sentir près de lui. Il a besoin de vous.

Le chirurgien appela une infirmière. Elle sortit le bout de chou de la couveuse et le plaça dans mes bras après que je fus assis sur le fauteuil à côté de la couveuse.

Je fixai ce petit être.. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. J'étais papa.. je tenais mon fils dans mes bras pour la première fois. Je le fixai.. malgré sa petite taille, malgré tout les fils qui le reliais à la couveuse. Il était pour moi le plus merveilleux des bébés du monde..

\- Bonjour, bonhomme.. je ..je suis ton papa.. Je suis là.. je suis là. Tu dois être fort et aller bien parce que ta maman et moi nous t'aimons plus que notre propre vie et nous voulons que tu sois en bonne santé. Accroche toi mon fils.. je suis là.. je t'aime.. je t'aime tellement..

_**Voilà un tout nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Merci de continuer à me lire et à me laisser vos commentaires. Je vous dis à très vite pour un nouveau chapitre. Milles bisous**_


	51. Chapitre 51 : Un amour infini

_**Du côté d'Aria **_

Les choses étaient allées si vite. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de réaliser que les bébés n'étaient plus dans mon ventre. Je les avais vu quelques secondes seulement avant qu'ils ne soient emmenés. Je n'avais pas de nouvelles depuis. Le chirurgien venait de finir de me recoudre. Et on me remontait après m'avoir fait les pansements, en salle de réveil. Je demandais des nouvelles immédiatement et l'infirmière présente m'informa que le médecin allait passer me voir. J'étais tellement inquiète, je ne pouvais envisager qu'il arrive le pire à mes enfants. Je ne voulais pas y penser. Ils étaient si beaux, mes amours. Je les aimais tellement déjà si fort. C'était si effrayant d'aimer autant. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Si j'avais pu je me serais levée immédiatement pour aller à leur recherche. Je posais les mains sur mon ventre, il était si plat, si vide. J'éclatais en sanglots. C'était trop dur de supporter l'attente.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit. C'était Ezra, il avait un large sourire sur le visage ce qui me rassura quelques peu.

\- Mon amour, tu es là.. me dit-il j'ai eu si peur pour toi

\- Je vais bien Ezra. Comment vont les garçons ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore de nouvelles de notre bout de chou en salle d'opération. Mais pour le moment d'après ce que m'a dit le chirurgien ses constantes sont bonnes.

\- Et son frère ? comment va mon autre petit bout ?

\- Il est merveilleux ma chérie, j'ai pu le tenir dans mes bras. Il est petit mais il est fort. Pour le moment il va bien. Il est en couveuse. Il est si beau notre amour ma puce, si petit.. je l'aime déjà tellement ce petit costaud.

\- Oh Ezra.. j'ai si peur pour eux.

\- Moi aussi mon amour.. moi aussi.. tiens regarde.. j'ai pris une photo de notre petit cœur. J'ai pensé tu voudrais le voir.

\- Oh .. montre moi ! montre moi !

\- Regarde comme il est magnifique... comme sa maman..

\- Il est si petit.. il parait si fragile.. je suis désolée Ezra

\- Désolée pour quoi mon amour ?

\- Je n'ai pas su les garder au chaud, je n'ai pas su les protéger dans mon ventre.

\- Mon cœur, ce n'est pas ta faute.. tu n'y es pour rien.. je ne veux pas t'entendre dire ça.. d'accord ?

\- D'accord !

\- Nous devons leur trouver des prénoms à présent. On ne peut pas continuer à les appeler les garçons.. n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui mais nous n'avons encore rien décidé.

\- Il le faut maintenant.. que dirais-tu de Joshua et Zachary ?

\- Mais tu n'aimais pas ces prénoms..

\- Ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas, je n'étais pas décidé surtout. Mais tu adores ces prénoms.

\- Tu es sur ?

\- Oui je suis sur..

\- Alors c'est d'accord. Mais lequel est qui ?

\- Je dirais que j'ai tenu Joshua dans mes bras et que Zachary est encore en chirurgie.. Je le sens comme ça et toi ?

\- Parfait !

Cela faisait quelques heures maintenant que nous attendions des nouvelles. L'opération était longue, nous nous en doutions mais nous n'en pouvions plus. L'angoisse était présente et elle augmentait au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Ezra faisait des allers et retours entre ma chambre et notre fils. Il s'assurait que tout allait bien. Pour le moment Joshua allait bien. C'était notre réconfort. Ezra venait de revenir prêt de moi puisque notre petit ange dormait tranquillement.

A cet instant, le chirurgien entra dans la salle de réveil. Nous le fixions tous les deux avec beaucoup d'appréhension.

\- Alors docteur comment va Zachary ? comment va notre bébé ?

\- Zachary ?

\- Oui nous avons choisi les prénoms.. comment va-t-il ?

\- Votre petit garçon est très courageux. Il s'en sort très bien. Il est remonté avec son frère à présent. Nous devons attendre demain pour faire une échographie et voir comment il va mais pour le moment l'opération est un succès. Il réagit bien. Maintenant, il doit se battre comme son frère pour grandir et finir son développement.

\- Merci docteur, merci beaucoup. Est-ce que je peux voir mes bébés ? s'il vous plait

\- Et bien.. comment vous sentez vous ?

\- Fatiguée mais ça va .. et j'irai mieux si je pouvais les voir.. s'il vous plait

\- Elle ne vous laissera pas tranquille docteur, tant que vous n'aurez pas dit oui vous savez, ajouta mon mari.

\- D'accord, j'appelle une infirmière. Interdiction de vous lever. Vous irez en fauteuil roulant.

\- Pas de soucis, merci, merci docteur.

\- De rien.. bon courage pour la suite.

Ezra me serra contre lui. Nous avions tellement peur pour nos amours. Ils avaient envie de se battre, ils nous le montraient déjà et nous devions être là. Notre vie de parents commençait à présent. J'étais terrifiée. Ezra m'embrassa sur le front.

\- Merci ma chérie..

\- Merci ? mais pourquoi ?

\- Pour m'avoir donné deux garçons si courageux... Merci d'avoir fais de moi un papa..

\- Merci d'avoir fais de moi une maman, je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi..

L'infirmière arriva alors avec le fauteuil roulant. Elle et Ezra m'aidèrent à m'installer. Mon mari toujours aussi attentionné me posa une couverture sur les genoux.

\- Et si nous allions voir nos garçons ? me dit-il

\- Oui allons y.. j'ai hâte ..

Nous prenions l'ascenseur et nous arrivions au service de néonatalogie. L'infirmière poussait ma chaise, Ezra me tenait la main. Au fur et à mesure que nous approchions je lui serrais d'avantage. Nous devions nous préparer comme à chaque entrée dans la pièce. Puis l'infirmière m'approcha de deux couveuses. Mes fils étaient à l'intérieur, reliés par des fils, des tubes.. c'était impressionnant. Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser. Mes bébés,qui ce matin, étaient encore au chaud étaient là, luttant pour leur vie.

\- Vous avez décidé des prénoms ? demanda une infirmière.

\- Oui nous avons choisi Zachary et Joshua. Zachary a été opéré de l'estomac. Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il est encore faible pour le moment, il se remet de l'anesthésie. Mais il va plutôt bien.

\- Et Joshua ?

\- C'est un petit costaud.. Il s'accroche pour le moment. Vous voulez le prendre dans vos bras ?

\- Je peux ?

\- Oui bien sûr.. comme je l'ai dis à votre mari tout à l'heure il a besoin de ses parents.

L'infirmière sortit mon petit bonhomme de la couveuse pour me le mettre dans les bras. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Un mélange de joie et de tristesse. Je le regardais. Je n'en revenais pas. J'avais fabriqué ce petit être. J'étais responsable de la vie de ce petit garçon. Mon fils.. notre fils.. Joshua.. un des trois amours de ma vie. Je ressentais à cet instant un amour tellement fort, tellement puissant.

\- Bonjour, petit amour. Je suis ta maman. Je t'aime déjà si fort mon amour. Ton papa et moi avons décidé de t'appeler Joshua. J'espère que ça te plait.. Je suis fière de toi mon petit cœur, tellement fière.

\- Moi aussi mon petit diable, papa est fier de toi. Tu te bats très bien comme ça, il faut que tu continues Joshua. On t'aime tellement fort.

Ezra s'était assis sur la chaise à côté de moi. Il caressait la main de notre petit bout de chou. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Plus rien n'existait au monde que notre famille. L'infirmière proposa à Ezra de prendre Zachary dans ses bras. Ezra hésita un instant.

\- Vous êtes sûre ? il vient d'être opéré !

\- Oui je suis sûre, il faut nous faire confiance Mr Fitz.. nous allons travailler ensemble pendant les mois à venir pour la santé de vos fils. Il va falloir avoir confiance en nous. Nous sommes là pour vos fils, pour répondre à vos questions, pour vous aider à traverser cette épreuve. Nous ne ferions rien qui puisse mettre vos fils en danger.. d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

L'infirmière déposa Zachary dans les bras de son papa. Je les regardais un instant. J'étais tellement fière de mon mari. Il était parfait. Il prenait son rôle très à cœur. Je n'avais eu aucun doute, pas une seule seconde quand je l'avais épousé, je savais qu'il serait un père formidable. Je ne m'étais pas trompée.

_**Du côté d'Ezra**_

Zachary étaient à présent dans mes bras. Il était aussi magnifique que son frère. J'étais déjà très fier de lui. Il était le petit garçon le plus courageux du monde. Lui et son frère étaient les deux petits garçons les plus courageux du monde. Je les aimais tellement. J'aurais donné ma vie à cet instant pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien.

\- Bonjour, petit amour. Je suis ton papa. Ta maman s'occupe de ton frère Joshua. Quand à toi, nous avons décidé de t'appeler Zachary. Maman et moi on t'aime si fort. Toi et ton frère on vous aime si fort. Je suis fier de toi mon bébé, tu es très courageux. Il faut continuer à te battre pour nous, parce qu'on ne voit pas notre vie sans toi. Papa ne voit plus sa vie sans toi, sans ton frère.. il faut te battre.. je t'aime.. je t'aime tellement petit bout..

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. J'avais si peur pour mes garçons. J'aurais tout donné à cet instant, ma vie si il avait fallu. J'aurais voulu prendre leur place si je l'avais pu pour leur éviter de vivre tout ça.

L'infirmière nous indiqua qu'il était temps de remettre les bébés dans leur couveuse. Qu'ils devaient se reposer et se réchauffer. Et que ma femme devait elle aussi prendre du repos.

J'embrassais Zachary, l'infirmière le prit de mes bras, le pencha vers Aria qu'elle puisse l'embrasser elle aussi. Puis elle le replaça dans sa couveuse. Ce fût au tour de Joshua. Je l'embrassai sur son petit front.

Je raccompagnais Aria dans sa chambre, ni elle ni moi ne disions un mot pendant tout le trajet. J'aidais ma femme à se remettre au lit. Je l'embrassais sur le front. Elle m'attrapait le bras à ce moment là..

\- Ezra...

\- Oui mon amour ?

\- Ils vont allés bien les garçons n'est ce pas ?

\- Je l'espère ma chérie.. je l'espère.. il faut y croire d'accord ?

\- D'accord.. je vais dormir un peu.. je suis fatiguée.

\- Bien sur mon amour. je vais aller à la maison. Je vais prendre une douche, manger un peu et dormir aussi. Je reviens plus tard t'apporter des affaires..

\- Oui merci..

Je l'embrassais avec passion... Et je me dirigeais vers la porte quand elle m'interpella.

\- Ezra !

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime...

\- Je t'aime aussi... d'un amour infini..

_**Voilà un tout nouveau chapitre. J'espère que cela vous plait. Je vais essayer à présent de revenir régulièrement poster la suite de l'histoire. Je posterai dès maintenant un nouveau chapitre tous les dimanches. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire. A très vite pour la suite des aventures. Mille bisous**_


	52. Chapitre 52 : Le combat pour la vie

_**Du côté d'Ezra**_

Les garçons étaient nés depuis trois jours maintenant. Ma mère et Ella étaient arrivées. Elles nous étaient d'un grand soutien. Heureusement que je les avais à la maison. Elles géraient les repas, l'entretien de l'appartement. Je n'avais qu'à me préoccuper de moi et de ma famille. Aria allait mieux. Elle pouvait se lever et marcher. Elle devait encore passer une semaine à l'hôpital pour être sur qu'il n'y ait aucune infection au niveau de la cicatrice. Elle passait ses journées avec nos bébés. Elle donnait son lait, elle disait que ça les rendrait plus forts, que c'était meilleur pour eux. Je la soutenais le plus possible. J'avais pris des congés. Je voulais être avec elle, je redoutais de la laisser et surtout de laisser mes fils trop longtemps. Pour le moment, Zachary se remettait très bien de son opération. Il n'avait aucun soucis particulier. Joshua avait eu quelques faiblesses respiratoires, mais les choses étaient rentrées dans l'ordre. Nous avions eu très peur pour lui, nous avions très peur pour nos bébés. Il pouvait se passer n'importe quoi, au vue de leur petits poids et de leur naissance prématurée.

J'étais en route pour la maternité. Ella avait préparé un sac de vêtements pour Aria. J'allais le déposer dans sa chambre avant de la rejoindre auprès de nos garçons. A mon arrivée, Zachary n'était plus dans sa couveuse. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je fus pris de panique.

\- Où est notre petit chou ? Demandai-je à Aria

\- Tout va bien chéri, il est partit pour une échographie de contrôle.

\- Ah.. j'ai eu peur en ne le voyant pas.

\- Tout va bien, il faut avoir confiance en nos bouts de choux.

\- Bonjour, mon amour dis-je en l'embrassant.

\- Bonjour, tu as pu te reposer ?

\- Oui ça va et toi ? Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Mieux que les autres nuits.

\- Comment vont nos amours ce matin ?

\- Les nouvelles sont plutôt rassurantes pour le moment. Joshua a eu ses premières selles ce matin et j'ai pu changer sa couche.

\- C'est vrai ? Mais c'est énorme ça ! m'exclamai-je.

Aria éclata de rire. Elle me fit remarquer que nous venions d'être aux anges parce que notre garçon avait eu des selles. Pas de doute possible, nous étions devenus des parents.

\- Ella passera un peu plus tard et ma mère en fin d'après-midi.. Je dois passer au bureau prendre quelques dossiers que je dois avancer.

\- Oui, je comprends.. J'ai hâte de pouvoir sortir d'ici.. mais j'ai peur aussi de sortir sans les garçons.. Au moins ici, je suis prêt d'eux.

\- Ils vont allés bien, et ils ont besoin de leur maman en pleine forme.. Tu seras mieux à la maison pour te reposer.

\- Tu as raison..

Je me dirigeais alors vers Joshua. Je m'émerveillais à chaque fois que je le voyais. J'ouvrais la couveuse, comme nous l'avait montré l'infirmière, et je touchais la main de mon petit garçon.

\- Bonjour, mon petit chat. C'est ton papa. J'avais hâte d'être là avec toi, tu me manquais beaucoup quand j'étais à la maison. Il faut que tu t'accroches mon bébé, papa et maman ont hâte que tu rentres avec eux.

Mon petit cœur ouvrit les yeux.. c'était adorable. L'infirmière arriva avec un large sourire, elle nous expliqua qu'au vu de résultat de Joshua, il n'avait plus besoin de l'aide respiratoire. Elle allait lui enlever le tube qui aidait notre bout de chou à respirer. Il allait rester sous surveillance le temps que son poids augmente. Mais à présent Aria allait pouvoir l'allaiter. Nous étions aux anges. Une autre infirmière vint aider sa collègue. Elles ôtèrent le tube, Joshua respirait seul.. Elles écoutèrent son cœur, regardaient les appareils auquel il était toujours relié pour la surveillance. Tout allait bien.

\- Nous allons attendre un petit quart d'heure, observer votre fils et si tout va bien vous pourrez lui donner à manger si vous voulez déclara l'infirmière à Aria

\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama ma femme, un large sourire sur son visage.

Ella arriva alors. Aria lui raconta la bonne nouvelle. Elles se prirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. C'était un pur moment de bonheur. Zachary était revenu de son examen et tout allait bien aussi pour lui. Il était plus fragile que son frère du fait de l'opération. Les médecins restaient prudents sur son état de santé. Rien n'était encore gagné. Mais nous étions confiants. Nous étions persuadés Aria et moi que nos fils étaient des petits costauds et qu'ils allaient très bien s'en sortir.

_**Du côté d'Aria**_

L'infirmière revient une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Elle m'expliqua que je pouvais continuer à tirer mon lait et le donner à mon fils au biberon ou bien que je pouvais l'allaiter. J'avais décider de tester l'allaitement. Je voulais donner tout ce que je pouvais de meilleur à mes bébés, et dans ma tête les allaiter le plus longtemps que je pourrais était la meilleure solution. L'infirmière me proposa de m'installer à mon aise sur un fauteuil à côté de la couveuse. Elle m'apporta un coussin d'allaitement qui nous permettra à Joshua et moi d'être le plus confortable possible. Elle m'expliqua comment faire pour donner le sein. Elle m'expliqua que ça allait être un peu douloureux, comme pour la montée de lait ou la première fois que j'avais tiré mon lait pour mes bouts de chou. Je dirigeais mon petit garçon vers mon sein. Je faisais sortir une goutte de lait, comme me l'avait expliqué l'infirmière. Il chercha un moment, pas habitué à être nourri comme ça. Je soufflais, j'étais anxieuse, j'avais peur de ne pas réussir. Ma mère me rassura en me disant qu'il fallait que j'ai confiance en moi. Quelques minutes passèrent encore et comme par miracle Joshua finit par trouver comment faire. Il tétait avec envie, je le fixai, j'étais émue, aux anges. Les larmes coulaient sur mon visage. C'était tellement intense ce que je vivais là. Un sentiment indescriptible. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher les yeux de mon adorable bébé. Ce spectacle était magnifique, la chose la plus merveilleuse que j'avais vu de ma vie. Ezra nous regardait, il pleurait de joie. Nous vivions tout ces petits moments de bonheur intensément.

\- Il adore le lait de sa maman, dis-je à mon mari, tu as vu ?

\- Oui ma chérie, je vois ça. Un vrai petit glouton.

\- Comme son papa ! plaisantai-je alors.

Nous éclations de rire, c'était tellement bon de profiter de ce petit moment de répit. Les derniers jours avaient étés tellement difficiles, cela nous faisait du bien de pouvoir vivre ça. Un quart d'heure plus tard, notre petite crevette s'était endormi sur mon sein. L'infirmière revint vers nous et proposa de changer ma couche de Joshua. Je regardais Ezra, il me sourit, on s'était compris en un instant.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui ?

\- Veux-tu changer la couche de ton petit-fils ? lui demandai-je

\- Oh oui alors, avec plaisir.. répondit-elle un large sourire illuminant son visage.

Elle prit Joshua de mes bras, l'embrassa sur le front et le déposa dans sa couveuse. Elle changea alors la couche de petit bout de chou. Pendant que Ezra avait de son côté pris Zachary dans ses bras. Notre autre petit garçon était lui, toujours nourri par sonde. Il était un peu plus petit et pesait un peu moins que son frère. Mais les médecins nous avait rassurés. Il rattrapait vite son frère après s'être remis de l'opération.

Nous restions encore quelques temps avec nos enfants, puis je regagnais ma chambre. Il était l'heure du repas et Ezra devait partir chercher les dossiers sur lesquels il voulait travailler à la maison. Maman était reparti avec lui pour s'occuper de l'appartement et continuer à tout préparer pour mon retour. Je décidais après avoir mangé de me reposer un peu. Je devais prendre des forces parce que j'allais bientôt avoir beaucoup de travail, une fois les garçons de retour à la maison. Je ne mis pas longtemps à m'assoupir.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, Diane était dans la chambre, assise sur le fauteuil elle lisait un magazine.

\- Ah ! te voilà réveillée s'exclama-t-elle

\- Bonjour, oui j'avais besoin d'une petite sieste.

\- Tu as raison, il faut profiter d'être ici parce qu'après ce sera plus compliquer pour toi.

\- Oui c'est ce que je me suis dis. Vous avez été voir les garçons ?

\- Oui, ils sont tellement beaux mes petits amours. Mon fils et toi nous avez donné les plus magnifiques bébés du monde.

\- N'est ce pas ! dis-je. Nous éclations de rire.

\- Nous ne sommes absolument pas objectives ! mais ce n'est pas grave s'exclama Diane.

\- Non, absolument pas.

Le reste de la journée je la passais en compagnie de mes petits diables. J'allaitais Joshua quand c'était l'heure qu'il mange, puis je changeais sa couche. Je passais ensuite du temps avec Zachary. J'adorais m'occuper d'eux. J'aurais pu faire ça toute la journée sans soucis. Je savais à présent, maintenant que je voyais mes bébés, que j'avais fais le bon choix en acceptant de donner la vie. Je n'échangerai ma place pour rien au monde. Devenir maman était la chose la plus merveilleuse qui me soit arrivé.

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, je serais ravie de les lire et d'y répondre. Je vous remercie encore de continuer à suivre mon histoire. Je vous dis à dimanche prochain pour un nouveau chapitre. Mille bisous.** _


	53. Chapitre 53 : Rien n'est encore gagné !

_**Du côté d'Aria**_

\- C'est ça petit glouton.. c'est bon le lait de ta maman n'est-ce-pas ?

J'étais installée sur le fauteuil à côté des couveuses, en train de nourrir Joshua. Je prenais du plaisir à lui donner le sein. J'avais pris l'habitude maintenant. Depuis une semaine, je venais passer le plus clair de mon temps à la maternité avec les garçons. Je n'arrivais pas à les laisser trop longtemps. Joshua prenait du poids et allait de mieux en mieux. Les médecins nous avaient d'ailleurs confié que si les choses continuaient à évoluer comme ça nous pourrions le ramener à la maison. Cette pensée me remplissait de joie, bien sûr, mais elle m'effrayait tout autant. Ici, à l'hôpital il y avait les infirmières qui veillaient sur les garçons. A la maison, je devrais le faire seule ou avec Ezra. La pensée qu'il y ait un problème et que je ne sache pas comment faire pour le résoudre, et mettre la vie d'un de mes bébés en danger me faisait une peur bleue. Joshua me tira de mes pensées.. il pleurait.. il avait dû avaler trop d'air et il n'était pas confortable. Je le prenais contre moi, sa tête au creux de mon cou et je passais ma main dans son dos, donnant de toutes petites tapes pour l'aider à digérer. Il s'était arrêté de pleurer. Il aimait cette position. C'est à cet instant, qu'Ezra entra dans la pièce. Il venait me chercher parce que nous avions rendez-vous pour quelques visites de maisons. Nous espérions enfin trouver la perle rare. Cela faisait des semaines à présent que nous cherchions, la maison de nos rêves, sans succès. Je terminais de m'occuper de Joshua. Je lui changeais sa couche, puis le replaçais dans la couveuse après lui avoir fait un dernier câlin. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers Zachary. Il était toujours alimenté par la sonde. Il avait plus de difficultés que son frère à se rétablir. Le regarder me rendait tellement triste, mon petit bout de chou, qui devait se battre pour aller mieux. J'ouvrais la couveuse et je le prenais quelques instants contre moi.

\- Mon petit amour, je t'aime tellement. Courage mon petit bonhomme, tu vas y arriver. Papa et maman sont là.

Ezra s'était approché de nous et il caressait le dos de notre petit prince. Nous l'entourions de tout l'amour que nous pouvions pour lui donner la force de continuer à se battre. Nous serions bien restés comme ça des heures encore mais nous devions partir pour les visites. Je changeais malgré tout sa couche. Je prenais toujours le temps pour mes enfants, ils étaient ma priorité. Il était hors de question que je laisse le reste passer avant eux et leur bien-être. Une dernière caresse à chacun d'eux et nous quittions l'hôpital pour l'agence immobilière.

_**Du côté d'Ezra**_

Nous reprenions la route après la visite de cette troisième maison. Elle ne nous convenait pas du tout, comme les deux précédentes. Il y avait beaucoup trop de travaux à faire, et nous n'avions ni le temps ni le courage de nous lancer dans une telle aventure. Les garçons nous prenaient déjà beaucoup de temps et il était hors de question de les négliger pour des travaux. Après quelques minutes de trajet, nous nous garions devant une jolie maison, à la sortie de la ville. Elle était toute simple mais très jolie. Aria et moi nous regardions en souriant. Elle avait quelque chose de particulier. La clôture blanche le long de la rue qui donnait accès à un petit bout de terrain entretenu à la perfection, nous plaisait beaucoup. Cela donnait à l'ensemble de la maison un air chaleureux, et très accueillant. Nous descendions de la voiture et admirions la demeure. Aria me sourit. Je compris à l'instant, qu'elle appréciait beaucoup jusque là ce qu'elle voyait. La maison était en pierre. Les boiseries étaient tout blanches. Il y avait deux portes de garage sur la droite. Les fenêtres étaient assez grandes, ce qui supposait que l'intérieur était lumineux. Cette maison avait un charme fou. Nous étions déjà conquis par l'extérieur.

Nous suivions notre agent immobilier à l'intérieur. Nous n'avions pas encore prononcé un mot. Aria me tenait la main. Elle semblait tellement heureuse. J'avais l'impression juste avant de franchir la porte que nous avions trouvé la maison de nos rêves. L'entrée donnait directement dans un salon, très cosy. Il y avait une cheminée en pierre qui trônait sur un des murs. La poutre de bois qui la surplombait donnait un charme fou à la pièce. Il y avait du parquet au sol. Comme je l'avais pensé les grandes fenêtres laissaient entrer la lumière. La maison était illuminée par le soleil qui y pénétrait. De l'autre côté du salon, se trouvait une magnifique cuisine ouverte, comme nous l'avions souhaité. Elle était en bois noir, avec un superbe plan de travail bois clair. Elle avait un côté rustique mais en même temps très moderne. Elle était tout équipée et nous permettrait de pouvoir cuisiner tout en recevant nos amis et notre famille. Elle était très grande et permettait d'aménager un coin salle à manger pour y installer une jolie table.

La visite se poursuivit par un bureau qui serait parfait pour moi. Il y avait également une autre pièce qui avait été aménagé avec goût en coin lecture. Un des murs était recouvert d'une immense bibliothèque. Aria et moi échangions un regard et un sourire. Nous étions sans voix depuis le début écoutant les explications de Nadia, notre agent immobilier. Nous montions ensuite à l'étage où se trouvait une salle de bain très spacieuse équipée d'une baignoire ainsi que d'une douche à l'italienne. Nous pourrions Aria et moi prendre des douches ensembles, ce qui me fit sourire. Il y avait ensuite 4 grandes chambres. Cela faisait suffisamment de place pour accueillir toute notre petite famille. Nous pourrions également avoir une chambre d'amis pour recevoir nos parents, ce qui était vraiment idéal.

A l'arrière de la maison se trouvait un superbe petit jardin, où les garçons pourrait jouer en grandissant. Cette maison était parfaite à mes yeux. J'étais conquis. Je regardais Aria en souriant.

\- Alors ? qu'en penses-tu ? lui demandai-je

\- Oh Ezra ! elle est parfaite.. c'est elle .. c'est notre maison...

\- Je le pense aussi mon amour, je l'adore.

\- Oui elle est superbe. Il y a tout ce que nous voulions. Nous pouvons être heureux ici mon cœur.

\- Oui ma princesse, c'est ce que je crois aussi.

Nous nous tournions alors vers Nadia pour lui annoncer que nous avions trouvé la perle rare.

\- Je suis ravie pour vous. Quelle joie enfin, après toutes ces semaines de recherches. Nous allons revenir à l'agence pour faire une proposition au vendeur. Je vais vous faire signer le document et je vous tiendrais au courant le plus rapidement possible de sa réponse.

_**Du côté d'Aria**_

Nous étions revenus à l'agence. Nous avions décidé avec Ezra de ne pas baisser le prix demandé par le vendeur. Nous ne voulions pas risquer de voir la maison nous échapper. Elle était largement dans notre budget et à part des travaux de décoration pour la mettre à notre goût, il n'y avait rien à faire. Nous étions ravis et tellement excités à l'idée de cette nouvelle aventure. Nous avions deux magnifiques garçons et maintenant nous allions les élever dans une superbe maison. Nous avions tout pour être heureux. L'agent immobilier était confiante. Puisque nous ne baissions pas le prix, le propriétaire allait forcément être d'accord pour nous vendre sa maison.

Nous étions en train de regagner la voiture lorsque mon téléphone sonna. C'était l'hôpital. Je décrochais tremblante. Ils n'appelaient jamais, alors si ils le faisaient à présent c'est que quelque chose n'allait pas avec les garçons.

\- Mme Fitz ?

\- Oui c'est moi.

\- Je suis désolée de vous appeler mais il y a un soucis avec Zachary. Il a une infection suite à son opération et nous avons du le ramener d'urgence en salle d'opération. Vous devriez venir rapidement.

\- Je.. nous.. nous arrivons !

Je raccrochais. Les larmes coulaient sur mon visage. J'étais envahie par la peur. J'expliquai avec difficulté à Ezra la situation. Je tremblais, j'avais froid tout d'un coup. Nous montions dans la voiture et Ezra démarra en trombe. La route, qui nous séparait de l'hôpital, nous parue interminable. Une fois arrivés, nous gagnions très rapidement le service où se trouvait nos garçons. En arrivant, l'infirmière présente nous expliqua que les résultats de Zachary qui étaient revenus dans la journée n'étaient pas bons. Qu'ils avaient donc fait des examens complémentaires et qu'ils s'étaient rendus compte que notre fils souffrait d'une infection post-opératoire. Qu'ils avaient du prendre la décision urgente de le ramener en salle d'opération sans perdre un instant.

L'attente commençait pour nous, une attente interminable. C'était trop. Je ne pouvais supporter plus. Je me jetais dans les bras de mon époux et j'éclatais en sanglot..

\- Pourquoi ? Ezra ! Pourquoi ?

\- Quoi mon amour ?

\- Pourquoi la vie est si cruelle ? pourquoi nous ?

\- Je ne sais pas... je ne sais pas... me répondit-il en me serrant très fort.

Nous restions là dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La peur nous avait envahie. La peur de ne jamais revoir notre bout de chou. La peur qu'on ne nous l'enlève déjà. Les larmes coulaient sur nos joues.

\- Zachary.. bébé.. accroche toi.. on t'aime tellement... murmurai-je ...

_**Voilà le tout nouveau chapitre de cette semaine. j'espère qu'il vous plait toujours. Je suis toujours étonnée et ravie de voir le nombre de vue augmentée chaque jour. C'est juste incroyable que mon histoire vous plaise ainsi. Merci à vous tous. Chacun de mes lecteurs. Je vous embrasse fort et vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour les suites des aventures de la famille Fitz. Milles bisous**_


	54. Chapitre 54 : Une nuit interminable

_**Du côté d'Ezra**_

Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que Zachary avait été emmené de nouveau en salle d'opération. Nous n'avions aucune nouvelle. L'infirmière essayait de nous rassurer en nous disant que c'était une bonne nouvelle. Cela signifiait que notre petit ange était toujours en vie. Nous nous raccrochions à cette idée. Aria ne parlait pas, elle restait silencieuse. Elle s'occupait de notre deuxième petit garçon, le nourrissant, lui changeant sa couche. Elle paraissait fragile, vulnérable. J'aurais voulu m'effondrer mais je ne pouvais pas. Je devais la soutenir, être là pour elle, c'était mon devoir en tant qu'époux. Je devais être celui sur qui elle pourrait se reposer.

\- Ma chérie ? Veux-tu quelque chose à manger ? À boire ? Lui demandai-je. Elle secoua la tête négativement. - Je vais aller prendre un café et appeler nos mères. Elle me fit un autre signe de tête pour acquiescer.

J'empruntais le couloir pour rejoindre les ascenseurs. Je m'engouffrais à l'intérieur et j'appuyais machinalement sur le bouton du rez de chaussée. Les portes s'ouvrèrent de nouveaux quelques minutes plus tard. Je sortais et me rendais directement vers la machine à café. Je pris un café long sucré. Je sortais ensuite prendre un peu l'air. La nuit était tombée. J'attrapais mon téléphone dans ma poche et je cherchais le numéro de ma mère dans mon répertoire. Elle décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

\- Maman, c'est moi.

\- Ezra ! alors quelles sont les nouvelles ? Ella et moi tournons en rond à l'appartement !

\- Nous attendons toujours maman, toujours aucunes nouvelles.

\- Mais comment est-ce possible ?

\- L'opération prend du temps apparemment.. L'infirmière dit que c'est bon signe.

\- Bon signe ?

\- Oui, elle dit que tant que l'opération dure. Nous savons que Zachary est encore... je pris un instant, je n'arrivais pas à prononcer les mots qui devaient suivre.

\- Est encore ? Ezra !

\- Est encore vivant.. dis-je soupirant.

\- Mais bien sûr qu'il l'est Ezra, chéri, écoute ton petit garçon est fort. C'est un battant il nous l'a prouvé jusque là. Il va s'en sortir.

\- Maman, j'ai si peur. Tellement peur

\- Je sais mon grand, je sais. J'ai peur aussi. Mais il faut croire, il ne faut jamais cesser de croire.

\- Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour passer encore quelques instants avec lui, maman, n'importe quoi.

\- Tout ira bien, Ezra, tout ira bien.

\- Je l'aime tellement, maman, c'est effrayant d'aimer autant.

\- Je sais mon fils. Je connais ce sentiment.

\- Oh ... maman.. je fondais en larmes. Je n'arrivais plus à rester fort. C'était trop, à cet instant c'était trop. J'avais dû être fort pour Aria, pour notre petit garçon. Mais je n'en pouvais plus. Je souffrais tellement de savoir mon fils en danger. Je m'en voulais d'avoir pousser Aria à vouloir devenir parents. Si seulement je n'avais pas été égoïste, elle n'aurait pas à vivre cette peine. Je secouais la tête aussitôt.. Non ! non ! je ne pouvais pas regretter d'avoir eu nos fils, nos trésors.

\- Ezra, mon grand. Tout va bien aller. Je suis là, Ella aussi, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit ! Veux-tu qu'on vous rejoigne ?

\- Non, dis sanglotant. Non, ça va aller. Il faut juste attendre. Je t'appelle dès que nous avons du nouveau. Je dois y aller maman, je ne veux pas laisser Aria toute seule trop longtemps.

\- D'accord. Je t'aime mon fils, je t'aime tellement. Sois fort !

\- Je t'aime aussi maman.

Je raccrochais et retournais aussitôt à l'intérieur. Je repris les ascenseurs et regagnais la salle où se trouvait Aria. Je la trouvais sur le fauteuil, tenant Joshua dans ses bras, tout contre elle, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Je me précipitais à ses genoux.

\- Aria ? tout.. tout va bien ?

\- Non Ezra ! non rien ne va ! notre petit garçon est toujours en chirurgie, il se bat pour sa vie parce que je n'ai pas su le garder assez longtemps en sécurité dans mon ventre ! Non Ezra ça ne va pas bien !

\- Mon cœur, je sais que tu souffres mais ne t'en veux pas. Tu sais bien que rien n'est ta faute. Il faut garder espoir, toujours.

\- Je suis fatiguée Ezra..

\- Tu veux aller te reposer un peu ?

\- Non, je veux dire.. je suis fatiguée de tout ça.. Je veux que tout ça s'arrête.

\- Oui mon amour, j'aimerai aussi.

\- Non, ce que je veux dire. Ezra, je veux que tout ça s'arrête. L'acharnement sur nos garçons, sur Zachary. Je veux qu'on arrête.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Ezra, je n'en peux plus de les voir administrer toutes sortes de médicaments à notre fils.

\- Oui mais c'est nécessaire.

\- Je ne veux plus qu'on s'acharne, Ezra.

\- Je ne comprends pas !

\- Une fois que notre fils sera revenu de chirurgie, je ne veux plus qu'il y retourne. Je veux qu'on le laisse tranquille. Si une nouvelle opération est obligatoire je ne veux pas qu'elle soit pratiquer. je veux que nous laissions partir Ezra.. Elle fondit en larmes à cet instant.

\- Aria ! non, on ne peut..

\- Chéri, je n'en peux plus. je veux qu'on le laisse tranquille. Assez de tout ça ! assez ! Elle pleurait de plus belle.. Je la pris contre moi, prenant soin de ne pas faire mal à Joshua qui dormait tranquillement dans les bras de sa maman, bien loin du drame que nous vivions sa mère et moi avec son frère.

\- Chut.. mon amour, chut.. je suis là.. oui je comprends. Tu as raison. Plus d'acharnement, c'est promis.. Nous restions là. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, entourant notre petit garçon endormi pendant plusieurs longues minutes.

Une infirmière s'approcha de nous.

\- Excusez moi, nous devrions remettre Joshua dans sa couveuse. Je viens d'être informé que l'opération est terminée. Zachary est en salle de réveil. Le chirurgien va venir vous voir dans un instant.

\- D'accord, dis-je. Je pris notre ange des bras de ma femme qui venait de déposer un baiser sur son front. J'en déposais un à mon tour et je le confiais à l'infirmière. Aria se leva et se jeta dans mes bras. Elle sanglotait.

\- Je suis là mon amour, je suis là. Tout ira bien, tout ira bien.

Le chirurgien fit son entrée quelques minutes plus tard. Il s'approcha de nous.

\- Mr et Mme Fitz. L'opération est terminée. C'était plus difficile que nous l'avions imaginé. L'infection s'était étendu à plusieurs de ses organes. C'était compliqué au vue de sa petite taille. Nous avons dû prendre plus de temps que pour ce genre d'opération habituellement.

\- Comment va-t-il ? comment va Zachary ? demandai-je terriblement inquiet.

\- Il a très bien supporté l'opération. Votre fils est un battant. Il s'accroche. Il veut vivre.

\- Alors ? il est tiré d'affaire ?

\- Je ne peux vous l'affirmer mais pour le moment il va bien. Nous serons en mesure de dire qu'il est tiré d'affaire dans 12 heures environ. Si il passe les prochaines heures sans difficultés. Je pense que nous pourrons dire que le plus dur est passé.

\- Merci docteur dis-je

\- Quand pourrons nous le voir ? demanda Aria

\- Pour le moment il est en soin intensif, en salle de réveil. Quand il sera remis de l'anesthésie, nous le remontrons ici. Allez dormir, vous avez besoin de repos. Vos enfants ont besoin de leurs parents en pleine forme. Nous prenons soin d'eux.

\- D'accord Docteur, répondit-elle.

Le chirurgien s'éloigna et je pris ma femme dans mes bras. Nous restions là quelques instants. Puis je lui suggéra de rentrer à la maison. Nous regagnions rapidement la voiture et je démarrais. Trente minutes plus tard, nous étions rentrés et Aria avait souhaité prendre une bonne douche. Nos mères dormaient déjà, je prenais soin de ne pas faire trop de bruit en préparant un plateau repas pour mon épouse et moi. J'installais le tout dans notre chambre. Aria me rejoignit quelques instants après.

\- Tu as faim ? j'ai préparé quelques sandwichs.

\- Pas vraiment, mais je suppose que je devrais avaler quelque chose. J'ai besoin de prendre des forces pour avoir du lait. Nos fils ont besoin de mon lait. Je dois faire ça correctement. C'est important pour leur développement.

\- Bien, alors viens. Nous allons manger.

Une fois notre repas terminé. Nous nous mettions au lit. Je pris Aria dans mes bras et lui caressais le dos. Elle sombra dans le sommeil quelques minutes plus tard. Elle était épuisée. Je la regardais un moment et j'éteignais la lumière. Je m'endormais à mon tour quelques instants plus tard.

_**Du côté d'Aria**_

J'ouvrais les yeux. J'étais dans les bras d'Ezra qui dormait encore profondément. Je me relevais pour regarder l'heure sur le réveil posé sur la table de chevet. Il était 10h30. Nous avions eu une nuit mouvementée et nous avions besoin de dormir visiblement. Je sortais du lit, en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Ezra. Je me dirigeais vers la commode où j'attrapais un gros gilet. J'avais froid. Je me dirigeais ensuite dans la cuisine pour prendre un bon café. Nos mères étaient déjà réveillées. Ella était dans la cuisine à préparer notre petit déjeuner pendant que Diane rangeait le salon. Je les embrassais et je prenais place sur le canapé attrapant mon téléphone au passage. Il y avait un message vocal. C'était l'infirmière de nuit, qui nous donnait des nouvelles des garçons. Joshua avait passé une bonne nuit, et il avait bu de bonnes quantités de lait que j'avais tiré pour lui en mon absence. Zachary était remonté avec son frère. Il avait passé lui aussi une bonne nuit et les nouvelles étaient très rassurantes d'après elle. Le chirurgien était passé et il avait conclu que notre ange se remettait très bien de l'opération. Une fois le message écouté je me précipitais dans la chambre, je sautais sur le lit, réveillant Ezra en sursaut.

\- Nos fils vont bien.. chéri nos fils vont bien.

\- Aria que ? quoi ? quelle heure est-il ?

\- Il est 10h45 monsieur marmotte. L'hôpital a appelé. Zachary va bien. L'opération a bien fonctionné. Et il se remet bien, il est revenu avec son frère. Nos fils vont bien Ezra.

Il me fixa un instant. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il m'attrapa, m'attira contre lui. Nos lèvres se trouvèrent pour un baiser passionné. IL s'arrêta un instant. Me fit rouler sur le côté. Je me retrouvais à présent sous lui. Je contemplais son magnifique visage. Il me fixait encore un instant.

\- J'ai envie de te faire l'amour, lâcha-t-il

\- Ezra.. je t'aime

Nos lèvres se trouvèrent de nouveau. Et pour la première fois depuis la naissance de nos garçons, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps maintenant nous faisions l'amour.

_**Et voilà encore un chapitre des aventures de la famille Fitz. J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce passage. Je vous remercie encore et encore de continuer à lire mon histoire. Je vous dis à dimanche prochain pour un nouveau chapitre. Mille bisous**_


	55. Chapitre 55 : Retour à la maison

_**Du côté d'Aria **_

Je venais de terminer d'accrocher le mobile sur le lit de Zachary alors qu'Ezra terminait le montage du lit de son frère. Nous avons emménagé dans notre maison il y a une semaine. Il y a encore beaucoup de boîtes à déballer. La vente a été conclu il y a quelques semaines et nous avons dû faire quelques travaux de décoration pour qu'elle soit à notre goût. Nous avons écumés les magasins de meubles afin de trouver ce qu'il nous fallait pour aménager les pièces une à une. J'étais épuisée mais heureuse. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, nous allons chercher nos garçons. Enfin, ils sortent de l'hôpital et nous les ramenons à la maison. Ils étaient maintenant hors de danger. Ils n'étaient plus reliés à de quelconques fils ou tuyaux. Je les allaitais tous les deux et ils avaient assez grossi pour quitter l'hôpital. Ezra et moi étions si heureux, mais nous étions aussi très inquiets. Je me suis reculée pour admirer la pièce dans son ensemble. Nous avons décidé de peindre les murs en beige et les boiseries en blanc. J'ai accroché des rideaux bleus pâles aux deux fenêtres qui laissent entrer beaucoup de lumière dans la chambre. Sur le sol, comme dans toutes les pièces de la maison c'était du parquet. Nous avions posé un grand tapis blanc, moelleux pour donner un air chaleureux à la chambre. Ezra avait monté les lits des deux garçons. Ils étaient en bois blanc. Nous avons choisi le linge de lit bleu, assortis aux rideaux. Sur chaque lit, nous avons installé un mobile. Dans un coin, j'ai choisi de mettre une chaise à bascule. J'ai mis dessus une couverture de laine, toute blanche, douce et un joli coussin bleu. Je donnerai à manger aux garçons ici, assise dans cette chaise, à me balancer pour les endormir. Je me voyais déjà. Sur le mur accroché par Ezra, il y avait de petits cadres mignons. Puis il y avait aussi une armoire, où j'avais rangé tous les vêtements de nos fils. La dernière pièce du mobilier de la chambre était la table à langer, où mon mari et moi changerions les couches de nos petits chéris. La chambre était parfaite. Après qu'Ezra eut fini le lit, nous installions le matelas et les draps pour terminer par le petit mobile. Il tourna la petite clef, et une belle petite chanson se fit entendre dans la pièce. Il s'approcha de moi, me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur le front.

\- Là! tout est prêt, nous sommes prêts pour aller chercher nos fils ! dit-il

\- Oui, enfin !

Nous avons passé quelques secondes dans la même position. Une fois que la petite musique fut arrêtée, nous avons décidé d'aller à l'hôpital. Ezra installa les sièges dans la voiture, tandis que je m'installais devant. Nous devions après avoir récupérer les garçons faire les courses. Alors j'avais pris le nécessaire pour eux. Ezra mis ensuite la poussette dans le coffre, nous étions prêts à partir.

\- Eh bien .. quelle aventure ! lança-t-il

\- En effet, sortir avec deux bébés n'est pas une tâche facile.

\- Tu l'as dis ! il a répliqué en souriant.

Il démarra la voiture et pris la route de l'hôpital. Nous avions un peu plus de route à faire maintenant, puisque nous habitions en banlieue. Cependant, la route pour aller en ville était très agréable à faire. Il n'y avait pas trop de circulation ce jour-là, nous sommes donc arrivés à l'hôpital quelques temps plus tard. Ezra gara la voiture sur le parking des visiteurs et coupa le moteur. Nous nous fixions un moment. Mon mari me fit un sourire.

\- Nous y sommes, mon amour, enfin la vie à quatre commence réellement !

\- Oui, répondis-je, enfin !

Nous avons rejoint rapidement la pièce où nos garçons étaient depuis leur naissance. Ils étaient endormis dans leur couveuse respective. Nous avons pris leur tenue pour leur première sortie. Je posais le sac à côté de la table à langer dans la petite salle à côté de la salle des couveuses. Je l'ouvris et pris une première tenue, je l'avais choisi pour Joshua. Je lavais mes mains et allais chercher ma petite crevette pour l'habiller. Pendant ce temps Ezra, qui lui aussi avait lavé ses mains, pris Zachary. Il s'est assis dans le grand fauteuil et admira son fils. Je les observais pendant un moment et je fondais de bonheur devant ce merveilleux spectacle. Je sortais alors Joshua et le plaçais contre moi. Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Bonjour, mon petit amour. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Ton frère et toi vous rentrez chez nous avec papa et moi. Je suis tellement contente mon petit chat. Tu verras, nous serons heureux tous les quatre. Pour l'instant, je vais t' habiller pour que tu ne prennes pas froid dehors.

Je l'ai donc emmené dans la salle de bain et doucement je l'ai mis sur la table à langer. J'ai enlevé sa couche et je lui ai fais sa toilette. Puis je lui ai passé un petit body blanc sur lequel était écrit «Je suis un ange". Je l'ai regardé quelques instants. Mon fils était beau. Je lui ai mis une couche propre, puis je lui ai passé une petite paire de chaussettes bleues. Ensuite, je lui ai mis une grenouillère. Il était adorable habillé comme ça. Ezra à son tour a pris soin de Zachary. Il l'a également habillé avec une grenouillère. Nous avons enfin terminé par leurs bonnets et manteaux. Ils étaient petits et fragiles. Nous ne voulions pas prendre le risque qu'ils attrapent froid. Une fois terminé, nous avons décidé d'aller dire au revoir à toute l'équipe médicale qui avait été très bien avec nous et nos garçons.

Tout le monde nous souhaitait pleins de bonheur avec nos garçons et nous avons décidé qu'il était temps de partir. Nous installions donc les garçons dans leur siège auto et nous partions de l'hôpital sans regrets. Nous étions si heureux d'avoir passer ce cap. Nos garçons étaient les plus courageux du monde. Nous étions leur père et moi, très fiers d'eux. Ils étaient notre force et en quelques secondes, dès la naissance, ils étaient devenus les personnes les plus importantes pour nous. Nous les aimions tellement fort que c'était effrayant à la fois.

Je regardais l'hôpital s'éloigner dans le rétroviseur et je soupirais.

\- Tout va bien? Ezra demanda

\- Oui, tout va bien, c'est juste que ..

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est enfin terminé! les couveuses, l'hôpital, l'anxiété ..

\- Oui, c'est enfin terminé .. dit-il, posant une main sur ma cuisse.

_**Du côté d'Ezra**_

Je me suis réveillé, cherchant Aria à côté de moi dans le lit. Elle n'était pas là. Je me suis assis, et j' ai vu une lumière dans le couloir. Je me suis levé et me suis dirigé dans la chambre des garçons. Elle était assise dans le fauteuil à bascule avec Zachary dans ses bras. Ils dormaient tous les deux. Je les ai observé pendant un moment. Quel spectacle magique ! Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'étais là, dans la maison que j'avais acheté avec ma femme, à la regarder dormir avec un de nos deux fils dans ses bras. Je ne m' imaginais pas pouvoir vivre cela un jour. Quelle grande joie! Je pris doucement notre petit ange et avança prudemment. Je le mis dans son lit, il dormait profondément. Je jetai un coup d'œil à son frère, qui dormait également. Je retournais ensuite près de ma femme que je pris dans mes bras en la soulevant pour l'emmener dans notre lit. Aria ouvrit les yeux ..

\- Humm, Ezra?

\- Chut! mon amour, ce n'est rien tu dormais .. Je vais t'emmener dans notre lit

\- Zachary ?

\- Il dort au chaud dans son lit ..

Je pris donc la direction de notre chambre. Aria avait mis ses bras autour de moi et commença à m'embrasser sur la joue, d'abord, puis dans mon cou .. Je tremblais .. Une fois dans notre chambre, je la posa doucement sur notre lit, elle me fixait avec ses beaux yeux. Je la fixai aussi un moment, puis je l'embrassais. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent avec envie. Ma langue sollicita l'entrée de sa bouche. Notre baiser était passionné. J'aimais tellement cette petite brunette. Elle était si belle, si sublime. Et chaque jour, mon amour pour elle, grandissait. Je l'embrassais langoureusement et nous finissions par faire l'amour et nous endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre épuisés par notre nouvelle vie en tant que parents.

**_Je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre, je m'excuse pour mon absence de ces dernières semaines. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre. A bientôt pour la suite des aventures de notre petite famille. N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos commentaires. Milles Bisous_**


End file.
